L'ARRANGEMENT
by Evelyne-raconte
Summary: Traduction en français de la fiction de MANYAFANDOM "THE ARRANGEMENT", où l'on retrouve Bella, Edward & Jasper en triangle amoureux.
1. Chapter 1

L'ARRANGEMENT

BELLA/ EDWARD / JASPER

Prologue

« _All I want is to feel this way_

_To be this close, to feel the same_

_All I want is to feel this way_

_The evening Speaks, I feel it say..._

_And it wont matter now_

_Whatever happens to me_

_Though the air speaks of all well never be_

_It wont trouble me_ »

All I want – Toad the Wet Sprocket

Bella POV

La soirée avait commencé aussi normalement que d'habitude. Tranquille, avec mes amis à la maison, jouant au jeu vidéo Guitar Hero, regardant des films ringards pour nanas et jouant à des stupides jeux de picole. Du bon temps, somme toute. Ça avait fini d'une manière étrange et pourtant satisfaisante après une série d'évènements inhabituels.

Comment en étais-je arrivée là ?

Là ? Au lit, avec mes deux meilleurs amis, mes deux très nus et très virils meilleurs amis... Qui étaient maintenant profondément endormis, enroulés autour de mon propre corps, très nu également. Moi-même, je n'étais pas prête de l'endormir de sitôt.

_Wouaouhhhh , est-ce que je venais réellement de faire une partie à trois avec Edward et Jasper ?_

_Ouai, Baby, c'est exactement ce que tu as fait !_

_Putain !_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, ferme-là et apprécie !_

_Et maintenant, on ne reparlera plus jamais de ça ! Jamais !_

_Pourtant, ça pourrait alimenter les longues soirées d'hiver en solitaire, et pour un bon bout de temps !_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1

Bella POV

Nous étions les meilleurs amis depuis pratiquement vingt ans maintenant. Tout avait commencé le premier jour de la rentrée à l'école maternelle. J'avais été malmenée par le vilain Mike Newton. Nous savons tous maintenant que quand un petit garçon embête une petite fille, ça veut dire qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Mais à cette époque, je n'avais aucune idée de la raison qu'il avait de m'embêter.

Mike est toujours, depuis ce temps-là, un problème pour moi. Sincèrement, je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire cadeau de ma virginité au bal de fin d'année du lycée. Si j'avais su qu'il me suivrait partout et tout le temps avec ce regard de pauvre chien battu, j'aurais été heureuse de rester vierge pour le restant de ma vie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, à la maternelle, donc, Mike m'avait balancé à la tête des cônes de pin alors que j'essayais de me planquer sous la cage des singes dans la cour de récréation, quand deux petits garçons vinrent pour me sauver.

Ils le poussèrent par terre et lui dirent d'arrêter ça tout de suite, lui demandant s'il n'était pas au courant que les filles avaient des poux et qu'il devait me fiche la paix s'il ne voulait pas les attraper.

Puis ils m'aidèrent à me relever, chacun me tendant une main et nous allâmes ainsi en classe. Nous étions devenus inséparables depuis ce moment.

Donc, maintenant, nous en étions là. Vingt-quatre ans, vivant tous les trois sous le même toit, alors que nous allions bientôt passer nos examens. Je les aimais, bien sûr, mais pratiquement comme s'ils étaient mes frères, enfin presque. Parce que je pouvais tout de même admettre que chacun d'eux avait joué un rôle important dans mes découvertes sexuelles à un moment ou à un autre de ma vie. Quel que soit mon ressenti à leur sujet, je ne pouvais pas renier cela.

_Sacré bon sang, Dieu qu'ils sont sexys. Et ils n'y peuvent rien !_

_Et des dieux du sexe, en plus, n'oublie pas que tu en as la preuve maintenant !_

Je n'avais jamais décroché d'aucun d'entre-eux depuis toujours. Jasper m'avait donné mon premier baiser avec la langue à 13 ans parce que j'étais curieuse.

Et Edward avait été le premier gars à mettre la main dans mon pantalon à 15 ans, parce que nous avions bu trop de Boone's Farm (un genre de cidre) et décidé que faire ça semblait être une bonne idée.

Ce que je venais de vivre avec eux deux était une sérieuse extension à mon expérience sexuelle jusqu'à ce jour. Et quelle expérience ça avait été ! Je n'avais jamais rien fait de tel auparavant. Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement prude, mais s'amuser à trois avec mes meilleurs amis était définitivement quelque chose de nouveau.

Jasper bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, rapprochant ses lèvres de moi. Je pouvais sentir son sexe contre ma cuisse. Je l'examinai en le détaillant : grand et mince, mais pas efflanqué, il était musclé. Il passait quatre fois par semaine à la salle de gym. Ces cheveux blonds ondulés tombaient dans ces magnifiques yeux gris. Pas bleu, pas vert : gris. Je lui disais toujours qu'il avait les yeux gris « confédérés »

Jasper avait une énorme culture historique et travaillait sur son Master d'Histoire avec comme spécialisation la Guerre Civile. Son visage était plein et il avait le menton pointu. Cela lui allait parfaitement bien et avec son nez droit et ses lèvres pleines bien dessinées, son visage était proche de la perfection, autant qu'on peut l'être.

Je l'avais toujours trouvé attirant. Mais je ne me permettais pas de penser à lui de cette façon. Il était Jasper et l'avait toujours été. Je n'avais jamais voulu d'une relation romantique avec lui, mais j'étais curieuse de ses prouesses sexuelles. J'avais entendu des rumeurs à son sujet de la part d'autres filles, ces huit dernières années, et j'avais toujours voulu savoir si elles étaient fondées. Et je savais maintenant, qu'en fait, elles étaient totalement justifiées.

_Tellement, tellement vraies ! Et cette chose qu'il fait avec sa langue ? Encore bien meilleure que ce que Maria Esteban en avait dit !_

Il n'était pas vraiment un coureur de jupons, mais n'en était pas loin. Il n'était jamais avec plus d'une fille à la fois, mais ce n'était jamais sérieux et ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Toujours est-il, qu'après avoir été meilleurs amis avec lui depuis si longtemps, je ressentais que cela aurait pu être une mauvaise idée que d'avoir été ensemble de cette façon particulière. Je l'aimais... Mais pas de cette manière.

Il était mon confident, le seul à qui je pouvais tout dire. Le détenteur de mes secrets, enfin... de presque tous mes secrets. Il ne connaissait pas le plus important d'entre-eux. Personne ne le connaissait d'ailleurs. Jasper avait toujours été le plus calme d'entre-nous, celui qui gardait les idées claires, l'analyste de nos arguments à Edward et à moi. Celui qui voyait tous les aspects d'une situation, la tête pensante et l'organisateur de notre trio. Je pensais qu'il était le ciment qui nous maintenait tous les trois ensembles.

Edward marmonna dans son sommeil et enfouit son visage plus profondément dans ma chevelure. Je tournai la tête pour le regarder et j'étais scotchée par sa beauté. Long et fin, Edward était mince, mais pas comme Jasper. Sa dépendance à la natation et à la course à pieds lui avait forgé un corps tonique et musclé.

_Ressemblant à un dieu grecque, Adonis n'est rien à côté d'Edward !_

La perfection, en tout cas pour moi : un visage fin avec une machoire carrée et de belles lèvres pleines qui formaient le plus beau sourire en coin que j'avais jamais vu. Des cheveux bruns-roux toujours en désordre qui seyaient parfaitement à la pâleur de sa peau. Il avait quelques taches de rousseurs disséminées sur le nez et les joues qui lui donnaient un air espiègle et gamin.

Ces yeux étaient d'un vert pâle lumineux, toujours brillants de curiosité et de passion. Quand il tournait son regard pétillant vers moi, j'en avais toujours un peu le souffle coupé. J'avais appris à composer avec les sentiments qu'Edward avait fait naître en moi, appris à cacher ce que je ressentais pour lui. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'étais réellement amoureuse d'Edward, et cela depuis très, très longtemps. J'essayais juste très fort d'ignorer cet état de fait.

_Je pourrais essayer et m'en fiche, pas vrai ?_

_Tu crois honnètement que tu le peux ?_

_Non, et en réalité, je ne le veux pas. Je le veux LUI, seulement LUI !_

Ne souhaitant pas ruiner la dynamique de notre trio ou perdre son amitié, j'avais enfoui profondément mes sentiments au fond de moi-même, ne laissant connaître à personne leur existence. Il y avait cependant quelque chose entre nous. Parfois, lorsqu'il me regardait, je pensais qu'il pouvait ressentir la même chose que moi. Mais je ne m'étais jamais autorisée à y croire et n'avais jamais entamé quoi que ce soit en ce sens.

_Tout ça parce qu'il te voit seulement comme l'inconstante et maladroite Bella et ne te verra jamais autrement qu'ainsi !_

Edward était l'élément à tempérament passionné de notre groupe. Un pianiste. Il disait que son seul amour était la musique. Il était introverti, ne partageant que rarement ses sentiments ouvertement. Mais quand ça lui arrivait, vous saviez que c'était pour quelque chose qui avait vraiment une grande importance pour lui. Je suppose qu'on pouvait le classifier comme quelqu'un de lunatique, le musicien torturé type.

Il menait presque une vie monacale en ce qui concernait ses habitudes sexuelles. Jamais une seule relation sérieuse avec personne, préférant les coups d'un soir quand il avait besoin de se gratter là où ça le démangeait.

Mais bon sang, quelle affaire pour gratter la démangeaison ; sérieusement, je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer qu'Edward pouvait être ainsi. Il prenait les commandes par les gestes et par la voix. Je suppose que cela tenait à sa nature passionnée, en fait.

_C'est toujours le plus calme d'entre nous._

Je n'avais jamais eu un petit copain sérieux. Ce qui pouvait s'en rapprocher le plus avait été Mike Newton, en terminale au lycée. Cela n'avait duré que trois semaines. J'avais couché avec lui seulement pour en finir avec ça : la virginité.

J'étais fatiguée d'être toujours vierge, sachant que mes deux meilleurs amis ne l'étaient plus, eux. J'avais acquis par la suite un peu d'expérience d'avoir couché avec quelques hommes, mais pas tant que ça, finalement.

Tout comme Edward, je suppose que « j'accrochais » quelqu'un quand ça me démangeait vraiment. Mais pour ce qui est des dix-huit derniers mois, ça n'avait été que moi et mon vibromasseur.

_Ouai, j'étais dans un sérieux besoin d'une vraie queue. Et j'en avais obtenu deux !_

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour ce qui me concerne, j'avais la tête dans les nuages. J'aimais les livres et voulais devenir écrivain. Toujours plongée dans mes petits rêves éveillés, j'avais raté beaucoup de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Quand je me concentrais sur le monde réel, je pensais être perspicace, j'essayais toujours de percevoir la réalité, les raisons cachées derrière les choses.

Ma capacité à me perdre dans mes pensées me rendait maladroite et je trébuchais et me cognais dans tout, à tout bout de champ.

Les garçons m'aidaient à garder les pieds sur terre et à voir la réalité quand j'en avais besoin. Nous nous soutenions les uns les autres et nous nous apportions mutuellement le meilleur de ce qu'il y avait en chacun de nous.

Après les évènements de cette nuit, je ne savais pas de quelle façon notre amitié allait changer.

Allions-nous parler de ça ? Je rougis rien qu'à l'idée de discuter avec eux de ce qui était arrivé.

Est-ce qu'on le referait ? Ne sachant pas vraiment comment cela allait affecter notre amitié, j'étais honnètement bien incapable de répondre.

Regardant le plafond, je soupirais et repassais dans ma tête les évènements de ces dernières heures.

Tout avait commencé d'une façon tout à fait innocente. Nous avions choisi de rester à la maison un vendredi soir au lieu de sortir au pub. Nous avions commandé des pizzas, bu quelques bières et joué à Guitar Hero pendant quelques heures avant que les choses ne commencent à changer.

_Commencent à changer... C'est comme ça que tu définis ça, toi ?_

J'avais botté le cul des garçons au jeu vidéo, comme toujours, et ça les gâvait pas mal. D'avoir été agacés comme ça, la testostérone était lourde dans l'air : Jasper jouait réellement de la guitare et Edward était un prodige au piano. Ma capacité à exploser leurs scores à ce jeu les mystifiaient complètement. Je n'avais pourtant aucun talent particulier en matière de musique et j'étais bien embarrassée pour comprendre comment je pouvais être bonne à ce jeu.

Parce que j'avais gagné ce soir-là, je devais choisir le film que nous allions regarder. Mon choix ne recueillait pas forcément l'assentiment des garçons. Mais pour que ça soit plus drôle pour eux, nous avions poussé plus avant le jeu en buvant pas mal. Je pense que c'est la combinaison du film et de la boisson qui m'avait amenée où je me trouvais maintenant : au lit, avec eux deux totalement nus.


	3. Chapter 3

align=center]CHAPITRE 2

Bella POV[/align]

- Sérieusement Bella, Pretty Woman ? Est-ce que tu essaies de nous tuer avec ce film ringard pour gonzesses ? On est des mecs, on ne regarde pas ces trucs-là ! Se plaignit Jasper, toujours vexé d'avoir à nouveau perdu contre moi.

Le ton de Jasper fit rire Edward assis sur le banc de son piano. J'avais déjà une bière dans le nez, mais j'étais moins imbibée et plus sarcastique que d'habitude.

- Oui, Jasper, ça fait partie du plan diabolique que j'ai mis en place pour te tuer : te bombarder d'oestrogènes sous la forme de Richard Geere et de Julia Roberts jusqu'à ce que tu en suffoques. Et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais toujours une fille ! Exultai-je, et, marquant une pause, je portai une main à mon entre-jambe et une autre sur mon sein en le pressant : « Ouais, et je le suis toujours ! J'ai gagné loyalement et carrément, donc c'est à moi de choisir le film. Mais si ça vous convient mieux, on peut continuer à jouer à picoler en même temps ! " Ajoutai-je.

Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent de délice à ma dernière proposition. Je savais que c'était le seul moyen si je voulais regarder le film sans les entendre se plaindre tout le temps.

- Tant que les munitions sont des Jager (liqueur allemande aux plantes à 35° d'alcool) ! Ironisa Edward, sachant parfaitement que je détestais particulièrement cet alcool.

[_i]Rahhhhh, ils ne savent donc pas ce que la Jagermeister me fait ?_

_Garçons stupides avec leur stupide boisson de mecs au goût d'huile de moteur ![/i]_

- Bien, comme vous voudrez ! Allez en chercher, et aussi de la Yuengling (bière américaine) ! Dis-je d'une voix vaincue en mettant en marche le lecteur DVD.

- Ah, Bella, sois-pas comme ça ! On a BESOIN de Jager pour supporter ce genre de ringargonzesseries ! Railla Jasper près de moi en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ringargonzesseries ! Jasper, mais c'est même pas un mot !

- Ç'en est un maintenant ! Me sourit-il en retour.

- N'importe quoi ! En tout cas, si je gerbe sur vous deux, ce sera bien de votre faute ! Répliquai-je en leur lançant un sourire démoniaque.

Edward revint avec 6 bières et le diabolique breuvage et versa des coups à tout le monde. Etalé sur le canapé, Jasper prenait toute la place. Résignée, je pris des oreillers et m'assis par terre entre le canapé et le piano d'Edward. Celui-ci, comme toujours avait pris place sur le banc devant son piano.

Le film démarra, ainsi que le picolage. Tout se passa très bien jusqu'à la scène où Richard Geere, dans le rôle « d'Edward », se mit à jouer du piano et que Julia Roberts, alias « Vivian », le rejoignit. Nous avions déjà tous les trois un bon petit coup dans le nez. Pas encore complètement ivres, mais bien entamés tout de même. La tension était palpable dans la pièce, je ne sais pour quelle raison. Essayant de soulager l'atmosphère, je demandai d'un air taquin :

- Eh, Edward, t'as jamais baisé sur ton piano ?

- Humm, non, répondit-il, paraissant perplexe à mon soudain intérêt pour sa vie sexuelle.

- Et pourquoi non ? L'interrogea Jasper au même moment.

- Ben... parce que l'opportunité ne s'est jamais présentée, je suppose !

[i_]Hum... peut-être que je pourrais l'aider sur ce coup-là.[/i]_

- Ouais, ben... rien de tel que l'instant présent ! M'exclamai-je avec enthousiasme.

Avant que je ne réalise ce que je faisais, j'étais debout et me tenais face à Edward. L'alcool avait dû m'affecter plus que je ne le pensais. Enfin, c'est ce dont j'allais me servir comme excuse, car là, tout de suite, je ne voulais rien d'autre que lui plaire.

- Bella ? Fit Edward en levant des yeux emplis de confusion sur moi.

Je m'assis sur ces genoux, mes jambes pendantes de chaque côté de lui. Me penchant lentement, je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je l'embrassai doucement au début, puis avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Le même feu qui nous avait enflammé neuf ans plus tôt, rûgit à nouveau en nous et reprit vie. Les flammes se répandaient dans mon corps, allumant le désir d'une façon que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. Son odeur et son goût étaient fichtrement bons, comme de la menthe et de la cannelle, ça m'embrumait l'esprit et me rendait confuse.

Trop choqué par mon acte, Edward resta assis d'abord sans réaction. Puis, ces mains agrippèrent mes hanches et me tirèrent plus près de lui. Ses lèvres bougèrent enfin avec les miennes, me rendant mon baiser. J'étais au ciel. J'aurais pu mourir dans l'instant et mourir heureuse.

Après un moment, le besoin d'oxygène se fit sentir et nous nous repoussâmes. Je ne pouvais rencontrer son regard. Jasper émit un sifflement et gémit tout bas en nous voyant.

- Putain Edward, t'es un sacré petit veinard, fils de pute ! Rigola-t-il.

Les paroles de Jasper me permirent de réaliser ce que je venais de faire. Mon esprit cherchait frénétiquement comment me sortir de là, une quelconque raison pour expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Trop effrayée pour admettre finalement mes sentiments envers Edward, je fis la chose la plus stupide qu'il était possible de faire.

[i_]Que diable vins-je de faire ? Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ![/_i]

- Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ton petit cul jusqu'ici pour en avoir aussi ? Rétorquai-je à l'adresse de Jasper, le regardant par dessus mon épaule, arquant un sourcil à son attention.

Jasper me dévisagea, la bouche ouverte pendant un moment et à l'évidence choqué par mes mots. Puis, il se leva du canapé et vint vers Edward et moi. Il se tint auprès de nous et porta une main sur le côté de mon visage en s'inclinant vers moi. Lentement et en souriant, il abaissa ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes. Il m'embrassa tout doucement au début, puis il lécha ma lèvre inférieure demandant la permission d'entrer. Je la lui accordai et fus vaincue pas le goût et la sensation que me procura Jasper. Ce fut comme aucun autre baiser que j'avais pu recevoir avant celui-là.

Pommes vertes, c'est tout ce qui me vint à l'esprit. Il avait un goût de pommes vertes, de tarte et de bonbons. Ce n'était pas comme le baiser d'Edward : un tourment ardent, mais plutôt un feu lent et continu. Il était bon à ce jeu, c'est ce que mon esprit retint, réellement bon. Cependant, les sentiments n'y étaient pas, en revanche c'était la première fois que j'étais vraiment convenablement embrassée.

Edward cramponna plus étroitement mes hanches et me rappela qu'il était toujours là. Je portai une main sur l'arrière de sa tête, mes doigts saisirent ses mèches de soie. Je l'attirai doucement vers mon cou, sans pour autant rompre mon baiser avec Jasper.

Ses lèvres sur mon cou étaient insistantes et rudes. Il le léchait et le mordillait en remontant vers mon oreille et le suçait doucement. La double sensation de leurs lèvres sur moi me fit gémir fort.

Les lèvres de Jasper me faisaient vibrer tant elles devenaient pressantes. Mon autre main se posa derrière sa tête pour le rapprocher encore plus. Penchant mon cou en arrière, je donnai plus d'espace à Edward pour m'embrasser et permis à mes lèvres un contact plus total avec celles de Jasper.

Je gémis à nouveau et Edward me rapprocha encore plus de lui. L'humidité apparut entre mes cuisses alors que j'étais vaincue par la sensation de ces deux hommes qui m'embrassaient ensemble. Je n'avais jamais été autant excitée de toute ma vie. Mes hanches commencèrent à bouger d'elles-mêmes contre Edward essayant de provoquer une friction.

- Tu aimes ça, pas vrai, Bella ? Nous deux qui t'embrassons ? Tu en veux plus, n'est-ce pas, vilaine petite fille ? Murmura Edward dans mon oreille pendant qu'il en picorait le lobe.

Ses mots mirent en lumière le désir qui emplissait le brouillard où je me trouvais. Rompant mon baiser avec Jasper, je me plongeai dans les yeux d'Edward. J'y vis le désir et l'envie que je ressentais aussi, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus que je ne pus identifier. Finalement, ses paroles s'inscrivirent dans mon esprit. Est-ce que j'aimais ça ? Est-ce que j'en voulais plus ?

[i]_Hummm... j'allais bien devoir répondre oui à tout ce que je venais de penser._

_Et, merde, est-ce qu'il ne vient pas tout juste de m'appeler vilaine petite fille ?_

_Oui, il l'a fait, et tu aimes ça.[/_i]

Sans briser le contact avec les yeux d'Edward, j'appuyai sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi. Je l'embrassai avec tout ce que j'avais en moi : tout le désir, l'envie, le besoin et l'amour que je ressentais pour lui passa par mes lèvres, vers lui, essayant de lui transmettre mes sentiments.

Mon autre main attira Jasper vers ma gorge, lui indiquant le renversement des rôles. Il l'attaqua avec ferveur. Passant derrière moi, il repoussa mes cheveux de côté pour libérer mon cou et continua à le parsemer de baisers et de mordillements.

Les mains de Jasper passèrent sous mes bras et effleurèrent légèrement mes seins. Il s'arrêta un instant pour juger de ma réaction à ce nouveau geste, mais il continua ses assauts sur ma gorge. Le simple toucher de mes paumes ajouta du combustible au feu qui brûlait en moi.

Je grognai tout bas et pressai la main à l'arrière de sa tête pour qu'il accède plus profondément à ma gorge, faisant glisser les mèches de ses cheveux entre mes doigts.

C'était tout l'encouragement dont il avait besoin. Ces pouces passèrent brutalement sur la pointe de mes seins, causant leur durcissement. Gémissant dans la bouche d'Edward et approfondissant notre baiser, j'arquai mon dos sous le toucher de Jasper, réclamant plus de contact. A ma demande muette, il empoigna ma poitrine, pressant et pinçant mes tétons au travers de mon soutien-gorge et de ma chemise.

Je m'appuyai contre les mains de Jasper, j'en voulais plus. Pendant que ma langue se battait en duel avec celle d'Edward, pour savoir lequel de lui ou de moi dominerait. Edward gagna le combat, sa langue explora ma bouche. Si j'avais pensé que Jasper était un homme qui embrassait merveilleusement bien, Edward me scotcha littéralement. Peut-être étaient-ce les émotions, mais en ce qui me concerne je trouvais ça diablement bon. Embrasser Edward était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais jamais pu imaginer ; au-delà de tout ce que j'avais jamais cru possible.

J'étais allée trop loin pour m'inquiéter, bien trop loin et je me foutais des implications que cela pourrait avoir sur notre amitié. Je LES voulais, je les voulais TOUS LES DEUX, terriblement.

- Tu as une sacrée bonne saveur, je veux te goûter partout comme ça, Bella ! Souffla Jasper dans mon cou.

Laissant mes lèvres, Edward m'embrassa le long de ma mâchoire, du côté opposé à Jasper.

- Dieu, Bella ! Tu es si chaude, si sexy. J'ai tellement envie de te baiser ! Rajouta Edward en mordant mon menton.

C'était ça ! C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin ! Mon esprit était prêt ! Ma détermination était résolue !


	4. Chapter 4

[align=center]CHAPITRE 3

Bella POV[/align]

Me reculant, je me mis debout, les tirant vers moi. Je leur donnai à chacun un petit baiser sur les lèvres et saisis leur main tout comme ils l'avaient fait avec moi tant d'années auparavant. Je les attirai tous les deux vers la chambre de Jasper, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. La chambre de Jasper était la plus proche et elle avait aussi le plus grand lit, un "King Size" de deux mètres de large. J'entrai dans la pièce et actionnai l'interrupteur ayant dans l'idée de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Me retournant vers eux pour leur faire face, je levai ma chemise et la fit passer par dessus ma tête, puis je la balançai au travers de la chambre. Avant que l'un d'eux ne réagisse, je me dirigeai vers Jasper, me saisissant de l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Caressant son estomac et sa poitrine dans le mouvement, je le lui remontai, le lui retirai et l'envoyai valser auprès de ma chemise. Je suffoquai presque en voyant sa poitrine nue. Je l'avais déjà vue auparavant, mais jamais avec des yeux emplis de désir. Il était magnifique et je sentis ma culotte se mouiller.

Edward fut le prochain. Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise, embrassant sa poitrine à chaque bouton que je défaisais. Jasper vint se placer derrière moi et entreprit de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Il le repoussa sur mes bras où les bretelles reposèrent dans le creux de mes coudes. Délaissant la chemise d'Edward, je fis tomber mon soutien-gorge au sol avant de retourner à ma tâche.

[_i]Je ne peux pas croire ce qui est en train d'arriver !_

_Ferme-la et fais avec ! Crois-moi, tu as besoin de te laisser aller !_

_Mais comme ça ? Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ?_

_Ferme-la et concentre-toi ![/_i]

Les mains d'Edward agrippèrent brutalement mes cheveux m'attirant à lui pendant que je léchai ses mamelons. Jasper vint au niveau de mon dos, pressant son érection contre moi. Ses mains couraient le long de mes bras, en effleurant la peau. C'était un geste doux et langoureux qui propagea la chair de poule à tout mon épiderme.

Me débarrassant de la chemise d'Edward, je me retournai pour faire face à Jasper. J'attaquai sa clavicule de ma bouche, alors que mes mains essayaient d'ouvrir rapidement son jeans. Edward se mit derrière moi pour défaire mon jeans à ma place. Il le descendit le long de mes jambes, touchant et caressant ma peau douce, par la même occasion.

Ma main hésita sur la fermeture Eclair de Jasper, sous les sensations, le toucher et les caresses que les garçons me donnaient. C'était si doux, si tendre. Ils me touchaient comme si j'étais quelque chose de précieux et de délicat.

Retournant à ma tâche, je finis pas descendre le zip de Jasper. J'abaissai son jeans et son boxer en même temps le long de ses jambes et pendant que j'aidai Jasper à s'extraire de son pantalon, Edward se débarrassait lui-même vite fait de ses propres vêtements.

Sortant mes pieds de mon jeans, j'admirai mes deux amis maintenant complètement nus devant moi. Ils étaient tous les deux en pleine érection, leur virilité saillante, dure et énorme. Je commençai à ressentir une légère appréhension face à la situation et voulus recouvrir mes seins de mes mains, puisque je portais toujours ma culotte.

Simultanément, ils arrêtèrent mon geste se saisissant chacun d'un de mes bras. Ils se tinrent plus près de moi, la chaleur émanant de leur corps me réchauffa des soudains frissons que je ressentis. Ils relâchèrent mes bras se rapprochant encore de moi et se pressèrent chacun contre un de mes côtés.

- Non Bella, tu es trop belle pour te cacher ! Susurra Jasper en embrassant mon épaule.

- Il a raison, Bella, tu es exquise ! Murmura Edward de l'autre côté. Il fit courir sa main le long de mon dos jusqu'à venir l'appliquer sur mes fesses.

Noyée par toute cette tendresse, je pleurai presque. Je retins mes larmes avant de m'embarrasser plus et tendis mes mains hésitantes pour les empoigner tous les deux. Ils eurent la même réaction à mon léger toucher et soufflèrent. Lentement, je commençai à masturber leur membre révélant leur douceur de velours. Mes gestes les rendirent plus énergiques, plus impatients.

Jasper se pencha légèrement pour prendre un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, sa main venant attraper l'autre pour le titiller doucement entre ses doigts.

La main d'Edward empoigna plus fort mon derrière et commença à le pétrir. Son autre main parcourut mon abdomen jusqu'à glisser dans ma culotte. Il glissa un doigt le long de mes lèvres intimes.

- Putain, Bella, t'es déjà toute mouillée pour nous ! T'es absolument trempée, je peux te sentir d'ici ! Chuchota Edward à mon oreille.

Sa voix de velours alimenta directement mon excitation, me faisant flotter encore plus. Il le sentit et un sourire suffisant traversa son visage, pendant qu'il enfonça deux doigts en moi et commença ses va-et-vient ; tout en embrassant et mordillant toujours mon cou.

Jasper intervertit l'attention qu'il portait à mes seins pour leur accorder à chacun le même traitement. Il agaça mon autre pointe sensible, me faisant crier de plaisir et mes genoux tremblèrent.

Prenant les choses en mains, Edward retira ses doigts de moi et m'éleva entre ses bras comme une jeune mariée pour me porter vers le lit. Il m'y déposa doucement, s'allongea à mon côté et embrassa ma bouche. Il l'explora de sa langue et ses mains vagabondèrent sur ma poitrine, jouant avec mes seins et roulant mes tétons entre ses doigts.

Jasper se positionna entre mes jambes. Il les embrassa en remontant à partir de mes chevilles et fit son chemin ainsi jusqu'à mon entre-jambes surchauffé. Quand il y fut arrivé, il inhala profondément mon odeur pendant qu'il frottait ses lèvres sur la dentelle de ma culotte humide. Tapotant ma cuisse pour obtenir mon attention, il leva son regard vers nous, demandant notre permission.

Rompant mon baiser avec Edward, je regardai Jasper, mes yeux l'implorant de continuer.

- Oui Jazz, s'il te plait, oui ! Murmurai-je alors que ses doigts s'attardaient sur la dentelle de ma culotte.

Les yeux de Jasper et d'Edward se fixèrent un instant, une conversation silencieuse passa entre eux. Acquiesçant d'un léger mouvement de la tête l'un et l'autre, ils reprirent chacun leur tâche initiale.

- Bella, tu veux regarder ce que Jasper va te faire ? Susurra Edward sur ma bouche.

Il me releva un peu pour que je sois presque assise, passa derrière moi et m'appuya contre sa poitrine pendant que Jasper me retirait lentement ma culotte. Je sentai son sexe énorme contre le bas de mon dos et me demandai brièvement s'il s'adapterait à moi. Edward repoussa mes cheveux, dégageant mon cou et commença à mordiller la peau de ma gorge et de mon épaule. Ses mains vinrent caresser mes seins et ses yeux observaient les mouvements de Jasper.

Jasper, m'ayant finalement retiré ma culotte, parcourut lentement le chemin inverse, remontant le long de mes jambes, en caressant et pétrissant ma peau. Ma tête retomba sur l'épaule d'Edward à la sensation de deux paires de mains sur moi. C'était comme des caresses de feu partout où ils me touchaient ; un feu empli de désir et d'envie.

Les sentir me toucher tous les deux ainsi, était à la fois trop bon et pas assez. Je gémis plus fort quand Jasper fut revenu au point le plus sensible de mon corps et qu'il fit courir ses doigts le long de mes lèvres intimes humides.

- C'est bon, bébé, dis-nous comment tu te sens avec nous! Dis-nous combien tu as envie de nous ! Murmura Edward contre ma peau.

- Si bien, tellement bien ! Pourtant j'en veux plus, encore plus de vous deux ! J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de vous sentir tous les deux ! Implorai-je Edward en tournant ma tête contre son cou et en en mordillant la peau.

Alors que Jasper enfonça lentement deux doigts en moi, Edward reprit :

- Dis-nous ce que tu veux ! Dis-nous ce que tu attends de nous !

- Plus ! J'ai besoin de plus ! Plus de frottements, d'être plus touchée ! Quémandai-je tout bas.

En entendant mes paroles, Jasper pencha sa tête appuyant sa langue contre mon petit paquet de nerfs tout gonflé. Mes hanches réagirent à la sensation soudaine de Jasper faisant entrer ses doigts plus profondément dans ma chatte. Ses doigts se mouvaient ardemment en un va-et-vient, s'incurvant alors qu'il cherchait à atteindre mon point-G. Sa langue faisait des merveilles sur mon clitoris qui en était presque douloureux : des choses que personne ne m'avait encore jamais faites auparavant. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies à son sujet, putain, tellement vraies.

Alors que Jasper s'occupait de moi sous ma taille, Edward prenait soin de la partie haute de mon corps. Ces mains devinrent brutales avec mes seins et il mordait durement ma peau. Les sensations combinées des dents d'Edward et de la langue de Jasper m'amenèrent presque au bord du gouffre. Je criai de plaisir, mon corps essayant de se fondre en eux deux.

Je déplaçai mes mains, qui jusque-là étaient restées sur mes côtés. L'une d'elle rejoignit la chevelure de Jasper, mes doigts se mêlant à ses mêches dorées, le tirant et le guidant. L'autre recouvrit une des mains d'Edward, la portant à ma bouche. Je suçai un des longs doigts d'Edward, enroulant ma langue autour pendant qu'il entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient dans ma bouche.

Ma main maintenant inoccupée se plaça sur mon sein pour pincer et tirer sur la pointe sensible. Mes yeux et ceux d'Edward se fixèrent sur les mouvements de la tête de Jasper pendant qu'il comblait d'amour mon noyau de sensibilité.

Edward murmurait des choses cochonnes à mon oreille, me détaillant ce qu'il voulait me faire subir. Sa voix de velours prononçant ces mots osés m'atteignit directement au coeur. Je grognai aux paroles que j'entendai et croquai doucement son doigt, cependant qu'Edward me mordit durement à la jonction de l'épaule et du cou. Au même moment, Jasper trouvait mon doux point G ; il pressa dessus en même temps qu'il suçait rudement mon clitoris gonflé.

C'était trop fort. Trop de stimulations. Trop de sensations. Trop de plaisirs. Je vins violemment sur la main de Jasper, les parois de mon vagin se resserrant sur ses doigts.

Je vis les étoiles dont tout le monde parle. Des spasmes agitaient mes membres. Ma main dans les cheveux de Jasper le poussa plus fort contre moi. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et gémissai des choses incohérentes en essayant de me remettre du meilleur orgasme que j'avais jamais eu.

- Bella, libère-toi ! Dis-nous ce que nous devons te faire ! Chantonna Edward tout en continuant à prodiguer ses caresses sur mes seins.

Un retentissant "Baiser !" fut tout ce que je réussis à sortir, encore trop fortement sous l'influence de mon orgasme. Jasper continuait à me lécher et à me suçer, s'imprégnant de mon essence jusqu'à ce que je revienne sur terre.

Finalement de retour sur la terre ferme, je m'affalai contre Edward alors que tout mon corps se détendait. Je les regardai tous les deux au travers de mes paupièces à demi-fermées, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hummmm, wouahhhh! Dis-je d'un air penaud.

J'étais embarrassée par ma réaction suite à l'orgasme que je venais d'avoir.

- Wouahhhhh, c'est tout ce que tu peux dire ? Wouahhhh ? Demanda Jasper en rampant le long de mon corps pour venir s'allonger à mes côtés.

- Ouais, je pense que ça mérite mieux qu'un wouahhh ! Intervint Edward.

- Ben, quand je réussirai à nouveau à former une pensée cohérente, je développerai ! Leur répondis-je en souriant alors que ma respiration était encore irrégulière.

Ils commencèrent à discuter entre eux et à toucher mon corps. Pas d'une façon sexuelle, mais plutôt d'une manière affectueuse et tendre.

- Regarde ça, Edward, nous l'avons rendue incohérente. Ça a dû être vraiment bon ! Rigola Jasper.

- Je le dirai aussi, mon pote. Putain, nous sommes bons ! Renchérit fièrement Edward.

- Ne prenez pas votre petit air supérieur ! C'était le meilleur orgasme que j'ai jamais eu, d'accord ! Vous voulez tous les deux que je flatte votre égo encore plus ? Répliquai-je après que mon esprit réussisse finalement à reformuler des phrases.

- Le meilleur ! Hein ? Ben, je pense que nous pouvons faire mieux que ça, pas vrai Edward ? Au lieu de caresser nos égos, je connais quelque chose d'autre que je pourrais plutôt te caresser ! Me sourit Jasper en retroussant ses lèvres.

- Je sais sans aucun doute que nous pouvons faire mieux, Jasper ! Ajouta Edward sur un ton suffisant.

Je baillai et me pelotonnai contre Edward, ignorant leurs fanfaronnades.


	5. Chapter 5

[align=center]CHAPITRE 4

Bella POV[/align]

Je baillai et me pelotonnai contre Edward, ignorant leurs fanfaronnades.

- Oh non Bella, pas de sommeil maintenant ! Nous n'en avons pas encore tout à fait fini avec toi !

Alors qu'il me parlait, Edward commença à caresser mon clitoris, rallumant le feu qui s'était assagi. Une nouvelle vague d'excitation parcourut mon corps et mon ventre, me faisant mouiller à nouveau instantanément.

- Je vais te raconter que que nous allons encore te faire subir ! Dit Edward de sa voix de velours en inclinant ma tête pour que je le regarde. Tu vas te mettre à genoux et je vais te baiser, te baiser à mort pendant que tu prendras la bitte de Jasper dans ta petite bouche si chaude.

Son regard pénétrant et ses mots allèrent tout droit dans mes reins, attisant le feu qui y couvait. J'acquiesçai faiblement, trop éblouïe par lui pour parler. Je me relevai pour me mettre sur les genoux. Nous nous positionnâmes tous. J'étais déjà super-excitée à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus sauvages, je n'avais imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse se dérouler. Maintenant que nous en étions là, je ne voulais pas penser aux conséquences. Je voulais juste ressentir, me noyer dans les sensations et le plaisir que les garçons me donnaient.

Edward vint se placer derrière moi et me claqua violemment les fesses. Je hurlai et me retournai pour le regarder, sentant presque les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Ça ne va pas se faire dans la douceur, Bella ! Ça va être brutal et dur ! Tu aimes quand c'est brutal, pas vrai ? Je sais que tu aimes, je peux te le dire ! Affirma Edward sur un ton qui commandait et il gifla à nouveau mon postérieur.

Je laissai entendre une profonde plainte et me concentrai sur la sensation de picotement qui se répandait sur mes fesses. C'était merveilleux. J'aimais ça et j'en voulais plus. Espérant qu'Edward recommencerait, je gigotai mon cul devant lui. Il consentit à exaucer mon voeux muet et me frappa encore. Reportant mon attention sur Jasper, je me saisis de ses hanches pour le rapprocher de moi.

Son sexe était juste devant moi maintenant et je me léchai les lèvres d'avance. Je salivai rien qu'à l'idée de le prendre dans ma bouche.

Abaissant mes lèvres vers sa virilité, j'en embrassai le gland et fis jouer ma langue tout autour, léchant la petite goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui en émanait. Jasper était vachement délicieux. J'en voulais plus de lui. J'étais novice en fellation et je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre. Je laissai donc mes instincts m'influencer.

[i]_C'est le moins que je puisse faire, après ce qu'il venait tout juste de me donner.[/_i]

J'embrassai à pleine bouche sa longueur en descendant et en remontant, suçant et mordillant doucement de mes dents.

- Putain, Bella, c'est tellement bon ! Me souffla-t-il

Me sentant confortée par ses paroles, je le pris dans ma bouche aussi profondément que je le pouvais, ma main saisissant ce qui n'y entrait pas. Suçant doucement, je commençai à faire avec ma tête un mouvement de va-et-vient. J'imprimai tout d'abord un rythme lent à ma main et à ma bouche qui travaillaient ensemble.

Je supposai que je devais faire les choses correctement lorsque j'entendis Jasper soupirer de plaisir. Ses mains se saisirent de ma chevelure me poussant doucement. Il me guidait, me donnant le rythme qu'il aimait. A ma grande surprise, j'y prenais du plaisir aussi. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

[i]_Qui sait ? Un nouveau truc à rajouter dans mon sac à malices ![/_i]

J'étais si concentrée à faire du bien à Jasper que je sursautai un peu quand je sentis Edward caresser ma fente de ses doigts. Ceux-ci écartèrent mes lèvres intimes et il introduisit deux doigts en moi pour prélever un peu de mon suc. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je l'entendais très bien sucer ses doigts, pour me goûter, en fait.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu as bon goût, Bella ! Il faudra que je te goûte plus complètement plus tard. Bon Dieu, Jasper, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis qu'elle était si merveilleusement bonne ? S'exclama Edward.

- C'est quelque chose que tu devais expérimenter par toi-même, Edward. Tout comme tu devras expérimenter sa bouche sur ta queue, mec. Crois-moi, ça vaut le coup ! Grogna Jasper.

Leurs mots boostèrent mon égo, je me sentai comme une déesse du sexe. Etant impatiente d'avoir Edward en moi, je lâchai Jasper de ma bouche pour parler, mais continuai de l'entretenir avec ma main. Je voulais qu'ils m'emplissent tous les deux en même temps. Cette pensée était totalement érotique et osée.

Tournant la tête pour regarder Edward, je lui assenai :

- Edward, il me semble que tu disais quelque chose tout à l'heure au sujet de me baiser. Est-ce que tu penses t'y mettre encore au cours de ce siècle ?

- Tut, tut, Bella, les bonnes choses viennent à ceux qui savent attendre ! Me taquina-t-il.

- Ouais, mais là tu vois, je suis une petite salope impatiente ! Alors fais-le ! Décrétai-je.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet de Jasper et en sortit un préservatif. Il en déchira l'emballage de ses dents et l'enfila rapidement.

- Si tu le demandes ! Dit-il simplement.

Et là-dessus, il me pénétra. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Comme si j'avais été fendue en deux, mais d'une manière tellement agréable et qui me donnait tellement de plaisir. Je dus perdre légèrement conscience pendant une seconde ou deux sous un tel apport de plaisir.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, me laissant m'ajuster à lui à l'intérieur de moi. Ma tête tomba et je laissai échapper une plainte basse.

- C'est quoi ça, Bella ? Je ne t'entends pas ! Dit Edward avec un brin de suffisance dans la voix, comme s'il savait exactement ce que je pouvais ressentir.

- J'ai dit "Baise-moi" Edward, t'es content maintenant ? Répliquai-je irritée.

Son impertinence à vouloir me rabaisser me mettait en pétard.

- Pas tout à fait ! Rétorqua-t-il en se retirant presque totalement de moi et en me pénétrant à nouveau énergiquement, ses boules claquèrent contre mon clitoris. Il répéta son geste encore et encore s'agrippant à mes hanches pour plus de prise.

- Maintenant je suis content ! Grogna-t-il.

C'était comme rien de ce que j'avais pu faire avant. Je n'avais jamais été baisée comme ça. Jamais. Et je ne voulais plus jamais être baisée autrement. C'était trop bon et je pouvais dire que je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Voulant prolonger l'expérience, je me concentrai à nouveau sur Jasper essayant de lui faire prendre son pied, et après, je pourrai accorder toute mon attention à ce qu'Edward me faisait subir.

Je repris Jasper dans ma bouche et recommençai à lui prodiguer mes soins. La force des pénétrations d'Edward poussa Jasper au fond de ma gorge.

- Putain, ma belle ! Siffla Jasper en sentant sa queue investir toute ma bouche.

Le sentiment d'être remplie par eux deux me portait hors de ce monde. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ça. Je savais seulement que j'en voulais plus, toujours plus. C'était comme s'ils étaient devenus une drogue dont j'étais dépendante et dont je ne pourrais jamais avoir assez. Prenant un rythme qui reflétait celui d'Edward, je me remis à la tâche. Après quelques instants, je perçus la tension de Jasper et compris qu'il était prêt.

Utilisant le bras qui supportait mon poids, je levai la main pour saisir les boules de Jasper, les pressant et les tirant doucement. Edward vit ce que je faisais et passa un bras sous ma taille pour me soutenir. Cela donna à son corps un nouvel angle qui lui permit de s'enfoncer en moi plus profondément.

Je gémis autour du membre de Jasper à la sensation d'Edward entièrement en moi. Mon gémissement vibra le long du sexe de Jasper. Il attrapa étroitement ma chevelure, actionnant ses hanches contre ma bouche. Il était tout prêt de jouir, n'ayant besoin que d'une toute petite chose pour déclencher son plaisir. Je fis courir mes dents légèrement le long de sa hampe. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il vint dans ma bouche, déversant sa semence dans ma gorge.

- Putain, je viens ! Fut tout ce qu'il put sortir au travers de ses dents serrées.

Levant les yeux vers lui, j'eus la vision la plus magnifique qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Si je pensais que Jasper était superbe au début, Jasper jouissant était infiniment plus beau : sa tête rejetée en arrière, les muscles tendus de son cou, le regard euphorique sur son visage étaient à couper le souffle. Je voulais revoir ça encore. Je voulais être la seule à le conduire jusque-là.

Je continuai à le sucer, léchant absolument tout son jus délicieux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini d'éjaculer. Je le libérai enfin avec un "plop". Il s'affala sur le lit, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration pendant qu'il nous regardait, Edward et moi.

Je tombai sur mes coudes, me focalisant sur la sensation que me procurait Edward en me baisant comme un démon. C'était incroyable. J'aimais ça, et je l'aimais LUI en retour de ce qu'il me faisait ressentir ainsi. Cette sensation qu'il me donnait à me remplir encore et encore, j'aurai voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Seulement j'étais toute prête à jouir, vachement prête.

- Edward ! Laissai-je échapper de mes lèvres. C'est tout ce que je pouvais sortir, trop bouleversée par le plaisir que je recevais de lui.

- Dieu, Bella, tu es si étroite, si mouillée. Bordel, tu es si bonne ! Si je pouvais, je n'arrêterais jamais de te baiser.

Il continua ses assauts sur ma chatte, accélérant l'allure, grognant et jurant à chaque poussée. Ses mots me portaient plus près du gouffre, si près de là où je voulais être.

- Bella, je vais venir ! Tu dois jouir pour moi, bébé ! Gronda-t-il.

- Edward, j'y suis presque, ! Rahhhhhh, baise-moi plus fort ! Suppliai-je.

Et il le fit ! Il appliqua plus de force, si c'était possible, à ses pénétrations. C'était comme s'il allait me casser en deux. C'était merveilleux et extraordinaire, mais pas encore assez. Il m'en fallait plus.

Comme s'il savait parfaitement ce dont j'avais besoin, la main sur mon estomac descendit et frôla mon clitoris endolori. Il le manipula doucement au début, puis le pinça rudement. C'était ça ! Exactement ça dont j'avais besoin ! Mon précédent meilleur orgasme avait été complètement nul par rapport à ce que j'étais en train de vivre. C'était intense. Mon corps se consumait dans un brasier. Un feu d'artifices me traversait. Tout mon corps était empli de plaisir. Chaque nerf pulsait. Je hurlai son nom pendant que je resserrais tous les muscles de mon ventre autour de lui.

Moi jouissant sur son membre était apparemment exactement ce dont LUI avait besoin. Il bascula dans le gouffre avec moi. Il grogna mon nom et sortit tout ce que je lui avais fait ressentir. Il continua à m'investir, pendant que je finissais de le traire.

Il se retira après en avoir terminé avec moi. Je m'écroulai à plat ventre sur le lit, complètement épuisée. J'étais à peine consciente. Il enleva le préservatif et s'en débarrassa avant de venir s'effondrer près de moi.

J'étais étendue entre eux deux, pleine d'amour pour eux. Il n'y avait aucune gêne entre nous. Enfin, peut-être y en aurait-il plus tard ? Mais j'y penserai quand le moment viendra. Là, tout de suite, je voulais juste savourer l'instant présent.

Saisissant la main de Jasper, je la serrai doucement, me sentant mal de l'avoir délaissé quelques minutes aurapavant. Il m'adressa un sourire éblouïssant et se rapprocha de moi. Il embrassa tendrement mes lèvres. Son autre main balaya mes cheveux hors de mon visage. Son geste me fit savoir que tout allait bien, me rassurant sur le fait que tout était au mieux entre nous.

Edward caressait ma colonne vertébrale. Il se rapprocha de moi et embrassa mon épaule d'une profusion de petits baisers légers comme des papillons.

L'amour qu'ils me portaient, qu'il soit romantique ou platonique, m'envahissait, me réchauffait le coeur. C'était comme s'ils me disaient que tout ce qui venait de se passer était quelque chose de juste et de naturel.

Je n'étais plus très sûre de ce que je ressentais pour eux, désormais. La frontière était devenue floue. Je savais que j'aimais toujours Edward, mais, pour ce qui me concerne, j'avais l'impression d'avoir ruiné toutes mes chances de pouvoir être avec lui un jour. D'un autre côté, je voyais Jasper sous un jour différent. Je ne savais pas encore comment cela allait affecter mes sentiments envers lui.

Mon visage se renfrogna, ridant mon front sous les pensées confuses qui embrouillaient mon esprit. Voyant cela, Jasper posa sa main sur ma joue, l'air inquiet.

- Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien, ma chérie ? S'enquit-il.

Eh bien, il s'agissait là d'une question insidieuse à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser, ni répondre. Pour le moment, je mis de côté toutes ces pensées. Me roulant sur le dos, je me levai sur les coudes. Je les observai avec un sourcil arqué et un sourire sexy sur mes lèvres.

- Alors les garçons, prêts pour le deuxième round ?

Ils me regardèrent choqués comme si une seconde tête m'avait poussé ou quelques chose comme ça, ne pouvant pas croire que j'étais prête à aller plus loin avec eux.

- Quoi ? Les provoquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Les seules réponses que j'obtins d'eux furent des "Hummmm" et des "Ahhhhh". Je suppose qu'ils étaient trop submergés par mon attitude sexy pour répondre clairement.

Voyant qu'il fallait que je prenne le contrôle, j'enjambai les hanches de Jasper, frottant mes lèvres intimes le long de son membre.

Mes gestes démarrèrent ainsi le deuxième round. Il y eut encore pas mal de rounds après cela, jusqu'à ce que nous nous sentions exténués, totalement à bout de force sous les couvertures à nous câliner les uns les autres. Puis, les garçons s'assoupirent dans un sommeil profond et paisible.

Cela me sortit de mes réflexions et me ramena au présent qui était : moi entre eux deux, alors qu'ils dormaient profondément. Mon esprit était encore en train de s'agiter pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé entre nous.

Mes émotions et mes sentiments n'étaient qu'un cafouillage grandissant où tout se mêlait. Mais pour l'instant, je ne pouvais vraiment rien imaginer de plus jusqu'à ce que je sache ce que les garçons ressentaient. Je soupirai : j'avais réellement besoin de dormir.

Déposant à chacun d'eux un léger baiser de leur front, je me blottis dans leur étreinte, sachant que la lumière du jour amènerait seulement quelques réponses et beaucoup d'autres questions.

Ma dernière pensée, alors que je m'assoupissais, fut que j'étais aimée. En dépit de quoi que ce soit d'autre, je savais qu'ils m'aimaient et c'était bien assez pour l'instant.

Ah, si, et aussi que je ne savais pas si la combinaison de Pretty Woman et de la Jagermeister était une bonne chose ou le diable en personne.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 5

JASPER POV

Un doux effleurement de lèvres sur mon front m'arracha à mon sommeil. J'ouvris les yeux pour trouver Bella pelotonnée contre moi, paisiblement endormie. Je fus étonné au départ, puis me rappelait pourquoi elle était là, dans mon lit.

Nous avions dormi ensemble. Enfin, peut-être pas dormi, mais baisé. Beaucoup. C'était un de mes fantasme sexuels qui avait pris vie. Et ça avait été fan-foutre-tastique. Erotique et doux et farfelu et révélateur... Je n'avais pas idée que Bella pouvait être comme ça : une bombe sexuelle.

_Qui le savait ?_

_On dit que c'est toujours la plus calme..._

_Ouais, mais et maintenant ? Il se passe quoi maintenant ?_

_Mec, j'en sais rien, mais ça serait agréable de remettre ça !_

_Et peut-être même seul à seule avec elle._

Les implications de ce qui s'était passé n'étaient pas encore très claires ; ne sachant pas ce que mes deux meilleurs amis pensaient des évènements intervenus entre nous. Moi... je pensais que ça pourrait être un nouvel aspect agréable de notre amitié.

Cela ne me dérangeait pas de la partager, dès lors que c'était seulement avec lui ; que personne d'autre ne puisse l'avoir, juste lui et moi. Voilà, nous trois, ensemble.

Ça avait toujours été nous trois. Enfin, depuis... toujours. Il n'y avait aucun aspect de ma vie où ils n'avaient pas apporté leur touche ou leur influence. Et honnètement, j'aimais que ça ce passe comme ça.

Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que nous étions amis depuis si longtemps ou si c'était dû ai fait que nous nous entendions parfaitement bien. Nous aurions pu être ensemble à deux, mais on ne se sentait vraiment entiers, heureux et biens que quand nous étions tous les trois ensemble.

Personne ne me comprenait mieux qu'eux. Chercher quelqu'un avec qui ça irait, avec qui j'irais ? Je n'avais encore trouvé personne et finalement, je ne le voulais pas vraiment. J'étais satisfait de la situation. Juste nous trois : Edward, Bella et moi. Comme cela avait toujours été ! Comme cela devait être !

_Mais être avec eux, est-ce que ça me retenait ?_

_Est-ce que ça m'empêchait de trouver quelqu'un ?_

_T'as cherché, mec ! T'as pas trouvé ! Peut-être que c'est là où tu dois être !_

_Peut-être ; mais peut-être aussi que je suis trop poule mouillée pour aller réellement de l'avant, pour partir ?_

_Mec, arrête-ça ! Etre là te rend heureux !_

Soupirant, je sais que je ne trouverai aucune réponse ce soir. A la place, je regardai Bella, la voyant sous une nouvelle lumière. Elle était magnifique et je l'avais toujours pensé.. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. ELLE était différente. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas vraiment mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait changé.

Durant nos activités, un peu plus tôt, j'avais noté que des changements étaient en train de s'opérer. Elle semblait à la fois plus douce et plus dûre, en même temps.

Ses yeux bruns chocolat foncés étincelaient de quelque chose que jen'y avais jamais vu avant. Comme si elle pouvait voir au plus profond de mon âme, tous mes secrets exposés au grand jour pour elle. Ç'avait été déconcertant, pour le moins, mais merveilleux d'être connecté à quelqu'un de cette façon.

Ses cheveux, dont la teinte était assortie à la couleur de ses yeux me semblaient plus somptueux qu'avant, plus... sexy, je suppose. Sa peau paraissait plus lumineuse, comme si elle était incandescente. Ces lèvres étaient plus pleines, plus douces, délectables ; baisables.

_Redescend, mec ! Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça maintenant._

_Tu dois te concentrer ; te concentrer sur tes sentiments._

_Et si je ne le veux pas ? Et des sentiments... Je suis quoi moi... une fille ?_

_Enfin, sois pas bête ! Tu le dois, tu dois définir ce que tu ressens pour elle et pour lui._

_Comme ça, tu sauras quoi faire pour la suite._

_Et non, tu n'es pas une fille...Tu es un adulte._

_Ben d'accord !_

Je l'aimais, mais je n'étais pas AMOUREUX d'elle. Ou , en fin de compte, je ne pense pas que je l'étais. La nuit dernière avait certainement tout embrouillé. Les frontières étaient floues. Soudainement, je craignais qu'elles ne soient plus jamais aussi claires eet nettes qu'avant.

Elle était comme une soeur pour moi et en même temps, elle ne l'était déjà plus tout à fait. Avant cete nuit, mes sentiments pour elle étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus clairs : une affection de grand frère, de la camaderie entre meilleurs amis et peut-être, très légèrement, des sentments romantiques provenant du fait que je voulais prendre soin d'elle ; tout cela combiné ensemble dans un énorme désordre émotionnel.

C'était déroutant, mais finalement, je savais où j'en étais. Elle était juste Bella, MA Bella, et NOTRE Bella. Et j'étais Jasper. Et il était Edward.

Et puis, oui, il y avait Edward à considérer, ou plutôt les sentiments d'Edward pour Bella. Il n'en avait jamais parlé clairement, n'avait jamais rien révélé, mais je savais qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas tout à fait platoniques, quoi qu'ils l'étaient quand même aussi, mais pas seulement. Il avait été amoureux d'elle d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Et toutes les petites incitations rusées de ma part pour lui faire admettre, à moi ou à elle, n'avaient pas marché. Il était probablement effayé – Minet. Effrayé de la façon dont les choses pourraient changer entre nous. Effrayé qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose que lui.

D'un autre côté, en ce qui concernait les sentiments de Bella, en revanche je n'avais fichtrement aucun incice. Elle partageait presque tout avec moi. J'étais son confident. Mais elle ne m'avait pas confié les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour nous en dehors de l'amour qu'elle nous portait en tant que ses meilleurs amis.

Mais avoir été avec elle, l'ayant savourée, l'ayant baisée et embrassée, avait tout chamboulé. Inclinant mon monde sur un axe différent et, pour être honnète, j'en étais content en quelque sorte. J'aimais ce retournement de situation. J'aimais où tout cela nous menait : nous trois, ensemble... La même chose que toujours, mais d'une façon plus intime : nous partager nous-mêmes en restant ensemble, plutôt que de marginaliser l'un de nous, était ce privilège.

_C'est une super idée, mais est-ce qu'ils y adhéreraient ?_

_Ça ne coûte rien de demander, pas vrai ?_

_Mais parler de ça, c'est gênant..._

_Mec, tu l'as baisée au moins sept fois la nuit dernière,_

_pendant que lui regardait et se joignait à la fête !_

Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais jamais pensé avant : la posséder de cette manière, mais dans mes fantasmes Edward n'avait pas jamais été inclus. Cependant, dans la réalité, il n'y avait aucun moyen de na pas l'inclure à ça. Cela aurait été trop embarrassant s'il s'était agit juste de Bella et moi, trop intime, trop proche et trop dangereux.

_Trop dangereux de tomber amoureux d'elle et de ruiner votre amitié pour toujours, tu veux dire ?_

_Ouais, ça serait vraiment trop con !_

Roulant sur le dos, je regardai le plafond, essayant de parvenir à ne conclusion sur l'état de mes sentiments et sur ce que je voulais qu'il arrive ensuite. Rien n'avait vraiment de sens, sauf que la nuit dernière avait parue juste et naturelle.

Je fermai les yeux et les évènements de la nuit passée revinrent me traverser l'esprit.

Bella nous avait battu à Guitar Hero, encore une fois... Donc elle devait choisir le film. Putain de Pretty Woman ! Voulait-elle essayer de nous assassiner aux oestrogènes ? Elle dit que nous pourrions y joindre nos jeux de picole, et, d'après mes règles, c'était toujours une bonne chose.

Une Bella ivre était une Bella drôle. Edward et moi l'encouragions à boire aussi souvent que c'était opportun, parce qu'avec un peu d'alcool, elle devenant carrément marrante. C'était toujours sympa quand elle avait bu, elle était plus extravertie, plus déshinibée et plus drôle que d'habitude.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment saoûle quand les choses avaient débuté la nuit dernière ; qu'elle était en possession de toutes ses facultés. J'étais juste choqué qu'elle pressen cette voie, qu'elle veuille emprunter ce chemin. Quand elle a enjambé Edward et l'a embrassé, ma mâchoire tomba presque au sol.

Quand leur baiser prit fin, l'air était chargé de tension. Et moi, comme un gros con que j'étais, je fis une remarque bien sarcastique pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère. Sa réponse me laissa stupéfait et ensuite, sans penser à quoi que ce soit, je m'étais retrouvé soudainement à l'embrasser.

Je décidai alors que l'embrasser ne serait jamais une mauvaise chose dorénavant. Ses lèvres étaient douces, mais toujours pressantes. Les sentiments que ses lèvres éveillaient en moi étaient étranges et nouveaux, mais j'aimais ça.

Ce baiser avait été passionné, comme des braises ardentes, mais pas comme un feu en pleine activité. Rien que ça était pour moi quelque chose de totalement autre, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi proche de la complétude avec aucune de mes conquètes avant cette nuit. Il n'y avait jamais eu de chaleur avant elle, et je me demandai si je pourrais retrouver une telle chaleur auprès de quelqu'un d'autre après elle.

La nuit avait évolué d'une manière à laquelle je n'aurai jamais pensé. Je L'avais goûtée ; ELLE m'avait goûté. Je l'avais sentie jouir dans ma bouche et autour de mon sexe. Et à chaque fois, c'était meilleur que la fois d'avant.

La vision d'elle à son paroxysme était vraiment un spectacle à voir. Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi attirante, plus belle et plus sexy que sous le coup de la passion, du désir et de l'envie. C'était quelque chose que je projetai de revoir encore et encore.

Et sa saveur, oh mon Dieu, sa saveur ! Je voulais m'imprégner d'Elle pour toujours. Je pourrais m'en régaler pour l'éternité. Le parfum de sa peau était exquis à souhait. Elle avait n bouquet de soleil, de pluie, de fleurs et de douceur. Après avoir savourer son cou pour la première fois, je savais que je voulais la lécher absolument partout.

Et je l'avais fait.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 6

JASPER POV

Mais avant que je m'autorise à la déguster réellement cette nuit, avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin, je devais savoir. Il fallait que je sache si Edward était d'accord pour la partager avec moi. J'avais besoin d'être sûr que, moi, être avec elle, ne lui posait pas de problème, puisqu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Juste avant de vraiment me délecter d'elle pour la première fois, je levai les yeux vers eux, demandant la permission. Son arôme emplissait mes sens, me rendant fou de désir et d'envie. Mais je devais savoir. Elle acquiesça et me supplia de continuer. Mais Edward, c'est son approbation que je recherchais, son approbation était la seule dont j'avais vraiment besoin.

Nos yeux se fixèrent. Je lui demandais silencieusement s'il était d'accord, lui demandant d'avouer enfin ses sentiments pour elle, lui demandant de me laisser la prendre et lui demandant si ça lui semblait juste pour lui aussi.

Le le vis dans ses yeux, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Je vis que cette situation était en accord avec lui-même, que ce qui était bien pour lui-même, l'était tout autant pour moi ; qu'il était excité de faire ce que nous allions faire. Cependant, je vis quelque chose d'autre aussi, mais cela disparut en un éclair, avant que je puisse reconnaître ce sentiment.

Nous y consentîmes mutuellement d'un léger hochement de tête, en accord que tout ceci était bon pour nous tous, que nous allions bien la traîter, que nous allions la vénérer, que nous allions lui donner tout le plaisir possible, que nous allions faire en sorte qu'elle se sente aimée, chérie, parce qu'elle n'en péritait pas moins, particulièrement de notre part à tous les deux.

Et finalement, je pus enfin la savourer. Bordel, j'étais au ciel ! Elle, me regardant la déguster, me regardant lui faire du bien, me regardant la faire jouir, c'était merveilleux.

Je savais que j'avais du savoir-faire en ce domaine. J'avais été complimenté et loué à de nombreuses reprises sur mes capacités. Mais poser ma bouche sur Bella avait été pour moi la meilleure fois d'entre toutes, et haut la main encore. Elle me faisait me sentir comme un putain de dieu du sexe.

Merde, être avec Bella était simplement ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Elle était la meilleure que j'ai jamais eue, et j'en ai eu un sacré paquet. J'étais stupéfait que ma meilleure amie, ma calme, rêveuse et maladroite Bella, pouvait être la meilleure. Qu'elle pouvait être comme ça, qu'elle pouvait être sexy et complice et coquine et dominante.

Quand enfin arriva mon tour d'être avec elle, d'être EN elle, je crus vraiment que j'allais m'évanouir de la pure extase que je ressentais. Elle semblait me correspondre, come si elle était faite pour moi, se modelant parfaitement autour de mon membre.

Bella avait rampé sur moi, frottant son centre chaud et humide sur ma hampe durcie, essayant de m'allumer. Nous venions juste de terminer ce qu'elle avait appeler « le premier round ». J'étais surpris qu'elle se soit déjà remise du traitement intense qu'Edward venait juste de lui faire subir. Mais remise, elle l'était.

Se penchant, elle embrassa, lécha et mordilla mes abdos et ma poitrine, caressant de sa langue chaque courbe de mes muscles et mordant doucement mes tétons. Chaque endroit où sa langue et ses dents me touchaient était instantanément en feu et en sueur, brisant tout à travers mon corps. Je tremblais véritablement à l'avance de ce qui allait arriver.

Allant à ma clavicule, elle suça et mordit avidement. Elle laisserait définitivement une marque. C'était presque comme si elle me marquait comme elle, revendiquant au monde que je lui appartenais et à elle seule. En même temps, je n'avais aucun problème avec ça, et être allongé là, apurès d'elle, ne m'en posait pas non plus.

Si tant est que je veuille être avec qui que ce soit d'autre après elle, à la minute où elle me prit dans sa bouche, j'étais à elle. Je ne voulais plus être avec personne d'autre qu'elle après cela.

Elle taquinait ma queue avec des mouvements de ses hanches et en rajoutait sur ma peau avec sa bouche malicieuse, c'était devenu vraiment trop bon à cet instant. J'avais besoin d'être en elle ; besoin de ça autant que d'air pour respirer.

Bella, putain...arrête... de... m'allumer ! Grognai-je au travers de mes dents serrées en agrippant ses hanches pour l'attirer contre moi.

Qui est en train d'allumer, Jazz ? J'ai bien l'intention d'aller au bout de ce que j'ai commencé, ronronna-t-elle dans mon cou.

Alors fais-le ! Lui soufflai-je en retour.

Je m'assis le dos contre la tête de lit et l'installai sur moi. Elle attrapa un préservatif sur la table de chevet et le déroula lentenent sur mon sexe. J'étais déjà tout prêt, et nous recommenciens à peine.

Avec une seule pénétration rapide, je l'enfilai jusqu'à la garde et m'arrêtai de bouger. J'essayai de ne pas me noyer dans la sensation qu'elle me donnait, j'essayai de ne pas jouir tout de suite. La sensation d'elle, chaude, mouillée et étroite autour de moi était presque trop forte.

Je pris un instant pour comprendre ce qui se passait, que j'étais en train de baiser Bella. Bella qui était ma meilleure amie. Bella que je connaissais mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Bella qui était juste... enfin... Bella.

Alors elle commença à bouger et toute pensée quitta mon esprit. Ce fut lent au début, puis passa à une allure plus rapide, mes mains sur ses hanches aidaient à la guider, nos fronts se touchaient.

Nous nous perdîmes nous-même dans la sensation d'être enfin ensemble. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire cela. C'était plus que physique; il y avait une connection émotionnelle en plus.

Edward vint se placer derrière elle, appuyant sa verge contre le bas de son dos et contre son cul. Les mouvements de Bella créaient la friction qu'i recherchait.

Ses mains sur son estomac, la pressant contre lui étroitement, i commença à bouger ses hanches contre elle, calquant son rythme sur le nôtre. Je pouvais sentir les hanches d'Edward frotter l'extérieur de mes doigts toujours cramponnés aux hanches de Bella, pendant qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air sur ma queue. C'était légèrement érotique et très bizarre en même temps

Une des mains d'Edward massait un sein de Bella, lui pinçant le mamelon dans l'espace entre son pouce et son index. Son autre main descendit jusqu'à l'endroit où nous étions joints et il commença à frotter son clitoris. Cette nouvelle addition de stimulation la fit gémir nos deux noms bruyamment.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule d'Edward. Elle tourna sa tête pour l'embrasser le long de la mâchoire et ses mains s'élevèrent pour venir s'enchevêter dans ma tignasse d'Edward.

Ce fut la vision la plus érotiquement sexy qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Je raffermis ma poigne sur elle et mes hanches entamèrent un mouvement pour la pénétrer.

Putain, Bella, tu es fantastique, encore meilleure que ce que j'ai jamais imaginé ! Réussis-je à souffler entre deux mouvements.

Mes paroles attirèrent son attention et elle tourna son regard vers moi. Un sourire complice et sexy s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Elle dit :

Tu m'as déjà imaginée comme ça, Jazz ?

Oui, putain, oui, mais ça n'a jamais été à ce point-là ! Tu n'étais jamais comme ça !

Je suis tellement pleine de surprise, pas vrai Jazz ? Susurra-t-elle.

Elle passa un bras derrière mon dos pour me rapprocher d'elle. Mon visage reposait dans le creux de sa gorge. Je pointais ma langue pour puiser sa saveur, je la léchai. Nous étions tous extrèmenent proches maintenant, je pouvais sentir le souffle d'Edward, lourd et haletant, sur mon épaule. Lui et moi étions serrés très étroitement contre elle. Si proches, mais quelque part pas encore assez proches.

Comme je continuai à sucer et lécher son cou et sa clavicule, je sentis les parois de son vagin se resserrer autour de moi. Je savais qu'elle allait bientôt être prête à jouir, et diable, je l'étais aussi. Je la mordis durement au cou. Je voulais la marquer tout comme elle l'avait fait avec moi. Mon acte inattendu causa le déclenchement de son orgasme.

Son corps frissonait entre nous deux, et elle frémissait autour de mon membre. Tout comme Edward un peu plus tôt, al sentir jouir sur moi me fit jouir aussi.

J'étais complètement absorbé par mon état. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, je m'affalai contre la tête de lit. Je laissais le meilleur orgasme de ma vie me submerger totalement. J'étais vaguement conscient que Bella criait mon nom tout du long , accompagné d'un chapelet de grossièreté.

Tout ce que je réussissai à sortir furent des « Putain » et des « Bella ». J'étais dans un état tellement second que je ne pouvais rien dire de plus. Laissant vague après vague le plaisir me retourner complètement, j'étreignais ce sentiment et m'y noyais.

Finalement, après un moment plutôt long, je fus de retour sur terre. Bella était écroulée contre moi. Nos respirations toujours erratiques, nos coeurs battants toujours à tout rompre.

L'absurdité et toute la joie qui concernait ce qui était arrivé atteignit le meilleur de moi-même et je me mis à rire ; d'un rire à gorge déployée qui secoua Bella. Elle me regarda au travers de ses paupières à demi fermées comme si j'étais fou.

Puis, se laissant gagner pas la contagion, elle se mit à rire aussi, laissant tomber son front sur ma poitrine. Nous riions tous les deux aux éclats. Puis je vis Edward. Il nous regardait comme s'il avait deux tarés devant lui, avant de se joindre finalement à notre hilarité après une minute.

C'était géant. Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée auparavant s'en trouvait libérée, n'existait plus.

C'était juste nous trois, nous éclatant sans raison particulière, en fait.

Bella prononça mon prénom dans son sommeil, cela me ramena au présent. Je l'examinai et elle répéta mon prénom doucement, je ressentis de l'amour dans ce quelle disait. Quelle sorte d'amour ? Je ne le savais pas encore exactement.

Je me sentis glisser à nouveau dans le sommeil et me tournai sur le côté, essayant d'être aussi proche que possible d'elle. Mon corps et mon esprit étaient inondés de sentiments de satisfaction.

Je ne savais toujours pas comment je me sentais vraiment par rapport à elle, ni comment tout ce qui venait d'arriver allait changer notre relation. Je savais seulement que mes sentiments pour elle s'étaient transformés. Je ne savais pas encore en quoi, mais c'était en quelque chose que je n'avais en core jamais ressenti auparavant. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit de l'amour ? Je n'avais jamais été amoureux avant? Parole d'honneur, le véritable amour ! L'idée m'était simplement étrangère.

Je savais seulemeny que je voulais être à nouveau avec elle. Que je ne voulais plus être avec quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'elle soit avec nous seulement. Je voulais me réveiller tous les matins avec elle auprès de moi.

Ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut que, quoiqu'il arrive, jene voulai pas les laisser partir, je ne POUVAIS pas les laisser partir.

Ils étaient ma vie et les meilleurs parts de moi-même.


	8. Chapter 8

_« Bugging me_

_Grating me_

_And twisting me around_

_Yeah I'm endlessly_

_Caving in_

_And turning inside out »_

Hystéria – MUSE

CHAPITRE 7

EDWARD POV

Chatouiller ; quelque chose était en train de me chatouiller le nez. Je me le tortillai pour essayer d'arrêter ça. Cela a seulement réussi à amplifier la sentation de picotement. Ouvrant les yeux de mon sommeil pas si paisible que ça, je réalisai que ce qui me chatouillait était des cheveux. Pas les miens cependant. Mes cheveux ne sentaient pas la fraise et l'amour et le freesia et l'éternité.

_Bella._

_Ah, Ma Bella._

_Puis, tout me revint en vrac violemment en mémoire, tout ce qui était arrivé cette nuit._

_Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde._

_J'étais tellement emmerdé._

Je roulai sur le dos et me pinçai l'arête du nez essayant d'empêcher mon corps de répondre à son parfum intoxiquant. Quel exercise dérisoire, car « Petit Eddie » (Little Eddie) était déjà à pleine puissance.

Mon corps réagissait toujours à sa fragrance. C'est pour ça que je portais toujours des t-shirts longs et des chemises boutonnées jusqu'en bas, pour cacher les érections trop évidentes qu'elle provoquait chez moi quand elle était à moins d'un mètre de mon corps.

_Putain, ça ne redescend pas. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

_Ben, elle est juste là, tu pourrais toujours..._

_NON ! Non, je dois réfléchir._

_Quoi ? Penser à quoi, espèce de gros connard que tu es ?_

_Ouais, à ça, et à qu'est-ce que je vais faire ensuite !_

Je sortis tout doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller Jasper et Bella. Fermant la porte de la chambre sans bruit derrière moi, je me rendis à ma salle de bains.

« Little Eddie » avait désespérément besoin d'attention. Je fis de mon mieux pour laisser de côté les pensées confuses engendrées par la situation que j'avais moi-même créée et commençai à me caresser, mystifier par le fait que je pouvais encore bander après avoir joui autant de fois la nuit dernière.

_Je suppose que l'endurance acquise par ma pratique de la natation et de la course..._

_Ou le fait que tu n'as pas eu de chatte depuis quoi... un an._

_Ouais, ça aussi..._

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur ma queue, les images de la nuit dernière défilant derrière mes paupières fermées, pendant que je mordai ma lèvre inférieure en actionnant mon poing de haut en bas.

_Bella souriant... Bella me prenant dans sa bouche..._

_Embrasser Bella... Tous les deux, Jasper et moi, baisant Bella..._

_Bella jouissant..._

La vision de Bella en train de jouir est quelque chose que je voulais absolument revoir. La regarder se perdre dans le plaisir que nous lui donnions, était indescriptible. J'avais toujours rêvé et imaginé ce à quoi ça pouvait ressembler d'être avec elle, de l'amener à son paroxysme. Mais la putain de réalité était bien meilleure que tout ce que mon esprit avait réussi à concevoir.

Faisant tournoyer mon pouce sur la tête de ma queue, j'en retirai le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, alors qu'un épisode particulier de cette nuit me revint à l'esprit. Il avait pris place tard dans la soirée, presque à la fin de cette fête de la baise.

J'étais étendu que le dos, les pieds vers la tête de lit. Je venais à peine de descendre de Bella pour la deuxième ou la troisième fois. Elle venait juste de finir de sucer Jasper à nouveau pendant que je lui donnais du plaisir. Je n'avais pas encore pris mon pied, durant ce round-là, comme Bella les appelait.

Jasper était installé contre la tête de lit avec un putain de grand sourire sur son visage. Il était à l'évidence euphorique d'avoir eu ses lèvres autour de lui alors qu'il baisait sa bouche. J'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule, mais je trouvais le moyen de résister à cette pulsion. Bella s'était effondrée sur mes jambes, son estomac pressé sur mes cuisses. Je bougeai mes jambes pour obtenir son attention. Ma queue était dure comme un roc et avait besoin d'être à nouveau en elle.

Elle leva la tête pour me regarder au travers de ses paupières à demi-fermée, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage, elle était ravissante. Elle n'avait jamais paru plus sexy, plus belle et plus baisable qu'à cet instant.

Je sentis tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle remonter à la surface, arrivant presque au bord de mes lèvres. Je les mordis pour ne rien dire, je balayai doucement ses cheveux hors de son visage.

Fatiguée, chérie ? Lui demandai-je tendrement, j'essayai de faire passer dans la profondeur de mon ton les sentiments que j'avais pour elle.

Sans dire un mot, elle hocha seulement la tête en signe de négation et remonta sur moi jusqu'à ce que sa tête arrive au niveau du haut de ma cuisse. Je sentais son souffle doux et chaud le long de mon membre. Cette douce sensation provoqua un spasme de mon sexe. S'emparant de ma queue avec ses petites mains, elle commença à la caresser. Je sifflai de plaisir, je rejetai ma tête en arrière, les muscles de mon cou se contractaient en sentant ses mains chaudes sur moi.

J'essayai de combattre mon désir de la saisir et de la revendiquer et me concentrai à la place sur la sensation de ses mains sur mon sexe. J'avais fait cela un paquet de fois cette nuit, combattre cette pulsion, ce besoin de la réclamer pour moi, de la marquer, de lui dire et de la faire mienne.

Si je pensais avoir tester ma retenue avant, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec elle, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je devais combattre après l'avoir embrassée, l'avoir touchée, l'avoir goûtée et baisée.

Elle se déplaça pour me prendre dans sa bouche. Aussi plaisant que cela pouvait être, l'idée que Jasper avait été là à l'instant ne me donnait pas envie qu'elle continue. Je l'attrapai sous les bras et la remontai pour qu'elle soit allongée sur ma poitrine.

Tout son corps était collé au mien, mon érection se pressait contre la douce peau de son ventre. Elle était si légère que je remarquai à peine son poids sur moi. Mes mains couraient de haut en bas le long de son dos, en caressant délicatement la peau. Mon toucher provoquait la chair de poule sur son passage et je sentis la pointe de ses seins durcir contre ma poitrine.

Que je puisse lui faire ça, lui faire ressentir ça, m'émerveillait encore. Même après avoir expérimenter pleins de premières fois avec elle à de nombreuses reprises cette nuit. Ecartant ses cuisses, elle glissa doucement vers le bas et chevaucha mes hanches. Sa chatte humide était pressée contre mon membre, elle s'assit sur moi, les mains posées sur ma poitrine.

S'élevant légèrement, elle se rabaissa sur moi. Ma première pensée fut que je ne portais pas de préservatif. Elle avait toujours fait bien attention à ce que nous en portions un jusque-là. La seconde était « Putain de merde » parce que c'était vachement bon. Elle, autour de moi, mouillée, chaude et étroite, comme si elle était faite pour moi. Nous nous ajustions parfaitement bien ensemble. Personne ne m'avait jamais aussi bien convenu qu'elle.

Je saisis ses hanches pour l'aider à bouger sur moi. C'était différent des fois d'avant. C'était plus doux, plus lent, plus tendre. Avant cela, ça avait toujours été déchaîné et brutal, comme si nous n'avions jamais assez l'un de l'autre.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent la brune profondeur des siens. Son regard me transperça complètement. Quand elle me regardait comme elle était en train de le faire maintenant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir à l'intérieur de mon âme. C'est comme si elle pouvait voir dans mes yeux tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle et que j'essayais de lui cacher. Je décidai de laisser alors ces sentiments s'exprimer maintenant et de les lui montrer. Je voulais qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme si ce qu'elle percevait dans les miens était trop à supporter. La profondeur de ce qu'elle y voyait était-elle trop écrasante pour elle ?

Un léger « Edward » s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Ce fut presque ma perte, mon nom venant de sa bouche, puis-je dire, d'une manière si aimante.

Retenant un sanglot, je lui murmurai en retour « Bella ». C'était vraiment trop. Ces émotions, cet amour intense que j'avais pour elle. Je les réprimais depuis trop longtemps.

Le barrage céda et tout vint comme une inondation de moi vers elle. Je n'étais plus en train de la baiser maintenant ; je lui faisais l'amour.

Je tirai sur ses bras doucement, elle s'effondra sur mon torse. J'attaquai ses lèvres fiévreusement pour essayer de faire passer par mes baisers combien je l'aimais.

Toute pensée concernant Jasper et ce qu'il était en train de faire au même moment quitta mon esprit. Il n'y avait que Bella et moi, seulement nous deux partageant nos corps et nos âmes.

Mes mains empoignèrent sa chevelure pour rapprocher ces lèvres plus encore des miennes. J'en avais à nouveau besoin. J'en avais besoin autant que j'avais besoin d'air. Savourant sa douce sensualité, ma langue bataillait avec la sienne. C'était comme si elle voulait m'exprimer quelque chose.

C'était peut-être l'amour.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas avoir cette putain de chance.

Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun moyen qu'elle m'aime, aucun putain de moyen. Je m'en serais rendu compte à un moment ou à un autre, puisque j'observais chacun de ses mouvements d'une manière obsessionnelle, je m'en serais aperçu.

Ça devait être du désir et un besoin.

Ouais, c'était ça.

Mais au point où j'en étais, ça m'était bien égal. Je l'aimais et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Son rythme commença à s'accélérer ; j'écrasai mes hanches contre elle maintenant, en voulant plus, plus, quelque soit ce que c'était.

Trop rapidement, je la sentis se serrer autour de moi, son orgasme n'était pas loin. Le mien non plus. Je voulais la sentir, la sentir peau contre peau alors qu'elle venait sur moi. Pinçant ma lèvre inférieur, je la pénétrai durement une dernière fois. Elle explosa autour de moi, en même temps que j'éjaculai en elle.

Cet orgasme fut phénoménal. Il submergea mon corps, me faisant trembler de partout. Une sensation d'euphorie passa sur moi vague après vague. Je m'y noyai, la laissant emporter mon corps, me consumer, m'attirer en elle.

CHAPITRE 8

EDWARD POV

La sensation de quelque chose d'humide et collant sur ma main me ramena au présent. Le présent étant moi, me paluchant dans ma salle de bains, alors que je revivais la plus fantastique expérience sexuelle de ma vie.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais joui, trop perdu dans le souvenir de l'amour que nous avions fait Bella et moi, et du meilleur orgasme que j'avais jamais eu.

Mon érection ayant été satisfaite, je me nettoyai et allai au salon pour débarrasser un peu. Dans notre précipitation hier soir, nous avions laissé la télé allumée et des canettes de bière traînaient dans la pièce. Je n'étais pas fatigué, dormir était une idée très loin de mon esprit, en cet instant.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Quoi faire au sujet de notre relation ? Que faire de mes sentiments pour Bella ? Qu'allions-nous faire des séquelles de ce qui était arrivé ? Ces pensées étaient trop pesantes pour s'en arranger si tôt le matin, mais il faudra pourtant bien que je m'en arrange.

Je savais que les choses ne pourraient plus s'effacer et revenir où elles en étaient avant la nuit dernière. C'était impossible. Nous ne pourrions simplement oublier ce qui était arrivé. C'était trop énorme, trop grand pour oublier.

Premièrement, je suppose que j'étais amoureux de Bella. Il me semblait que je l'étais depuis une éternité. Je l'avais réalisé la première fois pendant une de nos séances de pelotage où on se réunissait pour picoler et faire les andouilles quand nous avions 15 ans. Tous les deux inexpérimentés dans ce que nous faisions, c'était gênant et merveilleux à la fois.

Rigolant à ce souvenir, je me rappelai avoir été vidé en un rien de temps ce soir-là. Je n'avais jamais eu la main de quelqu'un d'autre que la mienne sur ma queue, j'étais venu avec seulement deux petites caresses rapides de la main de Bella. J'aurai voulu mourir tellement j'étais embarrassé.

Mais je l'avais aimée à partir de cet instant. Cet amour avait grandi avec le temps et maintenant, c'était tout un feu qui me consumait. J'étais certain qu'elle était mon âme-soeur. Elle devait l'être. La profondeur de mes sentiments pour elle était devenue si intense qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Le problème était qu'il fallait que je lui en parle ou que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Trop effrayé par un rejet. Trop peur de ce que cela pourrait faire de notre relation à Jasper et moi. A côté de mes sentiments pour Bella, qui était la chose la plus importante pour moi, il y avait notre amitié.

_Neuf ans, mec, neuf putains d'années que tu l'aimes et que tu n'as rien fait._

_Ouais, je suis une putain de poule mouillée, je sais._

Et puis, il fallait considérer Bella elle-même. Elle était la perfection pour moi. Mon ciel, mon enfer, mon sauveur, mon destructeur, mon tout. Je ne voulais pas la partager. Je voulais qu'elle ne soit qu'à moi, autant que possible. Je voulais qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à moi tout comme je n'appartenais qu'à elle seule, dans un sens. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait être, enfin plus maintenant. Plus après la nuit dernière.

Quand Jasper me regarda, lorsqu'il était entre ses cuisses, semblant me demander la permission, je voulais lui hurler "NON, putain, NON ! Elle est à moi, toute à moi !" Mais comme le gros connard que j'étais, je lui laissais savoir que j'étais d'accord. Alors que je ne l'étais pas, en réalité, je ne l'étais foutrement pas. Mais si je l'avais stoppé... Si je lui avais dit non... J'aurai dû expliquer à Bella pourquoi ... Que j'étais désespérément et complètement amoureux d'elle de toutes les fibres de mon être. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle me rejette. Si elle m'avait rejeté, j'aurais voulu mourir, me ratatiner à l'intérieur de moi et juste mourir.

Alors à la place, j'acquiesçai pour qu'il continue. J'autorisai ma jalousie et ma rage, devant l'ironie et la cruauté de la situation, à m'embraser juste une seconde avant de me forcer à le laisser faire. Parce qu'ainsi, nous trois ensemble, je pouvais être avec elle. Même si je devais la partager avec lui, je prendrais ce que je pourrais avoir. Même si cela me tuait un peu de le laisser faire. Même si cela me blessait de devoir la partager, je le ferais. Parce que je la voulais elle ; non, j'avais BESOIN d'elle. Je souhaitais qu'elle me veuille moi et seulement moi, mais elle ne voulait pas que moi.

C'est ce qui c'était imposé à moi quand elle avait invité Jasper à venir l'embrasser.

Je m'assis sur le banc de mon piano et repensai à comment tout ceci avait démarré. Nous regardions ce sacré film Pretty Woman. Je ne le regarderai plus jamais ou ne penserai plus jamais à la Jagermeister en même temps.

Me sortant de mon cafard, Bella me demanda :

Hey, Edward, t'as jamais baisé sur ton piano ?

Hum, non ! Répondis-je, essayant de ne pas rougir lorsque cette pensée s'imposa à mon esprit à la seconde même où elle me posa la question : Bella et moi sur mon piano, baisant comme des animaux.

Et pourquoi non ? Demanda Jasper.

Hum... parce que l'opportunité ne s'est jamais présentée, je suppose ! Rétorquai-je, tentant désespérément de penser à autre chose pour changer de sujet, mais malheureusement rien ne vint.

Ouais, ben... rien de tel que l'instant présent ! Dit Bella, et elle se leva de sa petite pile d'oreillers pour s'approcher et venir se tenir entre mes jambes.

Je la dévisageai, essayant de savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Bella ? Fut tout ce que j'arrivai à sortir.

Son parfum rendait mes pensées confuses de désir.

Elle me choqua d'enfer quand elle s'installa à califourchon sur mes genoux. Se penchant en avant, elle pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne pouvais pas respirer. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de la laisser agir, pensant finalement qu'elle pourrait être à moi enfin. Peut-être, juste peut-être, que c'était sa façon de me dire qu'elle m'aimait.

M'accrochant à cet espoir, j'agrippai ses hanches fermement et approfondis le baiser. J'étais vivant, pour la première fois, je me sentais vraiment vivant. Chaque nerf de mon corps me picotait, soudainement appelé à la vie sous la sensation des lèvres de Bella pressées contre les miennes.

Si je pensais que son odeur était intoxicante, sa saveur était plutôt comme une drogue pour moi. Elle avait un goût de raisin et d'amour et de sucre et de quelques traces de bière. Je ne serais jamais capable d'en avoir assez de la savourer.

Le satané besoin d'air nous força finalement à rompre notre baiser. J'essayai de la regarder au fond des yeux, mais elle fuyait mon regard. Jasper fit un de ses commentaires à la con que je n'entendis qu'à peine et me déconcentra de ce qui se passait entre Bella et moi.

Avant que je puisse assimiler notre baiser, Jasper était en train d'embrasser MA Bella.

_Putain de merde ! Pourquoi est-il en train d'embrasser MA BELLA !_

La jalousie et la colère m'envahirent à cette vision. Je cramponnai plus étroitement les hanches de Bella. La suppliant d'arrêter. De me regarder. Moi, celui qui l'aimait. Mais elle n'arrêta pas. Elle m'attrapa, passant sa main à l'arrière de ma tête et m'attirant vers son cou.

Son parfum submergea à nouveau mes sens. J'en avais plus rien à foutre si Jasper l'embrassait. Je voulais à nouveau poser mes lèvres sur elle.

Embrassant son cou en remontant, je suçai la chair vers son oreille. Elle gémit et ce fut le son le plus agréable que j'ai jamais entendu dans ma vie jusqu'à cet instant.

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, m'exposant plus de peau à aimer. Je me mis en devoir d'en embrasser, d'en mordiller et d'en lécher chaque parcelle. J'étais ivre de sa saveur, mais j'en voulais plus, j'avais besoin de plus d'elle.

Elle gémit encore. Etaient-ce les gestes de Jasper ou les miens, ou encore la combinaison des deux ensemble ? Je n'en savais rien. Je la rapprochai de moi. Ses hanches commençèrent à bouger contre moi. J'aurai pu mourir, je serais allé au ciel à cet instant. Au lieu de ça, je lui glissai au creux de l'oreille :

Tu aimes ça, pas vrai, Bella ? Nous deux, qui t'embrassons ? Tu en veux plus, n'est-ce pas, vilaine petite fille ?

Cela attira finalement son attention et elle me regarda dans les yeux. Il me sembla que nous nous fixions l'un l'autre durant une éternité. C'était comme si le monde autour de nous s'était arrêté et que tout ce que je ressentais pour elle était juste là, attendant de sortir de moi. Je savais que mes yeux étaient emplis du désir, du besoin et de l'amour que j'avais pour elle. J'espérais juste qu'elle le verrait et le comprendrait. Tellement de sentiments passèrent dans ses yeux, trop rapidement pour que je les saisisse tous. Mais il y en eut un, que je saisis et qui s'imprima en moi.

L'espoir.

Je vis de l'espoir dans ses yeux.

Puis, elle m'embrassa à nouveau. C'était plus insistant et énergique que le baiser d'avant. Ensuite Jasper – qu'il aille au diable – prit ma position antérieure et embrassa sa gorge.

Je voulais le haïr, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Elle était autant à lui qu'elle était à moi ; elle l'avait toujours été. Mais il ne savait pas que moi, je l'aimais. S'il l'avait su, je suis sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas embrassée ainsi.

CHAPITRE 9

EDWARD POV

Mon estomac gronda et le souvenir du baiser pâlit. Me levant de mon siège de piano, j'allais à la cuisine, prendre quelque chose à manger. Je pouvais voir la lumière du jour commencer à se déverser par la fenêtre. Ouvrant le réfrigérateur, je pris conscience de ma nudité.

_Ben, je suppose que tu peux te balader à poil dans la maison maintenant._

_Rien qu'ils n'aient déjà vu avant._

Sortant du jus d'oranges et des raisins du frigo, je sautai sur le plan de travail pour casser la croûte. Le granit froid contre ma peau nue, cela me réveilla.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Jasper. Jasper, mon meilleur ami depuis la naissance. Jasper que j'aimais comme un frère. Jasper que je voulais haïr d'avoir toucher Bella. Mais je ne le pouvais pas... Je n'avais pas réclamer Bella, en fait, il n'y avait rien qu'on ne puisse partager.

_Elle est à nous. Pas à moi..._

_Non, mais tu veux qu'elle le soit._

_Ouais, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit dans les cartes du destin._

Une part de moi sentait qu'il aurait dû savoir mes sentiments, même si je ne les avais jamais exprimés à haute voix. Mais il ne savait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas, car s'il avait su et avait quand même continué ce qui est arrivé, il aurait vraiment eu tout faux alors.

Notre amitié était forte, mais je ne savais pas si elle allait survivre à ça. J'espérais que oui. Je ne voulais pas envisager une vie sans eux. Ce serait incompréhensible pour moi. Ils étaient ma vie.

Si je mettais de côté ma jalousie pour Jasper et mes sentiments pour Bella, je devais admettre que la nuit dernière paraissait juste, paraissait bien. Cela nous avait encore rapprochés dans un sens, en partageant enfin la seule chose que nous n'avions jamais partagée auparavant.

La boucle était bouclée pour ce qui est des expériences que nous pouvions vivre.

Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais qu'il arrive pourtant.

Voulais-je continuer avec cet arrangement ? La pensée d'être à nouveau avec elle, même si je devais la partager, était une bonne chose. Bien sûr que cela me blessait de devoir la partager, mais en fin de compte, je serais avec elle, même si ce n'était pas exactement de cette façon-là que je le souhaitais.

J'avais été cruel avec elle, la première fois que nous avions baisé. J'étais bouleversé par la tournure des évènements et j'avais voulu la punir pour ça. J'avais toujours imaginé notre première fois pleine d'amour, douce et merveilleuse. Nous partageant nous-même l'un avec l'autre après nous avoir confessé notre amour mutuel.

Mais ça ne c'était pas passé du tout comme ça.

Elle était à genoux, la bite de Jasper dans sa bouche. Cette vision, pourtant hautement érotique, fit remonter ma jalousie à la surface. Je lui avais chuchoté des mots osés un peu plus tôt. Je lui avais dit que ça allait être brutal ; qu'elle allait aimer ça. Au coeur de l'action, je lui avais dit ces choses pour que je puisse lui faire ce que je m'apprétais à lui faire subir. La faire souffrir comme elle m'avait fait souffrir, de m'avoir rejeté. La baiser, sans sentiment, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus jamais rien ressentir.

La colère que j'éprouvais pour eux me domina pendant un instant et cette colère me fit réaliser : je voulais tuer Jasper pour l'avoir touchée. Elle était à moi, était supposée n'être qu'à moi. Puis, elle me regarda et dit :

Edward, il me semble que tu disais quelque chose tout à l'heure au sujet de me baiser ! Est-ce que tu penses t'y mettre encore au cours de ce siècle ?

Tut, tut, Bella ! Les bonnes choses arrivent à ceux qui savent attendre ! Dis-je en essayant de contrôler la colère en moi.

Ouais, mais là, tu vois, je suis une petite salope impatiente ! Alors fais-le ! Grogna-t-elle.

On y était, mon point de rupture. Je la haïssais et l'aimais en même temps. Je l'aimais pour qui elle était et je la haïssais de ne pas m'aimer en retour. J'attrapai un préservatif dans le tiroir de Jasper et l'enfilai rapidement.

Si tu le demandes ! Dis-je sans émotion et je la pénétrai brutalement.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurai joui immédiatement. Et je ne voulais pas jouir tout de suite. Je voulais prolonger ça aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. Si c'était la seule fois que j'allais être en elle, je voulais que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

Je me sentais comme au ciel en elle, un pur et parfait paradis. Etroite et humide et chaude et, putain, incroyable. Sa tête tomba en avant, elle laissa échapper quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Baise-moi !", mais je n'en étais pas sûr. En parfait trou du cul que j'étais, je lui demandai :

C'est quoi ça, Bella ? Je ne t'entends pas !

J'ai dit "Baise-moi" Edward. T'es content maintenant ? Cracha-t-elle à mon attention.

Pas tout à fait ! Dis-je, me retirant presque complètement et la pénétrant violemment à nouveau.

Je recommençai, encore et encore. Tout mon amour, ma peur, ma haine, mon désir, ma jalousie, mon envie et ma colère transitant dans mes coups de reins. Prenant tout ça pour lui transmettre, lui faire sentir ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

Maintenant je suis content ! Grognai-je alors que le poids de mes émotions me quittait à chaque poussée en elle.

Elle retourna à sa tâche : tailler une pipe à Jasper. Je pouvais voir sa tête monter et descendre le long de son membre. Mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder lui. Je ne voulais pas le regarder, parce que si je l'avais fait, je l'aurais perdu. Pas certain de la façon dont je devais réagir, je me concentrai sur les mouvements de la tête de Bella et sur la sensation que j'avais d'être en elle.

Levant une main, elle se saisit des boules de Jasper. Je passai un bras sous elle pour l'aider à supporter son poids. Ce nouvel angle me permettait de m'enfoncer plus profondément en elle.

J'étais proche.

Putain, trop proche pour mon goût.

Jasper vint juste après, éjaculant dans sa bouche. Je voulais être lui, je voulais qu'elle me boive. Mais j'étais le petit chanceux de fils de pute qui la baisait le premier. Des jurons et des grognements sortaient de ma bouche à chaque pénétration. Je n'avais jamais baisé quelqu'un si brutalement avant. Je n'avais pas eu de raison de le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

Etre avec elle, ça n'avait rien de comparable à ce que j'avais connu avant. Le plaisir d'être en elle courait à travers mon corps entier, m'emplissant totalement, débordant de moi pour revenir en elle.

Un doux "Edward" s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour me retenir de jouir.

Dieu, Bella, tu es si étroite, si mouillée. Bordel, tu es si bonne ! Si je pouvais, je n'arrêterais jamais de te baiser ! Gémis-je.

A mes paroles, ses parois vaginales se resserrèrent autour de moi. Alors que j'amplifiai mes mouvements, j'essayai de lui faire atteindre le paroxysme. Je voulais la sentir jouir autour de moi, mais j'étais près, moi aussi.

Bella, je vais venir ! Tu dois jouir pour moi Baby !

Edward, j'y suis presque ! Rahhhhh Baise-moi plus fort !

Et je le fis. Mes hanches étaient floues pendant que je la baisais. Ma main sur son estomac descendit pour se frotter sur son clitoris. Ses parois frissonnaient autour de moi sous la sensation que je lui donnais. Je pinçai durement son petit paquet de nerf gonflé.

Ce fut le déclencheur dont elle avait besoin et elle commença à avoir des spasmes sur ma queue. Elle criait mon nom. C'était tout ce dont moi j'avais besoin pour venir en elle me venger, toute la peur et la haine et l'amour et la colère que je ressentais s'échappait ainsi.

Je prononçai son nom pendant que nos corps tremblaient en se libérant. Nos respirations étaient erratiques, nos coeurs battaient la chamade, alors que nous nous révélions au sentiment d'être ensemble.

Après que nous soyons redescendus de nos sommets, je sortis d'elle et elle s'effondra sur le lit. Je me débarrassai rapidement du préservatif et m'affalai auprès d'elle. Tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir avant avait disparu. Enfin, presque... La jalousie était toujours là, mais moins forte. L'amour était là, encore plus fort en réalité, si c'était possible.

Le bruit du frigo se mettant en route me sortit de mes souvenirs pour la troisième fois ce matin. Je sautai au sol, nettoyai vite fait et retournai dans la chambre de Jasper. Je voulais être avec eux au moment de leur réveil. Je ne savais pas comment ils pourraient se sentir au sujet de la nuit passée et cela me rendait incapable de décider quoi faire.

J'aimais Bella et je voulais être avec elle, mais je savais qu'elle ne me voulait pas de cette façon-là. En même temps, je ne savais pas si je serais capable de la partager avec Jasper. Si j'arriverais à mettre de côté la colère et la jalousie. Mais si elle m'avait aimé, ce serait différent.

_Peut-être qu'elle t'aime, pourtant._

_Peut-être que la nuit dernière a changé quelque chose._

_Peut-être, peut-être pas..._

Ouvrant la porte, j'espionnai mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient sur le côté se faisant face. Le bras et la jambe de Bella étaient posés sur Jasper. Je laissais échapper un soupir heureux à les regarder. C'était agréable de les voir tous les deux enlacés comme ça ensemble.

En dépit de mes sentiments pour Bella, je les aimais tous les deux, c'est vrai. Ça avait toujours été et quoiqu'il arrive, je les aimerai toujours. Ça pourrait être à la fois grandiose ou finir vraiment mal. Aussi longtemps que je les aimais tous les deux, ma vie serait bien. Ça devait l'être, parce que... c'était comme ça. Je ne pouvais perdre aucun d'entre eux, même à cause de ça.

Retournant au lit, sous les couvertures, je me blottis contre Bella. Son odeur me refit bander instantanément.

Aussitôt que sa chaleur m'enveloppa, mon esprit fut en accord : je la partagerai, même si cela devait me tuer, je le ferai.

Et tout serait bien, parce que cela voulait dire que je pourrais être avec elle. Pas tout d'elle, mais au moins une part d'elle. Et cela serait assez pour le moment.

Parce que quelque chose, même si ça vous tue un petit peu à chaque fois, c'était mieux que rien du tout. Et après l'avoir touchée, l'avoir embrassée, l'avoir goûtée et l'avoir eue, je ne pourrais plus jamais rester sans elle à nouveau. Elle était mon obsession, ma passion, ma vie, ma raison d'être et probablement aussi, à la fin, elle serait ma déchéance.

J'embrassai la douceur de soie de sa peau dans son dos, alors que ma décision se confortait dans mon esprit. Mes bras la tirèrent plus près de moi pour que je puisse me fondre autour de sa petite silhouette. D'une main, je traçai des caresses indolentes sur sa hanche.

Il était temps de l'aimer. De lui montrer par mes caresses et mes baisers ce que je ne pouvais pas exprimer avec des mots.

Que je l'aimais.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 8

EDWARD POV

La sensation de quelque chose d'humide et collant sur ma main me ramena au présent. Le présent étant moi, me paluchant dans ma salle de bains, alors que je revivais la plus fantastique expérience sexuelle de ma vie.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais joui, trop perdu dans le souvenir de l'amour que nous avions fait Bella et moi, et du meilleur orgasme que j'avais jamais eu.

Mon érection ayant été satisfaite, je me nettoyai et allai au salon pour débarrasser un peu. Dans notre précipitation hier soir, nous avions laissé la télé allumée et des canettes de bière traînaient dans la pièce. Je n'étais pas fatigué, dormir était une idée très loin de mon esprit, en cet instant.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Quoi faire au sujet de notre relation ? Que faire de mes sentiments pour Bella ? Qu'allions-nous faire des séquelles de ce qui était arrivé ? Ces pensées étaient trop pesantes pour s'en arranger si tôt le matin, mais il faudra pourtant bien que je m'en arrange.

Je savais que les choses ne pourraient plus s'effacer et revenir où elles en étaient avant la nuit dernière. C'était impossible. Nous ne pourrions simplement jamais oublier ce qui était arrivé. C'était trop énorme, trop grand pour oublier.

Premièrement, je suppose que j'étais amoureux de Bella. Il me semblait que je l'étais depuis une éternité. Je l'avais réalisé la première fois pendant une de nos séances de pelotage où on se réunissait pour picoler et faire les andouilles quand nous avions 15 ans. Tous les deux inexpérimentés dans ce que nous faisions, c'était gênant et merveilleux à la fois.

Rigolant à ce souvenir, je me rappelai avoir été vidé en un rien de temps ce soir-là. Je n'avais jamais eu la main de quelqu'un d'autre que la mienne sur ma queue, j'étais venu avec seulement deux petites caresses rapides de la main de Bella. J'aurai voulu mourir tellement j'étais embarrassé.

Mais je l'avais aimée à partir de cet instant. Cet amour avait grandi avec le temps et maintenant, c'était tout un feu qui me consumait. J'étais certain qu'elle était mon âme-soeur. Elle devait l'être. La profondeur de mes sentiments pour elle était devenue si intense qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Le problème était qu'il fallait que je lui en parle ou que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Trop effrayé par un rejet. Trop peur de ce que cela pourrait faire de notre relation à Jasper et moi. A côté de mes sentiments pour Bella, qui était la chose la plus importante pour moi, il y avait notre amitié.

_Neuf ans, mec, neuf putains d'années que tu l'aimes et que tu n'as rien fait._

_Ouais, je suis une putain de poule mouillée, je sais._

Et puis, il fallait considérer Bella elle-même. Elle était la perfection pour moi. Mon ciel, mon enfer, mon sauveur, mon destructeur, mon tout. Je ne voulais pas la partager. Je voulais qu'elle ne soit qu'à moi, autant que possible. Je voulais qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à moi tout comme je n'appartenais qu'à elle seule, dans un sens. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait être, enfin plus maintenant. Plus après la nuit dernière.

Quand Jasper me regarda, lorsqu'il était entre ses cuisses, semblant me demander la permission, je voulais lui hurler "NON, putain, NON ! Elle est à moi, toute à moi !" Mais comme le gros connard que j'étais, je lui laissais savoir que j'étais d'accord. Alors que je ne l'étais pas, en réalité, je ne l'étais foutrement pas. Mais si je l'avais stoppé... Si je lui avais dit non... J'aurai dû expliquer à Bella pourquoi ... Que j'étais désespérément et complètement amoureux d'elle de toutes les fibres de mon être. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle me rejette. Si elle m'avait rejeté, j'aurais voulu mourir, me ratatiner à l'intérieur de moi et juste mourir.

Alors à la place, j'acquiesçai pour qu'il continue. J'autorisai ma jalousie et ma rage, devant l'ironie et la cruauté de la situation, à m'embraser juste une seconde avant de me forcer à le laisser faire. Parce qu'ainsi, nous trois ensemble, je pouvais être avec elle. Même si je devais la partager avec lui, je prendrais ce que je pourrais avoir. Même si cela me tuait un peu de le laisser faire. Même si cela me blessait de devoir la partager, je le ferai. Parce que je la voulais elle ; non, j'avais BESOIN d'elle. Je souhaitais qu'elle me veuille moi et seulement moi, mais elle ne voulait pas que moi.

C'est ce qui c'était imposé à moi quand elle avait invité Jasper à venir l'embrasser.

Je m'assis sur le banc de mon piano et repensai à comment tout ceci avait démarré. Nous regardions ce sacré film Pretty Woman. Je ne le regarderai plus jamais ou ne penserai plus jamais à la Jagermeister en même temps.

Me sortant de mon cafard, Bella me demanda :

Hey, Edward, t'as jamais baisé sur ton piano ?

Hum, non ! Répondis-je, essayant de ne pas rougir lorsque cette pensée s'imposa à mon esprit à la seconde même où elle me posa la question : Bella et moi sur mon piano, baisant comme des animaux.

Et pourquoi non ? Demanda Jasper.

Hum... parce que l'opportunité ne s'est jamais présentée, je suppose ! Rétorquai-je, tentant désespérément de penser à autre chose pour changer de sujet, mais malheureusement rien ne vint.

Ouais, ben... rien de tel que l'instant présent ! Dit Bella, et elle se leva de sa petite pile d'oreillers pour s'approcher et venir se tenir entre mes jambes.

Je la dévisageai, essayant de savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Bella ? Fut tout ce que j'arrivai à sortir.

Son parfum rendait mes pensées confuses de désir.

Elle me choqua d'enfer quand elle s'installa à califourchon sur mes genoux. Se penchant en avant, elle pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, je ne pouvais pas respirer. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de la laisser agir, pensant finalement qu'elle pourrait être à moi enfin. Peut-être, juste peut-être, que c'était sa façon de me dire qu'elle m'aimait.

M'accrochant à cet espoir, j'agrippai ses hanches fermement et approfondis le baiser. J'étais vivant, pour la première fois, je me sentais vraiment vivant. Chaque nerf de mon corps me picotait, soudainement appelé à la vie sous la sensation des lèvres de Bella pressées contre les miennes.

Si je pensais que son odeur était intoxicante, sa saveur était plutôt comme une drogue pour moi. Elle avait un goût de raisin et d'amour et de sucre et de quelques traces de bière. Je ne serai jamais capable d'en avoir assez de la savourer.

Le satané besoin d'air nous força finalement à rompre notre baiser. J'essayai de la regarder au fond des yeux, mais elle fuyait mon regard. Jasper fit un de ses commentaires à la con que je n'entendis qu'à peine et me déconcentra de ce qui se passait entre Bella et moi.

Avant que je puisse assimiler notre baiser, Jasper était en train d'embrasser MA Bella.

_Putain de merde ! Pourquoi est-il en train d'embrasser MA BELLA ?_

La jalousie et la colère m'envahirent à cette vision. Je cramponnai plus étroitement les hanches de Bella. La suppliant d'arrêter. De me regarder. Moi, celui qui l'aimait. Mais elle n'arrêta pas. Elle m'attrapa, passant sa main à l'arrière de ma tête et m'attirant vers son cou.

Son parfum submergea à nouveau mes sens. J'en avais plus rien à foutre si Jasper l'embrassait. Je voulais à nouveau poser mes lèvres sur elle.

Embrassant son cou en remontant, je suçai la chair vers son oreille. Elle gémit et ce fut le son le plus agréable que j'ai jamais entendu dans ma vie jusqu'à cet instant.

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, m'exposant plus de peau à aimer. Je me mis en devoir d'en embrasser, d'en mordiller et d'en lécher chaque parcelle. J'étais ivre de sa saveur, mais j'en voulais plus, j'avais besoin de plus d'elle.

Elle gémit encore. Etaient-ce les gestes de Jasper ou les miens, ou encore la combinaison des deux ensemble ? Je n'en savais rien. Je la rapprochai de moi. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger contre moi. J'aurais pu mourir, je serais allé au ciel à cet instant. Au lieu de ça, je lui glissai au creux de l'oreille :

Tu aimes ça, pas vrai, Bella ? Nous deux, qui t'embrassons ? Tu en veux plus, n'est-ce pas, vilaine petite fille ?

Cela attira finalement son attention et elle me regarda dans les yeux. Il me sembla que nous nous fixions l'un l'autre durant une éternité. C'était comme si le monde autour de nous s'était arrêté et que tout ce que je ressentais pour elle était juste là, attendant de sortir de moi. Je savais que mes yeux étaient emplis du désir, du besoin et de l'amour que j'avais pour elle. J'espérais juste qu'elle le verrait et le comprendrait. Tellement de sentiments passèrent dans ses yeux, trop rapidement pour que je les saisisse tous. Mais il y en eut un, que je saisis et qui s'imprima en moi.

L'espoir.

Je vis de l'espoir dans ses yeux.

Puis, elle m'embrassa à nouveau. C'était plus insistant et énergique que le baiser d'avant. Ensuite Jasper – qu'il aille au diable – prit ma position antérieure et embrassa sa gorge.

Je voulais le haïr, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Elle était autant à lui qu'elle était à moi ; elle l'avait toujours été. Mais il ne savait pas que moi, je l'aimais. S'il l'avait su, je suis sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas embrassée ainsi.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 9

EDWARD POV

Mon estomac gronda et le souvenir du baiser pâlit. Me levant de mon siège de piano, j'allais à la cuisine, prendre quelque chose à manger. Je pouvais voir la lumière du jour commencer à se déverser par la fenêtre. Ouvrant le réfrigérateur, je pris conscience de ma nudité.

_Ben, je suppose que tu peux te balader à poil dans la maison maintenant._

_Rien qu'ils n'aient déjà vu avant._

Sortant du jus d'oranges et des raisins du frigo, je sautai sur le plan de travail pour casser la croûte. Le granit froid contre ma peau nue, cela me réveilla.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Jasper. Jasper, mon meilleur ami depuis la naissance. Jasper que j'aimais comme un frère. Jasper que je voulais haïr d'avoir touché Bella. Mais je ne le pouvais pas... Je n'avais pas réclamé Bella, en fait, il n'y avait rien qu'on ne puisse partager.

_Elle est à nous. Pas à moi..._

_Non, mais tu veux qu'elle le soit._

_Ouais, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit dans les cartes du destin._

Une part de moi sentait qu'il aurait dû savoir mes sentiments, même si je ne les avais jamais exprimés à haute voix. Mais il ne savait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas, car s'il avait su et avait quand même continué ce qui est arrivé, il aurait vraiment eu tout faux alors.

Notre amitié était forte, mais je ne savais pas si elle allait survivre à ça. J'espérais que oui. Je ne voulais pas envisager une vie sans eux. Ce serait incompréhensible pour moi. Ils étaient ma vie.

Si je mettais de côté ma jalousie pour Jasper et mes sentiments pour Bella, je devais admettre que la nuit dernière paraissait juste, paraissait bien. Cela nous avait encore rapprochés dans un sens, en partageant enfin la seule chose que nous n'avions jamais partagée auparavant.

La boucle était bouclée pour ce qui est des expériences que nous pouvions vivre.

Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais qu'il arrive pourtant.

Voulais-je continuer avec cet arrangement ? La pensée d'être à nouveau avec elle, même si je devais la partager, était une bonne chose. Bien sûr que cela me blessait de devoir la partager, mais en fin de compte, je serais avec elle, même si ce n'était pas exactement de cette façon-là que je le souhaitais.

J'avais été cruel avec elle, la première fois que nous avions baisé. J'étais bouleversé par la tournure des évènements et j'avais voulu la punir pour ça. J'avais toujours imaginé notre première fois pleine d'amour, douce et merveilleuse. Nous partageant nous-même l'un avec l'autre après nous avoir confessé notre amour mutuel.

Mais ça ne c'était pas passé du tout comme ça.

Elle était à genoux, la bite de Jasper dans sa bouche. Cette vision, pourtant hautement érotique, fit remonter ma jalousie à la surface. Je lui avais chuchoté des mots osés un peu plus tôt. Je lui avais dit que ça allait être brutal ; qu'elle allait aimer ça. Au coeur de l'action, je lui avais dit ces choses pour que je puisse lui faire ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire subir. La faire souffrir comme elle m'avait fait souffrir, de m'avoir rejeté. La baiser, sans sentiment, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus jamais rien ressentir.

La colère que j'éprouvais pour eux me domina pendant un instant et cette colère me fit réaliser : je voulais tuer Jasper pour l'avoir touchée. Elle était à moi, était supposée n'être qu'à moi. Puis, elle me regarda et dit :

Edward, il me semble que tu disais quelque chose tout à l'heure au sujet de me baiser ! Est-ce que tu penses t'y mettre encore au cours de ce siècle ?

Tut, tut, Bella ! Les bonnes choses arrivent à ceux qui savent attendre ! Dis-je en essayant de contrôler la colère en moi.

Ouais, mais là, tu vois, je suis une petite salope impatiente ! Alors fais-le ! Grogna-t-elle.

On y était, mon point de rupture. Je la haïssais et l'aimais en même temps. Je l'aimais pour qui elle était et je la haïssais de ne pas m'aimer en retour. J'attrapai un préservatif dans le tiroir de Jasper et l'enfilai rapidement.

Si tu le demandes ! Dis-je sans émotion et je la pénétrai brutalement.

Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurai joui immédiatement. Et je ne voulais pas jouir tout de suite. Je voulais prolonger ça aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. Si c'était la seule fois que j'allais être en elle, je voulais que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

Je me sentais comme au ciel en elle, un pur et parfait paradis. Etroite et humide et chaude et, putain, incroyable. Sa tête tomba en avant, elle laissa échapper quelque chose qui ressemblait à "Baise-moi !", mais je n'en étais pas sûr. En parfait trou du cul que j'étais, je lui demandai :

C'est quoi ça, Bella ? Je ne t'entends pas !

J'ai dit "Baise-moi" Edward. T'es content maintenant ? Cracha-t-elle à mon attention.

Pas tout à fait ! Dis-je, me retirant presque complètement et la pénétrant violemment à nouveau.

Je recommençai, encore et encore. Tout mon amour, ma peur, ma haine, mon désir, ma jalousie, mon envie et ma colère transitant dans mes coups de reins. Prenant tout ça pour lui transmettre, lui faire sentir ce qu'elle m'avait fait.

Maintenant je suis content ! Grognai-je alors que le poids de mes émotions me quittait à chaque poussée en elle.

Elle retourna à sa tâche : tailler une pipe à Jasper. Je pouvais voir sa tête monter et descendre le long de son membre. Mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder lui. Je ne voulais pas le regarder, parce que si je l'avais fait, je l'aurais perdu. Pas certain de la façon dont je devais réagir, je me concentrai sur les mouvements de la tête de Bella et sur la sensation que j'avais d'être en elle.

Levant une main, elle se saisit des boules de Jasper. Je passai un bras sous elle pour l'aider à supporter son poids. Ce nouvel angle me permettait de m'enfoncer plus profondément en elle.

J'étais proche.

Putain, trop proche pour mon goût.

Jasper vint juste après, éjaculant dans sa bouche. Je voulais être lui, je voulais qu'elle me boive. Mais j'étais le petit chanceux de fils de pute qui la baisait le premier. Des jurons et des grognements sortaient de ma bouche à chaque pénétration. Je n'avais jamais baisé quelqu'un si brutalement avant. Je n'avais pas eu de raison de le faire jusqu'à maintenant.

Etre avec elle, ça n'avait rien de comparable à ce que j'avais connu avant. Le plaisir d'être en elle courait à travers mon corps entier, m'emplissant totalement, débordant de moi pour revenir en elle.

Un doux "Edward" s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour me retenir de jouir.

Dieu, Bella, tu es si étroite, si mouillée. Bordel, tu es si bonne ! Si je pouvais, je n'arrêterais jamais de te baiser ! Gémis-je.

A mes paroles, ses parois vaginales se resserrèrent autour de moi. Alors que j'amplifiai mes mouvements, j'essayai de lui faire atteindre le paroxysme. Je voulais la sentir jouir autour de moi, mais j'étais près, moi aussi.

Bella, je vais venir ! Tu dois jouir pour moi Baby !

Edward, j'y suis presque ! Rahhhhh Baise-moi plus fort !

Et je le fis. Mes hanches étaient floues pendant que je la baisais. Ma main sur son estomac descendit pour se frotter sur son clitoris. Ses parois frissonnaient autour de moi sous la sensation que je lui donnais. Je pinçai durement son petit paquet de nerf gonflé.

Ce fut le déclencheur dont elle avait besoin et elle commença à avoir des spasmes sur ma queue. Elle criait mon nom. C'était tout ce dont moi j'avais besoin pour venir en elle me venger, toute la peur et la haine et l'amour et la colère que je ressentais s'échappaient ainsi.

Je prononçai son nom pendant que nos corps tremblaient en se libérant. Nos respirations étaient erratiques, nos coeurs battaient la chamade, alors que nous nous révélions au sentiment d'être ensemble.

Après que nous soyons redescendus de nos sommets, je sortis d'elle et elle s'effondra sur le lit. Je me débarrassai rapidement du préservatif et m'affalai auprès d'elle. Tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir avant avait disparu. Enfin, presque... La jalousie était toujours là, mais moins forte. L'amour était là, encore plus fort en réalité, si c'était possible.

Le bruit du frigo se mettant en route me sortit de mes souvenirs pour la troisième fois ce matin. Je sautai au sol, nettoyai vite fait et retournai dans la chambre de Jasper. Je voulais être avec eux au moment de leur réveil. Je ne savais pas comment ils pourraient se sentir au sujet de la nuit passée et cela me rendait incapable de décider quoi faire.

J'aimais Bella et je voulais être avec elle, mais je savais qu'elle ne me voulait pas de cette façon-là. En même temps, je ne savais pas si je serais capable de la partager avec Jasper. Si j'arriverais à mettre de côté la colère et la jalousie. Mais si elle m'avait aimé, ce serait différent.

_Peut-être qu'elle t'aime, pourtant._

_Peut-être que la nuit dernière a changé quelque chose._

_Peut-être, peut-être pas..._

Ouvrant la porte, j'espionnai mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient sur le côté se faisant face. Le bras et la jambe de Bella étaient posés sur Jasper. Je laissai échapper un soupir heureux à les regarder. C'était agréable de les voir tous les deux enlacés comme ça ensemble.

En dépit de mes sentiments pour Bella, je les aimais tous les deux, c'est vrai. Ça avait toujours été et quoiqu'il arrive, je les aimerai toujours. Ça pourrait être à la fois grandiose ou finir vraiment mal. Aussi longtemps que je les aimais tous les deux, ma vie serait bien. Ça devait l'être, parce que... c'était comme ça. Je ne pouvais perdre aucun d'entre eux, même à cause de ça.

Retournant au lit, sous les couvertures, je me blottis contre Bella. Son odeur me refit bander instantanément.

Aussitôt que sa chaleur m'enveloppa, mon esprit fut en accord : je la partagerai, même si cela devait me tuer, je le ferai.

Et tout serait bien, parce que cela voulait dire que je pourrais être avec elle. Pas tout d'elle, mais au moins une part d'elle. Et cela serait assez pour le moment.

Parce que quelque chose, même si ça vous tue un petit peu à chaque fois, c'était mieux que rien du tout. Et après l'avoir touchée, l'avoir embrassée, l'avoir goûtée et l'avoir eue, je ne pourrai plus jamais rester sans elle à nouveau. Elle était mon obsession, ma passion, ma vie, ma raison d'être et probablement aussi, à la fin, elle serait ma déchéance.

J'embrassai la douceur de soie de sa peau dans son dos, alors que ma décision se confortait dans mon esprit. Mes bras la tirèrent plus près de moi pour que je puisse me fondre autour de sa petite silhouette. D'une main, je traçai des caresses indolentes sur sa hanche.

Il était temps de l'aimer. De lui montrer par mes caresses et mes baisers ce que je ne pouvais pas exprimer avec des mots.

Que je l'aimais.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 10

BELLA POV

_« Heaven help me for the way I am_

_Save me from these evil deeds_

_Before I get them done_

_I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand »_

Criminal – Fiona Apple

Je me réveillai lentement le matin suivant par des baisers légers comme une plume, placés dans la vallée entre mes seins et le long de mes omoplates. Jasper se blottissait contre ma poitrine et Edward m'embrassait tout le long du dos.

Edward me faisait des mamours. Il dessinait lentement de ses doigts des cercles nonchalants sur ma hanche. Je pouvais sentir son sexe dur contre le bas de mes reins.

Par ailleurs, Jasper se modelait contre mon corps en face de moi. Ma jambe et mon bras étaient posés sur son côté. Se rapprochant de moi, il balayait légèrement de sa main l'intérieur de mon bras.

C'était différent de la nuit dernière. C'était lent et doux, sans l'impression d'urgence qui avait été perceptible durant la nuit. Ils me touchaient avec révérence comme si j'étais quelque chose qui devait être chéri et adoré.

_C'était presque comme s'ils étaient..._

_Non... Ils ne peuvent pas être... Ils le sont ?_

J'avais le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé pendant que j'avais dormi. Je n'étais pas très sûre de ce que c'était, alors je mis cette pensée de côté. Je pouvais toujours repenser à ça plus tard.

A la place, je m'immergeai dans la sensation merveilleuse que m'offrait le présent.

Et là, maintenant, je me sentais adorée, vénérée. Ma respiration s'accélérait sous l'assaut de sensations qui me dépassaient.

Un ronronnement bas s'échappa de mes lèvres. Leur toucher, leurs caresses devinrent alors plus insistantes puisqu'ils savaient que j'étais réveillée.

La main d'Edward descendit de ma hanche jusqu'à la jonction de mes jambes. Ces doigts cherchèrent et trouvèrent mon centre nerveux. J'arquai mon dos sous son geste, mon corps en réclamait plus.

Jasper prit dans sa bouche la douce pointe de mon sein, qui durcit instantanément quand il roula sa langue autour. Même après nos activités de cette nuit, le désir qui s'épanouissait en moi me semblait encore nouveau.

Et c'était nouveau. C'était du désir, mais aussi quelque chose de plus encore, quelque chose que je ne voulais pas nommer pour l'instant. Quelque chose qui me foutait les jetons. C'était vraiment trop. Vraiment trop de sentiments inavoués.

_Non... Je ne veux pas de cela. Pas d'eux. Si ?_

_C'est trop confus. Ça devait juste être du sexe. Juste du sexe sans se prendre la tête._

_Bien, et qu'est-ce que tu vas donc faire à ce sujet ?_

_Arrêter. Ça doit s'arrêter. J'ai besoin d'arrêter ça avant que ça n'aille trop loin._

Dans un esprit qui ne me ressemble vraiment pas, je décidais d'aborder le sujet de plein front. De ne pas éviter les choses pour une fois dans ma vie. J'avais besoin de le faire. De tout comprendre. D'y faire face et d'affronter.

Faire face à ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Face à ce qui allait se passer ce matin. Face aux conséquences de mes actes. Face à ce qui pourrait probablement être la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Face à mes sentiments pour Edward et aux nouveaux sentiments confus que j'éprouvais pour Jasper. Face à comment j'avais certainement ruiné toutes mes chances d'être un jour avec Edward pour l'éternité. Face au fait que nous avions besoin de parler. Parler de ce que nous devions faire ensuite.

Je déguerpis vite fait d'entre eux et piquai au passage la chemise d'Edward et le boxer de Jasper. Je ne pouvais pas les regarder pendant que j'enfilai leurs fringues, pas encore tout à fait prête pour avoir une discussion avec eux. J'avais besoin d'un instant pour moi-même, un moment pour arriver à comprendre par où commencer.

Je vais revenir tout de suite, marmonnai-je et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains.

En y entrant, je jetai un coup d'oeil en arrière et vis une expression perplexe sur leur visage. Ils comprendraient bien assez tôt.

Je pris une minute pour m'occuper de mes petites nécessités matinales. Après en avoir terminé, je regardai mon image réfléchie par le miroir. J'étais dans un état ! Mes cheveux bruns avaient l'air d'un nid d'oiseaux, mes lèvres étaient gonflées, mon cou et ma mâchoire étaient rougis par leur barbe naissante et j'avais des cernes foncées autour des yeux. J'avais vraiment l'air d'avoir passé une rude nuit. Et ça avait été définitivement une rude, mais incroyable nuit.

Eu égard au résultat de ce que mes actes avaient donné, je choisis, ici et maintenant, de ne pas regretter ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Je ne pourrais le défaire. Rien ne pourrait changer ce qui s'était passé entre nous.

Je voulais, non, j'avais BESOIN que tout ça soit OK, surtout entre nous. Parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais encore me regarder dans une glace si ça ne l'était pas. La culpabilité était déjà en train de me bouffer.

_Ok, Bella, pense ! Pense à ce que tu veux faire !_

_Ben, là, tout de suite, mon corps veut que je retourne sous les couvertures et que je laisse les garçons continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé._

_Mais tu sais que tu ne le peux pas. Qu'arrive-t-il à ta petite décision intérieure de faire face à tout cela ? _

_Oh, elle est toujours là. Seulement, pas tout de suite..._

_Tu dois, pourtant, Babe !_

_Je sais, crois-moi, je sais._

D'abord, j'avais besoin de me laver un peu.

_Tu évites..._

_La ferme !!!_

Je m'aspergeai un peu le visage et brossai mes cheveux pour essayer de ressembler à nouveau un peu à moi-même. Une fois que j'eus terminé cela, Edward fut la première chose à laquelle je pensais. Ce n'était pas si étrange, puisqu'il était toujours la première chose à laquelle je pensais. La seconde fut combien je l'aimais et la troisième fut à quel point j'étais effrayée de le lui dire.

Enfin pas effrayée de lui dire, plutôt effrayée par ce qui pourrait se passer après que je le lui ai dit. J'étais sûre de mes sentiments. C'était ses sentiments à lui pour moi sur lesquels je n'avais absolument aucun indice. Et jusqu'à ce que je les connaisse, je ne pouvais prendre aucun risque. Je ne pouvais pas risquer mon coeur et notre relation sur une chance qu'il pourrait ressentir, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, de ce que je ressentais pour lui.

J'étais certaine qu'il ne m'aimait pas. C'est sûr, il m'aimait comme une amie ; comme Bella, le garçon manqué, la godiche. Mais pouvait-il m'aimer plus que comme une amie ? M'aimer comme une amoureuse, une petite copine et une âme soeur ? Je n'en savais rien et je n'osais espérer que cela fut possible.

_Jamais, il ne pourra jamais._

_Ne dis jamais jamais._

_Ouais, mais..._

Mais parfois, je pouvais observer quelque chose en lui, dans ces yeux, qui me donnait de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il pourrait un jour me retourner mes sentiments. C'était flou et ne durait jamais plus longtemps qu'un flash instantané.

C'était toujours la même chose, pourtant.

La nuit dernière, avant que je ne l'embrasse pour la seconde fois, je l'avais perçu à nouveau. Je vis qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qu'il ne me disait pas ou ne me montrait pas. C'était avec cet éclat d'espoir dans mon coeur que je l'embrassai avec tout ce qu'il y avait en moi, tout ce que je ressentais, toutes les émotions que j'avais pour lui.

Puis, il y eut un moment durant la nuit dernière où il n'y eut plus que lui et moi. Jasper était... Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que Jasper faisait. J'étais trop concentrée sur Edward.

Concentrée sur Edward et sur, Ô combien, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Différent du besoin écrasant qui avait été présent tout au long de la nuit, jusqu'à cet instant-là. Le besoin était toujours là, mais il y avait également un besoin émotionnel maintenant, à la place d'un besoin juste physique.

Il m'avait soulevée jusqu'à ce que je sois allongée sur lui. Je me coulais dans sa chaleur. C'était comme si j'étais faite pour être là ; nous nous ajustions parfaitement l'un l'autre. Comme si quelqu'un nous avait sculptés dans la même pierre. Je le respirai profondément pour imprégner tout mon être de son essence fondamentale. Il m'était aussi essentiel que l'air à présent, et ce, depuis que je l'avais embrassé effrontément la première fois. La connexion avait été faite. Les dès avaient été jetés.

C'était un besoin maintenant, alors que ça avait été un manque auparavant. Je pouvais admettre enfin cela, alors que je me regardais dans le miroir.

Ses doigts avaient couru de haut en bas le long de ma colonne vertébrale. C'était un geste d'amour. Il avait toujours été affectueux avec moi, mais à la manière de « la meilleure amie que je veux protéger ».

C'était différent, comme si j'absorbais ses émotions en parfaite osmose. Il y avait le désir, l'envie, le contentement, le besoin et plus encore. Tellement plus que ce que j'avais ressenti de lui auparavant.

Son érection se pressait contre mon estomac et ses doigts sur mon dos exprimaient tout ce qu'il ressentait. La combinaison des deux m'excita instantanément. Mes tétons durcirent et j'embrassai sa clavicule. M'asseyant sur lui, je me déplaçai vers le bas de ces hanches. Mon centre se connecta avec sa longueur. La sensation d'être peau contre peau avec lui allait bien au-delà de ce que j'avais jamais ressenti. Un courant électrique parcourut mon corps. J'en voulais plus, plus de lui, plus de quoique ce soit que nous faisions.

Je m'élevai et me positionnai au-dessus de lui, redescendant lentement sur sa verge, sans préservatif. Je prenais la pilule, donc je n'avais pas à me soucier de tomber enceinte, ni d'attraper une MST : je savais parfaitement que nous étions tous les deux en bonne santé. Pourtant, pour être honnête, cette pensée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit avant que nous ayons complètement terminé.

Tout ce à quoi je pensais en cet instant était le pur bien-être qui traversait tout mon corps. J'espérais qu'il ressente la même chose que moi. Alors que je bougeais lentement sur lui, je découvrais la nouveauté de cette expérience.

Il m'avait baisée à plusieurs reprises durant la nuit. Mais cette fois-ci... C'était si fondamentalement différent de toutes les fois d'avant. C'était faire l'amour. Ça devait l'être. Je n'avais jamais fait l'amour avant, mais ça devait ressembler à ça.

Regardant au fond de ses prunelles vert pâle, j'y vis se refléter tous les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Il était en train d'expérimenter exactement les mêmes choses que moi. De sentir la même différence que celle que je ressentais.

C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter, qu'il me fasse l'amour. Qu'il ressente la même chose que moi. Qu'il y ait de l'espoir pour nous. Je dus fermer les yeux avant de me noyer dans cet espoir et de laisser les mots glisser hors de mes lèvres. Cependant, je laissai échapper un doux « Edward ». J'espérais qu'il exprimait tout ce que je ne pouvais pas encore lui dire.

Il sanglota presque « Bella » et m'attira à lui. Nos lèvres se connectèrent instantanément. Nous nous embrassâmes comme s'il y avait eu un feu en nous que seules nos lèvres pouvaient éteindre.

Je mis tout mon être dans nos baisers. Espérant qu'il pouvait ressentir tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, toute la profondeur de mes émotions.

Ses mains agrippèrent ma chevelure, m'attirant encore plus totalement dans ce baiser. On aurait dit qu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait, mais cela ressemblait également à un au revoir. Honnêtement, j'étais trop égoïstement occupée à essayer de lui faire passer tout mon amour pour faire attention à ce qu'il m'envoyait en retour.

Cela a dû être la plus grossière erreur que j'ai pu commettre cette nuit-là.

Les sensations devinrent plus intenses à mesure que nous faisions l'amour. Notre orgasme mutuel nous laissa sans voix et complètement hors d'haleine. Trop submergés par les émotions pour parler.

Nous nous regardions simplement l'un l'autre, haletant jusqu'à ce que nos respirations reviennent à la normale. Comme la lâche que j'étais, je détournai mon regard la première.

J'avais eu beaucoup de premières fois la nuit dernière. Un paquet d'expériences hallucinantes. Mais rien n'était aussi fort que faire l'amour avec Edward.

Si rien d'autre ne sortait jamais de cette nuit, si je ne lui disais jamais que je l'aime, je pourrais au moins garder cette expérience en moi pour le restant de ma vie.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 11

BELLA POV

En me rappelant l'amour que nous avions partagé, la chanson « Criminal » de Fiona Apple passait et repassait dans ma tête, comme si c'était devenu mon hymne, à présent.

_« I've done wrong and I want to_

_Suffer for my sins. » _

Je savais que j'avais bien merdé sur ce coup-là. Je savais que tout était de ma faute. Je savais que maintenant, il n'accepterait jamais d'être avec moi. Je savais que je devais faire face aux conséquences de mes actes. Je savais que j'étais la seule à blâmer.

_Tu es vraiment très emmerdée, alors..._

_Dis-moi plutôt quelque chose que je ne sais pas !_

_A quel point tu as pu être aussi incroyablement stupide ?_

_Ben, ça paraissait être une bonne idée sur le coup._

_Mais maintenant plus autant._

_Nannn, tu crois ?_

J'avais probablement détruit la seule chose qui signifiait plus pour moi que n'importe quoi d'autre. La seule chose dont je savais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans : notre amitié.

Je glissai sur le sol et repliai mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour pleurer. Je pleurais pour toutes les choses que j'avais faites de travers. Pour toutes les choses que j'avais probablement perdues. Pour toutes les choses que je n'aurais probablement plus jamais, à présent. Pour toutes les choses que j'avais attirées sur moi.

_« And I need to be redeemed._

_To the one I've sinned against_

_Because he's all I ever knew of love. »_

Des larmes roulèrent sur mon visage posé sur mes genoux, des sanglots secouaient mon corps. Je ne voulais plus être moi à cet instant. Je voulais être n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas moi.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire après avoir quitté la salle de bains. Mes pensées n'étaient pas plus claires maintenant qu'elles ne l'avaient été avant que j'y entre. Aucune décision prise.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte attira mon attention. J'arrêtai de pleurer immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent.

Bella, chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Jasper dont la voix était atténuée par la porte.

Bella, es-tu blessée ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose? Rajouta Edward ensuite.

Donc, en fin de compte, ils étaient toujours ensemble dans la même chambre. Cela devait bien compter pour quelque chose, alors.

J'essuyai mes larmes avec les manches de la chemise d'Edward avant de répondre :

Ouais, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute, s'il vous plait.

Ok ! Nous allons préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu veux des oeufs ou des pancakes ? Questionna Jazz, et je pouvais dire qu'il essayait d'être rassurant dans son intonation.

Quel que soit ce que vous voulez vous deux, ça ira aussi pour moi !

_Tu parles de bien plus qu'un petit-déjeuner, là, pas vrai ?_

_Ouais... Dans le genre..._

_Ça serait la chose la plus facile à faire, tu crois pas ?_

_Oui, mais je ne peux pas laisser les choses arriver bêtement comme ça._

_Je ne peux pas me laisser juste emporter par le courant._

Je voulais juste qu'ils s'éloignent un peu, pour me laisser réfléchir à tout ça. Me laisser essayer de comprendre tout ça avant que nous en parlions. Me laisser seule avec ma culpabilité pendant un moment. J'entendis le son de leurs pas qui s'atténuait.

Ils me connaissaient suffisamment bien pour me laisser tranquille un instant. Ils savaient que je viendrais de moi-même lorsque je serais prête, mais pas avant.

Me relevant du sol froid, je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire et étirai mes muscles endoloris. J'inspirai et expirai profondément. Le parfum de Jasper m'environnait.

Pomme verte.

Jasper sentait et avait le goût de la pomme verte. Je ne sais pas comment je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte de ça avant la nuit dernière. C'était si fort.

Peut-être que je m'étais concentrée sur Edward depuis si longtemps que Jazz en était resté au second plan. Cette pensée ne fit que me rendre plus maussade et me sentir plus coupable.

Jasper ! Où Jasper pouvait-il bien trouver sa place au milieu de tout ça ? Quels étaient mes sentiments envers Jasper ? Avant cette nuit, la réponse était facile, mais maintenant, je n'en avais aucune idée. Jasper ressentait-il également quelque chose ?

Je devais bien admettre que mes sentiments pour lui avaient changé depuis hier. Je l'aimais un peu plus et d'une manière sensiblement différente. Je n'étais pas AMOUREUSE de lui.

Mon attirance et mon affection pour lui étaient plus fortes, mais c'était comme si je trichais émotionnellement avec Edward, malgré que je n'étais pas AVEC lui.

Bon, qu'est-ce que ça nous laisse ? C'était la question du moment. Celle à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse.

_Okay, Bella ! Il est temps d'être pratique pour une fois dans ta vie._

_Juste, que font les gens pratiques encore ?_

_Des listes. Ils font des listes._

_D'accord... Des listes de quoi ?_

_De questions..._

_Des questions ? Je peux faire ça._

La première question d'entre toutes, je suppose, était : Qu'allais-je faire au sujet de mes sentiments pour Edward ?

_Hum... Question suivante, s'il te plait..._

_Non, tu n'as pas de réponse !_

Je l'aimais de tout mon être. Tellement, que ça me tuait à l'intérieur de ne pas être avec lui. Après avoir été liée si intimement avec lui cette nuit, il m'était impossible de ne pas vouloir remettre ça.

La question suivante était : Qu'es-tu prête à sacrifier pour être avec lui ?

_Tout._

_Même votre amitié ?_

_Non, jamais. Enfin, je ne le pense pas._

Cela, notre amitié, est ce qui m'a empêchée de me confesser depuis si longtemps. Donc, comment les évènements de la nuit dernière changent cela ? Pour l'essentiel, ils n'ont rien changé du tout. Mais dans mon coeur, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Certaines choses avaient changé irrévocablement.

Est-ce qu'être avec lui a plus de valeur que votre amitié ? A nouveau, je n'avais pas de réponse. En fin de compte, rien qui ne puisse répondre à ça, tant que je ne connaîtrais pas d'abord les sentiments d'Edward.

C'était bien sûr là le coeur du problème. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils ressentaient, tous les deux, Comment ils souhaitaient que nous procédions. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir comment moi j'allais agir avant de leur faire face.

_Que veux-tu donc faire alors ?_

_Faire sortir les grandes questions maintenant, pas vrai ?_

_Ouais..._

_Je veux être avec Edward comme je l'étais la nuit dernière, et, dans une certaine mesure, avec Jasper aussi._

_Donc, tu veux continuer à faire des parties à trois avec eux ?_

_Hummmm... Oui !_

La plus importante question était POURQUOI ? Pourquoi voulais-je continuer dans cette voie que nous avions empruntée cette nuit ?

Parce que je veux être avec Edward, purement et simplement, mais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Ou il n'est pas amoureux de moi. S'il l'avait été, il n'aurait pas laissé les choses se passer ainsi hier soir.

_Enfin, tu n'es pas un peu hypocrite ?_

_Quoi ?_

Oui, je suis amoureuse de lui et j'ai laissé tous les évènements de la nuit dernière se dérouler. J'avais été trop absorbée par ce que mon corps désirait pour penser clairement.

J'avais été l'initiatrice de cette situation, parce que j'avais été lâche, encore une fois. De nier mes sentiments pour lui, ça avait mené à un laisser-aller trop facile. Mais ce laisser-aller était devenu un problème plus important que de trouver une solution possible. La culpabilité pesait lourdement sur moi.

Le souvenir de cette nuit résonnait comme un au revoir de sa part, me harcelait. Comme s'il renonçait à quelque chose. Je n'en sais rien...

_Oh, aide-moi, mais ne me dit pas de nier cela._

_Je dois me purifier de tous ces mensonges jusqu'à ce que je sois assez bonne pour lui._

J'avais provoqué tout ce bazar ; il fallait que je trouve le moyen d'en sortir. Et je ne pensais pas qu'il y ait un moyen d'en sortir. Pas simple en tout cas.

_Que faire ? Que faire ?_

_C'est la question à un million de dollars._

Il paraissait juste et bien, la nuit dernière, d'être avec eux deux ensemble. Mais quelque chose qui paraissait bien et juste n'en faisait pas automatiquement quelque chose de vraiment juste, non ?

Pour autant que je sache, je voulais continuer. Jusqu'à quel niveau exactement, je ne savais pas. Est-ce que cela peut être nous trois pour toujours ? Pourrait-il n'y en avoir qu'un seul, parfois ? Prendrons-nous une autre voie ? Dormiront-ils avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, sans que je le sache ?

L'organisation et le calcul de tout cela me donnait mal au crâne. Tout ceci était plutôt du domaine de Jasper. Laissons-le donc réfléchir à tout ça !

Ma décision était prise.

Je voulais être avec eux de cette façon-là. La manière dont cela affecterait notre amitié n'était pas claire. Je ne pouvais parler du futur.

J'espérais que cela renforcerait nos liens. Le partage de nous-même si intimement me paraissait la meilleure chose à faire.

_Est-ce que tu fais cela en dehors de la culpabilité que tu ressens ?_

_Non, je ne le pense pas. Cela ne ressemble pas à une décision prise sans culpabilité._

_Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, parce qu'alors-là, t'aurais vraiment tout faux !_

_Oui, je sais... Laisse-moi être !_

_Je ne le peux pas, car je suis toi. Tu es en train d'avoir une discussion avec toi-même, là._

_Oui, je suis folle, je sais._

Avant d'aller parler aux garçons, je me posais à moi-même deux dernières questions.

Pouvons-nous ne nous contenter que de sexe ?

Les sentiments auront-ils leur place dans cette relation ?

Je n'avais pas de réponse à ces questions non plus.

Je me relevai du bord de la baignoire et me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré, alors je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide. C'était mieux, mais pas parfait.

Je refermai deux boutons de la chemise d'Edward sur ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu la marchandise.

_Temps d'entrer dans la danse !_

_Ouais, allons-y !_

Prenant ma résolution à deux mains, j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bains. La voix sensuelle de Fiona continuait de chanter dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas encore la signification cachée derrière mon nouvel hymne. Avec espoir, cela me vint finalement.

Avec un mouvement ondoyant des hanches, dû au rythme de la musique dans ma tête, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Vers mes deux meilleurs amis. Vers tout ce que cette conversation allait apporter.

_« I've been a bad bad girl_

_I've been careless with a delicate man_

_And it's a sad sad world_

_When a girl will break a boy_

_Just because she can_

_Don't you tell to deny it_

_I've done wrong and I want to_

_Suffer for my sins_

_I've come to you 'cause I need_

_Guidance to be true_

_And I just don't know where I can begin_

_What I need is a good defense_

_'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal_

_And I need to be redeemed_

_To the one I've sinned against_

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

_Heaven help me for the way I am_

_Save me from these evil deeds_

_Before I get them done_

_I know tomorrow brings the consequence_

_At hand_

_But I keep livin' this day like_

_The next will never come_

_Oh help me but don't tell me_

_To deny it_

_I've got to cleanse myself_

_Of all these lies till I'm good_

_Enough for him_

_I've got a lot to lose and I'm_

_Bettin' high_

_So I'm beggin' you before it ends_

_Just tell me where to begin_

_What I need is a good defense_

_'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal_

_And I need to be redeemed_

_To the one I've sinned against_

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

_Let me know the way _

_Before there's hell to pay_

_Give me room to lay the maw and let me go_

_I've got to make a play_

_To make my lover stay_

_So what would an angel say_

_The devil wants to know_

_What I need is a good defense_

_'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal_

_And I need to be redeemed_

_To the one I've sinned against_

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

_What I need is a good defense_

_'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal_

_And I need to be redeemed_

_To the one I've sinned against_

_Because he's all I ever knew of love »_

Ils étaient assis à la table de cuisine usée en Formica, à manger des pancakes et à rire de quelque chose. Quand ils me virent entrer, ils se levèrent comme les gentlemen qu'ils étaient.

Jasper portait son t-shirt d'hier soir et un boxer propre puisque je portais celui qu'il avait la veille. Edward était en jeans, le torse nu, puisque j'avais sa chemise. Son jeans pendait bas sur ses hanches exposant ses abdos toniques et son bas-ventre musclé en V. Il était évident qu'il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Leurs cheveux étaient à tous les deux désespérément ébouriffés.

Ils avaient l'air plus sexy qu'il n'était permis de l'être pour deux hommes. Un coup de désir se propagea depuis mon bas-ventre à travers tout mon corps.

_Pas maintenant, il est temps de parler._

_Ouais, peut-être après notre discussion ?_

_Si tout va bien, on pourrait essayer la table de la cuisine._

_Oh ! J'aime ta façon de penser._

_Ben... Je suis toi..._

_C'est vrai ! C'est vrai !_

_Bien, il ne se passe rien._

Hey, les garçons ! Il faut qu'on parle !


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 12

JASPER POV

_« A warm wind is sweeping by_

_The suns full in the sky_

_And there's no way of knowing, no way to know_

_know how long it'll last_

_And there's no way of knowing, no way to know_

_know how long it'll last »_

The First Day of Spring – The Gandarvas

Nos rires cessèrent à l'instant où Bella entra dans la cuisine, d'une démarche arrogante, paraissant plus sexy que je ne l'avais jamais vue. Elle portait la chemise d'Edward, mon boxer et rien d'autre.

La peau de son ventre était à nu pour nous, les mains sur ses hanches laissaient s'entrouvrir la chemise. Elle avait seulement pris soin de fermer deux boutons sur sa poitrine.

Je pouvais distinguer le doux renflement du dessous de ses seins, ses mamelons étaient visibles au travers du fin tissu de la chemise.

Elle se tenait en appui sur une hanche, bien campée sur ses si belles jambes toniques ; j'avais juste envie de les enrouler autour de ma taille. Le boxer descendait bas sur ses reins et les os de son bassin se laissaient voir au-dessus de la ceinture.

Ses cheveux ébouriffés retombaient le long de son dos d'une manière très sexy. Ses lèvres faisaient la moue et étaient gonflées après les abus de la nuit précédente. Un sourcil arqué à notre attention indiquait qu'elle était préoccupée.

Je durcis instantanément. Je me levai à son entrée et remerciai mon t-shirt d'être assez long pour cacher mon sexe à nouveau déchaîné.

Et puis ça arriva...

Ce que je redoutais depuis qu'elle s'était précipitée hors de mon lit ce matin. D'une voix voilée qui m'envoya des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale, Bella nous assena :

- Hey, les garçons ! Il faut qu'on parle !

Les 5 mots les plus effroyables du vocabulaire français : « Il faut qu'on parle ! ». Rien de bon n'était jamais sorti après ces 5 mots, jamais.

_Non, s'il te plait, Dieu, pas ces 5 mots !_

Le sol vacilla sous mes pieds, alors que les pan cakes et le café que j'avais pris commençaient à se retourner dans mon estomac. J'avalai difficilement pour essayer de me débarrasser de cet atroce goût qui s'était formé sur ma langue.

L'effroi et la peur inondèrent mon corps, me faisant trembler légèrement.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de la fixer. Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage. Aucune.

Je m'écroulai lourdement sur ma chaise, regardant la nourriture maintenant peu appétissante dans mon assiette.

Edward traversa la cuisine pour préparer des pan cakes frais à Bella.

Je ne pouvais relever la tête. Je ne pouvais pas me faire à ce qui allait arriver, je le savais : la fin.

_Ç__a ne pouvait pas se finir. Non !_

_Vingt ans d'amitié pouvaient survivre à une nuit, pas vrai ?_

_Ça devrait ! Ça devrait vraiment !_

Je voulais me rappeler la petite bulle de bonheur qui s'était formée autour de moi depuis que Bella m'avait embrassé la première fois hier soir.

Ses mots ne me donnaient aucun espoir d'effacer ce que je souhaitais de cette matinée.

Un million de scénario traversèrent mon esprit trop vite pour je puisse m'attacher à aucun d'eux. Je les laissais juste défiler. Les uns effrayants, d'autres catastrophiques, d'autres encore horribles.

Une douce pression sur ma main me sortit des scènes de carnage qui se déroulaient dans ma tête. Je regardai ma main et vis celle de Bella, délicate, posée sur la mienne.

Mon regard glissa vers le sien, elle serra ma main à nouveau et sourit. Comme pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Je laissai échapper mon souffle, que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'avoir retenu aussi longtemps. Je lui retournai son sourire et pressai aussi sa main dans la mienne.

La nourriture dans mon estomac se tassa et mon cœur reprit vie dans ma poitrine. Ce simple geste de sa part m'assura que tout allait bien se passer ; parce que nous voulions que tout se passe bien.

Plantant ma fourchette dans un morceau de pan cake recouvert de sirop, je mangeai avec une vigueur renouvelée

Tout irait bien.

Le matin avait plutôt super bien commencé avant de devenir gênant. Puis, nous avions été inquiets pour Bella et ensuite, là, nous revenions à un bon feeling. J'espérai qu'il allait se terminer sur une bonne impression.

Je m'étais réveillé tout à l'heure pour me retrouver dans mon propre petit coin de paradis. Mon visage était enfoui entre les seins de Bella. Son bras était posé sur mon épaule et sa jambe sur ma taille m'attirant plus près d'elle.

Mes hanches étaient contre ses cuisses. Ma queue s'était durcie instantanément, se pressant contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de me remonter légèrement pour la pénétrer et je serais de retour dans la terre promise.

Je pouvais dire à sa respiration qu'elle était toujours endormie. Souhaitant remédier à cela, je commençai à déposer des petits baisers légers au creux de la vallée entre ses seins. Je l'embrassai en remontant vers chaque pointe et redescendait entre ses seins.

Edward lui faisait des câlins le long de la hanche. Je pouvais sentir le dos de ses doigts balayer parfois mon abdomen. Je l'entendis répandre des doux baisers sur le dos de Bella, il la vénérait exactement comme je le faisais moi-même.

Parce qu'elle était digne de notre vénération. Elle l'avait toujours été. Mais la nuit dernière, après qu'elle se soit partagée ainsi avec nous, après avoir fait ce qu'elle nous avait fait, après nous avoir autorisé à lui faire tout cela, après avoir éveiller en moi des sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant... Elle avait besoin d'être vénérée. Je serais heureux de la louer, modifiant le reste de ma vie si elle me laissait faire, si elle l'acceptait.

Un ronronnement bas s'échappa des lèvres de Bella. Elle était réveillée. Mes baisers se firent plus insistants.

Je voulais explorer cette nouvelle découverte d'émotions qu'elle m'avait apportée. Je voulais m'y noyer et ne jamais refaire surface. C'était trop bon pour que je m'en prive. C'était plus que du désir ou de l'envie. Mais de l'amour ? J'en savais rien.

Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas le nommer. Par ce que si je lui donnais un nom, alors ça serait réel. Et ça ruinerait tout ! Tout ce qui m'était cher !

Mes hanches commencèrent à pousser contre ses cuisses. Le bout de ma queue se frottant le long de ses lèvres intimes humides. Ma bouche trouva son mamelon et suça sa douce pointe.

Alors que j'allais me retourner pour attraper un préservatif, elle sauta hors du lit. Elle prit un morceau du drap avec elle, exposant Edward et moi jusqu'aux cuisses.

Nous la regardâmes lui et moi, embrouillés au soudain changement des évènements. Elle plongea sur la chemise d'Edward et la passa sans s'embêter à la fermer, et sauta dans mon boxer.

Toujours sans nous regarder, elle murmura : « Je vais revenir tout de suite » et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle nous jeta un coup d'œil seulement au moment de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Tirant prestement le drap sur moi pour couvrir mon érection, je regardai Edward pour voir s'il avait une idée de ce qui se passait. Il haussa simplement les épaules, n'en sachant apparemment pas plus que moi.

Sur ce, nous réalisâmes que nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, complètement nus et bandant, tous les deux.

L'air de la pièce se remplit de tension et de gêne. Je filai sur le bord du lit, remontant le drap sur ma poitrine et m'asseyant contre la tête de lit. Edward fit de même de l'autre côté du plumard.

La tension s'évanouit un peu, mais la gêne était toujours présente. Nous prenions soin de ne pas nous regarder. Au lieu de cela, nous nous perdîmes dans nos pensées.

- Donc... Dit Edward, brisant le silence qui s'était installé ces dernières minutes entre nous.

_Que pouvais-je dire ? Je ne pense pas que : « Waouhhh, qui aurait cru que Bella était un si bon coup ? » soit une réponse appropriée._

_Ou bien encore : « J'ai remarqué la nuit dernière que ton pénis est plus gros que le mien ! »_

_Hummm... Non, définitivement non._

_Ouais, on a un problème._

_Mec, c'est Edward. Putain, t'as juste à lui parler et arrêter d'être un minet !_

- Ouais... Répondis-je maladroitement à la place.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose pour tenter de dissiper le malaise entre nous, la chasse d'eau des toilettes se déclencha et je me tus. Heureusement, Bella serait bientôt de retour et nous soulagerait de la tension qui planait à ce moment au-dessus de mon lit.

En attendant son retour, je repensai à nouveau à cette nuit. A la lumière du jour, je commençais à me sentir honteux. Honteux de ce que j'avais fait. Pas ce ce qui c'était passé, non, je ne pourrais jamais avoir honte de ça. Mais honteux de ce que j'avais laissé arriver. Je savais qu'Edward était amoureux de Bella. Je le savais dans mon cœur. Serai-je jamais capable de me pardonner ? Le pourra-t-il lui ?

J'avais laissé les choses complètement m'échapper. Embrasser Bella, connaissant les sentiments d'Edward, était ma première erreur. Si je n'avais pas fait cela, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

La seconde était d'avoir demander en silence la permission d'Edward. Ça n'aurait jamais été aussi loin. Tout était de ma faute.

Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir ma putain de gueule et faire ce stupide commentaire à la con. Qui sait si Edward ne lui aurait pas finalement parlé, en fin de compte ?

Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais eu tous ces sentiments pour Bella. Est-ce que ça pouvait suffire pour être en accord avec moi-même ? Non, je ne le pense pas.

Qu'en serait-il si j'avais ruiné toutes les chances d'Edward d'être un jour avec Bella, au cas où celui-ci admettait un jour ses sentiments pour elle ? Cette pensée me bouleversa et j'en eus du mal à respirer.

_T'es qu'un putain de bâtard ! C'est ton meilleur ami !_

_Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas !_

_T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! T'aurais jamais dû ouvrir ta gueule !_

_Je sais, je sais. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses pour lui ?_

_J'en sais rien, mec, j'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas si tu le peux._

Après quelques minutes de silence supplémentaires de notre part, et la salle de bains, et la gêne, j'étais HS (hors-service). Il était clair que Bella n'était pas prête de revenir de sitôt.

- Bon, ben... Je vais mettre des fringues, dis-je finalement.

- Bonne idée.

Attrapant le drap pour couvrir ma nudité, j'allais à mon armoire prendre un boxer. Après l'avoir enfilé, je me tournai pour chercher mon t-shirt.

Edward était penché de l'autre côté de la chambre tenant son jeans devant lui à la recherche de son sous-vêtement. Je ne le voyais pas. Dans notre hâte à nous défringuer hier soir, nos sapes avaient volé dans toute la pièce.

Je trouvai mon t-shirt et le passai par-dessus ma tête. Edward avait laissé tomber la recherche de son slip et était en train de fermer son jeans. Il était toujours torse nu, puisque Bella lui avait piqué sa chemise.

Toujours sans oser nous regarder dans les yeux, nous nous assîmes sur le bord du lit, faisant face à la porte de la salle de bains, attendant que Bella en sorte.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle fait là-dedans ? Me demanda Edward.

- J'en sais rien, rétorquai-je

J'avais un urgent besoin de m'excuser auprès de lui qui me submergeait, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était le bon moment. La culpabilité pesait toujours lourdement sur moi.

Qu'allions-nous faire maintenant ? Qu'allaient-ils vouloir faire maintenant ? Le plan que j'avais formulé la nuit dernière ne semblait plus une aussi bonne idée, à cet instant.

Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, que j'oubliai aussitôt, j'entendis un sanglot provenant de derrière la porte de la salle de bains. Edward l'entendit aussi et nous fûmes sur nos pieds en une seconde.

Gagnant la porte, nous nous arrêtâmes et écoutâmes. Et ça recommença. Bella pleurait. Mon cœur se déchira en millions de petits morceaux.

Edward approcha sa tête de la porte et laissa échapper un profond soupir. Je pouvais dire que son cœur était dans le même état que le mien.

Je frappai légèrement et dis anxieux :

- Bella, chérie, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Bella, es-tu blessée ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Edward ensuite en me regardant. Ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose dans les miens, mais quoi, je n'en savais rien du tout.

Alors que nous nous scrutions l'un l'autre, un « Ouais, je vais bien ! J'ai juste besoin d'une minute, s'il vous plait ! » étouffé nous parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je haussai les épaules à l'attention d'Edward et murmurai : « Breakfast ! »? Il acquiesça de la tête.

- Ok, Bella, nous allons préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu veux des œufs ou des pan cakes ?

- Quel que soit ce que vous voulez vous deux, ça ira aussi pour moi ! Répondit-elle.

Le ton de sa voix me tuait, NOUS tuait. Je souhaitais seulement la prendre dans mes bras et la tenir contre moi pour toujours.

J'inclinai la tête vers la cuisine, indiquant à Edward que nous allions la laisser pour l'instant. La laisser se remettre de ce qu'elle était en train de traverser. Nous étions déjà dans une situation merdique et je ne voulais pas foutre encore plus la merde.

En nous dirigeant vers la cuisine, j'étreignis l'épaule d'Edward pour le rassurer. Il tourna la tête vers moi et fit un signe d'assentiment, mais il avait un regard sombre sur son visage.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 13

JASPER POV

En entendant mon prénom, je sortis de mes souvenirs.

Jazz ? dit Bella en agitant sa main devant mon visage, Jazz, t'es avec nous ?

Ouais, ouais, je suis là, répondis-je remuant la tête avant de marquer une pause. Puis, je repris :

« Parler, tu veux parler ? » Je la regardai se gaver de pan cakes.

Je souris, puis rigolai en la voyant, notre Bella, qui était juste Bella. En fin de compte, cela n'avait pas changé. Je regardai Edward et il affichait la même expression que moi sur son visage. Quoi qu'il arrive plus tard, il était agréable de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Oui, au sujet de la nuit dernière, les gars... finit-elle par dire après avoir avalé la nourriture qui lui emplissait la bouche.

Quoi, à ce sujet ? Demanda Edward calmement, ses sourcils marquant son souci.

Ben... Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait en parler ? De ce qui s'est passé ?

Si, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de reprendre tout plan par plan, dis-je avec un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix en tentant de soulager la tension qui s'était installée autour de la table.

J'étais assis sur un côté de la table, Bella et Edward se tenaient chacun à une extrémité de celle-ci. Les regardant à tour de rôle, je me sentais comme l'enfant de la famille ; un sentiment que je n'appréciai pas particulièrement.

Edward grommela finalement à mon commentaire :

Moi non plus !

Bella fit la tête, apparemment irritée, puis ajouta :

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et vous le savez très bien tous les deux !

Ben, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire alors ? Questionna Edward avec un peu d'exaspération dans la voix.

Je veux dire : Que devons-nous faire maintenant ? Je veux dire : Que voulez-vous faire maintenant tous les deux ? Dit-elle en rougissant tout en regardant le fond de son assiette.

Sa rougeur me laissait entendre qu'elle avait envie de remettre ça. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward. Il dévisageait Bella. Son front se plissa et ses lèvres formaient une fine ligne. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans son expression, juste de la résignation.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prononça des mots qui me prirent totalement au dépourvu. Edward était toujours le plus calme d'entre nous, celui qui gardait ses émotions et ses pensées pour lui-même. Ces paroles allaient tout à fait à l'encontre de ce qu'il était.

Je ne serais pas opposé au fait de recommencer ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière. C'était extrêmement agréable et c'est quelque chose que j'ai envie de refaire aussi souvent que possible, lâcha-t-il avec gravité.

Bella et moi étions scotchés tous les deux et notre mâchoire pendait en le regardant.

_C'est pour de vrai ? Il a vraiment dit ça ?_

_Ouais, il l'a dit ! Est-ce qu'il plaisante ?_

_Je ne le pense pas._

Tu rigoles, non ? Grommelai-je en me calant en arrière dans ma chaise et en le dévisageant.

Bella acquiesça de la tête en accord avec moi.

Il haussa les épaules en disant : « Non ! » puis entreprit de finir ses pan cakes comme si de rien n'était.

Ok ! Avançai-je, de l'appréhension dans la voix. Je me retournai vers Bella pour observer sa réaction et ajoutai : « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? »

Elle rougit et me regarda une seconde, puis regarda Edward. Elle inclina la tête pour se plonger dans son assiette et poussa ses pan cakes tout autour de l'assiette avec sa fourchette, réfléchissant à la question.

Hummm... Je serais assez d'accord avec ça ! Vous partager tous les deux ! Murmura-t-elle finalement à peine dans un souffle, mais les yeux toujours au fin fond de son assiette.

Ok ! Repris-je, ne croyant toujours pas le tour bizarre et merveilleux que cette conversation avait pris.

_C'était ce que tu voulais, si tu te rappelles !_

_Ouais, mais je ne sais pas si je le veux encore._

_Tu le veux et tu le sais._

_Mais combien de temps ça peut durer ? Combien de temps pourrons-NOUS durer si nous faisons cela ?_

_J'en sais rien, mec. C'est un risque que tu vas devoir prendre._

Les regardant l'un après l'autre, j'essayais de concentrer mon esprit sur ce qui se passait. Cela n'avait exactement aucun sens pour moi. Ils examinaient tous les deux attentivement leur assiette.

Je vis que j'allais être celui qui devait venir avec un plan. Pour les faire parler de tout cela. Pour mettre à plat les détails de la situation, pour parler, donc.

Je ne suis pas opposé à ça non plus ! Dis-je en reprenant les termes qu'Edward avait formulé un peu plus tôt.

Bon, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant alors ? Questionna Edward.

On instaure des règles ? Répliqua Bella.

Comme lesquelles ? Demandai-je

Ben, pour commencer, ne pas dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour vous deux ; ça compte double pour toi Jasper !

Quoi ? Mon ton était moqueur comme si j'ignorais de quoi elle parlait, même si pourtant je le savais très bien.

Tu sais très bien pourquoi, merde ! Je ne veux pas attraper quelque chose à cause de tes pratiques de coureur de jupons.

Bon, pour commencer, je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons, grognai-je à son attention, deuxièmement, je suis propre comme un sou neuf. Et troisièmement, Ok, je peux faire ça !

Parce qu'honnêtement, après avoir été avec Bella, je ne voulais plus aller avec personne d'autre. Cette pensée était devenue très peu attrayante pour moi d'ailleurs.

Bon, doit-on établir un programme ? Demanda timidement Edward.

Hummm... je n'ai pas de réponse à ça, dis-je.

Toute cette histoire prenait bizarrement le chemin d'un « Alice au Pays des Merveilles ». Je me sentais comme si je me retrouvais dans la peau du lapin du conte. Ça devenait totalement surréaliste. Nous étions en train de parler de faire plus de parties de sexe à trois entre nous. Le détail ironique était que ce n'était pas l'affaire du siècle, on en parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet de conversation habituel de chaque jour.

Non, intervint Bella, ça doit être spontané, parce que si c'était planifié, ça serait vraiment trop bizarre !

Au contraire de quoi ? Prendre du plaisir sexuel avec tes deux meilleurs amis n'est pas quelque chose de bizarre pour toi ? Rétorqua Edward à l'attention de Bella, le sarcasme suintant de ses paroles.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ?_

_J'en sais rien._

Non, abruti ! C'était absolument merveilleux d'être avec vous deux, ensemble. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi proche de vous deux que la nuit dernière. Alors rabaisse ton caquet ! Si tu ne veux pas le faire, putain, t'as qu'à le dire, c'est tout ! Hurla Bella qui s'était mise debout, les mains posées sur la table, penchée en avant, regardant Edward avec colère.

_Je suis content de ne pas être lui, là, tout de suite._

_Ouais, moi aussi._

Bella, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme un âne. C'est juste... trop gênant pour moi, pour nous. Tu ne vois pas ça ? Je veux le faire, c'est vrai.

Sa voix était douce, ses yeux la suppliait de comprendre.

Edward, je le vois bien, mais ton attitude ne m'aide pas, là, lui susurra-t-elle amère.

Ok, je te promets de bien me tenir. Donc, on ne couche pas avec d'autres personnes et le sexe est spontané. Un autre point que nous devrions examiner ? Dit-il sur un ton taquin, un éclair malicieux dans les yeux.

Rougissant et retournant à la contemplation de son assiette, Bella demanda gênée :

Hummm... Est-ce que ça sera toujours nous trois ensemble ou y aura-t-il la possibilité de se retrouver seulement à deux ?

Edward et moi nous moquâmes d'elle. Elle releva la tête et dit sarcastiquement :

Quoi ? Comme si vous n'y aviez pas pensé vous deux aussi !

C'est vrai, mais c'est juste marrant de penser que toi aussi tu as réfléchi à ça, comme nous, rigolai-je.

Ouais, qui imaginerait que Bella était si libre pour nous laisser tous les deux, Jazz ? Sourit Edward.

Oh, vous deux, fermez-là, d'accord ? Maugréa Bella.

Je suis complètement d'accord avec ça... Edward ? M'enquéris-je.

D'accord, pas de problème ! Quelque chose d'autre ? Bella ? Jasper ? Interrogea Edward.

Nous secouâmes tous les deux la tête en signe de négation.

Ok, je suppose que c'est réglé, alors ! Oh, et pas de face à face en public hors de la maison. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de voir la queue de Jasper plus que nécessaire. On gardera ça pour la chambre, ok ? Ajouta Edward.

A nouveau, Bella et moi donnâmes notre assentiment.

Alors mangeons, avant que notre petit-déjeuner soit froid ! Reprit Bella en recommençant à ce gaver de pan cakes.

Le silence s'installa entre nous tandis que nous mangions. Il n'y avait plus de gêne ou de tension désormais. Nous avions parlé, discuté des détails. Tout allait bien dans notre petite bulle.

Mais il semblerait cependant que nous n'ayons pas abordé le vrai problème, la vraie situation. A savoir, que quelque chose de plus profond était arrivé et ça, nous n'allions pas en parler. Nous ne VOULIONS pas parler de cela.

Je me demandais combien de temps nous allions durer avant que quelque chose change. Avant que NOUS changions. Avant que ça se termine. Avant que nous en ayons fini.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 14

JASPER POV

Bien, Bella, je vais réfléchir à ce que tu as dit ! Lui sortit Edward.

Dit sur quoi ? Répondit-elle joyeusement.

A quel point s'était absolument merveilleux, railla-t-il avec humour et un peu de suffisance dans la voix.

Oh, ferme-là Edward ! Vous savez bien que vous êtes tous les deux des géants au plumard !

On l'est maintenant ? Ben, c'est agréable à entendre de temps en temps, tu sais, se faire caresser son égo, quelque chose comme ça.

Je pense que tu veux me caresser autre chose que ton égo, Edward ! Lui assena Bella avec un sourire sexy sur le visage, son sourcil arqué pour le provoquer.

Ben... Je peux penser à quelque chose de bien précis, rétorqua-t-il, entrant dans son jeu pour relever le défi.

Ce fut si rapide que j'eus à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, un morceau de pan cake plein de sirop collant frappa Edward sur la joue avant de tomber sur sa poitrine nue.

Je suis sûre que tu peux, rigola-t-elle.

J'explosai d'un rire énorme et interrompis ce qui se passait entre eux.

Tu penses que c'est drôle, Jazz ? Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Ricana Bella

Et là, un morceau de pan cake imprégné de sirop s'étala sur mon visage.

Nannnn, c'est pas cool ! Grognai-je.

Bella éclatait de rire maintenant. Elle se tenait les côtes et se balançait d'avant en arrière.

Oh ! J'ai tellement peur, Edward, aide-moi ! Sauve-moi de l'horrible monstre à face de pan cake, dit Bella, feignant la peur, et elle alla se cacher derrière Edward.

Edward ricana et décréta :

J'peux pas faire ça, Bella !

Puis, il continua en étalant un pan cake sur le visage, les cheveux, l'omoplate et l'estomac de Bella.

Edward Anthony Masen, tu vas payer pour ça ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

Je ne le crois pas, Isabella Marie Swan !

On se foutait bien de Bella. Ensuite, elle trébucha et grommela. C'était si incroyablement adorable. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la bercer.

Oh, Jasper Hale Whitlock, ne crois pas que tu es tiré d'affaire pour autant ! Tempêta Bella.

Cela nous fit bien marrer, oui, on se marrait comme des petites filles maintenant, de plus en plus fort. Mais elle était si mignonne quand elle était excitée comme ça, tout particulièrement avec des morceaux de pan cake collés sur le visage et dans les cheveux.

Un sourire diabolique passa sur ses lèvres quand elle attrapa la bouteille de sirop. Edward et moi commençâmes à reculer et nous nous cognâmes contre la table de cuisine.

Nous étions coincés entre la table et la démoniaque petite femme à la bouteille de sirop.

Pressant durement la bouteille, elle nous aspergea, ainsi que le sol, de doux sirop collant. Puis elle continua en nous en remettant une couche et en éclatant de rire.

Je poussai Edward du coude et pointai mon menton vers Bella. Il acquiesça et commença à avancer vers elle en essayant de ne pas glisser sur le sol collant. Il l'attrapa par devant pendant que je la contournai pour lui couper la retraite.

Elle poussa un cri perçant et se tortilla dans tous les sens pour tenter de se libérer.

Edward ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Hurla-t-elle.

Non, Bella ma douce, c'est toi qui l'a voulu ! Tu l'as bien cherché ! Susurra Edward.

Il recula vers la table, la posant dessus, les jambes d'Edward coinçant celles de Bella, pendant qu'elle se débattait pour échapper à son étreinte.

Le sirop qui s'étalait sur la poitrine nue d'Edward recouvrait maintenant irrémédiablement tout le devant du corps de Bella et son visage. Nous étions tous les trois totalement collants et recouverts de sirop.

Alors Edward commença à lécher la joue de Bella et sa mâchoire, retirant toute cette douceur avec sa langue. Un gémissement bas s'échappa des lèvres de Bella quand elle se mit à le lécher et à le mordiller aussi.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent finalement et je pouvais voir leur langue se livrer bataille. Cette vision était sexy comme l'enfer et je fus instantanément dur à nouveau.

_Je suppose que c'est un de ces moments spontanés._

_Ouais, ben... Profites-en maintenant !_

_T'as pas besoin de me le dire deux fois !_

Venant me placer sur le côté de Bella et d'Edward, je repoussai les cheveux de Bella derrière sa tête et embrassai son épaule pleine de sirop. Elle s'inclina sous mon toucher et gémit dans la bouche d'Edward.

Elle rompit son baiser avec Edward et verrouilla sa bouche sur mes lèvres. Sa langue força le passage pour entrer dans ma bouche. Dieu, elle avait un goût de paradis, un mélange de sirop, de soleil et de Bella...

Je saisis l'arrière de sa tête et la penchai pour avoir plus d'accès à sa bouche chaude et douce. Ma langue la fouilla, explorant sa bouche et en aimant la moindre parcelle.

Pendant que j'embrassai Bella, Edward déboutonna la chemise qu'elle portait repoussant le tissu le long de ses bras et lui retira. Attrapant la bouteille de sirop, il en versa partout sur les seins de Bella. Il les recouvrit de cette douceur.

Il se pencha sur elle et prit dans sa bouche un de ses mamelons, il en téta la pointe poisseuse. Cette nouvelle sensation la fit grogner et rompre notre baiser.

Ses petites mains se serrèrent dans les mèches des cheveux d'Edward, elle se cambra en arrière et l'attira plus près d'elle.

Hummmm... Jasper... Préservatifs... Maintenant ! Gémit-elle fort.

Je courus dans ma chambre et choppai une paire de capotes, notant au passage que c'était les dernières de ma réserve.

_On s'est autant envoyés en l'air que ça ?_

_C'était une boite neuve, bordel !_

_Bien sûr, vous l'avez fait !_

_Non mais, arrête de penser à ça et magne-toi d'y retourner, espèce de crétin !_

_Ouais, t'as raison !_

Quand je revins à la cuisine, les positions de Bella et d'Edward s'étaient inversées. A présent, il était assis sur la table, son jeans en bas des chevilles et Bella léchait sa poitrine en descendant ; sa destination était claire.

Edward s'était penché en arrière sur la table, se soutenant de ses bras, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte et Bella léchait et mordait son corps.

Atteignant finalement sa destination, elle versa du sirop sur sa queue. Il releva le buste et observa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Je parie qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

La langue rose de Bella pointa hors de sa bouche et s'enroula autour du gland d'Edward, lapant le sirop collant. Un bas « Bella » s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il s'agrippa d'une de ses mains dans la chevelure de Bella.

En admiration, je les regardai pendant quelques minutes, juste pour les observer tous les deux. C'était incroyablement érotique de voir Bella s'activer sur Edward. Je savais que c'était une expérience à ne pas manquer.

L'habileté de Bella à tailler une pipe était phénoménale. Elle rivalisait carrément avec moi pour ce qui était des compétences buccales. Je savais qu'Edward était déjà au septième ciel.

Je vins me placer derrière elle et tirai les hanches de Bella vers les miennes, lui faisant sentir mon érection. Elle se recula contre moi et frotta ses fesses dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. Elle gémissait sur la bite d'Edward. Cela nous causa, à Edward et à moi, de brailler « Putain » simultanément.

Putain, Bella, t'as pas idée à quel point c'est bon ! Haleta Edward.

Après nos activités de cette nuit, je savais au son de sa voix, qu'il était prêt, vraiment tout prêt de jouir.

Me reculant lentement, je fis glisser le boxer qu'elle portait - mon boxer – au bas de ses jambes. Elle en sortit vite fait. Elle était complètement nue à présent.

Je fis courir ma main le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle cambra son dos sous mon geste tout en continuant de s'occuper d'Edward. Je retirai mon t-shirt, anticipant mon tour.

Ma main passa entre ses jambes et elle les écarta pour me faciliter l'accès. Mes doigts jouèrent avec ses lèvres intimes mouillées, tournoyèrent dans son humidité.

Elle gémit à nouveau et se pressa contre ma main, réclamant plus d'attention.

J'entrouvris ses lèvres du bout des doigts et mon pouce trouva son clitoris. Je l'écrasai en faisant entrer en elle deux doigts rapidement et brutalement. Elle sursauta à cette soudaine intrusion et donna une longue et profonde succion à la queue d'Edward en réponse à mon geste. Cela l'envoya au bord du gouffre de son orgasme. Cramponnant sa tête désespérément, il poussa ses hanches contre sa bouche, alors qu'une litanie de « Putain » sortait de ses lèvres encore et encore. Il avait les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte pendant qu'il était à son paroxysme.

Après avoir joui, il retomba durement sur la table, cognant sa tête sur le plateau de Formica.

Ouch ! Fit-il doucement en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

Bella le lécha et le suça pour le nettoyer complètement du sirop et de sa jouissance. Elle le libéra enfin avec un « Plop ! » très distinct. Elle se releva et sourit avec l'air aussi satisfait qu'un chat qui vient de manger un canari. Elle essuya sa bouche de ses doigts et regarda par-dessus son épaule, l'air de me dire « au suivant ».

Je secouai la tête devant sa mine mutine et la retournai pour lui faire face. Je l'appuyai contre la table. La main sur sa poitrine, je la poussai pour qu'elle s'allonge à côté d'Edward.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui était toujours haletant et les yeux clos. D'un geste très doux, elle repoussa les cheveux d'Edward hors de ses yeux et le fixa avec affection et quelque chose de plus. Je ne l'avais jamais vue le regarder ainsi, il s'agissait de quelque chose que je ne pus reconnaître.

Il s'inclina sous son toucher et un doux ronronnement émana de sa gorge. A cet instant, je me sentis comme un intrus. Je faillis m'en aller. Bella le remarqua et me dévisagea se demandant pourquoi j'avais cette réaction.

Posant mes mains sur ses hanches, je la tirai vers le bord de la table, ses jambes s'écartèrent pour moi immédiatement. Elle m'accueillait entre elles.

Je sus qu'elle était prête pour moi. Pas besoin de préliminaires. Après avoir enfilé un préservatif, j'ouvris plus largement ses jambes et la montait sur le bord de la table. Je me positionnai devant elle et la pénétrai d'un seul mouvement puissant, la remplissant totalement. Elle cambra son corps en arrière en me sentant entrer en elle comme ça.

A nouveau, j'étais au paradis. Bella était le paradis. La sensation d'elle, chaude et étroite, autour de moi ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais connu auparavant. C'était complètement différent d'avec toutes les autres femmes que j'avais pu fréquenter avant.

Nous laissant à tous deux un moment pour nous ajuster l'un à l'autre, je baissai les yeux sur elle. Je pouvais voir les traces de sirop sur sa peau. Cela lui donnait une couleur caramel scintillant et son corps brillait de sueur.

Elle était divine et elle était à nous. A NOUS SEULS. Nous n'avions pas à la partager avec qui que ce soit.

Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe autrement.

J'attrapai une de ses jambes et la fit passer par-dessus mon épaule. Saisissant apparemment l'idée, elle remonta l'autre et vint la placer sur mon autre épaule. Cette nouvelle position me permettait de la remplir plus loin et je me pressai plus profondément en elle.

Elle laissa échapper des miaulements alors que j'entamai lentement mes mouvements de va-et-vient. Elle accrocha ses chevilles derrière ma nuque et me tira plus près d'elle. Elle me voulait plus profond. Elle en voulait plus de moi.

Je lui en donnai. J'attrapai ses hanches pour la tenir fermement et mieux me guider et me mit à la pénétrer furieusement.

A chaque fois que je m'introduisais complètement en elle, un piaillement s'échappait de sa bouche. C'était le son le plus adorable que j'ai jamais entendu : tellement « made in Bella ».

Après quelques instants, Edward sembla enfin se remettre de son orgasme. Il se soutint sur un coude et se pencha sur elle. Il commença à lécher et mordiller ses tétons, à sucer ses mamelons, lui envoyant une décharge de nouvelles sensations.

Une des mains de Bella était dans sa chevelure à elle, tandis que de l'autre, elle agrippait les mèches d'Edward essayant de le rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Jasper... Dieu... Putain... Edward... Trop... Plus... Jamais... Assez.... Haletait-elle.

Nos actions simultanées lui donnaient du mal à parler et le plaisir la submergeait.

Quand de nouveaux sentiments pour elle s'installèrent en moi, je tournai la tête sur le côté. J'embrassai tendrement son mollet essayant de lui faire sentir qu'elle était plus qu'un simple coup à tirer pour moi. Tellement plus. Mais ce qu'elle était pour moi exactement n'avait pas encore de nom.

La main d'Edward se promena jusqu'à l'endroit où nous étions joints; passant légèrement sur son clitoris. Il essayait d'améliorer de qu'elle était en train d'expérimenter. Sous son toucher, elle se resserra étroitement autour de moi. « Bella » fut tout ce que je réussis à sortir, et elle se contracta encore plus sur mon membre. Cette nouvelle sensation me rapprocha encore plus de la jouissance.

Mais elle avait besoin de jouir en premier. Je ne voulais pas y arriver sans elle. Il fallait qu'elle les ressente aussi, les hauteurs sur lesquelles elle nous emmenait. Qu'elle en fasse l'expérience elle-même.

Edward, plus fort ! Soufflai-je lourdement.

Ces mots étaient durs à prononcer, mais j'étais allé trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je le vis accepter, mais il ne me regarda pas; il ne changea pas sa position sur les seins de Bella. Il dut mordre son téton et pincer son clitoris car avant que je ne m'en rende compte, des spasmes coururent sur le corps de Bella et autour de moi, alors qu'elle vint violemment. Cambrée en arrière sur la table, les jambes verrouillées autour de ma nuque, elle me tira tout contre elle.

Elle hurla nos prénoms quand elle atteignit son paroxysme. La vision d'elle jouissant et la sensation d'elle autour de mon sexe étaient trop extraordinaires. Je sautai de la falaise avec elle. Je laissai mon orgasme s'emparer totalement de moi, me contrôler, me noyer. Le plaisir était trop intense pour l'exprimer par des mots.

Chevauchant notre orgasme mutuel, je continuai à la baiser. Quand je la sentis redescendre, je ralentis mes mouvements jusqu'à ce que je revienne sur terre moi aussi. Ses jambes retombèrent mollement de mes épaules. Elle était pantelante.

Edward s'assit, il avait fait son boulot. Un sourire espiègle jouait sur ses lèvres, car il avait la certitude qu'il avait aidé à emmener Bella au plus haut. Il reprit sa position en appui sur les coudes et balança ses jambes d'avant en arrière au bord de la table, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon.

Je m'écroulai sur elle, toujours en elle. Je me soutins sur mes coudes pour ne pas l'écraser et j'embrassai ses lèvres tendrement, amoureusement. Mes doigts balayèrent de son visage ses cheveux trempés de sueur et pleins de sirop. Je pouvais sentir la sueur et le sirop entre nos corps. C'était bizarre, mais agréable comme sensation.

Donc, je suppose que c'est ce que tu voulais dire par spontané ! Dit Edward avec un rire dans la voix.

Ouais, je suppose, répondit Bella en se mettant à rire.

Nous rîmes tous les trois à l'absurdité de l'instant. C'était bon. Me sentir comme ça avec eux, c'était bon. A contre-cœur, je sortis d'elle et remis mon boxer. J'avais des responsabilités en dehors d'eux, dont il fallait que je m'occupe, surtout l'école et ma thèse.

Je me sens tout collant et en sueur maintenant, je vais prendre une douche. Ensuite, je dois aller à la bibliothèque et j'en ai pour un moment, soupirai-je.

Alors tu vas juste te barrer et nous laisser faire le ménage derrière toi ? S'exclama Bella, quelque peu exaspérée.

Ces paroles me frappèrent plus profondément qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention. Parce que je me sentais toujours encore un peu coupable d'avoir laisser les choses arriver ainsi entre nous. D'avoir fait ce que j'avais fait. D'avoir peut-être tout détruit.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, j'attrapai mon t-shirt et les laissai tous les deux là, sur la table à me regarder. Je ne savais toujours pas combien de temps ça allait durer, mais je me promis d'apprécier et de chérir chaque moment que je passerai avec eux comme ça. Je me promis de faire en sorte que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. D'essayer de bien faire pour eux deux tout ce que je pouvais faire, quelque soit le mal que cela pourrait me causer, à moi.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 15

BELLA POV

« _I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of miracle_

_Waited so long »_

Beautiful Disaster – Kelly Clarkston

Je me tenais debout hors de la douche, attendant que la température de l'eau augmente. A chaque seconde, je tendais la main sous le jet.

_Nannnn, toujours fraîche._

_Ah, elle se réchauffe._

_Là, agréable et chaude._

Je jouais avec quelques mèches rebelles de mes cheveux qui tombaient sur mon visage. Elles étaient collantes et je soupirai.

Autant j'avais aimé la merveilleuse et hallucinante séance de sexe que je venais d'avoir sur la table de la cuisine, autant je détestais la saleté qui couvrait mon corps.

Pratiquement douze heures de sexe en continu m'avaient laissée couverte d'une épaisse crasse et de sueur et de diverses autres formes de fluides corporels, dont la plupart n'étaient probablement pas les miens. La bataille de nourriture n'avait fait qu'ajouter au désordre.

_Ah, mais c'est le sperme d'Edward et de Jasper, ma douce._

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te plains, encore ?_

_Tu as eu droit à la plus incroyable expérience sexuelle jamais vécue par une femme dans toute l'histoire de la planète... Et tu te plains ?_

Evidemment, je ne me plaignais pas. Pas encore. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire honnêtement que nous avions mis en place cet arrangement. Une part de moi avait attendu qu'ils le renieraient absolument, je suppose. Mais une plus grande part de moi, en même temps, avait bien espéré qu'ils accepteraient.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement au fond d'eux-mêmes. Je voulais le savoir, le trouver. C'était peut-être la seule voie.

Il était certain que je voulais être avec Edward. Il était tout ce que je voulais depuis si longtemps. Et maintenant, je l'avais. Enfin... Une partie de lui en tout cas.

_Et Jasper !_

_Oh, Jasper !_

La nuit dernière et ce matin avaient provoqué en moi de nouveaux sentiments pour lui. Je savais qu'il était sexy. Diable, je le savais depuis longtemps. Mais l'étendue de ses compétences sexuelles avait seulement commencé à se révéler à moi.

Et quelque chose d'autre aussi. Quelque chose d'inconnu que je n'étais pas habituée à ressentir lorsque je pensais à Jasper. Quelque chose que je voulais pouvoir explorer. Donc, voilà la voie : notre arrangement.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela allait durer, et honnêtement je ne voulais pas y penser. Le futur était constamment en train de changer, constamment en train d'évoluer lui-même en fonction de ce que nous faisions aujourd'hui.

Donc, il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse quand même. Je devais penser à Edward et à Jasper et à la sensation de leur corps et de leurs mains. Et Dieu ! Je me sentais à nouveau excitée. Comment étaient -ils capable de me faire ça ?

On pourrait penser qu'après tant de rounds comptés cette nuit et Jasper ce matin sur la table de la cuisine, je serais rassasiée. Mais non. J'étais prête à remettre ça. Peut-être était-ce là cette fameuse « maturité sexuelle » dont tout le monde parle ? Peut-être était-ce là où j'en étais, maintenant ?

Les éclaboussures d'eau sur le mur de la douche me tirèrent de mes pensées confuses. Et je poussai un soupir. L'eau serait bientôt redevenue froide avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'y mettre si le rêvais encore.

Je glissai la porte pour l'ouvrir entièrement et grimpai dans la douche envahie de vapeur. L'eau coulait le long de mon corps et mes muscles surmenés commencèrent à se détendre. J'étais relativement en forme, mais le merveilleux traitement que les garçons m'avaient fait subir avait rendu tous mes muscles douloureux.

J'étais si concentrée à me frictionner les cheveux toujours collants avec du shampoing que je sursautai de tout mon corps quand on frappa à la porte de la douche.

Je me retournai juste à temps pour voir Edward ouvrir la porte suffisamment pour remarquer qu'il était déjà nu et passablement excité.

_Je suppose que c'est ce que nous voulions dire par spontanéité, hein ?_

_Ferme-la, toi ! _

_C'est exactement ce que tu voulais, non, juste toi et Edward !_

_Oh oui ! _

Puis-je me joindre à toi ? Dit-il par-dessus le bruit de l'eau dégoulinante.

J'acquiesçai en silence et me reculai dans la douche pour lui donner de la place. Il entra. Le sentir, lui, si proche de moi, avec l'eau chaude et la vapeur accentuait mon excitation.

Je lui tournai le dos pour lui cacher que tout mon corps s'empourprait déjà, d'une rougeur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température de l'eau.

Ses mains furent soudain sur mes hanches et il m'étreignit fortement.

Bella ! Dit-il de sa voix profonde et voilée.

_Encore ?_

Oui ? Répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

Mes mains qui pendaient mollement le long de mon corps, bougèrent pour venir recouvrir les siennes sur ma taille.

L'eau continuait de couler sur nous et je pouvais pratiquement sentir chaque goutte quand elle roulait sur mon corps. J'étais hyper-consciente de tout. L'eau. Les mains d'Edward. Le son de sa respiration. Ma propre respiration.

Edward m'attira contre lui et je pouvais sentir son membre dur appuyé contre le bas de mon dos. Cette merveilleuse pièce mécanique qui m'avait donné tellement de plaisir, qui m'avait emmenée à de telles hauteurs.

Je le voulais à nouveau.

Il embrassa mon épaule et gémit tout contre ma peau.

J'étais dans l'erreur tout à l'heure quand je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir l'air plus sexy ! Dit-il et je sentis les vibrations de ses mots courir à travers mon corps jusqu'à parvenir entre mes jambes, à présent chancelantes.

Hummmm.... ronronnai-je.

Tu es tellement plus sexy, là, maintenant ! Ajouta-t-il.

La main droite d'Edward, couverte de la mienne, descendit lentement sous ma taille. Je m'appuyai contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Sa main, maintenant proche de là où j'étais si palpitante, me procurait une sensation si puissante. Ma bouche était grande ouverte et ma respiration si forte que s'en était embarrassant.

Je ne pouvais retirer ma main de la sienne pendant que le bout de ses doigts trouvait mon petit paquet de nerfs et décrivait des cercles tout autour. Ma main se serra sur la sienne et je me mis à haleter.

Voir Jasper te faire ces choses, sur la table, Dieu, Bella ! Geignit Edward.

Quoi ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Ça m'a donné envie de... Il s'interrompit... « Te prendre ».

Il avait murmuré la dernière partie de sa phrase si doucement que je ne fus pas sûre qu'il voulait que je l'entende.

Prends-moi !

Ma voix était basse, haletante et irrégulière. Je me demandais s'il m'avait vraiment entendue jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse cette douce réponse.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple !

Quoi ? Demandai-je à nouveau.

Tu aimerais ça, pas vrai ? Grogna Edward, et il pressa ses doigts fermement sur mon clitoris. « Tu aimerais que je te prenne, que je te baise, là, dans ta douche ! »

Je haletai à nouveau, cette fois plus fort. Mon dos s'était cambré et la vague montante de mon désir augmentait encore plus.

Je te veux, Bella. Juste toi. Ici et maintenant. Sans Jasper. Tout de suite ! Grogna-t-il encore et il glissa sa main plus bas, suivant la courbe de mon ouverture intime.

Des marmonnements incohérents s'échappaient de ma bouche, je ne pouvais m'exprimer clairement avec des mots convenables. Ma main s'éloigna de celle d'Edward, à la place, je la bloquai sur sa hanche, derrière moi. J'attirai son corps aussi proche du mien que possible, essayant désespérément de créer contre lui le plus de frottement possible.

Je fondai mon derrière contre son membre, pendant que ses doigts plongeaient en moi. Ses lèvres attaquèrent mon épaule, suçant la peau à cet endroit. Il me marquait.

Je les avais marqués tous les deux cette nuit, mais là, c'était différent. C'était presque comme s'il essayait d'apposer sa marque sur moi, comme si j'étais à lui, en réaction à ce que Jasper avait fait juste avant. Presque comme si... il se ré-appropriait mon corps.

Non, ce n'était pas cela.

Nous nous partagions maintenant. Nous avions convenu de cela.

Il était incroyablement excité. Totalement excité. Dur. Dieu qu'il était dur.

Ses doigts commencèrent adroitement à s'activer sur moi, me pressant à un rythme que seul un musicien savait mettre en œuvre. Il jouait de moi comme d'un piano. Appuyant exactement sur les bonnes touches.

Edward ! Haletai-je, alors que je sentais mon orgasme m'envahir de plus en plus.

Je me suis sentis si rejeté, Bella, si exclu ! Grogna-t-il en faisant entrer ses doigts en moi plus durement, beaucoup plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait fait la nuit d'avant.

Je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien justifier ce soudain changement d'humeur. Il avait presque l'air, pourrais-je dire, en colère.

Mais non, il n'était pas en colère. C'était quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre. Quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Quelque chose de totalement différent.

Laisse-moi me faire pardonner ça ! Gémis-je en faisant pivoter mes hanches vers lui.

Les doigts d'Edward glissèrent hors de moi, me permettant de tourner mon corps dans ses bras. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ces prunelles étaient sombres. J'y distinguai le désir, l'envie, le besoin.

Et quelque chose de plus. Que je ne pus définir. Que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

Il y avait également une part de peine. Juste un soupçon. Comme s'il ne voulait pas que je le dévoile, mais ça filtra et je le détectai fugitivement, par accident.

Mon cœur se serra pour lui et je voulus le guérir de ce chagrin, arriver à lui faire dépasser cela. Je ne voulais pas le voir dans la peine. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux. Je voulais le rendre heureux.

Je me penchai vers lui et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Edward fut hésitant au début, tout comme il l'avait été la nuit dernière. Je l'attirai plus près de moi, son sexe dur s'appuyant fermement contre mon bas-ventre. Je glissai une main entre nous pour le saisir et commençai lentement à actionner mes doigts sur sa longueur. Il haleta contre ma bouche et répondit enfin à mon baiser.

Edward déplaça ses mains derrière mon dos et attrapa solidement mes fesses qu'il malaxa longuement.

Te baiser, grommela-t-il, besoin de te baiser, maintenant !

Il me releva juste assez, appuyant mon dos contre le carrelage froid et humide du mur de la douche. Je fus obligée de lâcher son membre et mes mains trouvèrent naturellement leur place sur ses épaules.

Je le dévisageai, essayant de déterminer le regard qu'il m'adressait. Tant d'émotions jouaient sur son visage, certaines que je ne connaissais que trop bien et d'autres que je lui avais jamais vues avant.

Depuis toutes ces années que je connaissais Edward, je pensais pouvoir lire en lui. Comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête juste en regardant son visage. Mais il semblerait que cette nuit ait changé tout cela. Il y avait tellement de choses que je ne voyais plus quand je le regardais, tant de nouvelles expressions les avaient remplacées, et je sentais que je devais presque réapprendre à déchiffrer ses regards.

Peut-être finalement que quelque chose avait changé entre nous. Nous avions convenu que tout resterait inchangé, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que, quoi que nous en ayons dit, quelque chose était différent. La dynamique de notre amitié avait changé, probablement vers un univers complètement différent, tous ensemble.

Je tentai de repousser toutes ces pensées hors de ma tête. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir à tout ça maintenant. Je ne voulais pas penser au futur. Pas encore. Pas quand je regardais au fond des yeux un Edward chaud, sexy et mouillé. Rien ne pouvait supplanter cette vision. Rien dans le monde entier n'était aussi beau que cette vision.

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres et le sourire en coin si craquant d'Edward m'illumina totalement.

T'aimes ce que tu vois, Bella ? Me demanda-t-il la voix pleine de sarcasmes.

Je mordis ma lèvre et acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête.

Bien, parce que je veux que tu gardes les yeux grands ouverts quand je vais te faire jouir. Je veux voir ton visage quand tu vas exploser de plaisir sur ma queue ! Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? Dit-il abruptement.

Oui ! Piaillai-je.

Bonne fille ! Maintenant, voyons si tu es aussi étroite que dans mon souvenir ! Ajouta-t-il.

Il raffermit sa prise sur mes hanches et lentement me fit glisser le long du mur carrelé, provoquant des petits crissements. Mes jambes s'accrochèrent autour de sa taille et je verrouillai mes chevilles derrière son dos.

Je cambrai mes reins pour m'éloigner du mur et sentis Edward à l'entrée de mon sexe.

Bien, dit Edward et sa main se resserra à nouveau sur moi, voilà !

En prononçant ce dernier mot, il entra en moi, me remplissant totalement. Je haletai sous la sensation. La nuit dernière, dans un lit, c'était une chose. Mais là, dans cette douche, c'était vraiment tout autre chose, quelque chose de plus.

Edward pressa son corps contre le mien et posa sa tête dans la courbe de mon cou. J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules et le tirai vers moi le plus étroitement que je pouvais. Je voulais qu'il ne me quitte jamais.

Je l'aimais depuis si longtemps. Ça paraissait juste. Ça paraissait merveilleux. C'est ce qui me complétait. Seulement être là, avec lui. Avec lui en moi. Sans barrière. Absolument rien entre nous.

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il ne faisait rien du tout. Aussi merveilleux que ça pouvait être de me sentir connectée à lui, de l'avoir en moi, je voulais qu'il commence à bouger. Qu'il commence à plonger en moi. Qu'il m'emmène vers les hauteurs du plaisir dont j'avais si grand besoin. Dont lui aussi avait besoin. Je voulais faire en sorte qu'il se sente bien à nouveau. Je voulais qu'il se débarrasse de cette peine que j'avais vue résonner dans sa conscience. Je ne savais pas d'où elle venait, mais je voulais qu'elle s'en aille.

S'il te plait ! Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille et j'ondulai mes hanches, lui signalant qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose.

Putain ! Gémit Edward, il déposa un chaud baiser sur ma peau.

S'il te plait ! Le suppliai-je encore.

Edward rejeta sa tête en arrière et cette fois-ci, je ne pus y déceler du chagrin. Cette fois, il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus profond, de plus primordial, de vraiment désespéré. Qu'avait-il en tête ? A quoi pensait-il ? Avait-il des arrières-pensées ? Voulait-il faire marche arrière au sujet de notre accord ?

Pouvais-je vraiment faire ça et ne pas aller plus loin pour m'attacher à lui, si c'était encore possible ?

Pourrions-nous vraiment prendre cette voie ?

Edward mordit sa lèvre et cela me fit penser qu'il voulait presque dire quelque chose. Presque. Mais l'instant fut brisé quand une mèche de ses cheveux mouillés tomba dans ses yeux, il regarda ailleurs.

S'il te plait, fais quelque chose ! Lui demandai-je doucement.

Son regard se fixa à nouveau dans le mien et une passion nouvelle emplissait ses yeux, une passion qui s'était à peine éveillée un instant plus tôt.

Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? Bien, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça alors ? Dit Edward avec un sourire suffisant.

Il sortit presque totalement de moi avant de venir s'écraser à nouveau contre moi, projetant ma tête en arrière et la cognant contre le mur carrelé. Mes doigts agrippèrent férocement ses épaules à chaque coup qu'il me donnait, chacun étant plus puissant que le précédent.

Il me donnait tout. Il se donnait entièrement à moi dans cette douche. Tout comme l'eau lavait notre peau et nous débarrassait des derniers rappels de la nuit dernière, il se débarrassait lui-même de quelque chose. Que je ne pouvais pas exactement détecter ni comprendre. Mais quoi que ce fut, il l'assumait jusqu'au bout.

Ses hanches se cognaient dans les miennes et sa peau claquait contre la mienne. L'eau éclaboussait tout autour de nous, nous rendant glissant. Ma prise sur ses épaules était quelque peu précaire et ma maîtrise sur ma conscience devenait rapidement de plus en plus mince.

La façon dont je me sentais avec Edward lorsqu'il me faisait cela, était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Et croyez-moi, je l'avais imaginé à de nombreuses reprises. Probablement plus que je ne pouvais l'admettre. Toutes ces fois avec d'autres mecs, c'était lui que je voyais sur moi. Sa chevelure bronze tombant sur leur visage. Ses muscles sinueux sous mes doigts à la place des leurs.

Je l'avais ici, maintenant. Bien là. Dans ma douche, en moi. Il me baisait.

Je m'approchais de plus en plus de ce sommet merveilleux que nous escaladions tous les deux. Ce sommet d'où nous allions tomber ensemble en un rien de temps au point où nous en étions arrivés.

Edward me baisait avec acharnement. Ses gémissements et ses grognements retentissaient par-dessus le jaillissement de la douche et mes halètements étaient très différents. Chacun de nous criait le nom de l'autre. Nous appelant l'un l'autre. Nous attirant l'un l'autre. Nous suppliant de rester là, ensemble.

Je t'en prie ! Geignis-je.

Bella, gémit-il en réponse, j'ai besoin...

Je sais, réussis-je à dire.

Il me pénétra une dernière fois, beaucoup plus fort que toutes les autres fois et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour jouir. Mon corps s'embrasa en un feu d'artifices, tous mes muscles se contractèrent et mes orteils s'enfoncèrent dans les jambes solides d'Edward. Ma bouche était grande ouverte dans un cri de stupéfaction et mes doigts cramponnaient ses épaules, y laissant certainement les traces de mes ongles.

Edward n'était pas mieux, me bloquant et me pressant avec une telle force que je pensais qu'il voulait m'écraser contre le mur.

Je t'en prie ! Gémit-il en collant son visage dans mon cou.

Sa façon de le dire signifiait cependant autre chose. Comme s'il essayait d'exprimer en réalité plus que ce qu'il disait simplement. Ne savait-il donc pas que je lui donnerais absolument tout, si seulement il me le demandait ?

Edward glissa hors de moi et me déposa doucement sur le sol de la douche, mes jambes encore chancelantes après mon violent orgasme. Il appliqua des baisers sur ma gorge et ma mâchoire avant de murmurer à mon oreille.

Jamais plus sexy !

Il redressa sa tête et son regard était très doux. La tristesse et la peine s'étaient enfuies et tout ce que je pus y voir fut son affection pour moi. Il prit mes joues tendrement entre ses paumes et m'adressa un demi sourire.

Bella, dit-il tout bas.

Edward !

Ses mains quittèrent mon visage et il me tourna le dos. Il fit glisser la porte de la douche et en sortit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il me laissa comme ça, seule dans la douche.

L'eau dégoulinait sur mes épaules et je restai là, essayant de saisir ce qui venait de se passer.

J'entendis la porte de la salle de bains claquer derrière lui alors qu'il partait, me laissant avec des pensées embrouillées et des cheveux trempés.

Que venait-il au juste d'arriver dans cette douche ?


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 16

EDWARD POV

« _So for once in my life_

_Let me get what I want_

_Lord knows, it would be the first time_

_Lord knows, it would be the first time _»

Please let me get what I want – MUSE (originally by The Smiths)

Bella et moi étions dans la cuisine à nettoyer en silence le foutoir du petit déjeuner après que Jasper soit parti. Ce n'était qu'un détail de plus à rajouter à la liste des raisons que j'avais de vouloir lui casser la gueule. La première étant qu'il se soit envoyé Bella.

_Frapper Jasper pourrait s'avérer être très satisfaisant, mais n'arrangerait vraiment pas les choses._

_Oui, je sais. Il faut que j'arrive à mettre ça de côté._

_Et franchement... Tu es le seul qui puisse faire ta revendication sur elle, personne ne le fera à ta place._

_Encore une fois, oui, je le sais. Toute cette stupide histoire de sauterie est de ma faute, à cause de mon incapacité à faire face à mes sentiments pour Bella, de ma couardise, de ma lâcheté._

_Pas besoin de me le rappeler._

J'avais la serpillière et tentais de nettoyer le sol couvert de sirop collant. Ce n'était pas facile. Le sirop avait commencé à sécher et devenait plus épais et plus collant. Mais c'était un travail qui se faisait sans réfléchir et me permettait de me plonger dans mes pensées vagabondes. Elles erraient vers les évènements de ce matin.

La première chose fut la façon dont nous avions réveillé Bella, puis sa soudaine ruée vers la salle de bains.

Comment, après l'avoir entendue pleurer dans la salle de bains, il m'avait fallu tout mon contrôle pour que je m'empêche de défoncer la porte et de la prendre contre moi pour lui faire oublier sa peine.

Pour moi, ses pleurs signifiaient qu'elle regrettait ce qui était arrivé durant la nuit. Et je ne pouvais pas adhérer à ça. Oui, c'était complètement dingue ce qui s'était passé, mais également tellement merveilleux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette un seul instant de la nuit passée. Non. Évidemment, ce n'était pas de cette façon-là que j'avais planifié que nous soyons ensemble, finalement. Mais c'était arrivé, et je ne pouvais plus rien y changer.

En plus, ses larmes indiquaient que, peut-être, elle ne voudrait plus jamais recommencer cette expérience. Cette idée était horrible pour moi. Parce que j'avais besoin d'elle maintenant. Après l'avoir eue, je ne pouvais pas ne plus l'avoir. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être à nouveau avec elle. N'importe quoi.

Donc, Jasper et moi l'avions laissée seule, faire face à ce qu'elle estimait devoir traverser seule. La connaissant comme nous la connaissions si bien, nous savions qu'elle nous laisserait revenir vers elle quand elle serait prête. Elle ne nous laisserait pas la blesser. Elle ne voudrait pas que nous la réconfortions.

Jazz et moi plaisantions et discutions de tout et de rien d'important en préparant le petit déjeuner. Maintenant que nous étions tous les deux rhabillés, il n'y avait vraiment plus rien de gênant entre nous. La gêne était ce qui avait pris place ce matin, au lit, quand Bella nous avait abandonnés. Je n'arrivais pas à me vêtir assez vite à ce moment-là. Je veux dire que j'avais vu la marchandise de Jasper cette nuit, et je l'avais regardé baiser Bella à plusieurs reprises. Mais être toujours nu et dur au lit avec lui, sans Bella, c'était bizarre. Vraiment bizarre ; indépendamment du fait qu'il était mon meilleur ami et qu'il avait partagé avec moi cette nuit extraordinaire.

Quand les pan cakes furent près, nous nous installâmes pour manger en attendant toujours que Bella émerge de la salle de bains. Nous rigolions de quelques stupides commentaires qu'il avait fait parce que nous avions laissé Bella gagner à Guitar Hero. Bien sûr que nous la laissions gagner, mais elle n'en savait strictement rien.

C'était juste une de ces petites choses que nous faisions pour elle. Elle avait tellement peu d'estime d'elle-même, si peu confiance en elle, pour quelque étrange raison. Elle ne se voyait pas réellement telle qu'elle était. J'admettais que ma propre vision d'elle était déformée parce que j'étais tellement amoureux d'elle et tout, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne se voyait pas vraiment clairement.

Jasper et moi, on se marrait en disant qu'on devrait laisser gagner Bella plus souvent, quand elle entra, non, prit son temps pour entrer dans la cuisine. Ondulant des hanches, les cheveux ébouriffés, l'air complètement et totalement baisable.

_Ne pense pas à ça maintenant. Tu dois nettoyer tout ce foutoir._

_Ouais, peut-être plus tard._

_Elle a vraiment besoin d'un coup de main pour ranger tout ça... Et Jazz qui s'est barré._

_Ah, t'as raison en effet ! Mais joue là cool !_

_Toujours. Je suis un bloc de glace._

Son visage avait affiché un air déterminé avec un sourire sexy comme l'enfer sur ses lèvres. Je fus dur en un éclair, ne voulant rien d'autre que la courber sur la table et la prendre.

Elle nous dit que nous avions besoin de parler. Normalement, j'aurais dû paniquer en entendant ces mots, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel mec normal. Mais à l'expression qu'elle avait sur le visage, il semblait que ce dont elle voulait nous parler était plutôt une bonne chose.

J'allais lui préparer quelques pan cakes frais. C'était une excuse pour continuer à réfléchir à mon plan. Lequel était de les convaincre de continuer à baiser tous les trois ensemble.

Je savais que c'était ce que je voulais. Et je savais qu'à un certain niveau, c'est ce que voulait Jasper aussi. Mais Bella le voudrait-elle ? Voilà la question à laquelle j'avais désespérément besoin d'une réponse.

Mais il y avait des règles. En fin de compte, elles s'appliquaient à moi aussi. La première étant que je ne voulais plus lui faire l'amour à nouveau, pas tant que je ne saurais pas si elle m'aime aussi. Ce n'était pas juste. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans ça : lui donner tant sans savoir si mes sentiments étaient payés de retour.

La seconde étant que je ne voulais plus lui montrer mes sentiments comme je l'avais fait la nuit dernière. Ça avait été une erreur de ma part de l'avoir fait. D'exorciser mes démons par le sexe. De la punir de ne pas m'aimer en retour. De la situation où je me trouvais. C'était MON problème, pas le sien.

J'avais pensé plutôt que je pourrais la partager avec Jasper. Et je le ferai. Mais j'avais pensé aussi que je pouvais lui montrer mon amour. Et après y avoir plus mûrement réfléchi, je savais que je ne devais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais en aucun cas lui laisser voir toute la force de mon amour pour elle.

La situation en elle-même me faisait souffrir énormément. Telle qu'elle était. Mais exposer mes sentiments et prendre le risque qu'ils ne me soient pas rendus était plus que mon cœur ne pouvait en supporter.

Cela ne devrait être que physique. Pas d'émotions. Seulement le plaisir d'être avec elle. Je pense que je pouvais y arriver. Séparer mes émotions du sexe. Il fallait que j'y arrive. C'était la seule solution.

Après avoir terminé les pan cakes pour Bella, je revins à la table. Elle faisait son adorable petite mine timide, comme toujours, et elle hésitait sur la façon d'exprimer ce qu'elle avait à nous dire.

J'étais passablement ennuyé parce que je ne savais pas à quoi elle pensait. Je ne savais jamais ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais dans cette situation, c'était un facteur aggravant.

Ma frustration face à cette situation transparut à travers mes paroles. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais c'est sorti tout seul. Et là, j'ai dit la chose la plus stupide qui me soit jamais sortie.

_Ouais, c'était vraiment un beau geste de ta part, gros connard !_

_Je sais, mais je le devais._

_Non, tu aurais seulement dû lui dire que tu l'aimais._

_Non, non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, c'était pas le bon moment !_

_Et c'est quoi le bon moment, selon toi ? Quand Jazz avait ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules et la baisait à mort ?_

_Non, et ferme-là ! Je ne veux pas entendre des trucs pareils._

Alors j'ai dit que je voulais continuer et faire des parties à trois avec eux. Quand en réalité, j'aurais juste dû lui parler à elle. Lui expliquer à quel point j'étais totalement et désespérément fou amoureux d'elle.

Mais non, j'étais un pauvre petit minet effrayé et je n'avais rien dévoilé. J'avais juste dit que je voulais continuer l'amour à trois, en premier, avant qu'elle dise que ce qui était arrivé ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Il fallait que je pose ça sur la table comme une option. Mon désespoir d'être avec elle m'avait poussé à ouvrir ma gueule.

Jasper et Bella m'avaient tous les deux regardé stupéfaits. Je la jouais le plus cool possible. Essayant de ne pas trahir les émotions qui bouillaient en moi sous la surface. A présent, j'étais un acteur digne d'un Oscar pour ce qui est de cacher mes sentiments. Je les avais cachés depuis si longtemps que c'était devenu comme une seconde nature chez moi, maintenant... La colère que je ressentais pas rapport à la situation ne sortirait jamais. Je ne le pouvais pas.

Les sentiments de colère, de traîtrise, de désespérance et de besoins resteraient cachés. Ils le devraient pour que ça marche. Ce n'était pas cela que je ressentais envers Bella et Jasper. Mais je le ressentais à mon encontre.

Nous en avons parlé plus avant, ironisant même sur les détails de notre arrangement. Je sortis quelques commentaires à la con et Bella m'engueula à cause de ça.

Elle faisait tout le temps ça, m'engueuler pour mes conneries. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais. Une parmi tant d'autres.

J'avais essayé de faire une liste, une fois. Quand je suis arrivé à la raison 517, je m'arrêtai avant d'être tout à fait submerger par le pathétisme. Laissez-moi juste vous dire que la liste était longue.

J'en revins à me comporter comme un âne, comme d'habitude. J'essayais de provoquer Bella avec mes arguments débiles, parce qu'honnêtement, c'était trop sexy quand elle était toute agacée. Ça avait dû marcher car notre bagarre avec la nourriture cessa. Elle s'était transformée en une partie de sexe. Mais le tour particulier que cela avait pris était entièrement de ma faute.

Elle avait l'air sacrément sexy et alléchante dans ma chemise et dans le boxer de Jasper, couverte de pan cake et de sirop. Elle sentait la douceur du sirop et la perfection et les fraises et le sexe et l'amour et la sueur.

Le besoin d'être avec elle devenait plus important que tout. De se sentir en connexion avec elle. Pour lui faire ressentir le plaisir qu'elle m'apportait d'être à la fois dans ma vie et de me laisser être dans son corps.

L'épisode sur la table de la cuisine avait été érotique et drôle et sexy et au-delà de mes fantasmes les plus fous. Mais je n'avais pas été capable d'être avec elle. Je m'étais senti mis de côté. Exclu.

Oui, elle s'était occupée du bas de mon corps et m'avait fait une pipe fantastique, mais Jasper avait été le premier à la baiser après l'arrangement que nous avions établi. Et je VOULAIS être le premier.

Je voulais également être le premier à être avec elle en tête à tête. Je le savais. Je le devais. Il le fallait.

Le soudain départ de Jasper me laissa cette opportunité. Il fallait que je me bouge maintenant. Pour être le premier à la revendiquer pour moi-même.

Bella chantonnait en faisant la vaisselle. Ses hanches se balançaient au rythme de la musique qui passait dans sa tête. Le soleil qui se déversait par la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier illuminait ses cheveux d'une teinte de feu. Elle était tellement belle. Si douloureusement belle. Mon cœur eut un raté en l'admirant ainsi.

Soudain, la vision d'une autre cuisine, où Bella s'affairait devant un bébé assis dans une chaise haute pendant que je cuisinais, s'imposa à mon esprit.

J'avais des visions ou des rêves comme ça tout le temps. Mais celui-ci était si réel, comme s'il était un vivant aperçu du futur.

Cette vision était quelque chose que je voulais désespérément voir se réaliser.

La chanson que Bella chantonnait changea. Je la connaissais celle-là. Je savais ce que cela signifiait quand elle la chantait. Je savais qu'elle était bouleversée.

Les paroles me revinrent instantanément en mémoire et je commençais à la chanter doucement avec elle.

_« If I be so inclined to climb up beside you,_

_Would you tell me that the time just isn't right ?_

_And if I ever find the key you hide so well,_

_Will you tell me that I can spend the night ?_

_Leavin' your smell on my coat, leavin' your taste on my shoulder._

_I still fail to understand what it is about this woman._

_If I could bottle up the chills that you give me_

_I would keep them in a jar next to my bed._

_And if I should ever draw a picture of a woman_

_It is you that would come flowing from my pen. »_

J'en avais terminé finalement avec le sol collant. Je me dirigeais vers le foutoir de la table tout en étant perdu dans la chanson et sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Je me disais que cette chanson était tout à fait appropriée. Elle convenait parfaitement à ce que je ressentais pour Bella. Est-ce qu'elle pensait également à moi en la chantant ?

_« Leavin' your clothes on the floor, making me walk out the door_

_And I still fail to understand what it is about this woman._

_Helplessly melting as I stand next to the sun._

_As she burns me, I am screaming out for more_

_Drink every drop of liquid heat that I've become._

_Pop me open, spoon me out on to the floor._

_Leavin' your smell on my coat, leavin' your taste on my shoulder,_

_I still fail to understand, fail to understand_

_Leavin' your smell on my coat, leavin' your taste on my shoulder._

_I still fail to understand what it is about this woman. »_

Quand la chanson se termina, la table était propre. Je levai la tête pour regarder Bella penchée au-dessus du comptoir qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger. Un regard de pur désir enflammait son visage. Elle me voulait. Maintenant. C'était très clair. Je fus instantanément dur. Encore.

J'allais vers elle, mais fus interrompu par Jasper qui entrait dans la cuisine. Il avait vraiment choisi le plus mauvais moment pour arriver, celui-là. Je stoppai mon geste vers Bella et le regardai ennuyé, gêné par ce putain d'emmerdeur qu'il était. Il haussa simplement les épaules. J'avais vraiment envie de le frapper, là.

Hey, les enfants, je passe à la bibliothèque. Je serai rentré pour dîner. Vous voulez qu'on aille tous chez le Thaï sur le campus ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il interrompait quelque chose entre Bella et moi, « connard d'emmerdeur ! ».

D'accord Jazz, ça paraît super ! On se voit plus tard, amuse-toi bien ! Lui grimaça Bella.

Il restait là, debout, tout propre, pas collant, ne sentant ni le sirop, ni la sueur, ni le sexe. Encore une autre raison pour lui casser la gueule.

_Wouahhh, mec ! Tu dois vraiment travailler ta façon de penser au sujet de ta violence envers Jasper._

_Je sais, mais il le mériterait parfois. Et ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas non plus de telles pensées envers moi, alors..._

_Mais quand même..._

Je répondis à sa question en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête et le regardai aller vers Bella pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Ce baiser était différent de ceux qu'il lui donnait d'habitude. Ce n'était pas un simple bisou sur la joue, comme il le faisait avant. C'était langoureux.

Sa main vint se poser sur sa joue, caressant son visage pendant que ses lèvres se pressaient tendrement sur sa tempe. C'était affectueux. Mais vraiment pas style « meilleur ami affectueux ». Plutôt affectueux style amoureuse, âme-sœur, petite amie.

Est-ce que quelque chose avait changé entre eux sans que je m'en sois rendu compte ? Non, il n'y avait aucune raison que Jasper ressente cela pour Bella. C'était seulement du sexe entre eux. Ça devait l'être.

Jasper s'en alla alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion interne, nous laissant seuls Bella et moi. Tout seuls. La tension sexuelle que j'avais ressentie précédemment était maintenant éteinte, il ne restait plus qu'une soudaine gêne.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE 17

EDWARD POV

Bella se tenait près de la table de la cuisine, face à moi, traînant des pieds et les yeux baissés.

Hum... La cuisine est propre et je me sens toute collante et crasseuse. Alors... Hum... Je vais prendre une douche, dit-elle.

Elle me regarda en finissant sa phrase. Son regard était impénétrable. Voulait-elle que je la rejoigne ? Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée.

C'est bien. J'irai en prendre une lorsque tu auras terminé.

Elle acquiesça, un éclair de dépit traversa son visage avant qu'elle ne se retourne et sautille vers les chambres.

_Mais putain, c'était quoi ce regard ? Veut-elle que je la rejoigne ?_

_Ben, c'est à ça que tu pensais tout à l'heure !_

_Ouais, mais..._

_Pas de mais. Rejoins-la !_

_Ok !_

Je la regardai sortir de la pièce, toujours confus. On dirait que j'étais toujours embrouillé. Elle m'avait tellement tourneboulé ces dernières douze heures. Elle m'envoyait des signaux si différents parfois. Il y avait des moments de tendresse et d'amour, mais d'autres fois ce n'était que des instants de désir et de plaisir purs.

Elle était peut-être aussi embrouillée que moi.

Je savais que je m'étais débarrassé de signaux de toutes sortes. Mais ça n'avait pas été intentionnel. C'était juste arrivé quand mes sentiments véritables avaient franchi la barrière que j'avais construite autour de moi pour me protéger.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je tenais pour acquis ?

Que j'allais continuer de faire des parties à trois avec Bella et Jasper.

Que je n'allais pas autoriser mes sentiments à interférer avec le sexe que je pratiquais avec Bella.

Que j'étais résigné aux déclarations précitées concluant notre arrangement.

Que j'étais désespéré d'être avec Bella à nouveau.

Que j'étais complètement et totalement fou amoureux de Bella.

Que je n'avais strictement aucune idée de ce que ressentait Bella pour Jasper ou pour moi.

Que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ressentait Jasper maintenant pour Bella.

Que je ne savais pas du tout pendant combien de temps nous allions bien pouvoir faire ça.

Que je ne voulais pas que ça finisse.

C'était pas top et ça faisait se poser encore beaucoup de questions, mais c'était déjà plus que ce que je savais plus tôt ce matin. Et ça serait bien assez pour le moment.

Maintenant, il était temps que je sois avec elle. Temps que j'aille la réclamer comme étant à moi, même si ce n'était qu'éphémère ou pour peu de temps. Temps d'être avec elle, rien qu'elle. Juste elle et moi.

D'une démarche légère, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je retirai rapidement mon pantalon, le balançai dans la corbeille à linge et me rendit dans la salle de bains que nous partagions Bella et moi.

Je pouvais entendre dégouliner l'eau. J'entrai silencieusement dans la pièce, saisissant un aperçu de sa silhouette à travers le verre dépoli de la porte de douche. A sa vue, ma queue se durcit à nouveau pour la millionième fois depuis que nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois hier soir.

Je frappai doucement, j'ouvris la porte de la douche et me penchai vers l'espace envahi de vapeur. La vision de Bella nue et toute mouillée fut presque trop à supporter pour moi. Je devais presque détourner mon regard.

L'eau coulait sur sa chair crémeuse, ruisselait entre ses seins, glissait sur son ventre plat, vers son sexe nu, entre ses jambes.

Puis-je me joindre à toi ? Fut tout ce que je réussis à sortir.

Le désir que je ressentais pour elle emportait le meilleur de moi-même.

Elle accepta d'un mouvement de la tête et se recula pour me faire de la place. J'entrai. Elle se retourna, ce qui offrit à ma vue son dos et ses fesses superbes. Ces cheveux se lissaient comme un rideau mouillé le long de son dos.

Me saisissant fermement de ses hanches, je prononçai son nom en essayant de faire passer dans ce seul mot combien j'avais envie d'elle.

Oui, ? Fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre d'une voix rauque.

Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes, me laissant entrevoir quel effet j'avais sur elle. Exactement le même effet qu'elle produisait sur moi. Je l'attirai contre moi pour qu'elle puisse sentir parfaitement l'effet qu'elle me faisait, en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

Dieu, quelle merveilleuse saveur elle avait ! Je pouvais encore détecter quelques traces de sirop, mais il y avait plus. Plus de sa propre douceur. Sa saveur était tellement meilleure que son parfum, si c'était possible. Je geignis contre sa peau, tant son goût amplifiait mon désir d'être à nouveau en elle. Je dis la première chose que mon esprit ramolli par le désir réussit à formuler.

J'étais dans l'erreur tout à l'heure, quand je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir l'air plus sexy !

Hummmm....

Tu es tellement plus sexy, là, maintenant !

J'avais besoin de la sentir. Besoin de la sentir trembler autour de moi. Besoin de sentir son centre du plaisir si chaud. Ma main se dirigea vers le haut de ses cuisses, sa main recouvrant toujours la mienne.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule, sa bouche entrouverte, elle respirait lourdement pendant que mes doigts trouvaient son bouton de rose sensible. J'en fis lentement le tour, ne la touchant pas où je savais qu'elle voulait que j'aille. Sa main étreignit la mienne, me priant de continuer.

Hum... Voir Jasper te faire ces choses, sur la table, Dieu, Bella ! Gémis-je contre son oreille.

Quoi ?

Ça m'a donné envie de... lui glissai-je à l'oreille, puis, murmurant plus pour moi-même... Te prendre !

Prends-moi ! Répondit-elle dans un souffle alors que je continuai à contourner son clitoris, la rendant dingue avec mes gestes.

_Dieu, je le veux. Te prendre et ne plus jamais te lâcher. Ne plus jamais te partager._

_Mais tu ne le peux pas. Tu as donner ton accord à ce partage._

Si seulement c'était aussi simple ! Chuchotai-je.

Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle toute embrouillée par mes paroles.

Tu aimerais ça, pas vrai ? Tu aimerais que je te prenne. Que je te baise. Là, dans ta douche ! Grognai-je en bougeant mes doigts pour finalement la caresser là où elle en avait réellement besoin.

Elle arqua son dos, pressant son corps contre mes doigts pour que j'appuie plus fort sur son clitoris.

Je te veux, Bella, juste toi. Ici et maintenant. Sans Jasper. Tout de suite.

Mes mots tombèrent alors que mes doigts glissèrent le long de ses lèvres intimes. Il n'y avait plus de filtre entre mon esprit et ma bouche, laissant s'exprimer les sentiments que je m'étais juré un peu plus tôt de ne jamais exposer. J'étais vraiment impliqué trop profondément dans l'instant présent pour brider mon ressenti.

Elle murmurait des choses que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Délaissant ma main, elle posa la sienne sur ma hanche et m'attira plus près d'elle. Elle frotta ses fesses contre mon sexe, essayant de créer le contact dont nous avions tellement besoin tous les deux.

Mes doigts plongèrent en elle, pendant que j'embrassai et suçai la peau de son épaule. Je voulais la marquer. La marquer pour que Jasper voit à qui elle appartenait vraiment. La revendiquer comme étant mienne, même si ce n'était que physiquement, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Je la manipulai durement, tentant de lui faire atteindre l'orgasme. Pour lui montrer que c'était moi le meilleur. Que j'étais celui qu'il lui fallait. Seulement moi.

Edward !

Je me suis sentis si rejeté, Bella. Si exclu.

Je laissai sortir les mots comme ils me venaient. Déversant la colère, la frustration et le désespoir que je ressentais dans mes paroles et dans mes gestes. Mes doigts la pénétraient furieusement. Elle écrasait son cul plus fort contre moi.

Laisse-moi me faire pardonner ça ! Gémit-elle dans mon cou en ondulant des hanches et en se retournant pour me faire face.

Son regard fixa le mien. Je voulais fermer les yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache ce que cet arrangement me faisait. Je ne pouvais le lui laisser voir. Elle aurait eu pitié de moi. Et je ne pouvais supporter la pitié venant d'elle.

Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'inclina vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Les sentiments que son baiser fit remonter à la surface me stupéfièrent. J'avais pensé les avoir bien verrouiller au plus profond de moi. Je tentais de remettre mes émotions sous contrôle, quand elle se saisit de mon membre et commença lentement à me caresser de ses délicates petites mains.

Toutes mes pensées quittèrent mon esprit alors que je me laissai happer par la sensation que me procurait sa main sur moi. Mon envie et mon désir d'elle bouillaient en moi au plus haut point à cet instant.

Je répondis fiévreusement à son baiser. Il m'en fallait plus. J'avais besoin de toujours plus d'elle. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais engloutie toute entière.

J'attrapai ses fesses et les caressai, je la pressai plus près de moi. Je la voulais plus proche. Je voulais être en elle. Non, j'avais BESOIN d'être en elle. C'était assez ; il me la fallait maintenant. Tout de suite.

Te baiser ! Grognai-je... Besoin de te baiser, maintenant !

La soulevant, je la plaçai contre le mur de la douche recouvert de carrelage froid. Je m'appuyai complètement contre son corps. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes épaules, me tirant plus près d'elle, comme si elle avait exactement le même besoin que moi à cet instant.

Elle me regarda simplement et je lui rendis son regard. J'espérais que mes émotions ne seraient pas trop évidentes sur mon visage. J'espérais qu'elle n'y verrait pas la myriade de choses que je ressentais en ce moment.

Elle me dévisagea si intensément qu'un air de confusion traversa son visage. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer ce qu'elle voyait. Je peux dire qu'elle se débattait intérieurement avec elle-même, essayant d'arriver à une conclusion.

Puis ce regard fut remplacer par un autre : de désir. Un regard avec lequel j'étais devenu familier à présent. Elle me voulait. Elle me voulait ardemment.

Elle gémit et je lui adressai mon sourire en coin, aimant le fait qu'elle me veuille autant que je la voulais moi. Mon égo se gonfla à cent fois sa taille normale de pouvoir la faire se sentir comme ça. Seulement moi. Pas Jasper. Moi.

_Fan-fucking-tastique !_

T'aimes ce que tu vois, Bella ? Lui demandai-je avec un peu de suffisance dans la voix.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça de la tête, le désir et l'envie clairement affichés sur son visage.

_Elle n'a aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Si ?_

_Je pourrais lui donner n'importe quoi quand elle me regarde comme ça._

Bien, parce que je veux que tu gardes les yeux grands ouverts, quand je vais te faire jouir. Je veux voir ton visage quand tu vas exploser de plaisir sur ma queue.. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Lui dis-je durement, mon désir donnant à ma voix un côté désespéré.

Oui ! Couina-t-elle.

Bonne fille ! Maintenant, voyons si tu es aussi étroite que dans mon souvenir !

Je la tins plus fermement en la faisant glisser contre le mur de la douche, la positionnant au-dessus de mon membre. Ses jambes vinrent se positionner autour de ma taille, elle était pressée que je la remplisse.

Voulant l'énerver, l'allumer un peu, je ne la pénétrai pas tout de suite.

Bien ! Dis-je en raffermissant ma prise sur ses hanches, l'obligeant à se cramponner plus fort à mes épaules. Voilà ! Ajoutai-je et là, j'entrai en elle.

Ça semblait si juste. Elle. Moi. Nous. Ensemble. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas le sentir ? J'avais déjà ressenti cela la toute première fois que nous nous étions embrassés quand nous avions 15 ans.

J'étais enfoncé en elle maintenant. De toute ma longueur. Rien entre nous. Totalement découvert, sans préservatif. Complètement. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. C'était trop. Toujours vraiment trop, avec elle.

Le besoin. L'envie. Le désir. L'amour. Le besoin bouleversant de lui dire comment je me sentais. De ruiner tout avec trois petits mots.

Mon visage reposait dans la courbe de son cou. Je la respirai profondément pour m'imprégner de son parfum. Son parfum adorable qui m'appelait. Cela me rendait dingue avec toutes ces choses que je ressentais pour elle.

S'il te plait ! S'échappa doucement de ses lèvres, me suppliant.

Son souffle chaud balaya mon oreille quand elle ondula ses hanches contre les miennes. Ces mots me brisèrent presque. J'avais presque tout détruit. Je les avais presque dit. J'avais presque fait ce que je m'étais interdit de faire. Lui faire l'amour. Je m'étais promis de ne pas lui refaire l'amour avant qu'elle ne me dise son amour pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire l'amour avant qu'elle ne me parle. Cela me tuerait si je lui faisais l'amour et qu'elle ne m'aimait pas en retour.

Non, ça se serait que de la baise ! Cela ne serait que de la baise jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. C'était la seule façon d'agir. La seule manière pour que mon cœur survive.

Putain ! Gémis-je en réalisant que j'avais laissé entrevoir mes émotions.

S'il te plait ! Me pria-t-elle.

Savait-elle pourquoi elle me suppliait ? Voulait-elle que je la baise ou que je l'aime ? Ce n'était pas clair. J'aurai voulu lui faire l'amour, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Ç'aurait été ma destruction.

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder. Pour savoir si je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Je la suppliais du regard de me laisser l'aimer. Pour qu'elle m'aime de la même façon que je l'aimais moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Mordant ma lèvre d'un geste qui reflétait celui qu'elle faisait si souvent, je faillis à nouveau lui dire.

Mes cheveux tombèrent sur mon visage rompant l'instant qui passait entre nous. Cela m'empêcha de lui dire. Je regardai ailleurs et refoulai mes émotions loin en moi une fois pour toute. Je les repoussai très profondément en moi et mis un verrou dessus.

Mon besoin de la prendre et de la réclamer pour moi seul remonta en rugissant à la surface. A un tel point que je ne pouvais rien ressentir d'autre.

S'il te plait, fais quelque chose ! Demanda-t-elle à peine dans un souffle.

Je la regardai à nouveau et réussis finalement à sceller mes émotions. Et là, je laissai le désir et l'envie se déverser librement de moi. Et je les laissai me dominer, s'emparer de moi.

Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? Bien, et que penses-tu de ça alors ? Dis-je sur un ton satisfait en m'apprêtant à la baiser sans sentiments.

Je déversai dans mon acte tout le besoin qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Je m'écrasai contre elle brutalement, encore et encore, pas débarrasser de ma colère, mais hors de mon manque d'elle.

J'essayai de lui faire sentir ce qu'elle me faisait. Comment elle me faisait sentir. Combien elle me faisait la vouloir. Combien s'était bon d'être avec elle.

Nous ne pouvions qu'émettre des grognements, des gémissements et le nom l'un de l'autre. Cela me brûlait totalement de baiser avec elle comme ça. Je m'y noyais. Me noyais entièrement dans la sensation d'être avec elle à nouveau.

S'il te plait ! Gémit-elle plus fort, nous étions tous les deux presque arrivés au paroxysme.

Bella, fut tout ce que j'arrivai à exprimer, j'ai besoin...

J'avais besoin d'elle. Tellement, tellement besoin d'elle. Un besoin physique, oui. Mais j'avais aussi besoin qu'elle m'aime en retour. De me sentir enfin complet avec son amour. Son amour était la seule chose qui pouvait permettre que je me sente complet. Pas mon amitié avec elle et Jasper. Non, il n'y avait qu'elle pour me compléter.

Je sais ! Murmura-t-elle comme si elle pouvait entendre mes pensées.

La pénétrant une dernière fois, je mis tout ce que j'étais dans ce mouvement. Nous jouîmes ensemble avec une stupéfiante ardeur que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant. C'était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais éprouvé cette nuit. Chaque fois avec elle était meilleure que la fois d'avant. Meilleure que ce que j'avais jamais cru possible. Je laissai cette sensation s'emparer de moi et me contrôler. Je la laissai exploser à travers moi.

Son « Je sais » me revint en tête pendant que je me remettais de mon orgasme. Savait-elle ? Ressentait-elle la même chose ? Avait-elle besoin de mon amour pour se sentir complète elle aussi ?

Je t'en prie ! S'échappa de mes lèvres contre son cou, dans une supplique que je lui adressai pour qu'elle ait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin d'elle.

A nouveau, je mis mes émotions de côté, là où elle ne pouvait les découvrir et je glissai hors d'elle. Je déposai ses pieds doucement sur le sol, j'embrassai sa gorge en remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

Jamais plus sexy ! Chuchotai-je, la seule chose que je fus capable de dire.

Je la dévisageai maintenant. Mon visage était un masque prudent. Je savais qu'il fallait que je sorte d'ici avant que je fasse quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment stupide, comme tomber à genoux et la supplier de m'aimer aussi.

Posant ma main sur sa joue, je la regardai avec l'affectueuse amitié que j'étais habitué à lui montrer. Celle que je lui montrais d'ordinaire alors que je lui cachais mon amour pour elle. Je méritais un putain d'Award pour tout lui cacher si bien.

Bella !

Edward !

Après cela, je me tournai et la laissai. Désespéré de me séparer d'elle. De m'éloigner du désir de mettre mon âme à nu pour elle.

J'étais anxieux d'arriver à comprendre comment mon plan avait foiré. Comment mes émotions avaient presque vaincu le meilleur de moi-même.

En sortant, je claquai la porte de la salle de bains de frustration devant mon inaptitude à empêcher mes sentiments de s'exposer.

Je me séchai rapidement et m'habillai d'un jeans et d'un sweat léger.

J'allai à mon piano. Il m'aidait toujours à mettre en ordre tout ce qui s'agitait dans ma tête. Il m'aidait toujours à me calmer.

Un air de Chopin me vint facilement. C'était léger et triste en même temps. Cela convenait à l'humeur dans laquelle j'étais enlisé. Je rejouai ce morceau à plusieurs reprises, tout en pensant à la manière dont les choses étaient devenues si foireuses aussi vite.

De toute évidence, je ne pouvais séparer mes émotions et mes sentiments pour Bella quand je m'envoyais en l'air avec elle. J'avais échoué dès ma toute première tentative. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les bloquer comme je le souhaitais.

Bon qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?

_Dis-lui, idiot !_

_Non, non, je ne peux pas. Elle ne ressent pas la même chose._

_Alors fais-le lui ressentir !_

_Je ne peux pas la faire tomber amoureuse de moi._

_T'as essayé ?_

_Ben... Non, mais..._

_Pas de mais, fais-le !_

_Non. Je veux qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi par elle-même._

_Ok, mais ça ne résout toujours pas le problème._

Je ferai la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser. Je laisserai mes sentiments s'exprimer, mais pas trop. Je ne voulais toujours pas lui faire l'amour. Mais peut-être que si je ne combattais pas mes sentiments autant, ça serait plus facile de les cacher... Peut-être.

Je les aurais mieux tus en des circonstances normales, alors j'avais juste besoin de le faire quand je serais avec elle d'une façon intime. Sinon, la seule autre option était de ne plus la côtoyer, et ça n'était vraiment plus possible maintenant ; cette option n'en était simplement plus une.

Une main chaude posée sur mon épaule me sortit de mes pensées. Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent sur les touches du clavier, je relevai la tête et regardai par-dessus mon épaule. Bella se tenait près de moi, l'air si triste et si confus. Est-ce qu'elle se sentait comme ça par ma faute ? Etais-je celui qui la rendait triste ? Cette pensée m'étreignit le cœur et me retourna les tripes.

J'essayai de trouver quelque chose à dire... pour qu'elle ne soit plus triste, pour que cette tristesse s'enfuit. Mais rien ne vint. Puis, sa voix douce rompit le lourd silence.

Edward !

Ce simple mot était rempli de doute et de confusion et de peine et de chagrin.

Ma tête retomba... Il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire pour supprimer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Pour atténuer ce qu'elle ressentait.

J'étais un putain de lâche.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE 18

BELLA POV

C'était Halloween. D'habitude, j'aime Halloween. Mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'étais envahie d'un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de vraiment mauvais ou de vraiment merveilleux allait se passer ce soir. Je ne savais que penser.

Normalement, nous ne faisons rien de bien particulier ou de spécial pour Halloween, à part distribuer des bonbons aux petits monstres déguisés qui défilaient à notre porte et organiser notre propre petite soirée avec quelques personnes choisies.

Depuis que j'étais adulte, je ne m'étais jamais encore déguisée pour Halloween et tout cela m'excitait bien un peu. Ceci, depuis qu'ils m'avaient dit en quoi ils voulaient que je me transforme.

J'avais essayé de faire acte d'autorité en voyant le déguisement trop juste, disant que je mourrais s'ils me voyaient là-dedans. Mais ils me rétorquèrent que j'aurai vraiment l'air trop sexy, lorsqu'ils me le donnèrent. Qu'en plus, nous serions tous les trois déguisés sur le même thème. Alors je cédais, comme d'habitude quand il s'agissait d'eux.

« Princesse Leia » dans son costume d'esclave dans le film « Le retour du Jedi ». Franchement, j'allais devenir un fantasme vivant pour mes gars. Et j'avais l'espoir que la soirée se terminerait avec une belle partie de jambes en l'air, à vrai dire.

Jasper était déguisé en « Luke » épisode IV et Edward en « Han Solo ». J'étais vraiment pressée de les voir dans leur costume. Je savais qu'ils seraient superbes tous les deux.

Je me tenais dans ma chambre à regarder ce truc – à peine un costume – étalé sur mon lit. Ils auraient pu me proposer de me fringuer seulement avec mes sous-vêtements pour le peu de ce que ce costume cachait de ma peau.

Je venais juste de finir de me doucher et j'apprêtais mes cheveux de manière à ce que ma coiffure ressemble à celle de « Leia », tentant de la rendre le plus proche possible de ce qu'on voyait dans le film. Si je m'y prenais comme ça, ce serait forcément bien.

En me coiffant, je repensais à ces cinq dernières semaines. Cinq semaines étaient passées depuis que nous avions conclu cet « arrangement », comme je l'appelais.

Ça avait été cinq semaines extraordinaires, c'est sûr, mais quelques fois, je me sentais comme si je vivais dans un film porno en direct. On aurait dit que la seule chose que nous ayons encore à faire était le sexe.

_Arrête de te plaindre !_

_ Je ne me plains pas, pas vraiment !_

Ne vous méprenez pas, le sexe avec eux était spectaculaire, mais quelques fois, j'avais juste envie de m'étaler sur le canapé devant la télé sans être attaquée par deux garçons super excités.

Nous ne parlions plus guère, maintenant. On traînait juste à la maison. Nous ne sortions plus jamais non plus. Mes gars me manquaient, notre amitié me manquait. Je me sentais seule parfois, même si je passais avec eux chaque seconde où je n'étais pas en cours. Je me sentais quelques fois comme un objet qu'ils utilisaient à leur gré.

Nous n'étions sortis qu'une seule fois depuis que nous avions mis en place notre arrangement. Et c'était le jour où nous l'avions instauré. Dîner chez le Thaï où nous aimions aller et ensuite au magasin Costco pour faire provision de préservatifs.

Après avoir complètement épuisé la réserve de Jasper en une seule nuit, nous avions besoin d'un stock. Cela avait été drôle et embarrassant, et quelque chose que je ne voulais plus jamais recommencer. Pas besoin de préciser que nous en avions fait un stock énorme et n'y étions pas retournés depuis.

_Dieu merci ! Et je n'y retournerai plus jamais avec eux._

_ C'est leur affaire._

Donc, quand Jasper nous informa que son bar préparait une grande soirée Halloween, je dis aux garçons que nous irions. Que ça serait bon pour nous de faire une sortie et d'avoir des contacts sociaux avec d'autres personnes, pour changer. Ils acceptèrent à condition que ce soit eux qui passent chercher les costumes.

Ce fut une erreur que je regrettai lorsqu'ils me montrèrent le costume en question. Mais ce qui était fait était fait.

_Ouais, autant faire avec !_

_ Tu as été stupide d'accepter ça, tu sais ?_

_ Oui, pas besoin de me le rappeler._

Je détaillais le déguisement redoutable en essayant de me faire une idée de la façon de l'enfiler. Ça devait prendre beaucoup d'efforts pour entrer là-dedans. Mais je pense que le résultat final vaudrait le coup. Juste pour voir la tête des garçons quand ils me verraient ainsi, vaudrait largement l'embarras que j'éprouvais à porter cette chose stupide.

Je ne me sentais plus vraiment gênée face aux garçons, dorénavant. Pas avec toutes ces choses que nous avions faites plus tôt. Et par faire, j'entends sexe. Et nous l'avions pratiqué un sacré paquet de fois. Exception faite de la semaine durant laquelle j'avais eu mes règles avant d'attraper une infection urinaire peu après, étant donné la quantité de relations sexuelles que nous avions eues chaque jour pendant les cinq dernières semaines.

Après la première nuit, j'avais imposé une règle au sujet du nombre de relations que nous pourrions avoir en une fois. Mon pauvre vagin ne pourrait plus subir l'abus de sexe qu'il avait subi lors de cette fameuse première nuit. Donc, la nouvelle règle était seulement une seule pénétration chacun par séance. Et ça avait bien marché. J'étais devenue une pro à prendre les choses en main, maintenant.

Cela ne s'était pas reproduit, ce qui était arrivé avec Edward dans la douche ce matin-là, quand nous avions fait ce qui semblait avoir été l'amour, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui soit arrivé entre nous.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était distant, mais on dirait qu'il s'était détaché de ce qui s'était passé alors. Il grimpait dans mon lit presque toutes les nuits et avait pris l'habitude de me rejoindre dans la douche chaque matin.

Mais quelque chose manquait.

Il avait droit à plus de tête avec moi que Jasper. Mais franchement, ça ne me dérangeait pas de lui accorder une attention particulière. Il avait l'air si triste depuis quelques jours, si réservé. Il n'était plus aussi enflammé ou heureux qu'il l'était d'ordinaire.

_Il réagit comme une gamine bourrée d'hormones tout le temps, à présent._

_ Ouais, et je suis un peu fatiguée de tout cela._

_ Je souhaite simplement qu'il nous dise ce qui l'ennui tant._

Enfin... Il était heureux et content de lui quand nous étions ensemble, mais parfois je pouvais voir la tristesse l'emporter. Quand ça arrivait, je le prenais juste contre moi, tentant d'absorber ce qu'il ressentait. Je voulais effacer ce regard sur son visage. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux à nouveau.

Je me secouai pour ne plus penser à Edward quand j'eus finalement terminé d'enfiler ce stupide costume de « Princesse Leia ». Honnêtement, il m'allait plutôt bien, je devais le reconnaître, me dis-je à moi-même.

Je quittai ma chambre pour voir où en était Edward et si nous pouvions y aller pour en finir avec ça. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à participer à une soirée et n'avais plus trop envie de m'y rendre. Jazz était déjà parti. Il était occupé ce soir à donner un coup de main à tout mettre en place au bar et était parti depuis un moment.

Quand j'entrai au salon, je trouvai Edward assis à son piano, comme toujours, jouant quelque chose que je ne reconnus pas. Je ne voulais pas le déranger, alors je l'observai en silence, le détaillant et gravant cette image de lui dans ma mémoire.

Il était beau dans son costume de « Han Solo ». Si beau que je mouillai rien qu'en le regardant. Ce costume lui allait bien, il était près du corps et mettait en valeur son merveilleux corps de nageur. Ce déguisement était complet, jusqu'au pistolet laser dans un holster attaché autour de sa cuisse. La seule chose qui dégotait un peu était le désordre de ses cheveux de bronze.

_Bordel, qu'il est beau !_

Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour attirer son attention.

T'es prêt à y aller ? Lui demandai-je juste assez fort pour qu'il m'entende par-dessus la musique du piano.

Il s'arrêta de jouer et tourna la tête pour me regarder. Sa mâchoire pendait grande ouverte et je jure que je voyais un filet de bave couler au coin de sa bouche. Un regard de pur désir traversa ses yeux en un éclair.

Je pris avantage de son attention et décidai de l'allumer un peu, en faisant un tour sur moi-même afin qu'il puisse admirer l'ensemble sous toutes les coutures.

Alors, tu aimes mon costume ? Demandai-je innocemment.

Il acquiesça simplement de la tête et se leva rapidement faisant presque tomber le banc de piano.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ses mains furent sur mes fesses sous le morceau de tissu qui était sensé passé pour une jupe et il me pressa brutalement contre lui. Ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes avec une ferveur que je n'avais encore jamais ressentie de sa part auparavant.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et remontai ma jambe sur sa hanche. Il me souleva et automatiquement mes deux jambes vinrent ceindre sa taille. Notre baiser s'approfondit et je pouvais sentir comme il était dur au travers du fin tissu de ma « jupe ».

Donc, j'en déduis que tu aimes ce costume alors ? Soufflai-je.

Putain, oui, je l'aime. Ne le retire plus jamais !

Ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche, traçant une piste de baisers chauds et humides le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou et descendant sur ma clavicule. Les gestes d'Edward me submergèrent tant que toute pensée rationnelle s'enfuit de mon esprit, mais je savais que si je ne l'arrêtais pas, nous n'irions pas à cette soirée. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose avant que mon esprit cesse toute activité.

Edward, la soirée ! Piaillai-je à peine.

Va chier, la soirée, Bella !

Bon, mais si je fais ça, je serais trop fatiguée et usée pour m'amuser avec toi et Jasper après la soirée, Edward.

Bella... Dieu... T'es si sexy... Putain de merde ! Grogna-t-il contre ma gorge.

L'instant d'après, il me fit me retourner et je sentis le devant de mes cuisses appuyer contre le dossier du canapé. Les mains d'Edward me poussaient entre les omoplates pour me pencher par-dessus le canapé. Je sentis le bout de tissu de ma jupe atterrir sur mon dos quand Edward le fit voler pour avoir accès à ma culotte. Il appuya ses hanches contre mes fesses, écrasant son érection contre moi. Je gémis à cette sensation et mes jambes s'écartèrent automatiquement pour lui donner toute la place nécessaire à ce que j'espérais qui allait arriver.

J'étais prête, pas besoin de plus de préliminaires. Je le voulais en moi au moins autant que lui voulait être en moi.

Il se pencha pour attraper un préservatif que nous laissions sur la petite table à côté du canapé, depuis que nous avions fait cet arrangement. J'entendis sa fermeture Eclair s'ouvrir et le sachet se déchirer.

Mes seins se durcirent instantanément en entendant ses bruits. Je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer. Je sentis ses doigts froids glisser sur le côté le bout de tissu qui recouvrait mon sexe. Et là, il plongea en moi jusqu'à la garde, me remplissant totalement.

Je haletai bruyamment. Un gros « Putain » s'échappa de mes lèvres en le sentant en moi. Je m'agrippai des deux mains au bord du canapé pour éviter de basculer par-dessus. Edward commença à me pénétrer vite et fort. Ses mains se cramponnaient à mes hanches, me tirant à lui au rythme de ses va-et-vient en moi.

C'était tellement bon. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de courber la tête et de m'en prendre. Me prendre le bombardement qu'il me faisait subir. J'étais impuissante face aux sentiments et aux sensations qu'il créait en moi.

Bella... Putain... T'es tellement étroite... Gémit Edward.

Edward, je t'en prie ! Sortit de ma bouche en à peine un soupir.

C'est ça, Bella, supplie-moi ! Grogna-t- il entre deux pénétrations brutales.

Je t'en prie... Edward... Plus fort... Encore...

A mes paroles, il augmenta la force de ses assauts sur ma chatte. Son bassin claquait contre mes fesses. Il me baisait tellement fort maintenant que nous faisions reculer le canapé à chacun de ses coups de reins. Je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable d'en subir plus. C'était si brutal, si primal et tellement bon. J'adorais ça, quand il me baisait de cette manière. Quand il se laissait complètement aller et laissait seulement le désir l'emporter sur tout le reste.

Il était proche, je pouvais le deviner à sa prise sur mes hanches et aux grognements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. J'étais proche moi-aussi.

Je m'élevai sur mes doigts pieds, changeant légèrement l'angle, ce qui lui permit de me pénétrer plus profondément. Nous geignîmes tous les deux à cette nouvelle sensation.

Putain, Bella, j'suis prêt, joui avec moi Baby ! Gémit-il.

Une de ses mains quitta ma hanche pour se faufiler sous le tissu de ma culotte à la recherche de mon clitoris. Il commença à le triturer durement. Il savait exactement combien j'aimais quand il me faisait ça. Il essayait de m'accorder à lui.

Cela marcha très bien et une rude manipulation plus tard, je jouissais, mes parois vaginales complètement resserrées autour de sa queue. Je l'entendis siffler sous la sensation que je lui procurais. Je me pris un pied d'enfer, puissant et euphorique. Je me laissais emporter et contrôler.

Il me pénétra encore une fois, tellement fort que le canapé recula d'au moins vingt centimètres. Puis, il jouit avec moi. Je pouvais le sentir au travers du préservatif.

Je respirais difficilement quand je m'effondrai. Edward s'affala sur mon dos, sa respiration tout aussi hachée que la mienne.

Donc, puis-je en déduire que tu aimes vraiment, vraiment mon costume ? Demandai-je encore quelque peu hébétée.

C'est l'euphémisme de la décennie, Bella ! Rigola-t-il contre ma nuque.

Après quelques minutes, il se releva et m'aida à me relever aussi.

Tu me laisses me rafraîchir un peu et on pourra y aller ? Lui demandai-je encore.

Il acquiesça juste d'un signe de tête.

Après m'être lavée un peu, j'enfilai une culotte propre et réajustai mon costume. Je jetai une dernière fois un regard à mon image dans le miroir et me rendis au salon.

J'y retrouvai Edward debout au milieu de la pièce, regardant le canapé, un air triste sur le visage.

_Rahhhhh, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?_

_ Je sais, nous venons tout juste de baiser, alors pourquoi fait-il cette tête-là?_

Edward ? Fis-je doucement en posant une main sur son bras.

Il m'attrapa et m'étreignit tout contre lui, murmurant dans ma chevelure des mots que je ne saisissais pas. Il semblerait qu'il soit confronté à un conflit intérieur, alors, je le laissai prendre son temps. Il me lâcha finalement et dit :

Prête ?

Son visage était prudent, un masque stoïque. Il ne laissait plus rien transparaître.

Ouais, allons-y ! Je ne peux plus attendre pour voir le déguisement de Jazz et aussi comment ils ont transformé le bar, répondis-je, espérant que nous reviendrions à des moments plus agréables.

Edward m'aida à enfiler mon manteau sans décrocher un seul mot. Nous montâmes dans sa Volvo et nous rendîmes au bar. La route fut courte et calme. Aucun de nous deux ne pipait mot.

Nous arrivâmes au bar et Edward m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Il enroula un bras autour de ma taille et me mena vers l'entrée.

Nous retirâmes nos manteaux et je scrutai le bar décoré à la recherche de Jasper. J'entendis un grondement bas venant de la gorge d'Edward et levai la tête pour le voir jeter un regard mauvais au type qui s'occupait du vestiaire.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_ J'en sais rien !_

Edward remit son bras sur ma taille, ses doigts balayant mon flanc de haut en bas, pendant qu'il me conduisait vers le bar. C'était bizarre. Nous n'avions jamais étalé notre affection auparavant en public. Et honnêtement, cela m'était un peu inconfortable. Comme si tout le monde pouvait se rendre compte de ce que nous faisions derrière nos portes fermées. Je n'avais pas honte de ce que je faisais avec Edward et Jasper, mais je ne voulais surtout pas que cela se sache.

Me dégageant de l'emprise du bras d'Edward, je passai ma commande d'un verre et continuai de chercher Jasper des yeux. Le bar était blindé de monde et je ne le voyais nulle part.

En sirotant mon verre, je regardai Edward. Un profond regard noir se peignait sur son visage.

_Quel est SON problème ?_

_ Ce serait mieux de le savoir !_

_ Ouais !_

Je me penchai vers lui et pus murmurer à son oreille :

Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira.

Bella, tous les mecs qui sont ici te matent, répondit-il d'un ton mordant.

Et ?

Ils te reluquent tous. Je n'aime pas ça.

Vraiment ? Dis-je surprise, car d'habitude personne ne posait les yeux sur moi deux fois.

Oui, vraiment ! Tu ne le vois donc pas ? Ils sont tous en train de se demander comment faire pour te retirer ton costume et te mettre dans leur lit, dit-il en me détaillant maintenant, affichant toujours ce regard mauvais.

Edward, premièrement les seuls lits où je me couche, sont le tien ou celui de Jasper. Et deuxièmement, c'est bien vous deux qui avez choisi de m'affubler de cette chose stupide, répondis-je irritée.

_Vraiment, il devient très bête et stupide._

_ Ouais, c'est vrai._

Bien... Traîna-t-il, n'ayant pas de réelle réponse à me donner.

Bien, en effet ! Lui assenai-je me détournant de lui pour me remettre à chercher Jasper.

Ça promettait d'être une très longue soirée, je peux le dire.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE 19

JASPER POV

J'en ai eu finalement terminé avec la liste de trucs que Laurent, le propriétaire du bar, voulait que je fasse. Quand je m'étais proposé pour donner un coup de main à tout mettre en place dans le bar pour la soirée spéciale, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'en aurai autant à faire. Bâtard !

Qu'avais-je eu à faire ? J'avais dû mettre en place toutes les décorations et approvisionner tout le stock de ce putain de bar. C'est ce qu'était le « Beerback », bordel !

Quand je revins de mon dernier séjour à la chambre froide d'où je remontais de la bière glacée, je fis le tour de la salle des yeux pour trouver Edward et Bella.

L'endroit était blindé de monde : des filles légèrement vêtues dans ce qui était à peine des costumes et des mecs pendus à leurs basques. Je pouvais déjà prédire que la soirée allait être chaude.

Encore fallait-il que je vois Bella dans le costume qu'Edward et moi lui avions choisi. Elle avait refusé de l'essayer devant nous quand il était arrivé, la semaine dernière. Elle avait été passablement furax quand elle avait vu notre sélection.

Je pense qu'elle méditait une vengeance, mais quoi qu'elle puisse nous mijoter, ça en valait la peine rien que pour voir un de mes fantasmes prendre vie. Je ferai avec tout ce qu'elle me préparerait par la suite. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne projette pas de mettre ça en place dès ce soir. J'avais des plans pour nous trois un peu plus tard.

Interpellant du regard un des serveur au comptoir, je commandai une bière et lui demandai s'il avait déjà vu Bella et Edward. Je bossai ici depuis une paire d'années, tout le monde connaissait mes meilleurs amis.

Il m'adressa un sourire totalement niais en soulevant un sourcil et pointa le menton vers le bout du comptoir. Je tendis le cou pour voir au-dessus de la masse des gens, dans la direction qu'il avait indiquée.

Je vis la tignasse toujours en désordre d'Edward au-dessus de la foule. Prenant ma bière que me tendait le serveur, je me dirigeai vers Edward.

En m'approchant, je remarquai le regard noir qu'arborait le visage d'Edward et je me demandai brièvement qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre en pétard comme ça. Admettant cependant qu'il n'était pas particulièrement bizarre pour Edward d'être ennuyé ou de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps. On dirait même qu'il était perpétuellement en rogne.

Debout, à côté d'Edward, il y avait...

_Oh, putain... De bordel... De Dieu..._

Bella était tellement splendide dans son costume, bordel. Je fus instantanément dur. Quel putain de connards ! On n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de s'habiller comme ça. Elle était vraiment trop alléchante. J'avais besoin de l'avoir. Besoin d'elle maintenant. Ici et maintenant.

Mes yeux gris virèrent au vert quand tout l'enfer de la jalousie se déversa en moi, lorsque je vis que chaque créature qui portait une queue dans ce bar la regardait comme si elle était un morceau de choix à dévorer.

_Oh, putain de merde, non ! Elle est à moi !_

_ Tu ne voulais pas dire à NOUS ?_

_ Non, je veux dire à MOI !_

La soudaine réalisation de ce que je venais de penser me frappa durement et me fit me stopper net dans mon avance vers eux. Cela reflétait le désir urgent que son apparence avait remué en moi.

Elle n'était pas à moi. Elle était à nous. Elle avait toujours été à nous. Le fait que nous couchions avec elle n'y changeait rien. Nous étions toujours tous les trois. Je n'avais pas à la revendiquer pour moi seul.

Elle pouvait aller et venir comme elle le voulait. Je n'avais aucun contrôle sur elle et ne voulais en aucun cas la contrôler. Et aussi, je n'avais aucun contrôle sur tous les mecs qui déshabillaient son corps du regard. Mais ce fait ne m'empêchait pas de vouloir la sortir de là et de la recouvrir, pourtant. Ou de frapper chaque mec qui la matait de la manière dont seulement Edward et moi pouvions la regarder.

Est-ce que je voulais qu'elle soit mienne ? Peut-être ? Les cinq dernières semaines avaient été fabuleuses, ça c'est sûr. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche d'elle que dernièrement.

Il y avait maintenant des sentiments qui s'étaient installés entre elle et moi. Des sentiments au-delà de l'affection amicale et du désir physique étaient en train de grandir en moi. Je savais qu'elle le ressentait aussi. Nous n'en avions pas parlé plus que ça, parce que pour l'instant, j'étais dans l'incapacité de les définir clairement. Ce que je savais, c'est que je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel pour personne auparavant. Que j'en voulais plus d'elle que seulement son corps. Cependant, ce que je voulais exactement, je n'en savais rien.

C'était les pensées que j'avais constamment à l'esprit depuis peu. Que voulais-je de Bella ? Que pouvait-elle volontiers me donner ?

C'était un sujet dont nous allions devoir parler et rapidement. Avant que quoi qu'il se passe entre nous ne grandisse trop vite ou ne disparaisse.

Les moments que nous passions ensemble étaient spéciaux pour moi et je savais qu'elle ressentait cela aussi. Nous pouvions être seuls, elle et moi, trois ou quatre fois par semaine. Le reste du temps nous le passions tous les trois ensemble.

Cet arrangement fonctionnait plutôt bien jusque-là, mais quelque chose était différent depuis une paire de semaines, maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était exactement ; c'était plus comme une petite voix tout au fond de mon crâne qui me disait que quelque chose avait changé.

Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait entre Edward et Bella quand je n'étais pas dans le coin. Et honnêtement, je ne voulais pas le savoir. Quoi qu'il se passe entre eux, cela ne les concernait qu'eux seuls.

Il ne m'avait pas demandé une seule fois ce qui se passait entre elle et moi. Donc, j'en déduisais qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi.

J'admettais volontiers que j'étais un peu jaloux en pensant à eux deux ensemble. Pas jaloux qu'il passe plus de temps avec elle que moi, mais jaloux de devoir la partager.

Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. J'avais été plus que d'accord de la partager avec lui. Peut-être que c'était parce que j'étais jaloux qu'elle soit plus proche de lui que de moi.

C'était une de mes peurs secrètes, qu'il puisse y avoir des sentiments qui se développent entre eux dont je ne pourrais pas faire partie. D'être poussé hors de notre petit groupe. De perdre les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi au monde.

J'essayai de secouer ces pensées moroses en m'approchant de mes amis qui se faisaient face maintenant et semblaient avoir une discussion ensemble, ou plutôt une dispute, on dirait.

_Ben, c'est pas bon ça !_

Faisant un signe à Edward, je déposai un baiser sur l'omoplate de Bella. Mon geste la fit légèrement sursauter et elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait embrassée.

Elle fit un petit froncement de sourcil en voyant que c'était moi. Je ne voulais pas la voir malheureuse, alors je me penchai vers elle pour lui faire un baiser sur les lèvres. Juste avant que mes lèvres ne trouvent les siennes, elle tourna la tête et elles atterrirent sur sa joue.

Je me reculai, perplexe, face à sa réaction. On s'embrassait toujours sur les lèvres maintenant. Toujours. Qu'avait donc bien pu encore faire Edward pour la mettre en rogne ainsi et qu'elle refuse mes avances habituellement bienvenues ?

_Ce trou du cul, s'il a fait quoi que ce soit pour l'embêter, putain, je le tue._

_ Il avait été d'une humeur de chiotte ces derniers temps._

_ ---------_

_ Wouahhh, elle est peut-être en rogne après nous deux, qui sait ?_

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? _

_ Rien ? Pour autant que je sache._

- Bella ? Lui demandai-je en la regardant, en pleine confusion.

Elle souleva un sourcil en un regard qui pouvait passer pour de la frustration. D'habitude, j'étais plutôt bon pour interpréter ce que signifiaient ses expressions faciales, mais là, j'étais totalement incapable de comprendre ce qu'il y avait dans son regard. Et pourquoi il m'était destiné.

Bella ? Demandai-je encore, en posant ma main sur sa nuque pour la caresser et la réconforter.

Son regard frustré s'approfondit encore, elle fit un pas en arrière et heurta la poitrine d'Edward. Il leva les mains sur elle, les plaçant sur ses bras nus afin qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre. Elle haussa les épaules sous son geste et se dégagea de sa prise en faisant un pas de côté afin de nous faire face.

Vous deux, vous venez avec moi, tout de suite ! Nous ordonna-t-elle en pointant un doigt d'abord sur moi, ensuite sur Edward. Puis, elle se retourna et s'éloigna de nous.

Quelque soit ce qui la chipotait, ce n'était pas bon pour nous. Et ma bonne humeur de tout à l'heure s'était soudainement envolée.

Ça allait vraiment être une très courte ou une très longue soirée.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE 20

BELLA POV

Je ne pouvais pas les croire, ces deux là. Premièrement, Edward était tout blotti contre moi en arrivant ici, et maintenant, il réagissait comme un homme des cavernes avec moi à cause de la façon dont les autres mecs me regardaient.

Ensuite, Jasper arrive, m'embrasse l'épaule et essaye de m'embrasser sur les lèvres. Putain, mais à quoi il pense ? Vraiment ?

Je désignai un coin sombre du bar où nous pourrions discuter ensemble d'une manière relativement privée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi et vis qu'ils me suivaient.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'air de quelqu'un à qui on vient de rouler sur le petit chien. Ma colère et mon irritation d'un peu plus tôt s'évanouirent en un instant.

Ce n'était pas leur faute, pas vraiment. Depuis que les choses avaient changé entre nous, nous n'étions pas vraiment sortis tous les trois ensemble comme un groupe et je suis sûre qu'ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à leur actes. C'était surtout dû à l'affection qu'ils essayaient de me montrer et qui était devenue parfaitement naturelle entre nous maintenant.

Le truc, c'est que je ne voulais simplement pas qu'ils me dispensent leur affection devant tout le monde. Spécialement devant des gens que nous connaissions. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait à la maison, tant que j'étais concernée, et tout particulièrement de ce qui se passait dans nos chambres. On dans notre salon. Ou dans nos salles de bains.

Je me retournai pour leur faire face quand j'atteignis finalement le coin. Ils gigotaient tous les deux mal à l'aise et évitaient mon regard.

Je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal à propos de mon coup de gueule de tout à l'heure et toute ma combativité s'était évaporée. Je voulais seulement que nous passions un moment agréable ensemble.

Prenant la main de chacun d'eux, je la pressai doucement pour qu'ils me regardent dans les yeux.

* Les garçons, je suis désolée de ma réaction. Je ne voulais pas paraître aussi bouleversée, m'excusai-je.

Ils ne souriaient toujours pas. Ils avaient l'air de deux petits gamins en train de se faire gronder par leur maman.

* Je vous aime, vous le savez bien sûr ? Ajoutai-je.

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête en réponse, mais ne parlaient toujours pas. Je me concentrai sur Jasper une minute.

* Jasper, mon cœur, tu m'as juste prise par surprise. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça en m'éloignant de toi. Enfin, ok, un peu quand même. Mais ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pas que tu m'embrasses. C'est seulement que je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses en public. D'accord ? Lui dis-je.

* D'accord, Bella, je ne savais pas que ça t'ennuyait à ce point, répondit-il, le remord à l'évidence transparaissait dans sa voix.

Je me retournai vers Edward.

* Edward, chéri, je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé à deux reprises. La première quand nous sommes entrés ici et ensuite quand tu essayais de m'empêcher de tomber. Je l'ai fait pour les mêmes raisons que je viens d'expliquer à Jasper. Tu comprends, maintenant ? Dis-je sur un ton que je souhaitais enjôleur.

* Je comprends, Bella. Nous ne savions pas, dit-il et il regarda Jasper pour confirmer sa dernière déclaration.

Jasper agréa tristement et le regard d'Edward revint vers moi; il continua :

* On fait ce genre de trucs tout le temps maintenant. Cela ne semblait pas te déranger, et ça fait partie de ce que nous sommes maintenant. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir de ne pas faire ça en public. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. On a toujours fait ce genre de choses et ça ne t'avait jamais dérangé avant.

* Non, Edward, nous ne faisions pas « ce genre de choses », répliquai-je laconiquement.

Edward allait ouvrir la bouche, mais j'y posai ma main afin de l'empêcher de parler.

* Je n'avais pas fini. Oui, avant, vous me teniez tous les deux par la main, vous m'embrassiez sur la joue ou vous posiez votre bras sur mon épaule. Mais là, maintenant, vous étiez tous les deux affectueux d'une façon bien plus grande que « nous sommes justes amis ». En essayant de m'embrasser sur les lèvres ou sur l'épaule, en entourant ma taille de votre bras et en m'attirant contre vous. J'aime ces gestes, honnêtement, je les aime, mais ce sont des gestes que font les amoureux. Et, oui, je sais que nous sommes amoureux maintenant, mais je veux que personne d'autre le sache. Est-ce que vous saisissez tous les deux ce que je veux vous dire par là ? Essayai-je d'expliquer.

Edward déposa un petit baiser dans le creux de ma main après l'avoir saisie de la sienne et me la serra.

* Puis-je parler à présent ? Dit Edward en me tenant toujours la main, mais en la posant sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur.

L'intense regard de ses yeux verts rencontra le mien et je sus qu'il avait compris ce que je tentais de dire.

* Oui, bien sûr, parle ! Cédai-je, me sentant soudain timide sous son regard.

Il fixa à nouveau Jasper, quelque chose sembla être exprimé entre eux rien que dans ce regard. C'était similaire à la conversation silencieuse qu'ils avaient eue lors de notre première nuit ensemble. Trop similaire en fait.

Jasper sourit et rigola légèrement à ce qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Edward. En retour, Edward fit son sourire craquant et émit un signe de tête affirmatif à Jasper. Ils vinrent tous les deux se flanquer chacun d'un côté de moi. Leur bras autour de mes épaules, me prenant en sandwich entre eux. Jasper se pencha vers moi et murmura à mon oreille.

* Nous comprenons, Bella. Nous ne savions pas que tu te sentais comme ça. C'est la première fois que nous faisons une sortie ensemble. Tout cela est nouveau pour nous aussi. Nous avons simplement besoin d'en parler ensemble, mais nous promettons d'être sages. D'accord, Eddie ? Dit Jasper en jetant un coup d'œil à Edward sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

* Ouais, Jazz, nous serons sages, consentit Edward et il posa sa main sous mon menton en le faisant remonter afin que je puisse le regarder : « Mais Bella, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ce que nous faisons ensemble. Ce qui se passe entre nous trois est magnifique et merveilleux. Nous comprenons que tu ne veuilles pas que tout le monde le sache et nous ressentons la même chose. Pas parce que nous avons honte de ce que nous faisons, mais parce que c'est intime, juste entre nous trois. Quelque chose de spécial, réservé à nous seuls ».

Après cette tirade, il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front et cela me fit rire. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire qu'une part de moi-même avait honte de ce que nous faisions ensemble.

Enfin pas honte, exactement. Mais parfois je me sentais comme si j'étais une pute. Comme si j'allais être marquée, estampillée en tant que salope.

Comme Esther Prynne, je sentais que je portais pour toujours une lettre écarlate sur ma poitrine qui me désignait comme une putain.

_Suis-je vraiment une putain ? Je ne me sens pas comme ça._

_ Pas totalement, mais quelque fois, tu te sens comme un objet._

_ Oui, je suppose que c'est ça._

Toutefois, je ne voulais pas penser à cela maintenant. Je voulais prendre du bon temps avec mes mecs. Je voulais qu'on se sente comme c'était avant qu'on établisse cet arrangement.

Je voulais que MES garçons reviennent.

Mais d'abord, j'avais une dernière remarque à leur adresser avant que nous puissions nous amuser comme dans le temps.

Je penchai ma tête en arrière sur le bras de Jasper et fermai les yeux, leur donnant mon approbation.

* Une dernière chose, vous deux ! Dis-je après avoir rouvert les yeux et je les foudroyai du regard chacun son tour sévèrement. J'ai déjà parlé un peu de ça avec Edward. Vous deux, c'est vous qui m'avez fait me déguiser comme ça. Est-ce que vous pensiez réellement que je n'allais pas attirer l'attention attifée ainsi ? Je suppose que vous étiez plutôt enchantés de me voir dans cette tenue. Est-ce que ça vous arrive de penser parfois avec autre chose que votre pénis ? Vous ne pouvez pas non plus être embêtés à cause des mecs qui me matent. Tout ce qu'ils font c'est regarder. Compris ? Je rentre à la maison avec vous deux. Vous deux êtes les seuls avec qui je veux rentrer à la maison. Laissez-les regarder et être jaloux des deux mecs sexys avec lesquels je suis !

Ils rirent ensemble de mes paroles. Et les entendre rire me fit sourire aussi. C'était à nouveau nous. Comme nous étions avant que le sexe change les termes de notre amitié. C'était bon.

Dieu comme je les aimais, tellement fort. Je leur échappai et me retournai pour leur faire face, puis je me saisis de leur main.

* Maintenant, allons-nous amuser ! J'ai envie de danser, venez ! Dis-je en marchant à reculons pendant que je les tirais à ma suite.

Nous allâmes sur la piste de danse, Edward bougeait derrière moi et Jasper était devant moi. Nous commençâmes à nous balancer au rythme de la musique. Nous nous perdions dans la musique et le sentiment d'être tous les trois ensemble comme cela avait toujours été.

Nous dansâmes plusieurs heures. Nous nous arrêtions de temps en temps pour nous désaltérer ou jouer au billard. Bien sûr, je ramassai le paquet comme toujours. Guitar Hero et le billard : les deux choses auxquelles les garçons ne pouvaient pas me battre.

Tout le temps, Edward continuait de lancer des regards noirs foudroyants à quiconque était surpris à me mater d'un peu trop près. Je détestais l'admettre, mais c'était excitant de le voir si protecteur et agir comme un homme des cavernes avec moi.

Cela me rappela la façon dont il m'avait prise par derrière plus tôt dans la soirée avant que nous quittions la maison. Le sexe était habituellement doux et aimant entre nous. Mais de temps à autre, il laissait tomber tout ce qui le retenait et me prenait simplement. Il me baisait juste sans sentiment.

Secrètement, j'espérais que plus tard, cette nuit, ça serait un peu plus agité entre nous trois. C'était une soirée spéciale et j'aurais volontiers abandonné les règles normales que nous appliquions à nos petites séances.

Peut-être que nous pourrions avoir droit à une répétition de notre toute première nuit. Je savais que j'avais un effet sur eux vêtue de cette manière. La réaction initiale d'Edward avant de partir de la maison en était une preuve suffisante.

Pour cette raison, durant la soirée, j'avais bu un petit peu et je commençais à être un peu ivre, m'aventurant dans une zone quelque peu grise. Mes inhibitions étaient devenues pratiquement inexistantes.

« Tic Toc » de LeAnn Rimes retentit dans les enceintes et j'attirais les garçons sur la piste de danse. Il était temps de les allumer un peu et de les tenter.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPITRE 21

EDWARD POV

Elle devait me haïr maintenant. Ce que j'avais fait était totalement injustifié. Elle avait seulement dansé. C'était innocent, en tout cas de sa part à elle. Elle nous avait dit un peu plus tôt, à Jasper et à moi, que nous étions les seuls avec qui elle voulait être, les seuls avec lesquels elle voulait rentrer à la maison.

Je n'étais qu'un p*tain de c*nnard.

J'avais laissé ma jalousie prendre le dessus avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jasper et se déverser sauvagement sur elle, et maintenant, elle était royalement en rogne après moi. Et à juste raison, d'ailleurs.

Deux options s'offraient à moi maintenant. La première était d'aller m'excuser pour mon comportement brutal et minable. Ou sinon, je pouvais toujours vraiment, vraiment me soûler.

Aussi incroyablement attirante que pouvais paraître la seconde option, la plus arrosée, je savais que je devais mettre les choses à plat. Je me bougeai pour aller à sa recherche, déterminer à présent, à éclaircir la situation entre nous.

J'avais sérieusement merdé, ce soir.

Tout d'abord, je l'avais prise sur le dossier du canapé, comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un c*l à baiser.

Ce qu'elle n'était évidemment pas.

Elle était mon tout.

Et même si nous avions pris du plaisir tous les deux, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que je voulais être avec elle. Enfin, je me mentais à moi-même, car je voulais être avec elle de toutes les manières possibles. Même avec mon indéniable envie d'elle chaque jour, corps et âme. J'eus des remords à m'être servi d'elle ainsi, à l'instant même où notre paroxysme commençait à se dissiper.

Ensuite, il y avait l'affection et l'attitude protectrice que j'avais envers elle. Je ne voyais pas de mal à ça, mais elle, oui. Et c'était son avis qui comptait, pas le mien.

Et sans aucun doute, enfin, là où j'avais le plus merdé ce soir venait juste d'arriver. Je n'aurais jamais dû la traîner hors de la piste de danse comme je m'étais permis de le faire. Elle n'était pas à moi. Pas complètement à moi. Pas encore.

_Pas encore ?_

_ J'ai un plan._

_ Oui, je sais. Et tu as l'intention de mettre ton plan en œuvre à un quelconque moment au courant de ce siècle ?_

_ Le moment ne s'y prêtait pas jusque-là. Et si je perdais absolument tout en faisait cela ?_

_ C'est un risque que tu dois prendre. Elle en vaut la peine._

Depuis notre accord commun, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux, mais en même temps, j'étais malheureux tout le temps, intérieurement. Une énorme boule d'émotions conflictuelles me rendait maussade et ravi et grincheux. Je peux dire que ma mauvaise humeur commençait à porter sur les nerfs de Bella et Jasper.

A mon grand soulagement, l'incident de la douche, après notre première nuit, ne s'était pas répété. Dieu merci ! J'étais devenu vraiment bon à dompter mon état d'esprit lorsque j'étais avec elle, et à ne pas laisser mes sentiments pour elle me submerger complètement.

Je m'accordais cependant de les laisser paraître à petite dose. Je lui dispensais des petites parcelles de mon amour pour elle. Je faisais des allusions à ce que je ressentais réellement pour elle. Je faisais des petites choses pour lui montrer tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

Le problème était que je ne pouvais pas dire si elle comprenait ce que je montrais et je faisais pour elle. Tout cela était si compliqué. Ce qui aurait dû être simple était en réalité un gigantesque merdier.

Les choses étaient à l'évidence différentes et j'avais l'impression que nous « nous » étions perdus un peu durant ces cinq dernières semaines. Et je voulais que nous « nous » retrouvions. Nous avions besoin de parler, nous, tous ensemble. Pour définir ce qui était allé de travers quelque part sur notre route.

Mais d'abord, j'avais quelques plates excuses à faire, ça c'était sûr. En espérant qu'elle me laisse les lui faire.

Je cherchai dans toute cette masse de gens et la trouvai finalement face au bar. Les épaules voûtées et la tête posée entre ses mains.

_Merde ! J'ai fait ça !_

_ Oui, t'es vraiment un attardé mental !_

Je m'approchai pour me retrouver derrière elle, mais sans la toucher, je me penchai vers elle afin de pouvoir lui parler.

Son merveilleux parfum m'enveloppa, il me faisait tourner la tête comme à chaque fois. Mais je me battais pour ne pas succomber. Je devais me concentrer sur mes excuses et faire de mon mieux pour arranger ce foutoir. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrange, pour la faire sourire à nouveau. Y compris m'éloigner d'elle et ne plus faire partie de sa vie, si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Bella... Balbutiai-je.

Ses épaules se crispèrent quand elle entendit ma voix, et d'autre part, elle fit comme si je n'étais pas là.

_Putain, ça va pas être simple !_

_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de facile quand elle est concernée ?_

_ Vrai !_

Je levai la main pour toucher son épaule, mais hésitai à la poser sur sa peau nue. Autant j'avais envie de la toucher, autant je savais qu'elle accueillerait mal mon geste et que, probablement, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Bella... je suis désol... Commençai-je avant d'être coupé.

Edward, va te faire foutre ! Je ne veux même pas te regarder, là, tout de suite, cracha Bella abruptement avant que je puisse finir ma phrase.

Bella, je t'en prie, laisse-moi...

Elle se retourna brusquement pour me regarder, ce qui me coupa la parole instantanément. Nos corps étaient si proches que je pouvais ressentir la chaleur de sa colère me parvenir par vagues. La fureur pure qui emplissait ses prunelles m'effraya. Je ne l'avais jamais vue me regarder comme ça.

Edward, pas maintenant, ok ! Va-t-en et laisse-moi vivre ! Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Je piétinai légèrement sur place et l'implorai :

Bells, je t'en prie, nous devons...

Elle me coupa à nouveau :

Vraiment ? Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? Et ici, en plus ?

Non, mais nous devons...

Edward, ramène-moi à la maison. Je veux seulement rentrer chez nous ! Toute cette soirée n'est qu'un énorme pataquès. Je veux en finir avec tout ça, me supplia-t-elle maintenant, la tristesse emplissait ses yeux.

Je la dévisageai quand les mots « en finir » firent écho dans ma tête. Non, elle ne pouvait pas vouloir en finir avec tout ça ? Si ? Cette... chose ? Cette affaire ? Je tentai de me reconcentrer sur ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant et lui donnai mon assentiment tristement.

Laisse-moi trouver Jazz et chercher nos manteaux et on y va. Reste-là et je te retrouve tout de suite, ok ? Planifiai-je.

Elle fit un signe d'accord de la tête et se retourna vers le bar.

_Ok, putain de merde, ça ne marche pas comme je l'avais prévu !_

_ Alors, quoi maintenant ?_

_ Heu... A vrai dire, j'en sais fichtrement rien !_

Je me retournai vers la foule et scrutai les alentours à la recherche de Jasper. Depuis que je l'avais déposé plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour préparer le bar, il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de rentrer à la maison que moi. Nous ne pouvions pas partir sans lui.

Jasper.

Encore un merdier supplémentaire dont il allait falloir s'occuper. Enfin, peut-être pas vraiment s'en occuper, mais nous devions travailler sur nos propres questionnements.

Jazz ne savait rien à propos de mes visites nocturnes dans le lit de Bella ou de notre habitude à nous doucher ensemble, maintenant. Du moins, je ne pense pas qu'il en ait été conscient.

Je ne savais rien des moments que lui et Bella passaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas un sujet dont nous discutions ouvertement. Mais j'étais parfaitement certain que je passais plus de temps seul avec elle, que lui.

Et franchement, je ne réfléchissais pas à ce que lui et Bella faisaient ensemble. C'était bien mieux comme ça. Je savais que ça arrivait. C'était une partie des conditions établies entre nous. Les détails étaient exclus, ils auraient été trop durs à supporter pour moi.

Mais penser à eux, ensemble, vraiment, vraiment, cela me bouleversait. Et je ne savais pas exactement ce qui me dérangeait le plus : le fait qu'il baisait l'amour de ma vie régulièrement, ou qu'elle pourrait préférer être avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi, ou qu'il pourrait y avoir des sentiments entre eux ou encore que j'avais moi-même proposé et accepté la situation, qui me faisait souffrir à présent.

J'aimais Jasper, réellement, je l'aimais. Mais en même temps, je lui en voulais de devoir partager Bella avec lui. Ce n'était pas facile à gérer, mais je le faisais. Je n'avais aucun droit de la revendiquer, et il n'en avait pas non plus.

Il ne savait pas que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Il ne savait pas que lorsque je pensais à eux deux ensemble, cela me rendait physiquement malade. Il ne savait pas le nombre de fois où j'avais voulu le frapper quand je le voyais embrasser Bella. Comment je voulais l'égorger à chaque fois qu'il effleurait de ses doigts les bras soyeux de Bella et chatouiller sa peau tendre dans le creux de son coude.

J'avais conscience que ces sentiments à son égard étaient irrationnels et totalement injustifiés. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de les ressentir quand même.

Assez bizarrement cependant, lorsque nous étions tous les trois ensemble, je n'éprouvais pas de ressentiment ni de colère. Je ressentais seulement de l'amour. L'amour que nous avions les uns pour les autres et les liens de notre amitié.

Pour être honnête, tout ceci était très confus. Comment nos vies avaient-elle pu devenir si embrouillées et désordonnées ? Mais c'était merveilleux en même temps. Je me sentais plus proche d'eux et déjà plus distant, d'une certaine façon. Je vivais ma propre dichotomie, que j'avais moi-même créée.

Après avoir cherché et scruté la foule, je repérai Jasper au bout du bar. Nos regards se croisèrent en signe de reconnaissance quand je m'approchai de lui.

Il parlait à Laurent. Je n'aimais pas devoir mettre fin à leur conversation, mais au regard que m'adressa Jasper, je devinai que mon intrusion était plus que bienvenue. Laurent s'excusa et Jasper se tourna pour me faire face.

Jazz, Bella veut rentrer à la maison. Tu es prêt à y aller ? Lui demandai-je.

Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? S'inquiéta-il , puisque la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était de bonne humeur.

J'avais le sentiment que ma réaction d'homme des cavernes d'un peu plus tôt ne conviendrait pas particulièrement à Jasper, à vrai dire. Mais il valait mieux que je lui raconte tout moi-même plutôt que ce soit Bella qui le fasse. Il était plus grand que moi et je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il puisse me botter le c*l s'il le souhaitait vraiment.

Hummm... Enfin, je me suis comporté comme une sorte d'âne avec elle et... elle est... en quelque sorte, furax après moi... et maintenant, elle veut rentrer à la maison ! Grommelai-je, les yeux au sol afin d'éviter d'avoir à croiser son regard.

Putain Edward, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? Grogna-t-il et je pouvais dire à son ton que je le contrariais pour de bon.

_Super, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ; ils en ont tous les deux après moi, maintenant !_

_ Hey, c'est bien toi qui a foutu la merde, là !_

_ C'est pas parce qu'il a une queue que ça le met automatiquement de ton côté, mec !_

_ Je sais bien, mais qu'en est-il d'un peu de solidarité masculine ?_

Ben... elle était... hummm... en train de danser... avec un mec... et, hummm... je n'ai pas... heu... aimé comment... ils dansaient... ah et heu... alors, je l'ai... ah... tirée... hors de la piste de danse... et heu... Bégayai-je, toujours sans rencontrer son regard.

Mec, crache le morceau ! S'exclama Jasper, avec une certaine dose d'exaspération contre moi dans la voix.

Ouais, alors je lui ai dit, en gros, qu'elleétaitentraindelebaiseretqu'elleétaitàmoietàtoietqu'elle nousappartenait ! Sortis-je d'une seule traite.

Tu peux me répéter ça moins vite ? Me dit-il en rigolant un peu cette fois-ci.

Je croisai finalement son regard et répétai plus lentement.

En gros, je lui ai dit qu'elle était en train de baiser ce type sur la piste de danse. Et qu'elle était à moi et à toi, aussi. Et qu'elle nous appartenait. Pas besoin de te préciser qu'elle ne l'a pas trop bien pris !

Et on se demande pourquoi, hein ? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, tu sais ça ? Rit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. Il me l'étreignit pour me rassurer et m'indiquer que tout allait bien.

C'était un geste sympa, mais je ne savais pas comment ça pouvait aller bien, puisqu'elle ne voulait même plus me parler. Je décidai donc, ici et maintenant, que quelque chose devait se passer avant que la nuit ne se termine. Je devais réparer ça maintenant, avant que ça n'empire.

Mec, crois-moi, je le sais. J'ai regretté mes paroles au moment même où elles sortaient de ma bouche. Et là, elle ne veut même plus me parler ou me laisser m'excuser. Elle m'a dit « d'aller me faire foutre », bon sang ! Grimaçai-je.

Bien, parce que tu le méritais ! Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça, aussi ? M'interrogea-t-il avec une véritable curiosité.

Ah, la question à un million de dollars ! Répondre franchement et lui dire que je suis amoureux de notre meilleure amie ou lui sortir quelque chose qu'il pourra gober ? Hummm... Je décidai de lui servir à la place une partie de la vérité.

Hummm... enfin... il était vautré sur elle. Elle ne nous appartient pas, je le sais, mais les voir danser comme ça... c'était juste... j'en sais rien, enfin ... vraiment trop. Elle peut ne pas nous appartenir de bien des façons, mais elle fait partie de nous. Elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait être seulement avec nous. Et, heu... je sais pas... je suppose que j'étais jaloux et je me suis laissé emporté, baragouinai-je d'un air penaud.

Compréhensible ! Je déteste la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que nous, moi aussi.

Il était d'accord avec moi et renforça son idée d'un signe de tête, puis rajouta :

Mais c'est pas pour ça que ça te donne le droit de jouer ton possessif avec elle. Ce n'est pas juste. Tu me saisis ?

Ouais, je te comprends, ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. Je pense seulement que venir ici, avec elle habillée de cette façon, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, tu vois ? Admis-je en fixant à nouveau le sol.

Oh, je le sais bien. Quand je l'ai vue tout à l'heure... ma première réaction... Enfin, tu sais... je voulais la, heu... Traîna-t-il.

Hummm, ouais... crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai eu une réaction similaire quand je l'ai vue, et alors... la laisser sortir comme ça... lui répondis-je en grinçant des dents.

Nous rigolâmes ensemble en constatant que nous avions eu une réaction identique en voyant Bella vêtue comme notre fantasme commun de Star Wars. Nous nous sentions très proches à cet instant, plus proches que nous l'avions été jusque-là en parlant d'être avec Bella d'une manière si intime.

Ce n'était pas gênant, mais je n'aurais pas voulu me retrouver seul dans un vestiaire avec lui en ce moment-même, et même jamais, en réalité.

_Hummm... ouais, on n'y va pas, s'il te plait !_

_ Sans blague !_

Donc, ouais, peut-être qu'une soirée arrosée avec des mecs bourrés draguant notre meilleure amie habillée de pratiquement rien n'était probablement pas notre meilleure idée... tu vois ? Dis-je en essayant de changer de sujet.

Pour le moins ! Allez, viens, on va la chercher et on s'en va ! Dit-il en me pressant à nouveau l'épaule.

J'allais chercher nos manteaux pendant que Jazz se rendait dans l'arrière-salle pendre ses affaires, après que je lui ai indiqué où se trouvait Bella et que je les retrouverai là.

Quand je revins avec les manteaux, Jazz était déjà là, avec elle. Il était penché sur elle, lui murmurant quelque chose, pendant que sa main lui frottait le dos de haut en bas. C'était un geste amical qui n'impliquait manifestement aucune connotation sexuelle. De les voir ainsi me laissa espérer que je pourrais être pardonné par la suite. Et que peut-être, nous n'avions pas perdu tout ce qui faisait que ça marchait si bien entre nous.

_Y'a de quoi espérer !_

_ Jasper peut m'aider à arranger tout ça. Il le fait toujours._

_ Pourtant, c'est peut-être quelque chose que je devrais arranger moi-même._

Il avait toujours été celui qui aidait à éclaircir tout ce qui dérangeait Bella ou lui causait du désagrément, et j'avoue que je nous mettais fréquemment dans l'embarras.

Prêts à lever l'ancre, vous deux ? Demandai-je l'air faussement enjoué en aidant Bella à enfiler son manteau.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. J'espérai ne pas les avoir interrompu en pleine conversation. Et également qu'en les interrompant, je n'avais pas rendu Bella encore plus furax contre moi.

Tout ce que je savais vraiment, c'est qu'il fallait que je parle avec elle. Pour essayer de lui faire comprendre mon comportement. Mais qu'étais-je capable de dire ou de taire jusqu'à ce que ça devienne trop pesant pour moi et que nous ne puissions revenir en arrière où les choses en étaient entre nous ?

C'était là la vraie question.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPITRE 22

BELLA POV

Le trajet de retour fut aussi silencieux que celui qui nous avait conduit au bar. J'étais assise à l'arrière pour éviter Edward. Cela me donnait du temps pour penser à ce qui s'était passé et à ce qu'il y avait entre nous, à présent.

_Waouhhh, tu vas finalement penser à quelque chose ! Ouhhh, ça va être l'apocalypse !_

_ Oh, ferme-là ! J'ai gardé tout ça pour moi trop longtemps. La situation est trop bizarre maintenant._

_ Je sais, on se demande bien pourquoi ?_

Je n'étais plus énervée après lui, dorénavant, seulement blessée.

Blessée, au fond, qu'il m'ait ni plus ni moins traitée de sal*pe. Je me sentais déjà suffisamment sal*pe à cause de notre arrangement, mais l'avoir entendu le dire faisait beaucoup plus de mal.

En réalité, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il avait été si emmerdé de me voir danser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si je l'avais vu danser ainsi avec une fille, j'aurais taillé cette p*te en pièces.

Mais ce qui m'ennuyait le plus, c'était l'espoir qui avait envahi mon cœur pour une brève seconde quand il avait dit « à moi », juste avant que cet espoir ne se brise lorsqu'il avait rajouté le prénom de Jasper.

_C'était géant, pas vrai ?_

_ Ouais, et puis il avait tout ruiné en complétant sa phrase._

J'étais toujours amoureuse d'Edward, à un point où c'en était une obsession, vraiment ! Je le laissais venir dans mon lit presque toutes les nuits. Toutefois, il ne restait jamais. Et à chaque fois qu'il s'en allait, cela me brisait le cœur un peu plus.

Et ça me tuait qu'il ne veuille pas rester avec moi. Qu'il ne soit là que pour mon corps, m'utilisant pour sa jouissance.

_Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est bien tout ce qu'il fait ?_

_ Non... mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?_

_ Il pourrait... tu sais..._

_ Non, ne le dis pas. Je sais qu'il ne le pourrait pas_.

Mais en plus, nous nous douchions ensemble presque tous les matins. Et dans ces moments, il n'y avait pas que du sexe. Bien sûr, il y avait du sexe. J'avais même mis un sac imperméable Ziploc plein de préservatifs dans la douche exprès pour.

Ces moments dans la douche étaient juste pour lui et moi. Parfois, nous parlions ou nous plaisantions. Parfois, nous nous lavions nos corps mutuellement. Et parfois, nous restions juste comme ça, l'un contre l'autre. C'était notre moment. Le moment d'Edward et Bella. C'était le moment où je me sentais le plus proche de lui, en connexion avec lui. Le moment qui me faisait espérer qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre nous un jour.

Je ne pouvais plus penser à cette possibilité plus longtemps et je laissai mes pensées dériver vers Jasper.

Jasper.

Tout était tellement confus avec Jasper. Il y avait bien pourtant quelque chose entre nous deux. Je ne pouvais pas appeler cela de l'amour, mais quelque chose de plus fort, indéniablement, que simplement le fait de baiser.

Je savais que ça l'effrayait, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous. Il n'avait jamais vécu de relation suivie avant cela et j'étais ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une petite amie, pour lui.

Je pouvais dire qu'il souhaitait aller plus loin dans cette voie-là. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, je le savais. Mais si nous explorions ce chemin ensemble, j'avais la sensation d'abandonner mon rêve d'être un jour avec Edward pour toujours. Et je ne pensais pas être en mesure de laisser tomber cette idée pour l'instant. Donc, à chaque fois que je pensais que Jasper allait essayer d'aborder la chose, je changeais de sujet ou je l'attaquais.

J'évitais d'aborder cet aspect autant que possible et ça marchait plutôt bien jusque-là. Mais ça ne marcherait plus très longtemps. En fin de compte, je ne pourrai plus l'éviter éternellement et il faudrait bien que j'aie une conversation avec lui.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à la maison et je voyais qu'Edward cherchait à me parler. Seulement je n'y étais pas encore prête et je voulais tout d'abord faire le tri dans mes sentiments.

Il m'aida à retirer mon manteau quand il se décida à me parler.

Bella... vraiment... je suis dés... dit-il calmement avant que je ne le coupe à nouveau.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser parler ou je ne voulais pas céder. Et j'avais besoin de temps.

_S'il te plait, Edward, viens seulement avec moi, une fois pour toute._

Edward, s'il te plait ! Oui je sais. Moi aussi. Mais pas maintenant ! Nous parlerons de tout cela, mais plus tard, je te le promets.

Il fit simplement un signe affirmatif de la tête en pendant nos manteaux, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. J'entendis sa porte claquer et laissai échapper un soupir. Je l'avais blessé et ce n'était pas mon but. Je me dirigeai vers ma propre chambre, lorsque la voix de Jasper m'arrêta.

Bella, dit-il doucement.

Jazz, pas maintenant, s'il te plait. Je veux juste prendre une douche, aller me coucher et oublier cette soirée horrible.

Le ton de ma voix le suppliait de vouloir comprendre.

C'est bon, Bells. Je pensais seulement que tu voudrais venir t'allonger avec moi un moment, dit-il avec douceur.

Jasper, vraiment pas cette nuit. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, répondis-je irritée.

Non, Bella, non. Pas de sexe, juste s'allonger, là. Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on te prenne dans les bras.

_Oh ! Oui, ça à l'air d'être une agréable idée, finalement._

_ Ouais, c'est sûr, c'en est une ! Ils ne m'ont jamais proposer de me prendre simplement dans leurs bras._

_ Enfin, ils me tiennent contre eux après avoir baiser, mais c'était différent_.

Jazz, ça à l'air merveilleux. Laisse-moi prendre une douche et je te rejoins dans ton lit. Vendu ? Lui demandai-je en souriant.

Vendu ! Me sourit-il en retour.

Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je marquai un temps arrêt devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward, je posai une main sur le panneau de bois, comme si je pouvais l'atteindre lui, au travers de cette porte. J'entendis le son étouffé de la musique qui passait sur sa stéréo. Il boudait. Parfait !

Je me rendis dans ma chambre, y pris un pyjama que je déposai sur mon lit. Je me regardai une dernière fois en costume dans le miroir.

Comme les choses étaient différentes ce soir par rapport à ce qu'elles avaient été au début de la soirée quand je m'étais regardée pour la première fois déguisée dans ce même miroir, avant de partir. J'avais espéré que cela mettrait fin à nos épisodes de sexe, Mais, hélas, pas beaucoup.

J'entrai dans la salle de bains pour faire couler l'eau, la laissant se réchauffer le temps que je me déshabille. Finalement, après quelques contorsions pénibles, je réussis à m'extraire de cette chose inepte. Après l'avoir pendue sur un cintre, j'entrepris de défaire ma longue tresse.

La douche était suffisamment chaude lorsque j'en eu terminé avec la libération de mes cheveux. L'eau me fit tellement de bien sur ma peau, que j'en émis un profond gémissement de bien-être. Je fermai les yeux et me tins directement sous le jet d'eau chaude. J'étais tellement absorbée par cette sensation que je sursautai quand une main balaya mon épaule. Je fis demi-tour pour constater qu'Edward était dans la douche avec moi.

_Putain, il est vraiment en train de se foutre de moi !_

_ Il avait quand même des c*uilles._

Putain, t'est taré ? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie de baiser avec toi après ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ? Lui hurlai-je pratiquement dessus.

Il se recula d'un pas et mit ses mains en avant, les paumes vers moi en un geste de reddition.

Bella, non. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je veux seulement m'excuser et t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ce soir. Je t'en prie, c'est tout. Juste te parler. Rien d'autre. Je le jure, me supplia-t-il.

Heu... bien. Mais ne viens pas faire ta petite affaire sympa avec moi , Monsieur ! Mes parties féminines sont une zone interdite d'accès à Edward, là ! Saisis ? Lui assenai-je en tournant à moitié mon corps pour l'éviter.

Cool ! J'ai saisis. Interdit de toucher. Est-ce que je peux tout de même laver tes cheveux pour toi ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi d'un pas et en m'adressant le craquant sourire en coin qui n'était réservé qu'à moi seule.

_Maudit soit-il et sa connaissance de mes faiblesses !_

_ N'oublie pas non plus son côté éblouissant !_

Il savait que j'adorai qu'il me lave les cheveux. Et je pariai qu'il essayait de m'amadouer en même temps que de m'éblouir avec son sourire « réservé à Bella ». Et qui croyais-je tromper ? Ça marchait. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser lorsqu'il m'adressait ce sourire, MON sourire.

Ouais, je suppose, alors vas-y et commence par les excuses, répondis-je calmement, me déplaçant pour lui faire de la place sous la pomme de douche.

Je pense que je pouvais au moins l'écouter. C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Parce qu'honnêtement, j'étais curieuse de savoir la raison qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPITRE 23

EDWARD POV

Ok, donc, en fin de compte, elle ne m'avait pas foutu hors de la douche. J'étais toujours là. Cela devait bien vouloir signifier quelque chose. Mais au-delà du fait qu'elle veuille bien m'écouter... enfin, je n'avais pas trop réfléchi à comment formuler ce que j'avais à lui dire.

Bella était têtue. Je savais que ça allait être une bataille pénible rien que pour qu'elle accepte que je lui parle. J'avais usé de tout mon charme et de la connaissance de ses points faibles juste pour rester avec elle sous la douche. Et maintenant quoi ?

Je m'approchai plus près d'elle, laissant de l'espace entre nous et frôlant ses épaules afin qu'elle se retourne pour me faire face. Je tendis les mains au-dessus de sa tête pour incliner le jet d'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres en sentant l'eau chaude tomber en cascade sur sa chevelure, une lueur de plaisir sur le visage. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir sexuel, c'était juste un petit plaisir simple.

Elle était tellement belle, tout particulièrement maintenant. J'attrapai le shampoing parfumé à la fraise et commençai à savonner ses cheveux. Mes ongles massaient son cuir chevelu, puis je fis mousser ses longs cheveux. Un ronronnement bas s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Little Eddie » commença à réagir en l'entendant, et au parfum de son shampoing et à l'image de pur plaisir qu'affichait le visage de Bella. C'était vraiment pas le moment pour lui de ce faire remarquer, là ! Je pensai à des choses les moins sexy possible. Le baseball. Ma grand-mère. Jasper à poil. Ça marcha très bien et il se dégonfla vite fait.

_Ok, première crise évitée !_

_ Ouais, maintenant ouvre la bouche et parle-lui, espèce d'idiot !_

« Alors, Edward, tu es en train d'accomplir une partie de ce que tu es venu faire... me laver les cheveux... qu'en est-il des excuses et des explications ? » Me devança Bella, les yeux ouverts pour me dévisager en attendant que je m'exprime.

Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant par où attaquer. Le commencement semble être le mieux, mais comment lui expliquer le fond de la question ? Etait-il temps maintenant de lui dévoiler tous mes secrets ? Que pouvais-je donc bien dire avant d'en dire trop ? Pourrais-je être partiellement

honnête, sans l'être complètement ? J'étais sur le point de tout lui confesser. Il fallait que j'avance tout doucement.

« Je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai réagi ce soir, Bella. Je le suis réellement. Mon comportement était totalement inapproprié, » dis-je, suppliant qu'elle me comprenne.

Mes doigts s'enroulèrent étroitement dans sa chevelure contre sa peau, essayant de faire passer dans mes gestes ce que j'essayais de lui dire.

« Pourquoi, Edward ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Je t'en prie, dis-le moi ! » Me pria-t-elle dans un murmure comme si les mots allaient la briser si elle les prononçait plus fort.

« J'étais jaloux. Quand tu dansais avec ce type, j'étais tellement jaloux que j'ai perdu la tête. C'est retombé sur toi et ce n'était certainement pas ce que j'aurais dû faire. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu dansais simplement. C'était complètement innocent. Mais voir quelqu'un d'autre, comme ça, avec toi... Je sais pas... J'ai pété un câble », grognai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Mes yeux firent le tour de la douche, regardant partout, sauf elle. Je me sentais à nouveau totalement bouleversé.

Pour me calmer, je la fis se déplacer sous le jet d'eau afin de rincer le shampoing de ses cheveux. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, avec un air que je savais être de la confusion, puis de la réflexion, sur le visage. Comme si elle était en train d'assimiler ce que je lui avais confié et tentai de lui donner du sens. Pourtant, elle cherchait quelque chose de plus profond à mes paroles.

« Ok, je peux comprendre ça. Que tu puisses être jaloux, étant donné notre accord... commun. Mais, Edward, je ne faisais que danser. Je n'allais en aucun cas coucher avec lui. Quand nous avons conclu cet accord, nous avons dit : pas d'à-côté. Et sincèrement, il ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée de faire quelque chose avec lui. Je dansais simplement. C'était innocent. Crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'était rien ! » M'assura-t-elle en saisissant mes épaules, me secouant doucement, comme si elle essayait de faire résonner ses paroles à l'intérieur de moi.

Elle se détourna de moi à demi, son visage était crispé et tendu. Elle pensait réellement les choses qu'elle venait de me dire. Bella ne me mentirait jamais, je savais cela. Je crus tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire, tout comme je la croyais pour toutes les autres choses de notre vie. Je lui souris faiblement pour qu'elle sache que je la croyais.

« Je sais, cela. Que c'était innocent... de ta part. Mais de la sienne... il n'y avait rien d'innocent. Je suis un mec et en tant que tel, je peux te dire que ce déguisement a rendu complètement dingue tout ceux de mon genre. Pourtant, en dépit de ça, te voir avec un autre type... m'a rendu fou, complètement. Je sais que c'est totalement irrationnel et illogique, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. »

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens avec un regard pénétrant lorsque je parlais. J'espérais qu'elle comprendrait combien il avait été blessant de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« S'il te plait, pense à comment tu te sentirais si tu voyais une fille sexy se frotter de tous ces atouts contre Jasper ou moi. Je suis certain que tu n'aimerais pas ça du tout. »

_Je t'en prie ! Comprends ! Je t'en prie ! Et n'analyse pas chacune de mes paroles ! Je t'en prie !_

Elle opina de la tête en signe de compréhension. Alors, son humeur changea en mieux, si je puis dire. Soudainement, ses yeux prirent un reflet ardent et son corps tout entier se tendit. Je connaissais ce regard. J'en avais été le destinataire à de nombreuses reprises auparavant. Elle était en colère.

_Rahhhh, non._

Toutefois, sa colère n'avait pas totalement de sens pour moi. Je revins sur mes premières pensées, mais ne pus rien trouver qui aurait pu l'agacer à ce point-là.

Le coin de sa bouche tomba et je me raidis pour me préparer au flot de mots qui n'allait pas tarder à se déverser sur moi. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'exploser.

« Je comprends comment tu te sens. J'aurais été très, ah... fâchée, si je t'avais vu avec une autre fille. Mais ça ne t'excuse toujours pas de m'avoir traînée ainsi hors de la piste de danse et de m'avoir dit ces choses-là. C'est ça, Edward... ça m'a énormément blessée. Je me sens déjà ... comme une moins que rien de faire toutes ces choses avec vous, et quand tu m'as dit que je le baisais, ça m'a fait sentir comme si j'étais une p*te. Ensuite, tu as dit que je t'appartenais. Comme si j'étais un animal de compagnie ou un objet. Et là, honnêtement, j'ai failli te frapper, » fulmina-t-elle les mains sur les hanches, agitant la tête d'avant en arrière.

Je m'attendais à de la rage et de la colère et à son courroux et à me faire gueuler dessus jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève à nouveau dans le ciel, mais ça... je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Ses paroles me stupéfièrent et mon cœur se brisa un peu plus qu'elle puisse se sentir ainsi. Qu'elle se sente comme une p*te. Surtout après que nous ayons parlé de ce que nous avions fait et dont il n'y avait absolument pas à avoir honte. Que ce que nous faisions ensemble était une bonne chose. Comment pouvait-elle encore se sentir aussi mal par rapport à tout ça ?

_T'es qu'un c*nnard maximum. Tu sais ça, d'accord ?_

_ Ouais, je le sais. Maintenant, comment faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux ?_

Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras et ne pas la laisser partir avant qu'elle comprenne, au plus profond de son cœur, qu'elle n'était pas une p*te, ni une sal*pe, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait un rapport avec ce genre de choses blessantes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ce que nous faisions et que cette idée pénètre son crâne épais.

Ce fut à mon tour maintenant de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer doucement. Pour qu'elle accorde toute l'attention possible aux paroles que j'allais lui dire. Pour lui faire comprendre. Je fixai mes prunelles dans les siennes et je fis passer tout ce que j'avais, étais et ressentais dans le regard que je lui donnais.

« Bella, TU. N'ES. PAS. UNE. P*TE... Comment peux-tu même penser ça ? Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te sens ainsi. Jasper et moi ne t'avons jamais traitée de la sorte. Oui, tu couches avec nous deux, mais ça ne fait pas de toi une p*te ou une sal*pe pour autant. Pas du tout. Je t'en prie, crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas le cas. Que nous ne te voyons pas du tout de cette façon-là. Nous t'aimons ! Oh, oui, nous t'aimons tellement ! Nous ne voudrions jamais que tu te sentes ainsi. Si cela signifie que nous devons arrêter de faire toutes ces choses, alors d'accord, arrêtons ! Mais, Bella... ce que nous faisons est tellement merveilleux et spécial et ce n'est pas uniquement du sexe. Il s'agit de nous, qui sommes si proches et en parfaite connexion d'esprit ensemble. C'est ça que tu dois voir. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que c'est ça que tu vois ! »

Je la secouai un peu plus fort. Je parlais également plus fort, la suppliant de saisir, de comprendre. Ses yeux se tintèrent de rouge, alors qu'elle essayait de combattre les larmes qui montaient en elle. Elle retint un sanglot et couvrit sa bouche de sa main. Je ne pouvais plus soutenir son regard, alors je la pris contre moi et la tins serrée étroitement entre mes bras. Mes lèvres effleurèrent le sommet de son crâne. Elle se laissa finalement aller et se mit à pleurer.

De violents sanglots agitaient son corps et tout ce que je pouvais faire était de la garder serrée contre moi, pendant que mon cœur se déchirait de la voir souffrir. Je voulais lui retirer toute cette peine. Je voulais arranger les choses au mieux. Lui montrer la vérité derrière mes paroles et tout ce que je ressentais. Mais il ne s'agissait que de mots, cependant. Des mots qui allaient être extrêmement difficiles à faire entrer dans sa dure caboche. Je savais que mes paroles étaient quelque chose qu'elle finirait pas accepter, quand ce serait le bon moment pour elle.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance le nombre de fois que Jasper et moi lui dirions qu'elle n'était pas une p*te et qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à ce que nous faisions tous les trois. C'était une conclusion à laquelle elle devait parvenir par elle-même. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de la garder contre moi et de lui offrir quelque réconfort pendant qu'elle supportait ce terrible poids qui l'écrasait pour l'instant.

« Bella, Baby, pourquoi ressens-tu cela, d'être une p*te ? Est-ce quelque chose que nous avons fait ? Je ne comprends pas, » murmurai-je dans sa chevelure, mais je savais qu'elle pouvait m'entendre.

Je devais savoir pourquoi. C'était peut-être quelque chose que Jasper et moi avions fait pour qu'elle se sente ainsi. Si c'était le cas, il fallait que je répare mon erreur. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à la laisser croire que nous nous servions d'elle, que nous l'utilisions comme un objet.

Elle frotta sa joue contre ma poitrine en guise de réponse au lieu de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je savais qu'elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle allait formuler sa réponse. Elle pensait à la manière de me répondre honnêtement tout en ménageant ma sensibilité. Elle était tellement altruiste, personne au monde n'était moins égoïste qu'elle. Elle agissait comme ça, ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Je décidai de lui donner plus de temps pour réfléchir, alors je commençai à lui démêler les cheveux. Je passais mes doigts dans ses douces mèches de soie, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais bien saisi tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. J'avais fait cela souvent ces dernières semaines et j'étais devenu un pro à m'occuper de sa chevelure. C'était pour moi une des façon que j'avais de prendre soin d'elle. Je lui montrais par des actes ce que je ressentais pour elle, à la place de parler.

C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que j'ai le courage finalement de les dire. Ces trois petits mots qui faisaient trembler tout mon monde. Ils devraient attendre.

« Bella... » lui demandai-je calmement, attendant toujours une réponse à mes précédentes craintes.

Elle leva la tête vers moi avec ses grands yeux de biche. Son visage était rougi, mais elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer. Je me réjouis intérieurement de cette petite victoire. Mais elle restait toujours silencieuse et se dégagea de mon étreinte. Ces mains descendirent le long de mes bras et elle serra mes mains dans les siennes. Elle soupira profondément et commença :

« Edward... je me sens ainsi... heu, parce que... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas voulu ? Je veux dire, je couche avec deux hommes en même temps. C'est cela même quelque chose de plutôt immoral à pratiquer. Mais aussi... parfois... toi et Jasper... heu... me faites sentir en quelque sorte... comme si j'étais un objet. Dont vous vous servez pour prendre votre propre pied, comme si j'étais un jouet sexuel avec lequel vous vous amusez. Je sais que vous ne le voyez pas ainsi, mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est ainsi que je le ressens. On dirait que tout ce que nous faisons encore c'est le sexe. Le sexe est extraordinaire... je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais j'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes perdus dernièrement. Comme si nous n'étions plus aussi proches qu'avant. Tu dis que ce que nous faisons nous rapproche et nous connecte, mais honnêtement, la plupart du temps, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. C'est pour ça que je me sens comme une p*te, Edward, » acheva-t-elle tout en serrant étroitement mes mains comme si la force de ses paroles pouvait être absorbée par mes mains.

_Mon estomac se creuse et mon sang s'arrête de couler dans mes veines._

_ Je l'avais fait se sentir comme une p*te._

_ J'étais celui qui avait fait ça._

_ Je devais régler ça._

_ Tout de suite._

Je retirai ma main droite de la sienne et la posai sur sa joue. Ces yeux étaient vitreux, tout embués des larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal, encore une fois pour me ménager.

« Oh, Bella, chérie. Non, non. Je t'en prie, ne te sens pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas un objet que nous utilisons pour notre plaisir. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi quand je te dis ça. TU. ES. SPECIALE. TU. N'ES. PAS. UN OBJET. TU. N'ES. PAS. UNE. P*TAIN. Si nous t'avons fait te sentir ainsi, je t'en supplie, crois-moi, ce n'était pas intentionnel. Que puis-je faire pour que tu ne ressentes plus cela ? Je t'en prie, dis-le moi.. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. »

Mon cœur se serra quand je la suppliai. Je vis les larmes déborder de ses yeux alors qu'elle me dévisageait. Je savais qu'elle réfléchissait à nouveau. Elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon pour moi de faire quelque chose.

Parce que vraiment, je ferai n'importe quoi. Je faisais toujours volontiers n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle était mon tout, ma véritable raison d'être et quoi qu'elle me demande, je le lui donnerai.

« Peut-être une chose.. tu me laisses chaque nuit seule, quand nous avons fini... tu ne restes jamais... je n'aime pas la façon dont je me sens après, » dit-elle en lâchant ma main gauche alors que ma main droite quittait son visage.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en une attitude de fermeture pendant que l'expression de son visage se durcissait.

Elle voulait que je reste. Elle voulait que je reste autant que moi je voulais rester avec elle.

_Peut-être qu'elle m'aime ?_

_ Est-ce possible ?_

_ J'en sais vraiment rien !_

Tout était si confus, si flou. Comment lui expliquer que tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était de rester avec elle chaque nuit ? Toutes les nuits, pour l'éternité.

Je sortis la meilleure chose qui me vint à l'esprit, encore une fois, sans me trahir beaucoup.

« Je veux rester. Je le veux tellement. Je pensais seulement que tu ne voulais pas que je reste. Que si Jasper nous trouvait, il serait ennuyé. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je veux passer toute la nuit avec toi. Probablement plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! » Lui assenai-je avec toute la conviction que je pouvais rassembler en moi.

« Vraiment ? » Elle penchait la tête en avant et parlait calmement tout en regardant nos pieds sur le sol de la douche.

« Oui, vraiment ! » Affirmai-je doucement, posant ma main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

« Ok... je veux que tu restes à partir de maintenant ! »

Ces yeux étincelaient et je crus voir un éclair de quelque chose de... différent. Mais à peine le vis-je, elle cligna des yeux et ça disparut.

J'opinai simplement de la tête et me repassai toute la discussion que nous venions d'avoir. Je réalisai alors qu'il y avait encore une chose pour laquelle je devait m'excuser. Je m'étais bien planté quand je lui avait dit qu'elle était à moi, à la soirée, qu'elle m'appartenait. Il fallait que je rattrape le coup.

Puisque finalement nous mettions les choses à plat, j'avais autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout.

_D'accord ?_

« Heu... Bella, à propos de quelque chose d'autre qui s'est passé plus tôt au bar. Quand j'ai dit que tu m'appartenais... je pense que je dois m'expliquer. Je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas, ni à Jazz non plus. Mais nous nous appartenons les uns aux autres.. Tu dois savoir ça. Que tous les trois, nous nous appartenons les uns les autres. Tu n'es pas A MOI, malgré la façon dont nous vivons. Je sens que tu seras toujours à moi, à nous. Que tu pourrais être… » Je laissai traîner les derniers mots, ne voulant pas continuer à développer le fond de ma pensée actuelle.

_Un seul mot de plus et tout pourrait s'effondrer._

_ Tout._

Une fois que j'aurais commencé, je savais que rien ne pourrait plus m'arrêter.

Ces yeux miroitaient de tout ce qui restait non-dit et cela me donna de l'espoir. Elle leva une main hésitante sur mon visage, son pouce caressant légèrement ma joue. Je m'inclinai sous ce simple geste et ma main vint recouvrir la sienne.

« Edward... qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » Me demanda-t-elle tout bas dans un souffle bégayant.

Son regard ne quittait pas le mien alors qu'il me scrutait pour détecter ce que je n'exprimais pas.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

A nouveau, elle prononça ces mots en à peine un murmure.

Les paroles que je gardais en moi depuis si longtemps bouillonnaient dans mon cœur. Je réalisai soudain que je n'étais plus effrayé de les dire, dorénavant. Que je VOULAIS les dire. Je me sentis sourire en faisant cette découverte.

Je n'en avais plus rien à faire de conséquences ou de si elle ressentait la même chose pour moi ou pas. Je voulais lui dire, lui dire que je l'aimais, à quel point je l'avais toujours aimée.

Mais là, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour me déclarer. Après tout ce qui s'était passé à la soirée et ici, dans cette douche, ça ne semblait vraiment pas le bon moment. Et j'avais besoin de me sentir en accord avec moi-même. J'avais attendu ça longtemps ; attendre encore un peu ne serait pas la mort.

Je posai mon front contre le sien, mordant ma lèvre et fermant les yeux. Parce que si je l'avais regardée à cet instant, je lui aurais tout déballé.

« Edward, qu'y a-t-il ? » Murmura-t-elle, et je pus sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

« Il y a quelque chose... mais, je … Seulement, je... pas tout de suite. »

Ma voix était à peine un chuchotement, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir encore parlé trop fort, même pour moi.

« Ok... mais bientôt, promis ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bientôt... je te le promets, » lui répondis-je, et j'embrassai le bout de son nez. « Maintenant, sortons toute cette mousse de tes cheveux avant que nous ne soyons complètement détrempés, » dis-je en essayant désespérément de changer de sujet pour qu'elle ne continue pas à me soutirer des informations.

« Oh zut ! Jasper ! » Cria-t-elle en rinçant ses cheveux toute affolée.

« Quoi Jasper ? » Demandai-je en essayant de ne pas paraître jaloux.

« J'ai dit à Jasper que je le rejoindrai dans sa chambre et nous sommes là depuis une éternité. Il doit probablement penser que je me suis noyée ou que je l'ai oublié maintenant. »

Je fixai le sol de la douche pour qu'elle ne puisse pas remarquer dans mes yeux à quel point j'étais blessé.

Jasper.

Elle allait rejoindre Jasper après tout ce dont nous avions parlé ainsi à cœur ouvert.

Dans ma vision périphérique, je vis qu'elle stoppa tout mouvement.

« Edward ? »

Je ne levai toujours pas les yeux. Donc elle se baissa subitement pour que nos regards se croisent.

« Edward, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Il m'a demandé si je voulais m'allonger près de lui. Pas pour baiser, mais juste parce qu'il pensait que j'avais besoin d'être réconfortée, que je me blottisse contre lui, » dit-elle en voulant me faire comprendre à travers son regard.

« Oh, mais tu as besoin d'un câlin à cause de moi. Parce que je me suis comporté comme un c*nnard, » dis-je d'une toute petite voix, comme un enfant penaud.

« Oui, mais maintenant, je pense qu'il faut que je parle à Jasper comme nous venons de le faire. Je pense que ce sera bien pour nous de discuter de tout ça. Je sais que je me sens mieux après t'avoir parlé. Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas mieux ? » Me demanda-t-elle en me donnant un petit coup de coude.

J'acquiesçai simplement. Je me sentais mieux et plus mal à la fois.

« Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de discuter ensemble, en fait. Mais je dois parler à Jazz en premier, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle encore.

J'acquiesçai une fois de plus.

« Edward, allez ! Fais pas cette tête ! Je ne suis plus en colère contre toi ! » Dit-elle gentiment posant à nouveau sa main sur ma joue.

« Ok ! »

Ma réponse était faible, même pour mes propres oreilles.

« Pourquoi n'en finit-on pas avec cette douche, et ensuite j'irai parler à Jazz. Après tu pourras venir et nous parlerons tous les trois ensemble. Donne-moi quarante-cinq minutes avec lui ! Nous allons seulement discuter, je te le jure. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Nous avions échangé les rôles depuis tout à l'heure. Elle était celle qui calmait et soulageait mes peurs, à présent.

Je relevai la tête et lui souris. C'était le moins que je puisse faire après avoir été pareil idiot.

« Ça me convient ! Maintenant, terminons-en ! » Cédai-je en reprenant sa chevelure entre les mains.

Elle voulait discuter avec Jasper comme nous venions de le faire. Puis, nous aurions tous les trois une conversation au sujet de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Ce serait une bonne chose Cela signifiait que peut-être nous allions retrouver une partie de ce que nous avions perdu dernièrement.

Honnêtement, cela me faisait du mal de la laisser le rejoindre. Mais je savais qu'il le fallait. Pendant qu'ils parleraient, je pourrais finaliser mon plan pour lui dire que je l'aimais. Maintenant que la peur avait disparu, j'avais l'impression qu'un énorme poids avait quitté ma poitrine.

Depuis des années je ne m'étais pas senti aussi léger.

Dorénavant, les chose ne pourraient qu'aller mieux.

En tout cas, c'est ce que j'espérais.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPITRE 24

JASPER POV

«_ She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_She's got a way of pleasin'_

_I don't know what it is_

_But there doesn't have to be a reason anywhere _»

She's got a way – Billy JOEL

J'attendais. J'attendais Bella. J'attendais Bella plus qu'au sens physique du terme. Je l'attendais pour... Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Peut-être que je l'attendais pour l'entendre me dire ce qui l'avait ennuyé un peu plus tôt. Ou je l'attendais pour qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle ressentait exactement à mon sujet maintenant. Ou alors, je l'attendais pour ce qui se passait entre nous et qui allait prendre fin.

La pensée que ça pourrait être la fin de ce que nous vivions me minait le moral au maximum. Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ça se terminerait. C'était inévitable ! Mais une part de moi-même ne pouvait pas envisager que les choses puissent revenir à ce qu'elles étaient auparavant.

L'idée que je pourrais me retrouver sans elle après avoir vécu avec elle ce que nous avions fait, m'était affreusement pénible, pour tout dire.

Je ne voulais pas penser à la fin... jamais... Je repoussais cette pensée au plus profond de moi-même. Mais je savais pertinemment que c'était une chose avec laquelle je devrais composer tôt ou tard.

Mais là, maintenant, je voulais seulement apprécier ce qui nous arrivait.

C'était toujours quelque chose de nouveau pour moi et la fin paraissait si lointaine.

D'autres pensées envahirent mon esprit pendant que j'attendais que Bella me rejoigne. Cela faisait bien trente minutes et je commençais à me demander si elle n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Elle avait paru si triste quand nous avions quitté le bar et le semblait toujours autant quand nous étions arrivés à la maison. Je savais ce qu'Edward lui avait dit pour qu'elle soit aussi blessée et embêtée.

Je voulais juste retirer cet air triste de son visage. Prendre sur moi cette tristesse à sa place, si je le pouvais. Alors, je lui avais offert de la prendre contre moi. Rien d'autre.

Bien sûr, il y avait des choses dont je souhaitais parler avec elle, mais cela pourrait attendre... le bon moment... ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

Je n'avais toujours pas défini les conditions dans lesquelles mes pensées devaient s'exprimer. En réalité, je savais ce que je voulais faire. Mais de le mettre en pratique me donnait l'impression de donner un coup de poignard dans le dos. Je pensais à Edward.

Aussi dur que j'essayais, je ne pouvais accorder mes sentiments de traîtrise avec ce que je souhaitais réaliser avec Bella. C'était une bataille interne que j'avais eue avec moi-même la semaine durant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet, je remarquai que cela faisait quarante-cinq minutes que j'avais laissé Bella dans le salon. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la retenir aussi longtemps ? Edward ?

_S'il a fait quoi que se soit pour l'emmerder encore, je lui coupe les boules._

_ Waouhhh... peut-être qu'elle a seulement pris son temps sous la douche..._

_ Peut-être... ou peut-être qu'Edward a recommencé à faire une grosse et incroyable connerie.._.

J'avais besoin de voir si elle allait bien. J'étais anxieux en me dirigeant vers la porte de ma chambre. Marquant une pause, je me demandai pourquoi j'étais si anxieux. En de telles circonstances, cela paraissait une émotion inhabituelle pour moi, ce que je ressentais là.

Juste quand ma main allait tourner la clenche, il y eut un léger coup frapper à ma porte. Je laissai échapper le souffle que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte jusque-là et ouvris la porte.

Elle était là.

Finalement, elle était là, avec moi.

J'ouvrais la porte sur une vision tout droit sortie de mes rêves. Elle était bien mieux que n'importe quel stupide costume. C'était Bella. MA Bella.

Je voulais garder en mémoire ce à quoi elle ressemblait et tout ce qui concernait cet instant.

Ses cheveux attachés en hauteur, en un chignon lâche, avec des mèches humides qui collaient à sa joue et à son cou.

Elle affichait un timide sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et cela lui donnait un petit air innocent et sournois à la fois.

Le marcel trop grand pour elle, qu'elle portait, dont le col était tout étiré, usé et détendu laissait sa clavicule exposée. Je pensai brièvement qu'elle avait dû le piquer à Edward et une toute petite pointe de jalousie me traversa.

Je pouvais seulement imaginer les aréoles sombres de ses seins au travers du fin tissu qui les recouvrait. Le besoin urgent d'y promener le bout de mes doigts et de les voir pointer me submergea.

_Ce n'est pas ce dont il est question ce soir, Jasper !_

_ Ressaisis-toi, mec !_

_ Hééé, me ressaisir... Non, Bad Jazz !_

Je secouais la tête intérieurement, mon regard glissa vers ses hanches, qui étaient – Rahhhh, Seigneur ! - enveloppées dans un de mes boxers. Mon boxer préféré pour être exact, celui que j'avais perdu depuis presque trois semaines.

_Ben au moins, le mystère de sa perte est résolu !_

_ Il faudrait peut-être que je lui demande de me le rendre... tout de suite... pas vrai ?_

_ Mec... à nouveau, pas ce soir. Laisse le « Colonel » où il est !_

« Alors... heu... Puis-je entrer, ou est-ce que je dois rester debout ici toute la nuit ? Me demanda Bella avec une pointe d'humour évidente dans la voix, qui me sortit efficacement de ma stupeur emplie de désir.

« Ah... ouais... désolé ! Répondis-je penaud en faisant un pas de côté pour la laisser entrer.

Elle sauta sur mon lit comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. La voir ainsi sur mon lit projeta dans ma tête d'autres visions. Des visions dans lesquelles nous étions nettement moins vêtus.

_Arrête ça !_

Elle souriait et son changement d'humeur par rapport à tout à l'heure me surprit. En revenant vers mon lit, je notai cependant que son sourire ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux, et qu'ils étaient rouges et gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré.

Je montai sur le lit avec elle et m'installai assis contre la tête de lit pendant que je lui ouvrais les bras. Elle plongea vers moi, enroulant ses bras autour de moi et enfouissant son visage dans ma poitrine.

J'embrassai le sommet de son crâne et la respirai. C'était le même parfum de Bella que d'habitude, avec toutefois quelque chose de différent. La fraise et la douceur et le freesia et quelque chose de... mentholé. Quelque chose de mentholé qui rappelait Edward.

Avait-elle été avec Edward ? Est-ce cela qui lui avait pris si longtemps ? Un sentiment de jalousie se développa en moi et je le réprimai rapidement. L'heure n'était pas à la jalousie.

Choisissant prudemment mes mots, je lui demandai :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? Je pensais que tu allais seulement prendre une douche.

« J'ai pris une douche... mais... mais, j'ai eu de la compagnie, répondit-elle calmement le nez dans mon t-shirt.

Je me raidis en l'entendant. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait réellement laissé la prendre après la façon dont il s'était comporté ce soir? Est-ce qu'elle se sentait vraiment si mal que ça, qu'elle avait baisé avec lui après qu'il l'ait littéralement traitée de sal*pe ? Pourquoi se serait-elle donnée à lui après qu'elle se soit refusée à moi ce soir ?

Dire que je nageais en pleine confusion était un euphémisme. La colère était probablement le sentiment qui m'étreignait le plus. La colère qu'Edward ait eu le culot de lui faire quelque chose comme cela.

Comme si elle était capable de lire dans les pensées, elle s'assit en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, me forçant à la regarder.

« Jazz, pas comme ça, d'accord ? Ce n'était pas de cette façon-là !

Elle me sourit à nouveau et cette fois-ci son sourire se refléta dans son regard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour.

« Il est venu s'excuser pour la manière dont il a réagi et expliquer pourquoi il s'était comporté comme un vrai c*nnard. Ce n'était pas... nous n'avons pas...

Elle hésitait, fixant ses genoux. Je savais qu'elle ne me disait pas tout. Il y avait quelque chose que j'allais devoir découvrir.

« Bella, qu'y-a-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demandai-je doucement, balayant son visage du bout de mes doigts et remontant son menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

« Rien d'important... seulement... c'est juste quelque chose, dont je pense que nous devons parler... quelque chose dont il faut que nous discutions tous les trois.

« Oh, hummm, tu veux aller le chercher... pour que nous puissions... tous... parler ? Traînai-je, ne souhaitant pas vraiment qu'Edward se joigne à la conversation pour l'instant.

Il y avait toujours une chose que j'avais besoin de demander à Bella. La bataille que je me livrais à moi-même, l'instant d'avant, n'avait plus du tout lieu d'être ni aucune importance. Les sentiments de trahison et de culpabilité que mes actes auraient pu causer étaient devenus insignifiants. Mon propre égoïsme et mon désir de cette femme, là, devant moi, étaient les seules choses importantes.

Plus rien d'autre n'était important. Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi qui comptions. Elle en valait la peine. Elle le valait, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle valait la peine de gâcher tout le reste rien que pour elle.

Mon cœur me fit mal à l'idée de la fin de mon amitié avec eux deux. Mais je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant pour personne. J'avais besoin de voir où cela me mènerait.

Je voulais cette femme. Je la voulais d'une manière dont je n'avais jamais voulu personne avant. Ce n'était pas sexuel.. Enfin, pas uniquement sexuel. Je voulais sortir avec elle, je parle d'un rendez-vous en amoureux. Je voulais être romantique avec elle. Je voulais lui démontrer par mes actes tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais lui donner un nom que je n'avais jamais donné à personne : « petite amie ». Je voulais que Bella soit ma petite amie.

_Heu... Waouhhhh ! Petite amie ? Carrément ?_

_ Ouais... carrément !_

_ Tu n'en as jamais eu une jusqu'à présent. C'est un grand pas. Es-tu sûr d'être prêt pour ça ?_

_ J'en sais rien. Mais je le veux... avec elle._

Bella essayait d'attirer mon attention et me tira hors de mes pensées.

« Jazz, t'es là ?

Elle agitait sa main devant moi et rigola en voyant le regard voilé qui devait s'afficher sur mon visage. Riant tout bas, je répondis :

« Désolé, oui je suis là, j'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées pendant une seconde. Donc... de quoi parlions-nous avant que je me déconnecte ?

« De parler... tous les trois, mais pas dans la minute. J'ai dit à Edward de venir plus tard pour que nous discutions tous ensemble. Là, tout de suite, je veux juste que tu me tiennes contre toi, comme tu me l'as proposé, dit-elle les yeux étincelants comme si le soleil se reflétait sur un lac à son lever.

« Ok, alors amène ton petit cul ici ! Rigolai-je.

Mon cœur était empli d'une émotion que je ressentais toujours quand Bella s'enroulait autour de moi ainsi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était de l'amour, ça ne ressemblait pas à tout ce que les films et les livres décrivaient comme étant de l'amour.

Cependant, c'était quelque chose de plus que ça, dont je voulais plus.

« Alors, Eddie et toi avez arrangé votre problème ? Est-ce que tout est résolu entre vous ? Demandai-je, espérant que rien de plus ne s'était passé entre eux sous la douche.

Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu le supporter, là, s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux.

Elle acquiesça contre ma poitrine.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il était désolé d'avoir été un c*nnard maximum ?

Elle releva la tête et me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Il m'a raconté ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il t'avait dit. Je suis désolé, Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, répondis-je à sa question muette, pendant que je caressais sa joue.

« Oh, mais il l'a fait, dit-elle d'une petite voix, mais il était évident qu'elle était toujours ennuyée par la réaction qu'il avait eue.

« Bella, je suis désolé, lui dis-je à nouveau.

« De quoi donc es-tu si désolé, Jazz ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a réagi ainsi !

« Mais... mais personne... tout particulièrement tes meilleurs amis, ne devrait te parler ou te traiter de la sorte. Jamais, rétorquai-je essayant de ne pas instiller de venin dans ma voix.

« Jazz, je ne veux pas parler d'Edward ou de ce qu'il a fait ou n'a pas fait maintenant, d'accord ?

« D'accord, agréai-je, alors, de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ?

« J'en sais rien. De quoi veux-tu parler toi ? Demanda-t-elle

Je pensais que c'était le moment où jamais d'aborder le sujet du « nous » et de ce qui se passait entre nous. Avant qu'Edward ne nous rejoigne.

_Sois rapide... comme pour arracher un sparadrap !_

_ Ok, mais c'est un sacré p*tain de grand sparadrap._

« Bien... je veux te parler... te parler de quelque chose... hésitai-je, ne sachant pas trop comment lui demander ça.

Je n'avais jamais fait cela auparavant et je me sentais comme un adolescent demandant à son coup de foudre si elle voulait sortir avec lui.

« Jasper, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, d'accord ? M'encouragea-t-elle en me caressant la joue.

J'acquiesçai en réfléchissant toujours à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet. Je devrais peut-être lui demander en premier si elle avait des sentiments pour moi. Avant de me rendre dingue tout seul, si elle ne ressent pas les mêmes sentiments que moi.

Un éclair de culpabilité me traversa quand je pensais que j'étais en train de trahir Edward. Il était amoureux d'elle. Oui, je pensais qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais dit clairement ou même n'y avait jamais fait allusion.

Etais-je dans l'erreur de vouloir que quelque chose se passe avec elle, sachant ce qu'il ressentait ? Mais s'il l'aimait, pourquoi n'agissait-il pas en conséquence ? Pourquoi nous avait-il laissés prendre cet arrangement ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à ces questions pour l'instant. Mais... mais peut-être que je me trompais au sujet des sentiments d'Edward pour Bella. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais lui poser la question, tout de même.

_Arrête de penser à Edward ! Pense à Bella et à ce que tu es sur le point de faire !_

_ Bella... bien, ok, rien d'autre qu'elle !_

« Bella... je, hummm... je pense que... non, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous... quelque chose de plus important que de l'amitié... Tu vois... ce que je veux dire ? Balbutiai-je sans lever les yeux sur elle.

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux si elle me répondait non.

Elle s'allongea à nouveau contre ma poitrine comme si elle non plus ne pouvait pas me regarder quand elle me répondait :

« Oui, je le ressens aussi... le quelque chose, souffla-t-elle en à peine un murmure.

Je relâchai ma respiration que j'avais retenue jusque-là et me lançai :

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais je sais que je n'ai jamais ressenti cela... pour personne... jamais. C'est un peu effrayant... mais merveilleux à la fois.

« Je sais Jazz. C'est effrayant de ressentir ça pour quelqu'un que... que tu connais depuis toujours et que ça arrive si soudainement. Mais ne crois-tu pas que, peut-être, ça pourrait être seulement du désir que tu ressentirais ? Tu ne ressentais pas cela, quoi que cela puisse être, avant que nous ne commencions à coucher ensemble, je me trompe ?

Ce serait mentir que de dire que ses paroles ne me blessèrent pas. Parce qu'elle me blessèrent. Mais je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Bells, je... heu... je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais avant... nous étions... tu sais... je, heuuu... de cette façon-là.

Pourquoi avais-je l'air de ressembler à un petit garçon apeuré tout à coup ? Mon hésitation et mes bégaiements commençaient à m'emmerder grave. Bella ne répondit pas et je continuai :

« Bella, après notre première nuit, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de problème pour que je pense à toi de cette façon : dans un sens anti-« elle est seulement ma meilleure amie ». Après avoir abattu cette... barrière, j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses. Ce que je ressens actuellement pour toi est parti de ça. Cela s'est développé depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il ne s'agit pas de désir ou de sexe ; enfin, je veux dire si, en partie oui. Mais à l'époque, j'ai ressenti ça plus... plus comme... un coup de cœur pourrait être le nom le plus proche qu'on peut lui donner. Mais c'est une faible comparaison à côté de ce que je ressens maintenant. Je me sens en connexion avec toi d'une manière dont nous n'avons jamais été connectés auparavant. C'est plus que de l'amitié. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour... je veux dire... je t'aime... tu es ma Bella... mais je ne crois pas que je sois amoureux de toi... encore. Mais la façon dont je me sens à ton sujet, à présent... je, heu... peux le voir grandir et devenir de l'amour, un jour.

Elle ne dit pas un mot durant quelques minutes. La terreur m'emplit à l'idée que j'ai pu en dire de trop, trop tôt. Que j'aie peut-être tout démoli. Que pensait-elle ? Je devais le savoir, il fallait que je le sache.

_Jazz, mais dis quelque chose, imbécile !_

« Bella, réponds-moi, je t'en prie, chuchotai-je contre sa chevelure.

« Jasper... je, hummm... je ressens quelque chose de similaire... ah... peut-être pas aussi fort que ce que tu ressens toi, toutefois. Mais je le ressens. Mais ça fait juste un peu beaucoup à avaler, tu vois ? Répondit-elle contre ma poitrine calmement.

« Je le sais, Bells. Crois-moi, je le sais. J'ai dû me battre avec ça depuis des semaines. Je me demandais si je devais t'en parler ou non. Es-tu d'accord avec le fait que je t'en ai parlé ? M'inquiétai-je, la voix emplie de ce que ressemblait pour moi à de l'hésitation.

« Ouais... ça va. Je ne voudrais jamais que tu ne me parles pas de quelque chose tout simplement parce que tu penses que ça pourrait m'embêter, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée qu'avant. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à ce sujet... cette... ces sentiments que nous avons l'un envers l'autre ?

_Oui, elle va exactement dans le sens où je voulais qu'elle aille !_

« Bien, d'accord... je n'ai jamais fait cela avant, donc, je ne sais pas si je m'y prends bien ou pas, mais...

Je la repoussai de moi de façon à pouvoir l'observer quand je lui disais ça :

« Bella, veux-tu bien me faire l'honneur et le plaisir d'accepter un rendez-vous avec moi ? La priai-je en la regardant bien dans les yeux.

La surprise traversa son visage. Etait-ce parce que je lui avais demandé de sortir avec moi ou bien était-ce parce que moi, Jasper « l'Extraordinaire Coureur de Jupons » Whitlock voulait finalement sortir avec quelqu'un ? Je n'en savais rien.

D'autres émotions passèrent sur son visage rapidement. Trop vite pour que je les saisisse toutes. Elle était en train d'ingurgiter ma requête. J'avais une idée de la manière dont son esprit fonctionnait, venant du fait que je la connaissais depuis si longtemps.

Je savais qu'elle était en train d'analyser tout ça dans sa tête. Pensant à toutes les facettes de la situation. Envisageant les différents scénarios l'un après l'autre. Je savais qu'il valait mieux que je la laisse réfléchir sans que je dise quoi que ce soit et sans la presser de me donner une réponse.

Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, son regard rencontra le mien et elle me sourit. Cela éclaira tout son visage et cette joie atteignit également son regard cette fois-ci. Elle se déplaça pour venir chevaucher mes genoux, elle enroula ses bras derrière ma nuque et m'attira plus près d'elle.

Ses lèvres balayèrent les miennes avec la légèreté d'une plume, elle dit tout contre ma bouche :

« Jasper, j'aimerais sortir avec toi. Mais, Jazz, penses-tu que tu puisses finalement avoir un rendez-vous ? Je veux dire que le monde risque d'imploser à ce soudain changement de tes mauvaises habitudes.

Elle avait dit la dernière partie de sa phrase avec un sourire et un éclair de malice dans sa voix et dans ses yeux.

« Très drôle, Bella, vraiment très drôle. En fait, je ne pense pas que le monde implosera si j'ai un rendez-vous amoureux avec une fille. Je sais qu'il est choquant de penser que je puisse ne plus être un enfoiré de coureur. Mais une femme merveilleuse obtiendrait cela d'un homme. Le faire changer pour qu'il souhaite devenir meilleur. Et je veux réellement changer. Je ne veux plus être ce type d'homme dorénavant. Je veux être meilleur. Je veux être le genre d'homme soucieux de toi. Soucieux de ton temps et de ton affection. Je sais, ça fait cliché, mais... tu me donnes envie d'être un homme meilleur.

Mon petit monologue avait débuté un peu confusément, mais se terminait par ma confession de ce que j'avais été près à lui exprimer auparavant.

Elle leva les yeux et se couvrit la bouche de sa main. Je vis des larmes se former au bord de ses yeux.

_Putain... j'en ai trop dit ! Je l'ai effrayée bord*l !_

« Bella, ne pleure pas ! Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas ! Je suis désolé, j'en ai trop dit. Oublie simplement ce que je t'ai dit, je t'en prie ! La suppliai-je en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues à présent.

« Non, Jasper, je n'oublierai pas ce que tu as dit, souffla-t-elle pendant qu'elle déposait des baisers sur tout mon visage après chaque mot. C'était la plus... douce... la plus adorable... la plus romantique... la meilleure chose que quelqu'un m'ait jamais dite. Jamais. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tes paroles signifient pour moi. Combien elles sont... importantes pour moi.

_Ben p*tain de m*rde ! Je suppose que ma diarrhée verbale avait été une bonne chose alors._

Je lui souriais maintenant, je portais ma main à l'arrière de sa tête pour la rapprocher de moi. J'allais l'embrasser à présent. J'allais mettre tout ce que j'avais toujours retenu en moi dans ce baiser. Et ça allait être un baiser de tueur, je pouvais déjà le dire.

Nos lèvres se touchèrent brièvement. Je me reculai, picorant ces lèvres de lents, doux et légers baisers. Ma langue balaya ses lèvres souhaitant approfondir ce baiser, et la lente et basse brûlure que je ressentais toujours lorsque je la touchais intimement commença. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je pouvais sentir que cette brûlure était encore plus intense. Sur le point de se transformer en flammes. Il ne s'agissait plus simplement de braises.

Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour moi et sa langue caressa la mienne. Les flammes me léchèrent lorsque nos langues se touchèrent. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais jamais ressenti. C'était nouveau... vraiment nouveau et cela me consumait corps et âme. De ce feu qu'elle seule était capable d'allumer en moi.

J'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes avec une frénésie que je n'avais jamais eue auparavant. Je voulais la consumer tout comme son feu me consumait moi. Nos langues se battaient pour imposer chacune sa domination sur l'autre. Je ne voulais jamais m'arrêter de l'embrasser si cela devait être comme ça.

Ses doigts plongèrent dans mes cheveux et elle pressa son corps contre le mien. Tellement proche qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour... rien entre nous. Mes mains s'enchevêtrèrent dans sa chevelure, l'empoignant comme si elle allait disparaître si je la lâchais.

Tout cela... ses sentiments étaient nouveaux pour moi. Nouveaux et effrayants et merveilleux et sexy et terrifiants et sincères et parfaits et je me sentais comme si je venais de rentrer à la maison. De retour chez moi après un très long voyage.

C'était trop beau, trop intense, trop complètement consumant et je me retirai à contre-cœur de son baiser qui me rendait dépendant.

Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre dans les yeux, essayant de reprendre notre souffle, essayant de dominer les battements erratiques de nos cœurs. Elle le ressentait aussi. La différence. Le feu. Je pouvais le détecter dans ses prunelles.

« Hummm... waouhhhh, furent les seuls mots que je réussis à sortir.

« Ah, ouais... waouhhhhh, rajouta-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je vins appuyer mon front contre le sien et ses mains lâchèrent leur prise sur ma tête.

« Je pense que nous... ne devrions, peut-être, pas recommencer ça... pas avec Edward qui ne va pas tarder à arriver, murmura-t-elle, sa douce haleine soufflant sur mon visage.

_P*tain, Edward !_

J'avais oublié Edward. Compréhensible que je l'ai oublié après le baiser que nous venions d'échanger tous les deux.

« Hummm... Bella... ne parlons pas à Edward de cette histoire de rendez-vous entre nous, d'accord ? Lui demandai-je alors que la culpabilité revint se glisser dans mon cœur.

« Ouais... ah... n'en parlons pas ! Ça pourrait être gênant d'en parler, en fait. Mais comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? Pour ce rendez-vous ? M'interrogea-t-elle la voix véritablement teintée d'inquiétude.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, d'accord ? J'ai une paire d'idées, la rassurai-je.

Elle glissa sur moi pour se remettre dans la position qu'elle avait tout à l'heure. Elle poussa en énorme soupir pendant qu'elle s'installait, perdue à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Donc, nous étions là, assis sur mon lit, ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille, sa tête reposant sur mon cœur. Le bout de mes doigts montait et descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme le souffle d'une caresse. Nous n'échangions pas un mot. Nous avions dit ce qui avait eu besoin de l'être, parlé de ce dont nous avions eu besoin de parler.

Le silence était confortable et nous enveloppait d'un sentiment de joie et de contentement. Il n'était plus question d'Edward, là. Seulement nous, juste elle et moi. Nous deux.

J'appréciais... non, j'aimais des instants comme celui-ci. Cette proximité entre elle et moi. La justesse de tout ceci. Mais j'en souhaitais plus. Plus d'elle. Plus de sa part. Plus que de l'amitié. Avec un peu de chance, elle répondrait à mes vœux... bientôt.

Nous en avions posé les fondations ce soir. J'espérais seulement que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps pour construire le reste.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPITRE 25

JASPER POV

Un coup léger frappé à ma porte nous tira de nos pensées et de notre silence. Edward ouvrit la porte pointant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour être sûr qu'il pouvait entrer.

Nous lui sourîmes tous les deux et il nous retourna notre sourire. Il bondit dans la chambre et sur le lit et vint nous envelopper tous les deux d'un énorme câlin façon ours, nous écrasant.

Edward ! J'peux plus respirer ! Grogna Bella.

Se reculant, il sourit l'air penaud et dit : « Désolé ! » d'une toute petite voix comme un enfant qui vient d'être pris en faute.

Il s'étala de l'autre côté de Bella, posant sa tête sur son dos. Quand elle ne broncha pas, mais soupira, je savais qu'ils avaient mis à plat leur problème et avaient arrangé les choses entre eux.

Bella s'assit repoussant gentiment Edward. Elle s'installa contre la tête de lit dans une posture identique à la mienne.

Edward s'allongea, posant sa bouche contre le haut du bras de Bella, son nez au niveau de son épaule. La curiosité emplissait son regard, il semblait s'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé entre nous durant son absence.

Je m'allongeai sur le dos et posai ma tête sur les genoux de Bella. Sa main vint immédiatement dans mes cheveux, elle fit courir légèrement ses doigts fins dans mes mèches.

Edward murmurait quelque chose à Bella, mais trop bas pour que je puisse le saisir. Elle rougit légèrement et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Il releva un peu la tête pour me dévisager. Son regard était sérieux, comme s'il était en train d'essayer de me prévenir qu'un moment important était sur le point d'arriver.

Donc... je me suis excusé auprès de Bella pour avoir agi comme un con... mais... mais, elle m'a expliqué quelque chose qui m'inquiète, dit-il seulement.

Je quittai Edward des yeux pour reporter mon attention sur ceux de Bella. Elle les ferma immédiatement pendant qu'un air de colère, puis de résignation traversa son visage.

Bells ? Demandai-je.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les paupières pour me répondre. Je regardai Edward pour qu'il me donne un indice au sujet de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté.

Bien, elle m'a dit que la façon dont je la traitais la faisait se sentir comme une p*te et qu'elle ressentait ça à propos de ce que nous faisions tous les trois ensemble. Que tout cet arrangement la faisait se sentir une « moins que rien », comme elle présente ça, dit-il d'une voix claire et vive, sans aucune émotion, comme s'il essayait de ne pas hurler.

Je me redressai légèrement pour mieux la regarder.

Bella, tu ressens vraiment ça ? Même après ce dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure à la soirée Halloween ? Lui demandai-je incrédule.

_Est-ce qu'Edward et moi lui faisions ressentir cela ..._

_ Ou bien étaient-ce ses propres questionnements qui la menaient à cela ?_

_ J'en sais rien, mais j'ai besoin de trouver la réponse._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et foudroya Edward d'un regard venimeux. Sans détacher son regard de lui, elle me répondit :

Oui, Jasper, je me sens comme ça... parfois. Mais, étant donné ce que nous faisons, cela semble naturel d'avoir ce sentiment.

Elle marqua une pause et me dévisageait à présent. Le venin avait un peu quitté son regard. Elle reprit :

Mais je ressens également que nous nous sommes perdus dernièrement. Comme je le disais à Edward, c'est comme si nous ne faisions plus rien d'autre que de baiser. Notre amitié me manque. Le « NOUS » me manque. A nouveau, comme je le disais à Edward, je me sens quelques fois comme un objet que vous utilisez tous les deux pour votre seul plaisir. Pas comme une personne, finit-elle et je pus observer que des larmes se formaient au bord de ses paupières.

Je me retournai vers Edward avec l'air de lui demander « elle ressent vraiment ça ? Est-ce que nous lui faisons ressentir ça ? ». Ce qu'elle avait exprimé me laissait totalement incrédule. Il hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation et me regarda comme pour dire « je le sais bien ».

Bella... si je... ou nous te faisons sentir ainsi, ce n'est pas intentionnel. Il faut que tu saches que nous ne pensons PAS à toi de cette façon. Tu le sais ? L'implorai-je.

Je lui ai dit pratiquement la même chose. Mais je crois qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre également de ta part, me dit Edward dans une attitude rigide.

Et comme je lui ai dit, je sais cela, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je le ressente quand même parfois, nous cracha-t-elle à tous les deux.

Veux-tu tout arrêter ? Arrêter de faire ce que nous faisons ?

Je posai la question que je ne pensais pas avoir à poser de sitôt.

Son regard s'adoucit et elle posa une main sur chacune de nos joues. Un air d'amour et d'affection s'étalait sur son visage. Nous regardant chacun notre tour, elle dit :

Non, je ne veux pas arrêter. Peut-être pas continuer de la manière dont nous le faisons actuellement, mais définitivement non, je ne veux pas arrêter. Je veux que nous passions plus de temps ensemble comme on avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Je veux que NOUS nous retrouvions. Vous comprenez ?

Je reportai à nouveau mon regard sur Edward, nous acquiesçâmes l'un à l'autre silencieusement. Je savais qu'il avait déjà eu cette conversation avec elle, mais j'avais besoin de rajouter mon grain de sel.

Bella, ouais, j'ai saisi. Je comprends. Nous allons lever le pied un peu avec le sexe. Mais sache, comme je le disais plus tôt, que ce que nous faisons ensemble est spécial et précieux et merveilleux, et je ne voudrais l'échanger pour rien au monde. Mais si tu ressens cela... d'être une p*te – je dis le dernier mot avec dégoût - j'arrêterai dans la seconde. Rien ne signifie plus pour moi que vous deux. Toi et Edward. Vous deux êtes mon monde et si vous n'êtes pas heureux, alors je ne peux pas l'être non plus.

Moi aussi, Bella, je ressens exactement la même que chose que Jasper. La façon dont tu te perçois est plus importante que tout le sexe que nous pouvons faire ensemble, lui confia Edward en l'enveloppant de ses bras pour la ramener contre sa poitrine, tandis que je passais ma main sur sa jambe en un geste de réconfort.

Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que vous deux me faites ressentir... enfin, si, quelques fois, oui... mais c'est plutôt quelque chose que JE me fais sentir à moi-même. Vous deux me faites sentir que vous me chérissez et m'aimez, mais, comme je le disais, quelques fois, on dirait que tout ça est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour vous, dit Bella en me regardant au fond des yeux.

Il y avait de l'incertitude et de la honte dans sa voix et dans son regard qu'elle dirigea droit sur mon cœur, y plantant un couteau pour lui avoir fait ressentir cela. Je me promis à moi-même qu'à partir de maintenant, elle ne ressentirait plus jamais ce genre de chose de ma part, de celle d'Edward ou de nous deux réunis.

Je fixai Edward lui communiquant silencieusement ma dernière pensée et je vis la même chose dans son regard. Nous nous étions compris d'un imperceptible signe de tête et l'acceptions.

Bella, je jure qu'à compter de maintenant, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que plus jamais tu ne te sentes rabaissée ainsi. Et oui, je ressens aussi que nous avons perdu une part de nous-même. Je pense que nous devrions passer plus de temps ensemble comme nous le faisions avant, lui assurai-je avec une conviction qui envahissait ma voix.

Edward agréa à ma déclaration. Bella se redressa et vint s'asseoir de manière à nous faire face à tous les deux. Elle se saisit de la main de chacun de nous et les serra, nous permettant ainsi de comprendre que tout allait bien se passer.

C'est tout ce que je demande, en fait. Plus de temps à nous. C'est tout ce que je veux.

Elle nous sourit à tous les deux et nous étreignit.

Je repensai à la déclaration que je lui avais faite plus tôt et à ma demande. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait accepté alors qu'elle se sentait sal*pe. Elle devait avoir quelques sérieuses questions à se poser à son sujet pour accepter de sortir avec moi. Bella devait avoir un paquet de problèmes à régler avec elle-même.

Et je devais en saisir le fond. Arriver à en comprendre le sens. Pour elle, et pour moi-même. Pour le bien de notre amitié et de notre possible relation.

Un baiser sur mes lèvres me ramena à la réalité. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes plus fortement. La brûlure me reprit. Aucun signe du brasier précédent en vue, cependant. Je l'avais perdu, il me manquait.

Elle se sépara de moi juste au moment où j'allais approfondir notre baiser et commença à embrasser Edward de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec moi. Quand elle s'éloigna de lui, elle se rassit avec un éclair joueur dans les yeux.

Je sais que je viens juste de dire que je voulais qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Plus de temps sans tout ce qui concerne le sexe. Mais... traîna-t-elle en rougissant et en baissant le regard sur ses genoux.

Quoi, Bella ? Demanda Edward.

Elle releva les yeux, toujours rougissante, mais le regard joueur était toujours là.

Ben... je ne serais pas opposée à, peut-être... vous savez... hésita-t-elle à nouveau, mais nous avions tous les deux saisi l'essentiel de ce qu'elle essayait de nous dire.

_Bien, je suppose que je devrais être capable de lui revoler mon boxer après tout._

Je ne serais pas opposé à ça non plus, enchérit Edward, essayant de ne pas rire.

Moi non plus, ajoutai-je tentant de garder mes rires pour moi.

Bella rigola et devint carrément cramoisie. Plus que ce que je croyais possible pour une personne de rougir. J'étais sûr que ses joues étaient sur le point de se mettre à flamber. J'étais extrêmement curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait la faire rougir si furieusement.

_Jusqu'où veut donc aller cette petite débauchée ?_

Hésitante, elle continua :

C'est bien, parce que... parce que je pense... je pense que je veux... je veux essayer quelque chose... heu... de nouveau...

Je regardai Edward et haussai les épaules. Il était aussi ignorant que moi de ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Quelque chose de nouveau ? M'enquérais-je.

Ouais, quelque chose que, définitivement, nous n'avons jamais fait auparavant ! Répondit-elle avec le regard d'un chat qui mangerait un canari.

Un truc à l'intérieur de moi me disait que cela pourrait être vraiment intéressant.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPITRE 26

BELLA POV

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Bells ? Me demanda Edward, la curiosité faisait étinceler son regard.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer encore plus. Mon visage devait être aussi foncé qu'une de ces délicieuses pommes rouge, à présent. Ce que je m'apprêtai à dire était autrement plus embarrassant que l'incident des achats de capotes au magasin l'autre jour. Infiniment plus embarrassant.

Pourrais-je vraiment exprimer cela ? J'y pensais et voulais le formuler, mais je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable de leur dire les mots, à ces deux-là.

_Tu es une idiote ! Putain, dis-leur qu'on puisse passer à la pratique au plus vite !_

Ben... je, ahhh... veux... peut-être... essayer... bafouillai-je comme si j'étais incapable de laisser les mots « pénétration » et « double » quitter ma bouche. Ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas sortir.

Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que je pense toujours que c'est une bonne idée. Si je ne peux même pas l'exprimer, je ne devrais pas être autorisée à le faire. C'est comme une espèce de loi non-écrite sur le sexe, ou quelque chose comme ça. Enfin, je veux dire, ils m'ont baisée ou ont pratiqué le sexe avec moi dans presque toutes les positions et de toutes les manières possibles.

Sur mon dos et contre un mur et dans la douche – personnellement, mon favori – et sur les genoux et sur une chaise et par devant et par derrière et debout et les jambes par dessus leurs épaules et dans un lit et moi au-dessus et sur le sol et sur le canapé et aussi sur le dossier du canapé – et cela pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures – et sur la terrasse et attachée des mains et attachée des pieds et sur la balançoire dans le jardin, hummmm.... ça c'était drôle, et sur la table avec du sirop d'érable et des pancakes, ça c'était pour le moins...

Mais non... je n'arrivais pas leur dire que je voulais qu'ils me baisent tous les deux en même temps ; leur dire que l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit quand nous dansions à la soirée Halloween, ça avait été si intime et sexy et sensuel. Ils étaient alors tous les deux si proches de moi. Je m'étais demandée ce que ça serait si nous avions été tous les trois nus.

C'était peut-être de cette façon que je devais leur présenter la chose. Leur expliquer comment j'avais eu cette idée et ensuite, leur dire l'idée. Peut-être qu'ils la saisiraient avant que j'ai besoin de leur expliquer.

_Hum... la loi de sexe non-écrite ?_

_ Zut ! T'as raison ! Je suppose que je vais devoir m'arranger avec ça !_

Bon, vous vous rappelez, vous deux, quand nous dansions ce soir ? Tous les trois ensemble, sur cette chanson... heu... de LeAnn Rimes... heu, Tic Toc ? Leur demandai-je.

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur leur visage et un fin sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres.

_Donc, ils s'en rappellent... ça semblerait être plus facile que ce que je pensais_.

Alors... nous dansions... sur cette chanson... hummm... et heu... c'était chaud et honnêtement, je ne voulais rien d'autre à ce moment-là... que... nous... seuls... pour qu'on puisse... vous voyez... bégayai-je lamentablement.

Ils ricanaient tous les deux devant mes bégaiements avec des sourires stupides. Ils se foutaient de moi en plus.

Je me demandais si il ne serait pas plus facile pour moi, de plutôt me payer des sex toys de la taille de chacun d'eux, d'écrire leur nom dessus et de coller sur le côté des petits smileys, plutôt que de devoir m'arranger avec leurs singeries de gamins.

Ils régressaient tous les deux à l'état de gamins de douze ans à l'ancienne mode quand nous parlions de sexe.

Ok, stop, arrêtez, vous deux, tout de suite ou alors je vais au lit... toute seule ! Leur criai-je en les frappant avec un oreiller.

En guise de représailles, ils me clouèrent sur le matelas et commencèrent à me chatouiller jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer et que j'appelle « ma mère ».

Après avoir repris ma respiration et essuyé les larmes de rire sur mon visage, je tentai de revenir à mon idée. La torture des chatouilles avait supprimé la tension et le suspense qui s'étaient installés un peu plus tôt dans la chambre. Pour une fois, je remerciai leur esprit gamin. Je me sentais plus légère et prête à leur exposer mon idée.

Alors d'accord... lorsque nous dansions, j'ai pensé à ce que ça pourrait être si nous étions nus et aussi proches les uns des autres. Et cette idée m'a amenée à réfléchir à ce que ce serait de vous avoir tous les deux en moi, en même temps. Et, je ne parle pas de ma bouche. Donc... voudriez-vous... heu... faire quelque chose comme ça ?

Je m'étais exprimée rapidement en gardant les yeux baissés sur mes genoux pendant tout ce temps. Comme je n'obtenais pas de réponse verbale, j'osai lever les yeux et les regarder tous les deux. Leur visage affichait un air auquel je m'attendais un peu quand j'eus terminé de leur faire cette espèce de proposition. C'était un mélange de choc, de désir, d'incrédulité, de curiosité et par dessus tout, d'impatience.

_Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée ?_

_ J'en sais rien, mais t'es dedans, maintenant !_

Jasper fut le premier à réagir à ce que je venais de dire. Rougissant, il demanda :

Bon... heu... qui irait où ?

Ce fut à nouveau à mon tour de rougir. Je baissai encore les yeux sur mes mains posées sur mes genoux et répondit :

Je pense... heu... que je voudrais.. heu... qu'Edward soit... enfin... vous savez !

Levant les yeux sur Edward, à présent, je vis que sa mâchoire tomba un instant et se referma rapidement, alors qu'un sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

Vraiment ? Fit-il béatement.

Oui... vraiment !

J'avais les joues en feu. Il y avait plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles je voulais Edward _là_. La première était que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, de très forts sentiments, et il me paraissait juste qu'il soit le premier « à aller là où aucun homme n'était jamais allé auparavant », pour tout dire. La seconde raison était qu'il n'avait pas... un sexe aussi « large » ... que Jasper... et sur un point de vue de strict « confort », c'était une bonne chose.

Bon... et, ahhh, comment veux-tu... heu, faire ça ? Questionna Jasper.

_Ouhhh, pourquoi devais-je prendre toutes les décisions ?_

_ Heu... Parce que c'est TON idée ?_

_ Exact, mais quand même !_

En ce qui concerne... heu, la logistique, je... heu... pense que... Tu pourrais être en dessous et... heu, moi sur toi... et Edward, heu... enfin, vous saisissez l'idée ? Pas vrai ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et aucun ne fit un geste vers moi. Comme s'ils attendaient de ma part que j'initie le premier pas. Leur nervosité m'était douce et me fit sourire.

Ah... une chose encore... avant que nous... commencions. Nous.. ou plutôt, j'ai besoin d'un truc comme... heu... vous savez ?

Je rougis encore plus que je n'avais rougi auparavant, je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir ce genre de conversation avec Jasper et Edward ou n'importe qui d'autre, de toute ma vie d'ailleurs. Mais à mes paroles, un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage de Jasper et il rampa sur le lit vers sa table de nuit pour en ouvrir le tiroir. Il en sortit une petite bouteille sur laquelle était marqué « KY Lubrifiant Intime ».

Edward et moi le dévisageâmes d'un même regard surpris semblant vouloir dire « mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer avec ce genre de produit si particulier ? » Il haussa simplement les épaules, l'air de dire « Quoi ? »

La tension avait à nouveau envahit la pièce, à présent. Le temps que nous passions ensemble à baiser était supposé être spontané et là, il semblait un peu trop forcé. C'était inconfortable et quelque chose avait besoin d'être fait pour désamorcer la tension avant que nous puissions commencer.

Alors, je fis la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPITRE 27

BELLA POV

Je ris.

Je ris tellement fort que je me tenais les côtés et que les larmes me coulaient le long des joues. Les garçons me regardèrent comme si j'étais dingue, et honnêtement, je l'étais probablement. Mais toute cette situation était plutôt ridicule.

Je veux dire... allez... c'était Jasper et Edward. Mes mecs. Nous avions déjà tout fait ensemble. Même le sexe. Le sexe à plusieurs. Alors la pensée qu'ils pouvaient être nerveux et tendus parce que j'avais suggéré cette chose particulièrement tabou était risible.

Cela me rappela le temps où on entrait en douce dans le bureau du père de Jasper pour y piquer de l'alcool. Nous avions 14 ans à l'époque et nous voulions savoir quel goût avait le scotch.

Nous nous étions faufilés comme des James Bond ou dans le genre. Mais en fin de compte nous avions fait trop de bruit. C'était arrivé à un moment où le père de Jasper était déjà rentré à la maison. Pas la peine de dire que nous nous étions faits piquer, juste au moment où nous allions goûter le liquide ambré.

Le père de Jasper avait appelé le mien, ainsi que les parents d'Edward. Le Chef n'était pas content du tout et j'avais fini par être consignée pour un mois. Et en plus, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de goûter à ce truc.

Les parents d'Edward étaient plus coulants et indulgents. Ils finirent par le faire asseoir et lui donnèrent une dose d'un cinquième d'une bouteille de Johnny Walker Blue. Il en but la moitié, puis commença à vomir pendant 6 heures d'affilées. Il ne retoucha plus jamais un verre de scotch. Et depuis ce jour, il avait gardé une aversion pour l'alcool fort. Un peu comme moi j'appréhendais la Jagermeister.

D'un autre côté, Jasper ne s'en était pas aussi bien sorti. Edward et moi avions été bannis de chez lui pendant deux mois et Jasper avait été enfermé.

Son père, un capitaine de la Navy, était un homme strict et rigide. Je pense que c'est en réaction à ça que Jasper est toujours aussi cool.

Mes rires faiblirent et je leur racontai ce qui m'était revenu en mémoire. Ils se mirent à rire aussi et leurs rires firent redoubler les miens.

Nous avions un million de souvenirs comme celui-ci. Des trucs stupides... nous faisant choper la plupart du temps. Ces souvenirs étaient ce qui nous faisait être NOUS.... Cela me rappela pourquoi je les aimais tant.

Chacun de nous était très différent des deux autres. Ayant différents regards sur la vie et ayant des tempéraments différents, mais nous nous complétions. Nous allions bien ensemble. Comme si nous étions trois parties d'un tout.

Les rires s'atténuèrent. La tension s'en était allée, mais avait été remplacée par la charge électrique crépitante de l'anticipation. Ma peau en bourdonnait pratiquement.

Nos phéromones devaient être déchaînés. Mes tétons durcirent et la chaleur envahit mon entre-cuisses. Je sentis mes cheveux se redresser à la base de ma nuque, j'étais dans l'attente de voir ce qui allait se passer. J'étais hyper-tendue, réclamant une libération, un soulagement. Voulant ce qui devait se mettre en place pour que ça commence.

Mes mains remontèrent le long de mon corps vers le chignon lâche au sommet de mon crâne, pour laisser retomber mes cheveux. En retirant l'élastique qui retenait ma chevelure, je couvris des yeux les deux hommes devant moi. Mes dieux du sexe personnels.

Ils étaient tous les deux plus que magnifiques. Parfaits... Enfin, parfaits pour moi. C'était leurs imperfections que j'aimais le plus. Comment tous les orteils de Jasper étaient plus longs que son gros orteil. Et j'avais toujours pensé que les pattes qu'Edward laissait pousser devant ses oreilles étaient un peu trop longues. Mais toutes ces petites choses étaient ce qui faisait d'eux qu'ils étaient parfaits.

Leurs yeux étaient posés sur moi alors que mes mains redescendirent vers le bas de mon marcel. Je me saisis de l'ourlet pour le retirer, mais les mains de Jasper me stoppèrent.

« Laisse-moi faire ! » Murmura-t-il contre la courbe de mon cou.

Il souleva lentement le tissu, ses doigts effleurant mes flancs sur leur trajet, m'occasionnant des frissons de plaisir dûs à ses attouchements si légers. Balayant ma chevelure derrière mon épaule, il embrassa ma nuque de haut en bas. Mordillant et léchant ma peau juste de la façon dont il savait que j'aimais.

Ma tête tomba en arrière et je rendis les armes sous les sensations qui assaillaient mon corps.

Edward se rapprocha de moi, il était à présent sur ses genoux. Apposant une main en coupe sur le côté de mon visage, il m'embrassa doucement et chastement. Je pense qu'il essayait de m'assurer que oui, il voulait faire cela, mais que, à cet instant, j'étais plus importante que tout.

_Je pense que je suis encore plus amoureuse de lui... si c'est possible_.

La main sur mon visage voyagea vers le bas de mon corps, pour s'arrêter sur la vallée entre mes seins. Le bout de ses doigts me touchait avec la légèreté d'une plume depuis mon estomac jusqu'à la ceinture du boxer que je portais.

Il fit courir un doigt sous l'élastique d'une hanche à l'autre pendant qu'il me donnait des doux baisers au coin de mes lèvres.

Soudain, ses mains tirèrent le tissu vers le bas de mes hanches alors que ces lèvres attaquaient les miennes. Comme si quelqu'un avait déclenché en lui une commande d'activation. Je m'ouvris à lui volontiers en relevant mes hanches afin qu'il puisse faire glisser le boxer le long de mes jambes.

Mes mains, qui jusque-là étaient restées mollement le long de mon corps, empoignèrent sa chemise, la lui remontant brutalement par dessus la tête. Une fois que ce vêtement lui fut retiré, j'assaillis son cou et sa poitrine de ma bouche.

Je laissais des chauds baisers humides et des morsures sur mon sillage. Je tiraillais sur le haut de son pantalon de pyjama en flanelle pour le lui enlever. Je le voulais nu.

Il me repoussa une seconde et se débarrassa de son vêtement et fut enfin aussi nu que moi.

Me détournant d'Edward, je concentrai mon attention sur Jasper afin de le dénuder aussi. Nos bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre comme si toute notre vie ne dépendait que de ce contact et rien d'autre.

Ces vêtements furent rapidement éjectés également et je le plaquai sur le lit, le poids de mon corps pénétrait dans sa chaleur. J'étais allongée sur lui, sa queue s'appuyait contre mes cuisses. Il était en totale érection. Je mordis durement sa mâchoire essayant de soulager une partie du désir qui croissait en moi. Je m'enflammai de ce désir.

Il poussa sur mes épaules pour que je sois assise. J'obéis et me redressai pour chevaucher ses hanches, mes lèvres intimes reposant sur la longueur de son sexe. Le sentir ainsi si intimement positionné contre moi sans que nous soyons encore liés, était ce que je préférais.

Je balançai un peu mes hanches, pour essayer de créer une friction. Jasper me saisit par la taille pour arrêter mes mouvements et grogna :

« Allumeuse ! »

« Je suis une allumeuse seulement si je n'ai pas l'intention de finir ce que j'ai commencé. Et là, j'ai totalement l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout, » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres en me penchant à nouveau sur lui.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, pendant que j'empilai tous les oreillers derrière lui afin qu'il soit incliné à un angle d'environ 45°. Je recommençai à l'embrasser, vaguement consciente de la chaleur du corps d'Edward contre le bas de mon dos.

Honnêtement, je n'essayais pas de penser à ce qui allait se passer à cet endroit très bientôt sinon je me serais dégonflée. Alors quand Edward m'embrassa entre les omoplates, je sursautai et couinai de surprise.

Edward posa ses mains sur mes épaules, me caressant tendrement jusqu'au bas du dos. Je me cambrai sous son toucher, c'était si doux et plein de feu et attentionné, et ça rendait mon esprit confus.

En arrivant à mon derrière, il fit courir ses doigts le long de la raie de mes fesses. Il se pencha contre moi et murmura à mon oreille :

« Bella... es-tu certaine... que tu veux faire ça ? »

J'étais touchée par son inquiétude pour moi. Je lâchai les lèvres de Jasper, j'abandonnai notre baiser passionné et me courbai en arrière vers Edward. J'appuyai légèrement mon dos contre sa poitrine. Je tournai ma tête sur le côté et embrassai ce que je pouvais atteindre, en l'occurrence, sa tempe.

« Oui, je suis sûre, » lui chuchotai-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Pendant que je m'adressai à Edward, Jasper parcourut tout l'avant de mon corps de sa main, laquelle vint se poser à la jonction de mes cuisses. Il frôla mon clitoris du revers de son pouce. Un frisson traversa tout mon corps et je laissai échapper un gémissement bas, alors que Jasper décrivait des cercles avec son pouce sur mon clitoris. La douleur et le plaisir se mêlaient en une seule sensation.

Puis il fit entrer deux doigts en moi, massant mes parois internes du bout des doigts, pendant qu'il capturait un de mes tétons entre ses lèvres. Ses pouces et ses lèvres s'activaient à l'unisson. J'étais si concentrée sur ce que me faisait subir Jasper que je tressaillis lorsqu'Edward glissa le bout d'un de ses doigts habiles à l'intérieur de mon autre entrée.

« Décontracte-toi, Bella, » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

J'acquiesçai, essayant de me détendre sous l'effet de cette nouvelle invasion étrangère. Somme toute, la sensation de son doigt qui me testait, n'était pas déplaisante. C'était différent, mais agréable. Je me relaxai plus encore lorsqu'il commença à recouvrir mes omoplates de baisers.

Mon esprit ne pouvait plus se focaliser sur rien. Il m'en était trop fait en même temps. La bouche et les doigts de Jasper et la bouche et les doigts d'Edward semblaient s'accorder à œuvrer ensemble afin de me faire atteindre de nouvelles hauteurs.

Je fermai les yeux et mes mains agrippèrent la couverture quand Jasper intensifia ses attouchements sur moi. Edward ajouta un autre doigt dans le but de m'étirer afin que nous puissions nous ajuster l'un à l'autre.

Je sais que ça fait cliché de dire que mon corps était en feu. Mais c'était le cas... j'étais en feu. La chaleur et les flammes pulsaient dans mes veines sous ma peau. C'était un feu de passion et d'amour et de désir et de joie et de complétude. C'est ce que je ressentais pourtant à chaque fois que j'étais avec eux ainsi.

Le sentiment d'être également remplie était... nouvelle et euphorisante. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait vraiment comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais penser que cela pourrait me plaire à ce point-là.

Edward fit tourner ses doigts, pendant que Jasper appuyait sur le tendre point sensible à l'intérieur de moi. Cela me fit m'envoler dans une spirale de néant dans laquelle il n'y avait plus que les hauteurs de l'orgasme. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, plus parler, plus rien faire d'autre que d'y plonger.

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire clairement ce que je ressentais, l'euphorie de la jouissance. C'est tout ce que j'étais à cet instant : le plaisir et le feu et l'embrasement de tout cela.

Je retombai sur terre et Edward retira ses doigts de moi. Le vide que je ressentis alors fut immédiat, mais fut rapidement remplacée par la nouvelle sensation de lui qui s'appuyait contre mon petit trou.

Il s'enfonça en moi tout doucement alors que le dernier de mes spasmes orgasmiques s'éteignait. Lorsqu'il entra en moi, je ressentis une douleur due à mon étroitesse ce qui me fit instantanément crisper tous mes muscles qui s'étaient relâchés un peu plus tôt.

« Bella, tu dois te détendre, je t'en prie, » murmura-t-il tout contre ma nuque.

Je gémis et fis ce qu'il me disait. Il ne bougea pas pendant que je m'adaptai à cette nouvelle invasion. Finalement, c'est moi qui me mis à bouger en me reculant contre lui, l'enveloppant complètement à l'intérieur de moi.

Il posa son front sur mon épaule et un bas « putain » s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il s'agrippa à mes hanches et lentement commença à se mouvoir en moi à un rythme lascif. Son bassin effleurait mes fesses à chaque pénétration. Cette sensation était... étonnamment... incroyablement agréable.

J'étais concentrée sur la connexion qui nous liait Edward et moi et j'avais oublié une seconde que Jasper était là, jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge ses hanches sous moi.

J'ouvris les yeux, baissai mon regard et vis que Jasper avait enfilé un préservatif. Il s'était positionné de façon à entrer en moi.

« Edward, arrête-toi une seconde, » dit Jasper à Edward, sa voix étreinte par le besoin.

Edward stoppa son mouvement, entièrement plongé au plus profond de moi. Jasper essaya de se saisir de mes hanches au-dessous des mains d'Edward, me soulevant un peu au-dessus de lui. Lentement, il me fit descendre sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à fond en moi.

Nous geignîmes tous « putain » en même temps. Cette connexion entre nous trois était totalement dévorante. D'être entièrement remplie d'eux en même temps, si intimement était... grisant.

C'était exactement ce à quoi je pensais que ça pourrait être lorsque nous étions sur la piste de danse. Mais c'était tellement plus que ça encore. J'étais déjà au bord de jouir à nouveau.

Je n'avais jamais bougé mes hanches aussi lentement sur la verge de Jasper. Gardant cette position, je leur fis un signe de tête leur notifiant de continuer.

Ils trouvèrent un rythme alternatif, agréable et constant qui me convint pendant un moment, mais j'avais besoin... de plus. Ma jouissance était imminente, mais je souhaitais prolonger cette expérience aussi longtemps que possible.

Nous étions le plus souvent silencieux. Des bas gémissements, nos respirations lourdes et la peau qui glissait contre la peau étaient les seuls sons que l'on percevait dans la chambre. Rien n'avait besoin d'être dit. Nous étions trop perdus dans ce que nous faisions pour émettre la moindre parole.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir le visage de Jasper se crisper, ses sourcils froncés comme s'il souffrait. Je fis courir mes doigts sur son front pour effacer les rides qui le creusaient. Il fixa son regard dans le mien et me sourit. Je savais que son visage reflétait le plaisir et non la souffrance. Je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur son front. Il serra mes hanches, me permettant de comprendre que mon baiser avait été apprécié.

Je remontais ma main pour la poser sur la tête d'Edward, grattant légèrement son cuir chevelu. Il répondit en mordillant doucement mon épaule.

C'est ce qui nous avait manqué. Les douces caresses. Les gestes tendres et l'affection. Ces moments... cette expérience qui nous permettait d'être en connexion. Rien à voir avec le sexe et l'acte défendu que nous pratiquions.

Les larmes s'échappèrent de mes paupières sous le coup de l'émotion que j'éprouvais. J'étais bouleversée par l'amour que je ressentais venant d'eux. L'amour-amitié que je partageais avec eux. Les nouvelles manifestations d'affection et d'amour romantique que j'éprouvais à présent pour Jasper. Et tout cet amour puissant et dévorant que j'avais pour Edward.

Des sanglots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres. Les garçons marquèrent une pause lorsqu'ils m'entendirent. Je secouai la tête en murmurant « des larmes de joie », tout en remuant mes hanches pour leur enjoindre de continuer.

« Je le ressens aussi, » chuchota Edward contre ma nuque en l'embrassant.

La main de Jasper quitta ma hanche pour se poser sur ma joue. Il embrassa mon front, cette fois-ci, et dit :

« Moi aussi ! »

Ils recommencèrent à bouger, mais à une allure plus rapide et plus rude. La douceur de l'instant précédent était toujours là, mais le feu avait décuplé en intensité. Il enfla et enfla en moi alors que j'atteignais le paroxysme. Ils m'avaient à nouveau conduite au bord du précipice après quelques minutes. Mais je voulais qu'ils y tombent avec moi, à présent.

« Je suis si proche... s'il vous plait... j'ai besoin que vous veniez avec moi... tous les deux, » bredouillai-je.

Ils intensifièrent leurs efforts et je les sentis se toucher l'un l'autre à l'intérieur de moi. C'était vraiment une sensation merveilleuse qui me propulsa encore plus haut.

« Putain ! » Proféra Jasper quand il sentit Edward contre lui, séparé seulement par une mince barrière.

Je suppose qu'ils appréciaient cette sensation autant que moi, car ils coordonnèrent leurs mouvements en un rythme plus rapide qui s'harmonisait. Et puis soudainement, j'y arrivais, tombant à nouveau dans les abysses. Mon corps trembla et se crispa autour d'eux, les entraînant dans la jouissance avec moi.

Cela ne ressembla à aucun orgasme que j'avais jamais eu. Comme si je flottais au lieu de chuter d'une manière déchaînée. C'était intense et en même temps doux et tendre. C'était merveilleux et totalement dévorant. Je baignais dans cette sensation, je la laissais m'entraîner.

Lorsque je refis surface, j'étais haletante, mon cœur battait la chamade.

Je me redressai légèrement entraînant Jasper avec moi. J'enroulai un bras autour de lui et le serrai contre moi. Mon autre bras alla s'enrouler autour d'Edward du mieux que je pouvais.

Ils comprirent ce que je voulais faire et m'étreignirent également. Chacun de nos bras autour de celui de l'autre. En une étreinte égale et partagée.

Il s'agissait de nous. Pas moi et Edward, ni moi et Jasper. Mais nous. Bella, Jasper et Edward. Ensemble.

« Merci ! » Soufflai-je.

C'était un mot tout simple, mais il reflétait parfaitement le sentiment qui m'envahissait à cet instant.

« Non, merci à toi ! » Dit Edward.

Jasper répéta la même chose après lui. Ils se détachèrent tous les deux de moi doucement. Le sentiment de perte que je ressentis fut immédiat.

Ils quittèrent le lit pour se rendre à la salle de bain, certainement pour se laver. Je me sentis tellement seule à cette minute où ils me laissèrent. Mais ils revinrent très vite, se mettre un de chaque côté de moi. Et ce sentiment de solitude s'en alla.

Edward était allongé sur le côté, me faisant face, sa main courant de haut en bas tout du long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ma jambe était coincée entre ses cuisses et j'étais allongée sur le ventre.

Mon visage était tourné vers Jasper, qui lui, était sur le dos, un bras derrière sa tête et l'autre sous mon cou. Mon bras reposait en travers de sa poitrine.

C'était agréable. Un sentiment de contentement et d'amour et de fatigue avait fini par nous gagner. Mais avant d'y succomber, il y avait encore une chose à faire.

« Hey, Jazz ! » Marmonnai-je.

« Hummm ? » Fut tout ce que je recueillis comme réponse.

« J't'aime, » dis-je calmement.

« J't'aime aussi Bells, » gloussa-t-il a son tour.

« Hey, Edward, » dis-je en tournant mon visage vers lui.

« J't'aime aussi, Isabella, » me sourit-il. « Toi aussi, Jazz, » ajouta-t-il en relevant légèrement la tête pour s'adresser à Jasper.

« J't'aime, mec, » grogna Jasper.

« Edward, » dis-je dans un souffle.

« Ouais, » répondit-il en me regardant au fond des yeux.

« J't'aime, » lui dis-je encore plus doucement qu'avant, fermant les yeux pour que toute l'émotion contenue dans mes paroles ne transparaisse pas dans mon regard.

Un jour, je lui dirai. Je lui dirai avec les yeux grands ouverts, pour qu'il ne puisse y avoir aucun malentendu dans la signification que j'accordai à ces mots.

Mais pour l'instant, je... je ne pouvais simplement pas le faire. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPITRE 28

BELLA POV

_« Dawning of a new era_

_Calling... don't let it catch you falling_

_Ready or not at all_

_So close enough to taste it_

_Almost... I can embrace this_

_Feeling... on the tip of my tongue »_

_Waiting – GREEN DAY_

L'eau coulait en cascade sur moi, alors que j'étais sous la douche à me préparer pour mon rendez-vous avec Jasper, ce soir. Il s'était passé une semaine depuis Halloween quand nous nous étions battus et réconciliés et que nous avons vraiment parlé et... enfin.

Je rougis en me rappelant du sexe que nous avions pratiqué ce soir-là. Ce fut une... expérience, pour tout dire. Quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé faire un jour. Mais plus que la position que nous avions essayée, il y avait la connexion que nous avions eue durant l'acte lui-même qui m'avait scotchée.

C'était comme si je m'étais reconnectée à eux grâce à cette relation si intime que j'avais eue avec mes deux gars. La discussion avec chacun d'eux et le sexe avait été le catalyseur du changement.

_Et quel changement se fut, baby !_

_ Je sais... c'est comme un virage à 180°_.

Les choses allaient mieux entre nous maintenant. Nous ne nous y prenions plus comme des lapins. Enfin, nous nous envoyions toujours en l'air, mais nous avions passé bien plus de temps ensemble vêtus cette semaine passée. A parler, simplement, et à préparer des repas et à regarder la télé et à faire les petites choses de tous les jours qui revenaient tout le temps. Nous nous risquâmes même à aller refaire un billard au bar de Jasper. Ils se tinrent particulièrement bien et il n'y eut pas de répétition de ce qui s'était passé à la soirée d'Halloween.

C'était bien. Je sentais que j'avais retrouvé mes mecs. En plus, ils étaient plus affectueux avec moi, mais pas de manière sexuelle ; plus d'une manière « je t'aime ». Comme s'ils essayaient de me rassurer sur le fait que tout allait bien entre nous trois. Essayant de me convaincre que ce que nous faisions ensemble était spécial et était une bonne chose.

Plus tard, j'avais repensé à ce qu'ils m'avaient dit au sujet de mon sentiment de me sentir comme une sal*pe ou une p*te.

Je réalisai que je leur avais envoyé des signaux mitigés. Leur disant de ne pas être si affectueux en public, puis je leur avais presque grimpé dessus quand nous étions sur la piste de danse. Leur disant que je me sentais p*te à cause de ce que nous faisions, qui n'était pas autre chose que de la baise et parce que je le faisais avec deux mecs. Puis, je leur avais suggéré de me baiser tous les deux en même temps.

J'aurai nagé en pleine confusion à leur place. Mais ce n'était pas leur cas. Je suppose qu'ils avaient saisi, même si moi non.

J'avais suggéré l'expérience sexuelle que nous avions vécue le soir d'Halloween pour, en quelque sorte, les rassurer et aussi me rassurer moi-même, pour leur montrer que j'étais en accord avec notre arrangement, que oui, parfois je me sentais sale, mais que j'étais tout de même en accord avec ce que nous pratiquions.

Ce soir-là, après avoir discuter avec eux, ils m'assurèrent tous les deux qu'ils ne pensaient pas à moi d'une manière sale et que je n'avais aucune raison de ressentir cela. Parfois, je me rappelais des moments que nous avions partagés ensemble. J'en vins à la conclusion que, à l'exception de quelques rares cas depuis que nous avions pris cet arrangement, ils m'avaient toujours traitée avec respect et pas comme un objet. C'est moi-même qui me faisait sentir comme ça, comme un objet avec mon insécurité, pas eux.

Donc, tout venait de moi. Le sentiment d'être une p*te. Mais j'y travaillais. Je ressentais toujours cela, mais cela ne me nuisait plus autant qu'avant.

Depuis la soirée d'Halloween, nous n'avions eu qu'une seule... autre... session de rencontre... en groupe. Je ne savais toujours pas comment nommer cela, quand nous étions tous les trois ensemble.

Edward n'avait rampé dans mon lit que deux fois depuis et était resté la nuit entière à chaque fois. Mais c'était bizarre. Nous nous endormions proche l'un de l'autre, mais sans nous toucher, et nous nous réveillions entremêlés étroitement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous nous douchions toujours ensemble chaque matin, mais à part quelques chastes baisers, le carrelage n'était témoin d'aucune autre action.

Jasper et moi n'avions été ensemble qu'une seule fois. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait que ça soit spécial, la prochaine fois que nous ne serions que tous les deux. Je plaisantai en lui disant qu'il avait seulement l'espoir « d'être chanceux » après notre rendez-vous. Il rigola et dit juste « on verra ».

Ce qui me ramenait à mes préparatifs pour la soirée. Mon rendez-vous avec Jasper.

J'en terminai avec la douche, en sortis et me séchai rapidement. Je commençais à me sécher les cheveux en pensant à ce que nous allions bien pouvoir faire ce soir. Jasper n'avait pas pipé mot de ce qu'il avait prévu, juste qu'il fallait que je m'habille chaudement, confortablement et décontracté.

J'avais accepté ce rendez-vous avec lui pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il avait été sincère et sérieux avec moi, et je ne voulais pas heurter ses sentiments en refusant.

Une autre était que, oui, il y avait quelque chose maintenant entre Jasper et moi. Ce n'était pas comme ce que je ressentais pour Edward. Mais il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de vrai. Et cela méritait que je lui donne la chance d'être exploré. Jasper en avait spontanément pris le risque, donc, moi aussi.

Une autre raison, la plus importante, était mon propre égoïsme. Je voulais me sentir aimée et désirée. Je savais qu'ils me désiraient physiquement. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il désirait aussi mon cœur, me désirait pour moi-même, voulait être avec moi de cette façon-là.

Donc, j'avais accédé à sa requête. Où était le mal ? Une part de moi sentait que je trichais avec Edward et que j'utilisais Jasper aussi. Mais le besoin de me sentir aimée de cette manière était trop important pour que je puisse l'occulter.

J'aimais Edward, totalement. J'aimais la façon dont son esprit travaillait, la façon dont il se passionnait pour les choses, tout particulièrement sa musique. J'aimais sa façon de voir le monde. J'aimais sa compassion. Et tout cela n'était que quelques petites choses que j'aimais chez lui. Il y en avait, en réalité, tellement et tellement plus.

En acceptant un rendez-vous avec Jasper, il me semblait que j'abandonnais le rêve que représentait Edward. Je l'avais aimé depuis si longtemps que la possibilité que nous soyons un jour tous les deux ensemble paraissait n'être que le fantasme d'une petite fille. Si ce n'était pas encore arrivé, je n'étais pas sûre que cela puisse arriver un jour.

Abandonner l'idée d'être avec lui un jour était la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'eut été donnée de faire. Toutefois, je n'avais toujours pas totalement fait une croix dessus. Une part secrète de mon cœur espérait qu'il me retourne mon amour. Mais s'il m'aimait, son inaptitude à me le dire m'inquiétait.

_Merde... Bella... hello !_

_ Je sais, je devrais simplement lui dire. Mais je ne sais pas si mon cœur y survivra s'il ne m'aime pas._

Donc, j'étais si perdue dans mes songes que je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais habillée et prête pour mon rendez-vous.

Jasper et moi avions décidé de ne pas parler à Edward de notre rendez-vous. Nous n'allions pas lui mentir, en fait. Mais ça paraissait tordu quelque part. Il s'agissait d'un mensonge par omission.

Jasper n'était pas conscient qu'Edward partageait mon lit et ma douche très fréquemment. Cela revenait au même, en quelque sorte, je suppose.

Pour autant, je n'aimais pas cela. Garder tous ces secrets. Se cacher des trucs les uns aux autres, ce n'était pas quelque chose que nous avions eu l'habitude de faire auparavant.

Mais Edward était absent aujourd'hui et ne serait pas de retour avant tard ce soir. Il avait des choses à faire avec quelques uns des autres étudiants de son programme. Quelque chose au sujet du concert des vacances ou un truc dans le même style. Après ça, ils avaient prévu une sortie et de prendre quelques verres ensemble.

Ça semblait être l'opportunité parfaite pour Jasper et moi d'aller à notre rendez-vous.

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans la glace, je me demandai si j'étais assez habillée pour sortir. Je veux dire, c'était seulement Jasper, mais c'était tout de même un rendez-vous. Un premier rendez-vous. Je voulais faire bonne impression.

Je portais un jeans foncé avec des grandes bottes noires, un sweat col en V avec une chemise noire à boutons en dessous. Le sweat m'arrivait en haut des hanches et les pans de la chemise dépassaient par dessous. Ils étaient tous deux bien ajustés et valorisaient ma poitrine.

J'avais assemblé mes cheveux en un chignon lâche à la base de ma nuque. J'avais mis des boucles d'oreilles étincelantes en rubis offertes par Jasper à mon dernier anniversaire. J'avais appliqué un minimum de maquillage, juste un peu d'eye-liner et de mascara pour mettre mes yeux en valeur.

J'entrai dans le living-room pour trouver Jasper. Il avait un look absolument délicieux. Je sentis la chaleur pulser entre mes cuisses. Il fallut que je me fustige moi-même pour effacer ce soudain désir qui était apparu en moi rien qu'en le regardant.

Il portait aussi un jeans noir avec des bottes noires. Mais sa chemise était blanche sous un sweat gris anthracite. Le gris de son sweat relevait le gris de ses yeux. Il avait passé sa veste de moto. Elle était style sport avec des bandes blanches le long des bras et sur la poitrine. J'aimais cette veste sur lui.

_Vache ! Il est superbe !_

Avant que je puisse placer un mot, il dit :

« Bella, tu es absolument magnifique ! »

« Merci. Tu n'es pas moche toi non plus, » répliquai-je en rougissant.

J'allais attraper mes clés et pointait du menton vers la porte, lui demandant s'il était prêt à y aller.

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin, » dit-il en désignant mes clés.

« Ah non ? » Fis-je confuse.

« Non, » sourit-il à mon embarras.

Il sortit ses mains de derrière son dos. Il portait une veste de cuir noir dans une main et un casque de moto dans l'autre.

« C'est une belle journée, et aucune chance qu'il pleuve. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait prendre... ma moto, » hésita-t-il sur le dernier mot.

Un petit frisson me traversa en pensant que j'allais monter derrière Jasper sur sa bécane, ça faisait, wouaou... presque deux ans depuis la dernière fois que nous en avions fait ensemble. J'aimais en faire avec lui. Je me sentais tellement libre et c'était grisant.

« Ça me paraît un plan génial. Alors, où allons-nous ? » Demandai-je.

« Ouhhh, tu vas devoir attendre pour le savoir, » répondit-il avec cette marque d'espièglerie rien qu'à lui dans la voix.

Je marmonnai « vacherie » dans ma barbe, quand il m'aida à enfiler le blouson. Après me l'avoir mis, il se pencha pour m'embrasser furtivement dans le cou. Je me retournai et lui souris, pour le voir me tendre deux marguerites. Les marguerites étaient mes fleurs favorites et je fus touchée qu'il s'en souvienne.

Je les lui pris et l'embrassai chastement sur les lèvres.

« Merci, Jazz, c'est vraiment gentil. »

Il rougit et regarda vers le sol. Il avait l'air tellement adorable.

« Laisse-moi juste le temps de les mettre dans l'eau, je me dépêche, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, toujours rougissant.

Je me rendis à la cuisine y chercher un petit vase. Je le remplis d'eau et y plaçai les marguerites. Ensuite, je me hâtai vers ma chambre afin de déposer le vase sur ma table de chevet, je voulais que cela soit la première chose que je verrai demain matin à mon réveil.

Je revins dans le living-room et notai que Jasper était redevenu lui-même.

« Prête à y aller ? »

J'acquiesçai et pris sa main. Il me conduisit hors de la maison vers sa moto.

Je n'y connaissais rien du tout en matière de bécane. Mais celle de Jasper était de toute beauté et elle était sa fierté et sa joie. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que c'était une Ducati, qu'elle était argentée et qu'elle roulait vraiment très vite.

Il me tendit le casque et une paire de gants. Je les mis en le regardant passer sa jambe par dessus la moto et remonter la fermeture Eclair de son blouson.

Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point Jasper était sexy quand il chevauchait son engin. Vachement sexy !

Il regarda par dessus son épaule et me demanda :

« Tu viens ? »

_Si seulement il savait.._.

« Ouais, » fis-je d'une voix qui trahissait mon trouble.

Je grimpai derrière lui et m'installai contre son dos. Je l'enveloppai de mes bras et posai ma tête contre son épaule. Il pressa rapidement ma main gantée de la sienne et démarra la Ducati. Elle rugit à la vie et les vibrations entre mes cuisses n'aidèrent certainement en rien à calmer mon excitation.

« Prête ? »

Je savais qu'il me demandait si j'étais prête à partir, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il me demandait si j'étais prête pour ça... prête pour un rendez-vous avec lui... prête pour mener notre relation vers un autre niveau... prête pour tout ce que cela impliquait.

Alors, je hochai la tête dans son dos. Il fit monter le régime et nous nous envolâmes dans un nuage de poussière.

Nous roulâmes environ une heure, durant laquelle je ne fis pas vraiment attention à la direction qu'il avait prise. J'étais trop bien dans la sensation de la course avec mes bras enserrant la taille de Jasper, le vent qui soufflait autour de nous et la moto qui vibrait sous nous.

C'était grisant et j'aurais été parfaitement heureuse si notre rendez-vous n'avait même été que cela : simplement faire de la moto, tous les deux, ensemble.

Toutefois, nous arrivâmes finalement à destination. Il m'aida à descendre de l'engin et me retira mon casque. Il attacha le sien et le mien après la moto.

Je me retournai et découvris où il avait décidé de m'emmener, en fin de compte. Au début, je voulus rire, parce que je trouvais ça complètement nul. Mais en réalité, c'était adorable. C'était le premier rendez-vous que nous avions jamais eu et j'étais sûre qu'il voulait que ça soit mémorable. Mais là... franchement ?

Je décidai de le chipoter un peu à ce sujet.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? » Lui demandai-je avec incrédulité en regardant l'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour notre « rendez-vous ».

« Quoi ? Ça sera sympa ! » Répondit Jasper, dérouté.

Il se saisit de ma main, la pressa gentiment en me tirant vers l'entrée. Je plantai mes talons dans le sol et le tirait en arrière pour le stopper net.

« Jazz, tu me connais depuis combien de temps ? »

Question purement rhétorique de ma part.

Interrompu dans son élan, il leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers moi, sans aucune hésitation, il répondit :

« Dix-neuf ans, deux mois, trois jours et... - Il fit une pause pour regarder sa montre- ... et dix heures, plus ou moins quelques minutes. »

Ma mâchoire se décrocha presque, je le regardai à nouveau avec la plus grande incrédulité.

_Comment sait-il cela ?_

_ J'en sais rien, mais là, il m'impressionne pour le coup_.

Me dégageant de lui, je revins à ma pensée initiale.

« Ok ! Mais pendant tout ce temps, est-ce que j'ai jamais dit quelque chose ou indiqué que j'appréciais ce genre d'endroit ? En plus, c'est un peu ringard pour un premier rendez-vous, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ben... ouais, mais c'est justement la moitié de ce qui fait que c'est un truc sympa... Le côté ringard, » répondit-il avec un ton clairement empreint d'humour et de délice.

« D'accord, je t'accorde ça... mais tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que nous sommes allés dans un endroit comme celui-là ? » Le questionnai-je.

Il n'hésita que le temps d'un battement de cœur avant d'éclater de rire au souvenir de la dernière fois que nous étions allés à une foire attractive. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec lui. C'était vraiment trop drôle.

« Ouais ! J'avais complètement oublié. Tu voulais tellement un cône aux fraises que tu as pesté après Edward pour qu'il aille t'en chercher un, ce qu'il a bien dû finir par faire. Et tu l'as englouti en moins de trois minutes. Après on est tous allés sur le Grand Huit. »

Il ramena ce souvenir sur le tapis, puis s'esclaffa de plus belle lorsqu'il eut terminé de raconter.

« Après nous sommes partis parce que tu as tout vomi sur Edward et moi. Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle, donc, pas de cône, saisis ? » Conclut-il en posant un bras autour de ma taille et en me tirant vers les entrées pour nous acheter les tickets.

Jasper régla le prix de nos places et nous passâmes les portiques. Nous nous promenâmes un peu pour repérer les lieux. Pendant tout ce temps ses doigts étaient entremêlés aux miens.

Ça ressemblait vraiment à un rendez-vous, pas simplement à une sortie entre amis. J'étais... nerveuse. L'excitation d'un premier rendez-vous était bien présente, mais il s'y ajoutait un sentiment de joie et de contentement.

Après que nous nous soyons promenés pendant un moment, sentant et écoutant tout ce qui faisait une fête foraine, Jasper dit :

« Bien, pour ne pas répéter ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que nous sommes allés dans une fête, je pense qu'on pourrait aller sur les manèges en premier, ensuite, on pourrait manger quelque chose et pour finir, on pourrait se faire quelques jeux. Qu'en dis-tu, ça te va ? »

« Ça me va super ! » Affirmai-je, en lui faisant un gros câlin.

Nous allâmes donc sur les effrayants « Scramblers », « Tilt A Whirl » et « Zipper » et sur tous ces manèges d'enfer. J'étais terrifiée, mais je passais un moment génial. Jasper me tenait la main quand je hurlais. Il souriait tout le temps aux anges. Il me volait des baisers et des câlins à tout bout de champ.

Je pense qu'il adorait avoir la possibilité de m'embrasser et de me tenir contre lui en public. Secrètement, je me réjouissais de l'affection qu'il me prodiguait. Personne ne nous connaissait ici, il n'y avait pas à craindre d'être vus. Pour n'importe qui autour de nous, nous n'étions qu'un garçon et une fille qui s'amusaient en la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Et à ma plus grande surprise, je prenais vraiment du bon temps avec lui.

Alors que nous débattions si oui ou non nous allions entrer dans la « Maison des Horreurs », mon estomac se mit à grogner... fort.

Jasper se moqua de moi avant de dire :

« Bien, je suppose que la partie manège est terminée. Viens, on va chercher quelque chose à manger ! »

Nous nous rendîmes à l'espace ou se trouvaient tous les vendeurs de cochonneries à manger. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de choix. Après en voir longuement discuté avec Jasper et avoir supporté ses soupirs d'impatience, je me décidai enfin.

Je pris des côtis, des légumes frits fraîchement coupés et une de ces limonades qu'on ne peut trouver que dans les fêtes ou à carnaval. Jasper prit un cornet de frites avec du fromage et du bacon et tout ce qui va avec et le plus énorme « Montain Dew » (glace pilée au sirop) que j'ai jamais vu.

Nous nous installâmes à une table de pic-nic. Je balançai mes jambes sur les cuisses de Jasper pour m'asseoir de côté sur le banc, comme ça, je pouvais le regarder. Ses cheveux brillaient de différentes couleurs à cause des néons et des lumières clignotantes qu'il y avait tout autour de nous. Il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. C'était agréable. Toute cette soirée avait été agréable.

« Alors, tu t'es bien amusée ? » Me demanda-t-il en picorant ses frites, sans me regarder comme s'il avait peur de ne pas apprécier ma réponse.

« Pour l'instant, non, pas tout à fait ! » Assenai-je sèchement.

Son visage s'affaissa.

« Jazz, je plaisantais, je passe un moment merveilleux. Tu as trouver l'endroit idéal où m'emmener, » essayai-je de le rassurer en frottant ma main sur son épaule.

Il posa une main sur mon genou et le tapota, puis tourna la tête vers moi. Son visage était empreint de sérieux.

« Bella... je... je veux cela... nous. Je veux avoir une relation avec toi. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais vouloir cela aussi, toi ? » Demanda-t-il la voix pleine de sincérité.

Tout mon corps s'immobilisa, mais mon esprit se posait un tas de questions. Je savais que ça avait été difficile pour lui de poser à plat tout cela. D'exposer son cœur à une blessure possible. D'être blessé par sa meilleure amie. Il était si courageux. Bien plus courageux que moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu réaliser ce qu'il venait juste de faire.

Je réfléchis à sa question. Pourrais-je vouloir d'une relation avec lui ? Etait-il possible d'en avoir une, malgré la situation que nous vivions ? Qu'en était-il d'Edward ? Je n'avais pas de réponses. Alors, je décidai d'être honnête.

« Jasper, je... n'en sais rien. Je ne dis pas non... seulement, je ne sais pas... pour l'instant. Tu comprends ? Il faut que j'y pense sérieusement. Il y a une autre personne à considérer dans cette relation, » lui dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Edward ! »

« Ouais... Edward ! » Répondis-je en mettant les pieds dans le plat. « Jasper, je n'aime pas l'idée de lui cacher ça. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'il serait... content de ça. »

Il grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « C'est un euphémisme ! », mais je ne relevai pas.

« Moi non plus, Bells, mais je... je... est-ce qu'on peut ne pas lui parler de ça maintenant ? Nous le ferons... mais pas maintenant, d'accord ? » Dit-il, me suppliant de laisser tomber.

« Ok, Jazz, » acquiesçai-je en me penchant pour lui embrasser la joue.

« Alors, c'est bon ? T'es prête pour qu'on fasse quelques jeux ? » Me demanda-t-il tout réjoui, toute tristesse ayant soudainement quitté sa voix.

« Non, c'est pas bon. Y'a quelque chose que je veux en plus, » dis-je en lui adressant sciemment un large sourire.

« Bella, non, pas question, » fit-il fermement.

« Allez... Jazzy... s'il te plait... » Je fis la moue et utilisai le surnom que je lui donnais quand nous étions petits.

« Wouahou, tu n'auras de cesse de l'avoir eu, pas vrai ? » Dit-il en me donnant un petit coup sur le côté.

« Yep... je le veux trop, trop, trop, trop ! » Fis-je de façon à l'amadouer.

« Mais plus de manège alors ! » Affirma-t-il en se levant pour jeter nos déchets à la poubelle. « Quel parfum veux-tu ? … Attends... laisse-moi deviner... fraises ? «

« Tu me connais si bien, pas vrai ? » Répondis-je.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda. Il posa nos restes, prit mes mains et m'attira contre lui. Il plaça nos mains jointes sur son cœur et me fixa dans les yeux avec une intensité que je ne lui avais jamais vue auparavant.

« Bella, je sais tout de toi. Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Tu aimes le lait dans ton thé. Tu fredonnes des chansons des Maron 5 quand tu cuisines. Tu parles dans ton sommeil. Tu as une cicatrice sur le genou qui vient d'une chute que tu as faite de ma cabane dans l'arbre quand tu avais 8 ans. Mais ce ne sont que des trucs physiques. Tu voulais être une « Rockette » à 12 ans, mais tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne. Tu as toujours souhaité être plus proche de ta maman. Tu détestes dépendre de tes parents pour tes frais de scolarité, mais tu penses aussi qu'ils te le doivent, donc tu l'acceptes. Ton plus grand rêve, mais aussi ta plus grande peur, est de devenir un auteur publié. Je sais aussi que tu veux désespérément être aimée. Je veux t'aimer ainsi, Bella. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi essayer ! Tu es la plus importante chose... personne de ma vie. Je t'aime totalement. Cet amour n'a pu exister que d'une façon « amicale » jusqu'à maintenant. Mais j'aimerais, si c'est possible, par la suite, que ça devienne plus. »

Il termina sa tirade en me laissant stupéfaite et sans voix.

Stupéfaite à plus d'un titre. Je voulais y réfléchir. Et il m'avait donné là un paquet de sujet auxquels réfléchir.

Au-delà de tout cela, j'étais touchée parce qu'il me connaissait, il me connaissait vraiment.

S'il savait vraiment tout de moi, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il connaissait aussi les sentiments que j'avais pour Edward ? Voilà une question à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse pour autant. Et en réalité, je ne pouvais pas penser aux implications de tout cela pour l'instant.

Je le serrai entre mes bras, car il n'y avait pas de mots pouvant exprimer ce que son petit discours m'avait fait ressentir. Il m'étreignit à son tour et me tint étroitement contre lui pendant un moment. Finalement, il me relâcha et alla jeter nos restes à la poubelle. Il revint vers moi et entrelaça nos doigts en les serrant doucement.

« Donc, tu as toujours envie de ce cône ? » Demanda-t-il en riant, entremêlant ses doigts plus forts avec les miens.

J'acquiesçai et souris en le tirant vers le marchand. Il était temps de mettre de côté les pensées que j'avais eues juste avant et de s'amuser à nouveau. Je le devais à Jasper et à moi-même.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPITRE 29

JASPER POV

Parce que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, Bella eut son cône à la fraise... et au sucre glace. Après avoir acheté sa douceur à déguster, nous retournâmes nous installer à la table de pique-nique afin qu'elle puisse la manger.

Donc, nous étions assis ici, mon dos contre le bord de la table, Bella chevauchant mes genoux. Ses jambes pendaient de l'autre côté du banc et j'avais mis mes mains sous ses fesses pour bien la tenir.

Bella m'avait donné des petits morceaux de son gâteau par-ci, par-là, mais elle avait gardé pour elle la plus grande partie de la garniture en sucre. Ses lèvres étaient cerclées de sucre glace et je crevais d'envie de les lécher.

Lorsque Bella eut terminé, elle voulut lécher ses doigts pour les nettoyer du sucre glace et de la sauce à la fraise. Mais avant qu'elle ne les mette dans sa bouche, j'attrapai son poignet et portai sa main à mes lèvres. Lentement, je suçai le bout de ses doigts dans ma bouche, enroulant ma langue autour de chacun de ses doigts. Ils avaient une saveur à la fois douce et salée, venant du mélange de fraises, de sucre glace et du propre goût de Bella.

Elle avait entrouvert ses lèvres et respirait lourdement. Ses yeux étaient emplis de désir. J'étais presque sûr qu'elle pensait à d'autres choses que ma langue pouvait lui faire.

_Espérons que je puisse lui montrer quoi, plus tard ce soir !_

Je lui faisais des avances légères à dessein. Je m'étais retenu moi-même toute la soirée en lui tenant simplement la main et en lui donnant de légers baisers sur les joues ou sur les lèvres. Mais maintenant, de la façon dont elle était assise sur moi et à son regard... je la voulais. Je la voulais ardemment.

J'avais l'espoir que la soirée se terminerait avec elle, dans mon lit, et ce, pour toute la nuit, juste nous deux. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé auparavant ; Edward avait toujours été avec nous après que nous ayons engagé une « session de groupe ».

Je ne sais pas comment cette histoire de rendez-vous allait finir. Si dans un sens, il avait fallu que je partage ma... petite amie, je suppose, avec un autre mec ; que celui-ci soit mon meilleur ami ou pas.

Penser à Bella comme « ma petite amie » me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Mais je ne savais honnêtement pas si c'était « Bella » ou « petite amie » ou encore la combinaison des « deux » qui me les causa.

Tout cet arrangement était compliqué et merdique et parfois, je souhaitais que nous ne l'ayons jamais pris. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adorais le temps que je passais avec Bella. Et, à ma plus grande surprise, celui que je passais également avec Bella ET Edward. Mais la frontière était embrouillée et floue alors qu'avant, chacun avait son titre et sa catégorie, et tout était bien clair et bien défini. Je souhaitais que nous puissions revenir en arrière, comme c'était avant, et qu'on puisse quand même continuer à s'envoyer en l'air.

Pour moi, laisser tomber toutes les petites chattes, à l'exception de celle de Bella, avait été facile. Bien plus facile que ce que j'aurais jamais cru. Ce qui me faisait me demander si je ne m'étais pas engagé dans cette voie de sal*pard parce que je m'ennuyais ou tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas rencontré LA femme qui me convenait ? Et que peut-être, je l'avais trouvée en quelqu'un qui était là, juste en face de moi, pendant tout ce temps.

Etre avec Bella n'avait jamais, jamais été ennuyeux. Jamais. Bella était sexy et amusante, et aventureuse et acceptait volontiers d'essayer des nouvelles choses, parfois. Mais au-delà de tout cela, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Je l'aimais, et faire ces choses avec quelqu'un que j'aime, même comme une amie, était plus que ce que j'avais jamais cru possible.

Est-ce pour cela que je voulais aller plus loin avec elle, maintenant ? Parce que j'avais finalement découvert ce que le sexe pouvait être vraiment ?

Non, ce que je ressentais pour Bella allait au-delà de l'amitié. L'émotion que je ressentais lorsque je pensais à elle, et les sentiments de joie, de contentement et de vertige quand j'étais avec elle, étaient plus que la simple lueur de la nouveauté de tout cela. Ils étaient profonds. Et je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de revenir en arrière pour être juste ami avec elle.

Bella retira ses doigts de ma bouche et cela me sortit de mes pensées. Elle attrapa le col de mon blouson et m'attira à elle, puis attaqua ma bouche.

_Putain, j'aime la Bella agressive._

Sa langue s'introduisit entre mes lèvres avant que je puisse m'ouvrir de mon plein gré à elle. Après avoir attaqué ma bouche de sa langue, elle se recula légèrement, suçant ma lèvre inférieure, avant de la mordre durement.

_Putain, mais c'est quoi ça ?_

« Merde, Bella ! » Hurlai-je, recouvrant la lèvre de ma main, puis la retirant pour constater qu'il y avait du sang sur le bout de mes doigts. « Mais putain de merde, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Lui demandai-je confus. Comment avait-elle pu être si dure avec moi ?

« Parce que tu m'allumes et que je n'aime pas qu'on m'allume, » répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

J'agrippai ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête et la tirai vers moi jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent.

« Ce n'est pas t'allumer si j'envisage d'aller jusqu'au bout. J'avais des plans pour plus tard, mais MAINTENANT, je ne pense pas que je sois encore d'humeur, » précisai-je en lui adressant un regard dur.

Mais mes yeux s'adoucirent quand je la vis faire un peu la moue. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Elle m'avait vraiment à sa botte.

Je léchai le tour de ses lèvres, savourant la douceur sucrée encore collée par endroits. J'embrassai doucement ses lèvres. Je suçai tendrement sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes. Je voulais lui montrer comment je voulais que les choses se passent entre nous ce soir : douces et tendres, pas rudes et brutales comme à l'habitude.

« Allez Bells, viens faire quelques jeux, » lui dis-je en me levant avec elle toujours dans mes bras, puis, je la déposai tendrement sur ses pieds.

Mes bras allèrent de ses hanches à ses poignets, puis à ses épaules et je la serrai contre moi. Je la tins simplement ainsi, appréciant ce moment pour ce qu'il était. Elle et moi.

Elle se repoussa de mon étreinte, attrapa ma main et me tira vers les jeux. Le sourire de Bella était immense et m'emplit de joie. J'aimais lui avoir apporté cela, que ce soit seulement parce que c'était moi ou pour tout autre raison. Mais je savais que c'était grâce à moi, quoiqu'il en soit.

Nous jouâmes à tous les jeux ringards de Carnaval ou plutôt, j'y jouais, pendant que Bella m'encourageait. Je lui gagnai quatre énormes animaux en peluche qu'elle offrit à des petits enfants que nous croisâmes.

Cela me blessa un peu qu'elle se débarrasse ainsi de mes preuves d'affection, même s'il ne s'agissait que de trucs en fausse fourrure pas chers. Je comprenais pourquoi elle faisait ça. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de ramener ces machins à la maison sur la moto. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle jetait ou se séparait de mon amour pour elle.

J'avais essayé de lui montrer toute la soirée ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Mon petit discours au sujet de ce que je savais d'elle était sincère. Il y avait tellement plus de choses que j'aurais pu rajouter, mais ç'aurait été me faire valoir.

Je devais admettre que j'avais voulu l'épater quand je lui avais débité depuis combien de temps nous nous connaissions tous les deux. La seule raison était que j'y avais pensé très sérieusement plus tôt dans la journée.

Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissions l'un l'autre, nous étions passés à travers tant de choses. Combien de temps avions-nous passé ensemble durant toutes ces années, juste Bella et moi ? Pas tant que ça, en fin de compte, car habituellement, nous trois étions ensemble. C'était toujours tous les trois ensemble.

A l'école primaire, nous n'étions que tous les trois. Pas d'amis extérieurs. Nous nous contentions de nous-même, comme si nous n'avions pas besoin de la compagnie de qui que ce soit d'autre. Cela changea au collège quand Edward et moi commençâmes à remarquer le sexe opposé. Là aussi que nos centres d'intérêts divergèrent. Mais toujours, nous étions ensemble, tous les trois, au repas de midi à la cafétéria et après l'école.

Le lycée fut plus difficile. Mes tendances de coureur se firent jour au lycée, et je n'ai jamais eu aucun rendez-vous avec aucune des filles avec lesquelles je me suis envoyé en l'air. Je n'avais aucun besoin de les sortir : Bella et Edward étaient mes compagnons. J'avais seulement besoin de sexe.

Edward avait la musique, la course à pied et son équipe de natation. Bella avait le journal de l'école et « l'annuaire de l'année ». Moi, j'avais les filles et le foot. Mais nous revenions toujours les uns vers les autres. Nous étions ensemble pour les jeux et les sorties, nous réjouissant les uns pour les autres. Passant tout notre temps libre ensemble.

Depuis la remise des diplômes, nous étions de plus en plus proches. La pensée de ne pas les avoir chaque jour dans ma vie m'effrayait. Et ils ressentaient la même chose. Chacun de nous était le pilier des deux autres, son plus grand fan, son thérapeute, son confident, son point d'attache et tellement d'autres choses encore. Nous avions besoin les uns des autres. C'est comme s'ils étaient ma sécurité, mais plus encore que cela, ils étaient ma vie.

Nous avions décidé d'aller tous les trois dans la même université, malgré que Bella et Edward auraient pu choisir n'importe laquelle. Ils ont sacrifié l'IVY League pour moi, et je leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Mes notes et mes moyens financiers ne me permettaient pas d'accéder à des universités prestigieuses.

Si j'avais suivi l'avis de mon père, le « Capitaine », j'aurais fini à la Navy, j'aurais tenté ma chance à Annapolis. Mais la seule pensée de faire quoi que ce soit qui put plaire à mon père me dégoûtait.

Alors nous nous étions décidés pour l'Université d'Oregon à Eugene. C'était à la fois suffisamment proche et éloigné de Forks. Cela apaisa, pour la plupart, les inquiétudes parentales.

Les deux premières années, nous avions vécu sur le campus à la demande de nos parents. Après notre deuxième année d'études, nous avions mis les pieds dans le plat et avions demandé si nous pouvions louer une maison ensemble. Les parents d'Edward furent d'accord avec cette idée tout de suite. Le Chef Swan fut hésitant au début, mais ensuite nous le convainquîmes que Bella serait mieux installée avec nous et que nous garderions un œil sur elle

Le « Capitaine »... et bien, le capitaine n'était pas vraiment content. J'avais déjà une bourse d'étude quand le capitaine refusa de payer mes frais de scolarité après que je lui aie annoncé que je ne rejoignais pas la Navy. Ma mère m'avait donné un peu d'argent dans le dos du capitaine, mais cela ne suffisait largement pas à assumer ma quote-part de la location.

Les parents d'Edward avaient offert de nous acheter une maison où nous pourrions vivre, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter ce genre de charité ou de générosité. Alors, j'avais trouvé un job au bar et les choses furent aussi normales qu'elles pouvaient l'être.

Il a fallu s'adapter à vivre avec eux deux, au début. Vous ne connaissiez vraiment bien quelqu'un que quand vous viviez avec lui. Comme par exemple, qui savait qu'Edward était un maniaque de la propreté et de l'ordre. Ou que Bella était si bonne cuisinière. Ou tous les petits tics ou travers d'une personne.

Mais maintenant... maintenant, je sentais que je les connaissais plus que bien. Comment fonctionnait leur esprit, l'évolution de leur façon de penser. J'en savais beaucoup auparavant, mais après avoir vécu avec eux pendant 4 ans, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, ni à mon sujet non plus, d'ailleurs.

Nous ne parlions jamais d'amour ou d'éternité ou de quelle genre de personne nous voulions pour partager le reste de notre vie. Presque comme si ajouter une autre personne dans le mélange pourrait briser notre lien.

Avant l'arrangement, mes besoins émotionnels et intellectuels étaient comblés par eux deux. J'allais ailleurs pour mes besoins physiques. Mais dorénavant, ceux-ci étaient plus que largement comblés par Bella. Donc, le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs que nous trois n'existait plus. C'était comme si nous revenions à l'école élémentaire, en quelque sorte.

Mais même avant l'arrangement, je commençais à être fatigué de mes multiples aventures sans lendemain, ennuyé par tout ça. Je veux dire, comprenez-moi bien, j'aimais toujours le sexe. Mais le manque de permanence et d'attachement me portait sur le système.

Ce qui me ramenait à Bella... encore. Est-ce que les sentiments que je ressentais pour elle était plus, véritablement, plus fort parce que c'était ELLE ? Ou étaient-ils la manifestation de mon désir pour quelque chose de plus. J'étais pratiquement sûr que mes sentiments allaient vers ELLE, et pas vers mon désir de quelque chose de plus fort, de quelque chose de réel.

Je devais être perdu dans mes pensées depuis un bon moment, car Bella me secouait l'épaule et agitait sa main devant mes yeux.

« Jazz, hello la Terre à Jazz ! Y'a quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

« Ouais... désolé, je réfléchissais ! » Répondis-je prenant sa main dans la mienne.

« A quoi ? » Fit-elle sincèrement curieuse.

_Hum... d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne crois pas que la question de la validité de mes sentiments soit une bonne chose à partager, là, tout de suite._

_ Hum... ouais, probablement pas._

Me tournant pour lui faire face, je caressai sa joue et dit :

« A ta beauté et au plaisir que je prends d'être avec toi en cet instant ! »

C'était la vérité, je pensais qu'elle était belle et ça me faisait vraiment plaisir d'être avec elle.

Tout son visage s'illumina à mes paroles. Elle était si facile à contenter. Simple. Non pas qu'elle était simple, loin de là. Mais elle n'avait pas de besoin de grand chose pour être heureuse. Bella avait un problème d'estime de soi provenant de Dieu sait où, ni pourquoi, mais c'était le cas. Je savais que pour elle, c'était les petites choses qui importaient le plus, plutôt que les grands gestes exagérés.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? » M'enquis-je.

« Ben... il y a quelques machines de Skee-Ball par là, » répondit Bella d'un air faussement timide.

Mais cela ne marchait pas avec moi, je savais qu'elle sauterait dans tous les sens dans l'excitation du jeu. A nouveau, les choses simples, comme jouer au Skee-Ball, la rendaient tellement heureuse.

« Ben, j'en sais rien. Tu es plutôt vachement maladroite. Je te vois bien en rater une sur le terrain et me cogner dedans à la tête, me mettre KO et qui piloterait la moto pour rentrer à la maison ? » Plaisantai-je en me rappelant d'un accident similaire quand nous avions 10 ans.

« Jasper Whitlock, ça fait 15 ans que c'est arrivé. En plus mon lancé c'est bien amélioré depuis le temps, » me répondit-elle sur un ton renfrogné.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Dis-je, relevant un sourcil.

« Oui, vraiment ! Maintenant arrive, espèce d'andouille, je veux jouer, » insista-t-elle en tirant sur mon bras en direction des machines.

« Bien, ce que Bella veut, Bella l'obtient, » émis-je en simulant un ton résigné.

Elle ne répondit pas, à la place elle frappa mon bras d'un air ennuyé et victorieux. Nous jouâmes environ une heure et elle avait dit vrai, quand elle disait qu'elle s'était améliorée. Nous dépensâmes tous nos tickets et nous dirigeâmes vers le comptoir de remise des prix pour choisir quelque chose.

_J'me demande c'quelle va choisir ?_

_ Tu veux dire que tu te demandes QUI elle va choisir ?_

_ Pas vraiment._

_ Si, quand même... tu te poses la question._

Après avoir hésité entre plusieurs choses, Bella se décida pour un petit alligator en peluche vert et jaune, comme les couleurs de notre école. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne donnerait pas celui-ci aussi. C'était quelque chose que nous avions gagné ensemble. Une expérience partagée uniquement par nous deux.

« Prête ? » Lui demandai-je.

Elle marmonna simplement « Hum... » pendant qu'elle le rentrait dans son blouson. Donc, elle le gardait, je suppose. Mon cœur me picota un peu quand je vis que finalement elle allait le garder.

Nous retournâmes à la moto et je l'aidai à mettre le casque et les gants, puis à la faire monter en selle. Bella enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête contre mon dos.

« Jazz, j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment, ce soir, » dit-elle en à peine un murmure.

Je tapotai ses mains qui étaient jointes devant moi.

« Moi aussi, bébé, moi aussi. »


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPITRE 30

JASPER POV

En rentrant à la maison, je repensais à toutes ces choses que je lui avais confessées. Comme le fait que j'en voulais plus. Plus pour nous... ensemble.

Je n'étais pas certain que ce soit réellement la bonne chose à faire, après qu'elle ait abordé le sujet « Edward ».

Ma culpabilité débordait à tel point que je me demandais si je n'allais pas exposer à Bella mes soupçons au sujet des sentiments d'Edward pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas à moi de lui en parler ; c'était à Edward de le faire.

Et aussi, j'étais jaloux et ennuyé que Bella et moi ne puissions pas avoir seulement une seule soirée ensemble, pour nous-même, sans qu'on en vienne à Edward à un moment ou à un autre.

Oui, il était mon meilleur ami. Oui, je l'aimais comme un frère. Mais... n'avais-je pas les mêmes droits sur Bella que lui ? Alors non, je ne le trahissais pas... ou du moins, c'est ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre moi-même.

Quand nous rentrâmes à la maison, Edward n'était toujours pas là. Ce qui signifiait que je pouvais aller de l'avant avec mes prévisions plus intimes. Je remerciai ma bonne étoile pour cela.

Bella m'embrassait tendrement dans l'entrée, ce qui me laissait à penser qu'elle n'était apparemment pas opposée à ce que nous prolongions la soirée.

« Bella, que penses-tu de prendre un bain avec moi ? Je sais que tu dois être rompue par la balade en moto et les manèges. Et ma baignoire est équipée de jets jacuzzi... » traînai-je, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible.

Depuis cette toute première nuit, je mourrais d'envie de prendre un bain avec Bella.

« Mais c'est du paradis dont tu me parles, Jazz ! Laisse-moi me débarrasser de mes affaires et je te rejoins, » dit-elle avec des étincelles dans le regard.

J'acquiesçai simplement, secrètement excité que mes plans marchent si bien. Je la laissai pour aller tout préparer et j'allais vers ma salle de bain où j'avais déjà tout installé plus tôt dans la journée. Je fis couler l'eau, ajoutant du bain moussant à la lavande, j'allumai les bougies à la vanille que j'avais placées tout autour de la salle de bain avant de partir et j'éteignis les lumières.

Maintenant, c'était devenu un putain de coin romantique ici... Je me déshabillai rapidement et m'allongeai dans la baignoire. Je n'avais jamais utilisé ma salle de bain de cette façon auparavant. Je n'y étais jamais allé avec quelqu'un d'autre... C'était un peu trop intime, je pense. Mais maintenant, Je voulais y être avec Bella.

Après quelques minutes, elle entra dans la salle de bain complètement nue. Ses cheveux étaient empilés en un chignon lâche au sommet de sa tête. Elle avait retiré ses bijoux et son maquillage. Elle ressemblait vraiment à MA Bella, à cet instant. LA Bella qui n'avait pas besoin de tout un tas d'apparat pour être belle.

« Wow ! Jazz ! C'est magnifique ! » Dit-elle en faisant évidemment référence aux bougies posées sur la moindre surface horizontale.

« Tout pour toi, beauté ! » Répondis-je tendant ma main vers elle.

Elle la prit et vint enjamber le rebord pour s'installer dans la baignoire, entre mes cuisses, se penchant en arrière contre ma poitrine, poussant finalement un soupir de satisfaction.

« C'est agréable, » murmura Bella.

Je ne répondis rien, mais à la place, je commençai à masser ses bras et ses épaules. Je pouvais sentir Bella se relaxer complètement. Ce bain n'avait aucun rapport avec le sexe ; il ne s'agissait que d'être avec elle. De lui montrer que je voulais plus que du sexe avec elle. Quelque chose dont je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse le rapporter à ses commentaires à la con de la semaine dernière, comme quoi elle se sentait comme une p*te.

Il y avait tellement qu'Edward et moi pouvions faire pour la convaincre qu'elle n'en était pas une, et que nous ne pensions pas à elle de cette manière. Nous pouvions arrêter de coucher avec elle, mais elle avait dit qu'elle voulait continuer, et lui refuser cela aurait été la blesser encore plus, je pense. Cela aurait été un grand coup porté à sa propre estime ; la faire se sentir non désirée, mal-aimée... rejetée.

Edward et moi en avions parlé après Halloween, pour lui adoucir les choses, en étant affectueux avec elle d'une manière qui ne soit pas sexuelle. La rassurant sur notre amour et notre respect pour elle. Il nous fallait doser cela prudemment. Nous savions tous les deux que nous n'avions jamais voulu la traiter ainsi.

Mais nous admettions tous les deux que nous y avions été un peu fort quand il s'était agi d'en venir au sexe avec Bella. Que nous avions laissé nos têtes du bas penser à la place de nos plus grosses têtes d'en haut.

Donc, nous étions tombés d'accord pour être plus conscients de nos arrangements avec elle. Pas de la traiter comme si elle était faite de verre, comme si elle était fragile, mais, peut-être avec un petit peu – d'accord – beaucoup plus d'attention.

Bella se pencha en avant et je me mis à lui masser le dos. Elle émettait des petits gémissements en réponse à mes attouchements. Ils allèrent droit à ma queue, mais je combattis contre le sentiment qui m'envahissait. Ce bain était pour que Bella soit bien, et pas pour assouvir mon besoin personnel d'être en elle.

Je continuai mes longues caresses appuyées tout le long de son dos, essayant de faire se relâcher les nœuds de ses muscles. Bella fit un doux son, comme un ronronnement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer un peu de rire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant par dessus son épaule.

« Tu étais en train de ronronner, Bells, » répondis-je en lui souriant.

« C'était moi ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Ben, c'est juste parce que tu es vraiment très bon dans ce que tu me fais... » Dit-elle en traînant, elle se retourna vers moi avant de continuer : « Jasper, merci pour tout. J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée et... et je ne serais pas contre de le refaire de temps en temps. »

Elle n'en parlait pas directement et ne l'avait pas dit clairement, mais je savais où elle voulait en venir. Elle voulait avoir un rendez-vous avec moi, aussi. Elle en voulait plus de nous comme je le voulais moi-même. Elle voulait aller au-delà de notre amitié, vers une relation entre nous. Si c'était possible, mon cœur se gonfla encore plus avec les nouveaux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Bella.

_Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que je le suis en ce moment._

_ Je sais, c'est... excitant._

Avant que je puisse continuer de la masser, elle se retourna pour me faire face, enjambant mes cuisses. Ses mains remontèrent pour repousser mes cheveux hors de mon visage, afin qu'elle puisse appuyer son front contre le mien.

« Jasper, je... je t'aime vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne pourrai pas l'être un jour, mais... je ne pense pas que je puisse l'être maintenant. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Ses yeux bruns foncés plongèrent dans les miens pendant qu'elle me confiait calmement qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à m'aimer.

« Je comprends... et que tu puisses peut-être m'aimer un jour m'est suffisant pour l'instant, » lui dis-je posant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, en caressant ses joues de mes pouces.

Bella hocha simplement la tête, puis la posa dans le creux de mon épaule. Je caressai sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas pendant un moment, alors que nous profitions juste de la présence l'un de l'autre et du confort de l'instant. Nous pensions tous les deux à ce que nous venions de partager et à ce que le futur pourrait nous amener.

L'eau commençait à refroidir et je savais qu'il était temps que nous en sortions. Je retirai la bonde avec mes orteils, laissant l'eau s'écouler autour de nous.

Je soulevai Bella et moi-même, et nous sortis de la baignoire, la serrant étroitement contre ma poitrine avant de l'asseoir doucement sur le bord de la baignoire. J'attrapai une serviette et entrepris de la sécher en commençant par ses épaules et en descendant, appliquant des petits baisers sur sa peau, se faisant. Je m'agenouillai pour pouvoir lui sécher les jambes, pendant que j'embrassai et mordillai ses hanches.

Bella glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, grattant mon cuir chevelu pour m'encourager. Je balayai une de ses jambes avec la serviette et remontait le long de l'autre. Quand j'arrivai à la jonction de ses cuisses, je fis courir ma main le long de sa chaleur. Les hanches de Bella avancèrent automatiquement à la recherche de plus de contact.

Mon nom s'échappa de sa gorge, en un son bas et rauque, pendant que ses mains s'agrippaient à mes cheveux plus fermement. Me relevant, j'attrapai ses fesses et l'attirai à moi, tout contre moi. Les jambes de Bella s'enroulèrent par réflexe autour de ma taille, appuyant sa chaleur contre ma queue qui était dure, à présent. Ses mains, qui étaient toujours dans mes cheveux, m'attirèrent plus contre elle, pour qu'elle puisse atteindre mes lèvres.

Elle attaqua ma bouche tout comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, à la fête. Je me reculai un peu essayant de lui faire savoir que je voulais que les choses aillent doucement ce soir. Elle dut voir mon regard, car elle cessa ses gestes et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans un baiser si doux et si merveilleux que mes genoux en faiblirent sous la sensation.

Une fois que je retrouvai l'usage de mes jambes, je nous amenai dans ma chambre. Mes jambes heurtèrent le bord de mon lit et j'y grimpai, avec toujours Bella enroulée autour de moi. Je nous allongeai tous les deux sur le matelas, pressant légèrement mon corps contre le sien. J'appréciai la pression de nos corps si proches l'un de l'autre.

De ma langue, je longeai la lèvre inférieure de Bella, la suppliant de me laisser entrer. Elle ouvrit volontiers sa bouche pour moi. Il n'y avait pas de bataille pour la domination, là, mais juste nos langues qui se caressaient tendrement l'une l'autre.

Bella avait un goût de paradis, avec une douceur qui n'était propre qu'à elle-même. Durant un bref instant, l'idée qu'elle était MON paradis me traversa l'esprit. J'allais prendre tout mon temps avec elle ce soir. Il n'y aurait aucune précipitation dans ce qui allait venir. J'allais la vénérer, car dans mon esprit, elle le méritait.

Mes mains se baladaient tout le long de son corps. Frôlant légèrement les endroits dont je savais que ça la rendait dingue ; les paumes effleurant à peine ses mamelons qui pointaient, un pouce dansant sur le haut de l'os de son bassin, et une main courant sur l'arrière de sa cuisse.

Bella commença à frémir sous moi, essayant de créer un frottement, alors que sa main se rendait dans mon dos, pour me presser plus fort contre elle.

« Bella, bébé, calme-toi, je viens juste de commencer, » lui soufflai-je après avoir délaissé ses lèvres pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Jasper, j'ai besoin de toi... j't'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi en moi, » murmura-t-elle avec une supplique dans le regard qui me faisait lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait.

_Ce que Bella veut, Bella l'obtient._

_ Bien plus que prendre mon temps et vénérer son corps._

Bella relâcha ma taille et ses jambes retombèrent sur le lit, ouvertes pour moi. Je me penchai vers le côté du lit pour attraper un préservatif, mais Bella m'arrêta en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Non, Jazz, je... je veux te sentir, complètement, tout de toi, dit-elle dans un bas murmure.

_Est-ce qu'elle veut dire ce que je pense qu'elle veut dire ?_

Mes yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites, faisant rire Bella devant ma réaction. Nous n'avions jamais, mais alors jamais, ce qui veut dire jamais, pratiquer le sexe sans préservatif, auparavant. La pensée d'être en Bella, chair contre chair, me rendit encore plus dur et je sentis du liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'écouler de la fente au bout de mon membre.

Je me réinstallai sur Bella, laissant reposer mon poids sur mes avant-bras, recherchant dans son regard la confirmation que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait. Qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Qu'elle voulait bien tout de moi, sans aucune barrière.

Ses yeux étaient illuminés de désir, d'affection et d'envie, mais je ne pouvais pas y trouver l'ombre d'un doute.

Le petite main de Bella se saisit de ma queue pour la guider vers elle. Elle fit bouger la tête de mon sexe le long de sa fente étalant dessus son humidité.

Elle me relâcha, fit remonter sa main vers ma joue, caressant ma mâchoire et hocha la tête me faisant savoir qu'elle était prête. Je m'avançai en elle lentement pour la remplir.

Une fois que je fus totalement enfoui en elle, mes yeux se révulsèrent presque lorsque j'eus la révélation de la sensation que c'était que d'être en elle de cette manière.

Ç'avait toujours été euphorisant d'être en elle, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement du manque de barrière physique, mais les barrières émotionnelles avaient également disparu. Nous étions totalement connectés, de corps et d'âme.

Mon nom tomba de ses lèvres en à peine un murmure, me permettant de savoir qu'elle ressentait cette connexion aussi. J'ouvris les yeux et entamai un mouvement pour entrer et sortir d'elle en lentes et pourtant constantes caresses.

Les yeux de Bella étaient clos et elle arquait les sourcils. J'avais besoin de la regarder dans les yeux. J'avais besoin de sentir par un autre lien la connexion que nous avions entre nous.

« Bella, ouvre les yeux, bébé, » lui chuchotai-je.

Bella entrouvrit doucement les paupières et ce que j'y vis me stupéfia. Il y avait l'envie et le désir, mais il y avait aussi l'affection et la joie et le contentement et l'excitation et enfin... enfin, il y avait l'amour.

Voir l'amour me regarder en face me fit réaliser que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Cette révélation me frappa durement, me faisant marquer une pause dans mes mouvements pendant un instant.

J'étais AMOUREUX d'elle.

Ce nouveau grand sentiment de plénitude que j'avais ressenti depuis cette toute première nuit était l'amour. Il avait grandi progressivement, encore et encore jusqu'à devenir ce qu'il était maintenant : j'étais amoureux d'elle.

L'exultation éclata en moi pendant que je recommençai à bouger mes hanches. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pensé vouloir avant elle, et maintenant, je l'avais. Je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas encore en retour, mais j'avais l'espoir qu'un jour, elle pourrait m'aimer.

Je ne pouvais pas encore lui dire les mots. Je savais que, pendant le sexe, ce n'était pas le moment approprié pour les lui dire. Alors, je versai ce nouveau sentiment appelé amour que je ressentais pour elle, dans mes actes et dans mes yeux. Je lui faisais l'amour maintenant, même si elle n'en était pas encore vraiment consciente.

Nos regards ne se quittèrent pas un seul instant, alors que nous atteignîmes ensemble le sommet du plaisir ; il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, puisque nos yeux traduisaient tout ce que nous ressentions.

J'accentuai mon allure légèrement quand je sentis qu'elle se rapprochait de la jouissance. Puis, elle prononça tranquillement mon nom et je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi. Tout son corps trembla quand elle tomba enfin des hauteurs du plaisir, m'entraînant avec elle.

J'avais eu les meilleurs orgasmes de toute ma vie avec Bella. Mais celui-ci était différent, parce qu'il y avait l'amour en plus, pour la première fois. Le mélange physique et émotionnel en un courant torrentiel m'emportait et me submergeait totalement. C'était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais jamais cru possible. Cela me stupéfiait et me surprenait, et me faisait croire en quelque chose de plus grand que moi-même.

Nous redescendîmes lentement de nos hauteurs. Je nous roulais sur le côté. Nous étions toujours connectés. Je lui caressai le dos de haut en bas, la tenant le plus fort possible contre moi. Sa respiration se calma et devint plus profonde. Je réalisai qu'elle sombrait doucement dans le sommeil.

J'embrassai son front et lui murmurai un doux « je t'aime » contre sa peau, qui signifiait maintenant plus que ce que j'avais jamais exprimé auparavant et d''une manière tout à fait nouvelle pour moi.

Son tendre « j't'aime aussi » parvint à mes oreilles. Je savais qu'il ne signifiait pas exactement la même chose pour elle, mais, à nouveau, j'avais l'espoir qu'un jour, ce serait le cas pour elle aussi.

Alors que je glissai dans le sommeil, je pensai aux ramifications que l'amour que je venait de découvrir allaient impliquer dans notre relation et dans la relation que nous avions avec Edward. Mais je ne parvenais pas trop à me concentrer sur cela. J'étais amoureux, et franchement, c'était tout ce qui m'importait, même si cela faisait de moi un horrible bâtard égoïste.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPITRE 31

EDWARD POV

Je rentrai tard à la maison. Probablement vers deux heure du matin. J'avais donné un coup de main pour organiser le concert de l'hiver à l'université, mais je travaillais également sur une nouvelle pièce musicale que je jouerai pour la première fois ce fameux soir. C'était un morceau que j'avais écrit pour Bella. Ça racontait tout l'amour inconditionnel que j'avais pour elle et tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

Putain, il était temps de passer à l'action. J'avais besoin de lui dire que je l'aimais et que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

Neuf ans que je ressentais ça, ce sentiment grandissant et grandissant de plus en plus avec chaque année qui passait. Cela méritait un grand événement.

Donc, mon plan était de jouer cet air pour elle, puis de me déclarer. Cela pouvait ne pas être le plan le plus intelligent, mais c'est ce que je pensais être la meilleure façon de faire, pour moi. Je ferai face au rejet, si jamais il arrivait, mais il était temps d'arrêter de jouer les chatons effrayés.

Dans ma chambre, je me déshabillai, ne gardant que mon boxer et je me rendis dans notre salle de bain conjointe. Je savais qu'elle devait dormir, mais je ne voulais pas de sexe avec elle, cette nuit. Ma tête était pleine de l'amour que j'avais pour elle et j'avais juste besoin de la sentir, de la respirer; simplement d'être envahi par elle.

Cependant, quand j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, je trouvai le lit encore fait et vide.

_Bizarre, j'ai vu sa voiture et la moto de Jazz garées dans l'allée._

Alors, cela me frappa. Elle était dans le lit de Jasper. Elle ne dormait jamais dans son lit, à moins que se soit après une session... heu... de groupe. Je regardai autour de moi, histoire de voir si elle avait laissé un mot ou un indice expliquant son absence.

C'est là que je remarquai les marguerites sur la table de chevet et l'animal en peluche sur son lit. Quelque chose au fond de mon crâne me prévenait qu'un truc se passait. Quoi exactement, je n'en savait rien.

_Peut-être que ce n'est rien, une chose style « entre amis »._

_ Peut-être ? Peut-être pas..._

Je fus rempli de rage et de jalousie et de haine contre Jasper, pour ce qui devait être en train de se passer, avant que je ne réalise qu'il avait les mêmes droits sur elle que moi. Alors, je ressentis du remord et du regret d'avoir pensé ces choses à son encontre, sans connaître toute la situation et aussi, pour ne pas avoir parlé de mes sentiments à Bella plus tôt.

_Dois-je oublier mes projets et me déclarer plus tôt ?_

_ Non, colle à ton plan, mais... montre ton jeu !_

Ma raison me disait d'accentuer mes efforts et je me glissai dans les draps du lit de Bella. Si je ne pouvais pas être auprès d'elle physiquement cette nuit, j'allai m'immerger dans son odeur tout de même.

Je sombrai dans le sommeil avec des visions d'elle pleurant des larmes de joie après que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, et ensuite, d'elle qui me disait qu'elle m'aimait aussi. J'espérai que ces visions deviendraient la réalité.

Bientôt.

Bientôt.

Je me réveillai tout d'abord, ne me souvenant pas où j'étais, et ne sachant pas ce qui m'avait réveillé. Dans le lit de Bella... Sans Bella ! Je n'ouvris pas tout de suite les yeux et inspirai profondément. Le parfum de Bella assaillit mes sens. C'était comme d'habitude... fraises et amour et freesias et éternité.

Riant doucement en moi-même, je me rappelai de la première fois où j'avais remarqué son parfum. Nous étions étudiants en première année au lycée et je commençais juste à découvrir mes sentiments pour elle. Nous foutions le bordel, nous bagarrant ou un truc débile dans le genre. Jasper essayait de la chatouiller pour une remarque à la con qu'elle avait faite. Je l'avais attrapée par derrière, mes bras autour de sa poitrine, lui maintenant les bras le long de son corps sur les côtés et son dos contre mon torse. J'avais subi récemment une forte poussée de croissance et j'étais finalement plus grand qu'elle, mon nez arrivait au sommet de son crâne.

J'avais inspiré automatiquement, pendant qu'elle gigotait frénétiquement pour se libérer de mon emprise. C'était la toute première fois que je me retrouvais si proche d'elle depuis que j'avais commencé à la voir comme une femme et non plus comme ma meilleure amie, le garçon manqué. Son parfum de fraises embrumait mon esprit, faisant pulser mes hormones d'adolescent.

La douce fragrance des fraises ajoutée à ses petits cris et à ses mouvements désordonnés contre moi, c'était trop, et je la relâchai avant de me retrouver embarrassé. Elle se retourna en sautant, frappant et poussant ma poitrine. Dans le trouble dû à la réaction de mon corps au parfum de ses cheveux et à ses gestes pour échapper à mon étreinte, j'étais une cible très facile.

J'abandonnai la partie sans même combattre, quand elle me poussa une fois de plus durement. Mon manque total de résistance contre elle nous fit trébucher et tomber par terre. Elle s'écroula sur moi, son cou et sa clavicule sur mon visage. J'inspirai à nouveau et je saisis le parfum de ce que je savais être son gel douche aux freesias, combiné à l'odeur de fraises dans sa chevelure.

Bella respirait lourdement, haletant presque au tour soudain qu'avait pris notre position. Elle, allongée sur moi, la poitrine se gonflant et s'affaissant par l'air qu'elle respirait contre mon cou et le haut de mon torse, les deux parfums distincts de Bella et le souffle de sa respiration dans mes cheveux... c'était vraiment trop. Mon esprit vicieux d'ado imagina instantanément d'autres scénarios dans lesquels elle était allongée sur moi, respirant fort comme elle le faisait maintenant, mais avec nous deux nettement moins habillés.

C'était la première fois que je pensais à elle sexuellement parlant. Je veux dire que j'avais juste commencé à remarquer la façon dont ses yeux étincelaient et dont son nez se fronçait et comment elle rougissait à presque tout. Mais ça avait été un pas énorme pour aller jusqu'à où mes pensées en étaient maintenant. Cela m'effrayait, en quelque sorte.

Avec la vision d'elle, gigotant au-dessus de moi, encore toute fraîche dans ma mémoire, je repoussai brutalement Bella de mon corps. Alors que tout ce que je voulais réellement faire, c'était l'attirer plus près de moi et d'embrasser le cou qui était à quelques centimètres de ma bouche et qui n'attendait que de goûter si Bella était aussi douce que ce qu'elle sentait.

Après cet incident, il s'est passé des années avant que je ne devienne plus dur instantanément quand je sentais les fraises et les freesias. D'ailleurs, j'avais toujours des problèmes à contrôler mon corps qui réagissait illico à ces parfums.

Ouvrant à peine un œil, je regardai le réveil sur la table de chevet : 5 h 46 du matin. Putain, trop tôt pour se lever. Mais je ne voulais pas me faire piquer comme le pathétique looser que j'étais, tout seul dans le lit de Bella, alors je décidai de me lever.

Après avoir fait le lit de manière à ce qu'on ne remarque pas que j'y avais passé la nuit, j'inspectai la chambre dans la faible lueur de l'aube. Les marguerites sur la table de chevet et l'alligator en peluche étaient nouveaux. Mais tout le reste avait l'air en ordre.

Dire que les marguerites et l'alligator ne m'inquiétaient pas serait un mensonge. Ils m'inquiétaient. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où ils venaient. Ils avaient l'air de simples gestes enfantins pour moi. J'espérai qu'un des enfants que Bella aidait au centre communautaire les lui avait donné.

_Faut espérer ! _

_ Ce n'est rien... ça doit l'être.._.

Mais le sentiment s'infiltrant dans mon estomac me faisait me demander si Jasper ne les lui avait pas offerts. C'était parfaitement le genre de truc qu'il pourrait faire s'il essayait de courtiser Bella.

Bella était une fille toute simple, pas un genre de fille sophistiquée. Les marguerites, ses fleurs favorites, voulaient dire plus pour elle que dix douzaines de roses. Cependant, l'alligator en peluche me laissait perplexe.

_Je me demande si..._

Connaissant Bella comme une fille sans chichis, je me demandais constamment si une simple déclaration en privé de mon amour pour elle ne serait pas mieux que le spectacle à grand public que je projetais de faire. Non, mon amour pour elle était immense et méritait le geste que je prévoyais.

J'étais trop fatigué pour faire une liste du pour et du contre de mon projet tout de suite, alors je pris le chemin de ma propre chambre et de mon lit pour dormir encore un peu.

A mi-chemin, dans la salle de bain, ma curiosité prit le meilleur de moi-même et je me retrouvai à marcher à pas de loup vers l'autre côté de la maison. J'appuyai mon oreille à la porte de la chambre de Jasper afin d'écouter, mais n'entendis rien. Restant aussi calme que possible, je tournai la poignée doucement pour entrebâiller la porte.

Mes peurs furent confirmées quand je les vis tous les deux dans le lit de Jasper. Ils étaient nus, la couette les découvrant jusqu'à la taille. Jasper était sur le dos, avec Bella étalée sur son estomac, la tête sur la poitrine de Jazz. Ses mains dans la chevelure de Bella, la tenaient proche de lui.

C 'était tellement intime. Ils avaient l'air de deux amants et pas de deux meilleurs amis qui avaient juste partagé un moment agréable entre les draps. Mon sang bouillonnait, et il me fallut toute ma maîtrise de moi pour ne pas débarquer comme un fou et demander « Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Au lieu de ça, je refermai silencieusement la porte et retournai dans ma chambre. Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement, malgré ma fatigue. Mon esprit ne pouvait s'arrêter de revoir encore et encore Bella et Jasper ensemble.

D'autres visions me vinrent à l'esprit. Des visions que je n'avais encore jamais eues auparavant. Moi, debout à côté de Jasper, pendant que Bella remontait l'allée de l'église, tellement belle qu'aucun mot de pouvait la décrire, pour l'épouser lui et pas moi. Le ventre rebondi de Bella portant un enfant, alors que Jasper y posait sa main pour sentir les coups de pied de leur bébé. Tous les deux jouant avec leurs enfants dans le parc de jeux. Son sourire amoureux quand il l'embrassait le soir en rentrant après sa journée de travail.

J'avais eu ces visions avant... mais c'était toujours moi auprès de Bella... pas Jasper. Déranger ses visions était encore plus perturbant que les choses telles qu'elles auraient dues se passer normalement. Elle était mienne. MIENNE.

_Elle n'est pas à toi, trou du cul !_

_ Si, elle l'est !_

_ NON, elle ne l'est pas... Pas encore en tout cas..._

Ma détermination à lui dévoiler mes sentiments s'accrut encore plus. Mais maintenant, la peur qu'elle ne me retourne pas mes sentiments était remplacée par la peur que j'arriverai trop tard et que je l'avais perdue au bénéfice de mon meilleur ami.

Pourrais-je resté là, assis, à les regarder tous les deux ? Pourrais-je toujours resté ami avec eux, alors que j'espérais tant que Bella m'appartienne ? Survivrai-je si mon cœur se brisait de la perte de Bella, si elle était avec lui ?


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPITRE 32

EDWARD POV

La porte d'entrée qui claque et le bruit inimitable de la moto de Jasper qui démarrait me réveilla d'un sommeil agité. Jetant un œil à mon radio-réveil, je vis qu'il était 9 h 58. Toujours trop tôt pour se lever si l'on considérait l'heure à laquelle je m'étais couché et la piètre qualité de mon sommeil qui n'avait pas du tout été réparateur.

En grognant, je balançai mon bras sur mes yeux, pour bloquer la lumière du soleil qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Les pensées avec lesquelles je m'étais endormi me revinrent en pleine force. Ma tête me faisait souffrir de leur pure énormité de peine et de lourdeur.

La douche se mit en route dans la salle de bain et de l'entendre repoussa ces mauvaises pensées hors de ma tête. Dieu merci... Bella était revenue maintenant. Elle était là, et nue, ou en passe de l'être. Ma queue réagit instantanément à cette idée et se durcit.

_Wouahhh ! Couché garçon ! _

_ Quoi ? Tu sais que tu ne demandes que ça !_

_ Vrai... mais je veux être auprès de Bella plus que je ne veux être EN elle._

_ Et alors... qu'importe !_

Devais-je la rejoindre ? Nous n'avions pas eu de sexe dans la douche depuis plus d'une semaine. C'était notre truc, la douche. Mais depuis Halloween, ça ne semblait pas juste, alors je n'avais été à l'initiative de rien de sexuel dans la douche depuis.

Nous nous douchions toujours ensemble tous les matins, mais à présent, je lavais seulement ses cheveux pour elle et nous parlions. Même sans sexe, c'était agréable. C'était seulement elle et moi. Pas Jasper. Pas d'arrangement. Pas de monde extérieur. Dans notre petite bulle, nous étions en sécurité de tout, en dehors de nous-même, et c'est ce qui nous mettait un peu à part.

Je voulais être auprès d'elle, alors j'ordonnai à ma putain de queue d'aller se recoucher pendant que moi je me levais et sortais du lit.

La salle de bain était pleine de vapeur et l'atmosphère était lourde quand j'y entrai. Je frappai légèrement à la porte de verre avant de l'ouvrir et de jeter un œil dans la douche. La vue qui s'offrit à moi n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

Bella était assise sur le sol de la baignoire. Ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, ses bras accrochés autour de ses genoux. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière en pleurant lamentablement.

J'enjambai le bord de la baignoire, désespéré d'être près d'elle. Faisant glisser la porte de la douche pour la refermer, je m'accroupis derrière Bella et touchai tendrement son épaule.

« Bella ? Murmurai-je à peine, alors que mon cœur se brisait de la voir ainsi.

Elle sursauta à mon geste et tourna la tête sur le côté afin de me regarder au travers du rideau de ses cheveux qui couvraient son visage. En voyant que c'était moi, elle changea de position pour venir contre mon corps, me faisant tomber sur le derrière. Je me réinstallai sur le fond de la baignoire et la pris entre mes bras. Je la berçai doucement contre moi en la rassurant, tentant de la faire arrêter de pleurer. Cela ne marcha pas. Cependant, elle s'agrippa juste à moi plus étroitement encore, enroulée autour de moi comme si j'étais la seule chose capable de l'empêcher de sombrer.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un tel état et, honnêtement, je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un état pareil auparavant. J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse être blessée quelque part. Mais je ne voyais rien qui n'allait pas physiquement chez elle. Ça devait être quelque chose d'autre. Ne l'ayant pas vue depuis pratiquement vingt-quatre heures, je n'avais aucun indice de ce qui aurait pu aller de travers.

Puis, je me rappelai d'elle dans le lit de Jasper, ayant l'air si tranquille. Jasper... Il avait dû lui faire quelque chose pour qu'elle se sente si mal maintenant. Putain, j'allais le tuer ! Mais d'abord, il fallait que je sache ce qu'il avait fait.

_Ce p*tain d'enc*lé de suceur de bit* allait crever la prochaine fois que je le verrai._

La serrant plus fort contre moi, je lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

« Bella, mon petit cœur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chérie ?

Bella hocha simplement la tête en signe de dénégation, pendant qu'elle continuait de s'agripper à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage et à pleurer. Ses sanglots étaient plus violents maintenant et secouaient tout son corps.

Le sol de la baignoire était glacé comparé à l'eau chaude qui cascadait sur nous depuis la pomme de douche. Je m'étirai et attrapai le robinet d'eau froide pour le tourner et modérer ainsi la température de l'eau. Je me remis en arrière de façon à ce que mon dos soit contre le mur et en berçant toujours le corps mouillé de Bella contre moi.

La repoussant doucement de moi, je retirai des cheveux de son visage pour mieux pouvoir la regarder. Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir pleuré et son visage était pâle comme la mort. Mais c'est ce que je vis dans ses yeux qui m'atteignit directement au cœur, me causant une douleur physique.

Tellement de désespoir et le regret et l'échec et l'envie. Tout cela dans son regard et si clairement exprimé. Cela me faisait mal de la regarder. De voir la souffrance qu'elle subissait et de ne pas être capable de faire quelque chose pour la soulager. Je voulais lui enlever toute cette peine. J'aurais avec joie pris tout cela sur moi, si je l'avais pu.

_Je t'en prie, Seigneur, aide-moi à la soulager de cette souffrance ! _

_ Je ne pense pas que Dieu puisse t'aider dans ce cas de figure._

« Bella, amour, que c'est-il passé ? Murmurai-je en posant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« Edward... oh, Edward ! C'est tellement mal ! Si mal ! Sanglota-t-elle en pressant son visage contre mon cou.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui est mal, bébé ? Demandai-je contre sa chevelure.

Je n'étais pas encore assez proche pour déchiffrer ce qui n'allait pas. Pourtant, je pouvais dire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important.

« Mal Edward, c'est juste mal ! Quand est-ce que tout à donc autant foiré ?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question, alors je restais simplement silencieux. Je ne pouvais en faire plus pour elle, mais je devais faire quelque chose. Je pouvais la prendre contre moi, la toucher, la réconforter pour l'aider à traverser quoi que ce soit qui la bouleversait à ce point.

Soudain, je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou et elle commença à m'embrasser même si elle continuait à pleurer. Puis, elle bougea pour venir enjamber mes cuisses, se frottant contre moi. En dépit de mon esprit qui hurlait à mon corps de se maîtriser, il répondit comme il le faisait toujours pour Bella. Mon sexe se durcit quand elle se frotta encore plus contre moi, ses lèvres traçant leur chemin vers mon oreille. Elle mordilla mon lobe, entraînant mon corps plus loin dans sa réaction.

Je posai mes mains sur le haut de ses bras et la repoussai pour regarder son visage. Ses yeux reflétaient toujours tout ce que j'y avais détecté avant, mais maintenant, le désir avait rejoint les autres émotions. Je ne pouvais pas la prendre dans l'état où elle était actuellement. Cela ne serait pas bien. Je serais le pire des monstres si je faisais ça.

« Bella, non, pas comme ça, la suppliai-je.

Elle ferma les paupières et je ne pouvais plus distinguer la souffrance que ses yeux renfermaient. Puis, elle posa son front contre le mien.

« Edward, expira-t-elle en posant à son tour ses mains sur le haut de mes bras, Edward, s'il te plait... j'ai besoin de toi, seulement de toi. J'ai besoin de toi tout de suite, m'implora-t-elle.

Et, Dieu, aide-moi, j'allais presque succomber.

« Bella, non, je... je ne peux pas, pas quand tu as tant de peine, suppliai-je encore, essayant de lui faire comprendre.

« Edward, je t'en prie... je t'en prie, aime-moi, simplement. J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes, souffla-t-elle, se déhanchant toujours contre moi pendant qu'elle étreignait mon visage contre le sien et l'embrassait.

Je me rappelai avoir pensé une fois qu'elle serait ma ruine, et j'avais raison, elle l'était. Parce que Dieu, s'il y avait un Dieu, il devait m'abattre tout de suite. Bella me suppliant de l'aimer, même si je savais qu'elle ne voulait dire que physiquement, c'était ma perte.

Putain, je voulais tellement fort qu'elle m'aime, que j'ignorai tout ce que la part rationnelle de ma tête me hurlait. Elle voulait que je l'aime et je ne pouvais renier sa demande. Mon propre égoïsme surpuissant avait besoin qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle me laisse l'aimer en retour et supplante tout le reste.

L'immoralité de tout ça.

La honte que je ressentirai, je le savais.

Tout ce que je savais être moralement juste.

Je laissai tout derrière moi pour elle.

N'importe quoi et tout pour elle... toujours.

Je savais que c'était probablement la pire décision à prendre à cet instant, mais je la pris cependant que je l'embrassais aussi fébrilement qu'elle m'embrassait elle. Je tendis le bras pour attraper un des préservatifs que nous laissions dans la douche. Me résignant à l'enfer, pendant que je glissai pleinement dans la peau du monstre que j'allais devenir.

La main de Bella sur mon bras stoppa mon geste.

« Non Edward... Seulement toi. Tout de nous. Pas de barrière. Rien entre nous. Juste toi et moi ensemble et rien d'autre, dit-elle, son regard sur mon sexe en prononçant le dernier mot.

Le monde se brouilla pendant que nous nous aimions. La peine et tout ce qu'il y avait dans son regard un peu plus tôt s'en alla. J'avais tout emporté avec moi... même sans savoir ce que cela allait me coûter. Toute mon âme pourrait bien être le prix que j'aurais à payer, j'en avais rien à foutre.

Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais comme elle m'avait demandé de le faire, et plus encore. Je brisai ma promesse faite à moi-même de ne plus lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Je brisai toutes les règles pour elle. Me brisant peut-être moi aussi du même coup.

Mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance, car pour la première fois, elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite, j'en avais strictement rien à foutre, sur le moment. Je vivais l'instant présent et me soucierai de tout le reste plus tard.

Elle voulait de moi que je l'aime.

Alors je l'ai aimée.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPITRE 33

BELLA POV

_Lie to me_

_I promise I'll believe_

_Lie to me_

_But please don't leave_

_I have a face I cannot show_

_I make the rules up as I go_

_It's try and love me if you can_

_Are you strong enough to be my man ?_

_Strong enough – Cheryl CROW_

La douche. La douche. La douche.

J'avais besoin d'une putain de douche tout de suite, bordel ! Et pas parce qu'il fallait que je me lave, en fin de compte… pas physiquement en tout cas. J'avais besoin d'aller sous la douche parce que je le sentais venir. Je le sentais bouillonner, menaçant de me submerger. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser venir ça. Pas ouvertement.

La douche était mon port, mon cocon, mon antre. C'était comme à Végas ; ce qui s'était passé ici, restait ici. La douche était sûre, un endroit à l'abri pour que je puisse craquer. Parce qu'en fait, ouais, j'étais sur le point de craquer.

Je repoussai ce sentiment. Cela devrait attendre. Attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois seule. Je revêtis donc mon visage heureux. Je regardai Jasper finir de se préparer, j'étais toujours allongée sur son lit, comptant les secondes dans ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

_ S'il te plait, dépêche... je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps._

Jasper contourna le lit pour venir du côté où je me trouvais, il balaya mes cheveux hors de mes yeux. Il se pencha et embrassa mon front, puis mes lèvres, tout en caressant mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder, mais je savais qu'il le méritait, alors j'effaçai tout en attendant que je puisse être seule.

Je le regardai, maintenant, ayant revêtu mon visage « spécial Jasper ». Celui qui était juste pour lui. Lui montrant l'amour que j'avais pour lui. L'amour qui était seulement d'un point de vue amical. Je lui souris et il me sourit. Mon sourire signifiait plus pour lui que le mien. Plus que le mien pourrait jamais signifier, brisant mon cœur par la même occasion.

Je les pensais, Bells, je pensais chaque mot que j'ai prononcé, dit doucement Jasper en embrassant à nouveau tranquillement mon front. Penses-y, ok ?

Là-dessus, il s'en alla, me laissant seule. Seule avec mes pensées et mes sentiments qui couraient rageusement dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et sa moto démarrer. Alors, je courus vers mon port, mon lieu de sécurité : la douche.

Je courus à travers la maison, seulement concentrée sur le fait d'y parvenir avant que les larmes arrivent. Parce qu'elles seraient là, je savais que je ne serais pas capable de les arrêter. Que je ne serais pas capable de bouger. Finalement, j'arrivai à la salle de bain. Par chance, je n'avais pas trébuché sur quoi que ce soit le long de mon chemin.

Je mis la douche en route, me fichant pas mal de la température de l'eau. Dès que l'eau coula, je fus dessous.

Alors... alors, je m'écroulai sur le sol. Je pressai fortement mes genoux contre ma poitrine, me balançant d'avant en arrière. Elles vinrent alors, les larmes. Et avec elles, tout ce que j'avais évité et mis de côté me tomba dessus d'un coup.

Tout était complètement foutu. Tellement foutu que je ne voyais vraiment pas comment sortir de cette merde sans tout détruire en même temps. Et je voulais dire par là, tout : Jasper, Edward, moi et tout ce que nous avions. Tout ce que nous étions les uns pour les autres. Tout ce que nous étions devenus les uns pour les autres.

On m'avait donné la seule chose dont je pensais que j'avais voulu plus que n'importe quoi au monde, ce matin. Quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était amoureux de moi. Qu'il me voulait moi, et seulement moi. Mais c'était mal, tellement mal.

Il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Vous ne pouviez pas revenir en arrière une fois que c'était sorti. Une fois que c'était dit. Et Jasper l'avait dit. Il avait dit les six mots que je mourais d'entendre depuis si longtemps : « Bella, je suis amoureux de toi », et qui, par le fait, avaient irrévocablement tout changé pour toujours.

J'avais voulu ça. Mais après que ces mots aient quitté la bouche de Jasper, je réalisai soudain que non seulement je voulais désespérément entendre ces mots que Jasper avait dit, mais je voulais les entendre d'Edward, et seulement d'Edward.

Edward, dont j'étais amoureuse et dont je voulais qu'il me retourne mes sentiments. Mais je voulais être plus que cela, plus que d'avoir simplement quelqu'un qui m'aime. Je pensais que je me fichais de qui m'aimait. A nouveau, j'avais tout faux. Putain, j'étais vraiment à côté de la plaque.

Et à présent, la situation impossible dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, était devenue encore plus impossible et compliquée. Je vivais dans un putain de feuilleton à la con.

Je savais que c'était égoïste de ma part. Trop égoïste et tordu. Jasper m'avait offert son amour, tout de lui, à moi et seulement à moi. J'aurais dû le prendre. Le prendre et être heureuse avec le fait que finalement quelqu'un me voulait. Mais je ne le pouvais pas.

Je ne pouvais pas accepter son amour. Parce que je savais que, quels que soient mes sentiments pour Jasper, je ne serai jamais capable de l'aimer de la façon dont j'aimais Edward. Je lui avais donné cette partie de mon cœur depuis si longtemps et je ne les reprendrai jamais.

En même temps, pendant que mon cœur plongeait quand Jasper me disait qu'il était amoureux de moi, son visage tellement plein de sincérité et de conviction, il pleurait également parce que en fin de compte, quelqu'un voulait de moi... mais pas le bon quelqu'un. Jasper croyait qu'il était amoureux de moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait changé entre la nuit dernière et ce matin. Mais quelque chose avant changé. Il en était venu à réaliser quelque chose dans cet intervalle de temps. Il était sûr de ses sentiments.

Et maintenant, j'avais conscience que j'allais briser son cœur. Et c'est cette pensée qui m'écrasait le plus. Pas mon besoin d'avoir l'amour d'Edward, ou mon besoin d'être aimée, mais mon incapacité à aimer Jasper de la façon dont il le voulait, de la façon dont lui m'aimait. De lui retourner ce qu'il me donnait si volontiers.

Jasper s'était mis à découvert de manière courageuse et effrayante. Comme je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Tout ce qu'il m'avait demandé, c'était que je le laisse m'aimer. Il ne demandait rien en retour. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, et je ne pouvais pas NE PAS le laisser faire.

Si je le laissais m'aimer, j'avais l'impression de le faire marcher. Je le laissais croire que nous pourrions avoir un futur ensemble. Et avant cette révélation matinale, j'aurais cru cela possible, moi aussi. Mais si je lui disais non, cela briserait son cœur et peut-être qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se découvrir avec une autre, comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Plus jamais se permettre d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau, pour éviter d'être blessé. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

J'allais le blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais est-ce que c'était mieux de le laisser m'aimer, de voir que ça valait la peine de prendre le risque ? Ou bien de rejeter son amour et de, peut-être, détruire toute chance qu'il puisse aimer à nouveau ? Le blesser maintenant ou le blesser plus tard ? Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'aurais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Mais Jasper était la seule personne à qui j'aurais pu parler de telles choses.

Et puis, il y avait Edward à considérer. Edward. Y avait-il seulement une chance pour qu'il puisse un jour ressentir pour moi ce que je ressentais pour lui ? Il fallait que je l'espère. Il le fallait où je n'aurais vraiment plus rien à perdre.

Inexplicablement, comme si je l'avais conjuré, Edward fut là. Je sentis sa main toucher tendrement mon épaule et mon nom prononcé si doucement que je crus l'avoir imaginé. Je tournai la tête sur le côté et vis qu'il était là et que ce n'était pas un tour de mon imagination.

Plus vite que je l'aurais cru possible, je m'agrippai à lui, m'y accrochant désespérément. J'avais besoin de le sentir. De me rassurer moi-même, que tout était possible. Qu'il était possible pour lui, qu'un jour il m'aime. Mes larmes abondèrent plus fort encore. Plus fort qu'elles n'avaient jamais coulé auparavant.

Je le sentis bouger et l'eau dont j'avais été à peine consciente, se tempéra légèrement. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous trois ne me fasse plus le moindre effet.

Edward essayait de me réconforter. Il me berçait, tentant faire taire mes pleurs, de me calmer. Mais c'était trop puissant. Et autant c'était bon de l'avoir là pour me réconforter, autant j'avais besoin de plus de sa part. J'avais besoin de son amour. Il me demanda ce qui n'allait pas et je ne pouvais rien lui dire, tout simplement. C'était trop dur pour moi à endurer et je ne voulais pas que toute cette peine que je ressentais l'affecte lui aussi.

Il me repoussa légèrement de lui pour me regarder. Et même si j'essayais de lui cacher tout cela, je savais qu'il pouvait voir dans mes yeux. C'était vraiment trop dur de tout lui cacher. Edward tressaillit lorsqu'il me regarda. Comme si ça le blessait de me voir ainsi. Il y avait de l'inquiétude, de la curiosité et de la colère dans son regard.

Il posa ses mains sur mon visage pour je ne puisse pas me détourner de son regard et il murmura :

« Bella, amour, que s'est-il passé ?

Quelque chose me frappa de plein fouet, pour toujours peut-être. J'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin qu'il sache en partie ce que je ressentais, ce qu'il y avait. Je m'écroulai contre lui, mon visage contre son cou, le respirant à plein poumons.

« Edward... oh, Edward ! C'est tellement mal ! Si mal ! Chuchotai-je sans même réaliser ce que je disais.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui est mal, bébé ? Fit-il tout bas, ses lèvres dans ma chevelure essayant de m'apporter du réconfort.

Mais je ne méritais pas son attention. J'en crevais d'envie, mais ne la méritais pas. J'avais laissé toute cette situation m'échapper totalement et je savais que cela pourrait nous détruire, finalement. Et tout était de ma faute. Tout cela... tout.

« Mal, Edward, c'est juste mal ! Quand est-ce que tout a donc autant foiré ? Lui demandai-je.

Parce que je ne pouvais pas moi-même mettre le doigt sur le moment exact où tout avait changé. Etait-ce quand je l'avais embrassé ? Quand j'avais invité Jasper à m'embrasser ? Quand je nous avais conduits dans la chambre ? Quand j'avais donné mon accord à ce stupide arrangement ? Ou était-ce plus tôt, lorsque j'étais tombée amoureuse d'Edward ? Quand j'avais choisi l'un de mes meilleurs amis au détriment de l'autre ? Quand j'étais restée si longtemps sans jamais rien révéler ? Quand j'avais choisi de laisser ma peur du rejet et de voir notre amitié se terminer prendre le pas sur l'amour que j'avais pour lui ?

Non, non, mon amour pour Edward ne pourra jamais être quelque chose de mauvais. Jamais. Mais la façon dont je l'avais géré et traité était mauvaise, en revanche. Je devais lui dire... mais pas tout de suite. Le moment n'était pas le bon. Et j'avais besoin de mettre les choses au point avec Jasper d'abord. J'avais besoin que cette relation soit stable et claire avant de tout risquer avec Edward. Comment j'allais me débrouiller avec tout cela ? Je n'en avais fichtrement aucune idée.

Je ne pouvais pas dire à Edward que je l'aimais par-dessus tout, mais je pouvais le lui montrer. J'avais besoin de le laisser ressentir ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. J'embrassai son cou en me déplaçant de façon à venir enjamber ses cuisses. Je sentis son corps répondre au mien. Il me repoussa de lui, le visage tourmenté, luttant pour dominer les réactions de son corps.

« Bella, non, pas comme ça ! M'adjura-t-il.

Il me rejetait, alors que j'essayais de lui montrer l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Ça faisait mal, ça faisait tellement mal. Je fermai les paupières et posai mon front contre le sien. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre sans le lui dire ce dont j'avais besoin de sa part. Que j'avais besoin de son amour plus que tout autre chose.

« Edward, soufflai-je, Edward, je t'en prie... J'ai besoin de toi, seulement de toi. J'ai besoin de toi tout de suite.

Je tentai de lui faire désespérément comprendre... que je ne pouvais pas encore lui dire, mais il fallait que je lui montre que j'avais besoin de lui, besoin de sentir une connexion avec lui.

« Bella, je... non... je ne peux pas... pas quand tu as tant de peine, m'implora-t-il à son tour.

La part rationnelle de mon esprit comprenait ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Mais mon cœur... mon cœur entendait seulement qu'il était en train de me rejeter.

« Edward, je t'en prie... je t'en prie, aime-moi, simplement. J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes, le suppliai-je à haute voix sans même m'en rendre compte.

Mon esprit et ma bouche, à l'évidence, ne communiquaient pas correctement. A nouveau, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible quand vous demandiez à quelqu'un de vous aimer. Alors, je l'embrassai avec tout ce que j'avais en moi. Lui montrant l'amour que j'avais pour lui parce que je ne pouvais pas encore l'exprimer avec des mots. Puis, comme si un miracle était arrivé, il me rendit mon baiser avec autant d'émotion que celle que je lui donnais.

Il me donnait ce que je voulais, au moins un petit peu. Cela me donna l'espoir qu'il pourrait un jour m'aimer en retour.

Alors, tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir, toute la peine et la confusion et la culpabilité, enfin, tout, s'envola. Remplacés par l'espoir, par mon amour pour Edward et par mon désir d'être avec lui. Je savais que les autres sentiments reviendraient plus tard. Qu'ils n'étaient pas partis pour de bon. Mais pour l'instant, c'était lui et moi, et c'était suffisant.

Je sentis Edward se tendre pour attraper un préservatif et je l'arrêtai avant qu'il en saisisse un. La nuit dernière, j'avais donné mon corps à Jasper sans rien entre nous. Je le lui avais donné parce qu'à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas prête à lui faire don de la part de mon cœur qu'il désirait : la part de mon cœur que j'avais d'ores et déjà donnée à Edward. Maintenant, je savais que je ne serai jamais capable de confier à Jasper cette part de moi-même. Que cette partie de mon cœur appartenait à Edward... pour l'éternité. Alors, j'avais offert mon corps à Jasper, la seule chose que je pouvais lui donner.

A présent, je voulais offrir à Edward la part de mon cœur qu'il possédait déjà sans le savoir. ET mon corps. Ça n'était arrivé que deux fois que nous n'utilisions pas de préservatif, auparavant. La toute première nuit, quand j'avais fait l'amour avec lui, et le jour suivant, dans la douche, quand j'avais eu tellement désespérément besoin de lui qu'il était trop tard pour arrêter. Maintenant, je voulais à nouveau faire l'amour avec lui. Et il me semblait que c'était ce qu'il voulait aussi. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un mensonge de sa part, il essayait peut-être seulement de me faire sentir mieux, de me réconforter. Mais dans mon esprit, il m'aimait et voulait me le montrer tout autant que je voulais lui montrer à lui.

« Non Edward... seulement toi. Tout de nous. Pas de barrière. Rien entre nous. Juste toi et moi, ensemble et rien d'autre, murmurai-je contre sa bouche, pendant que je le faisais glisser en moi.

Edward m'embrassa à nouveau, m'attirant contre lui. Ses mains dans mon dos écrasaient nos poitrines l'une contre l'autre, pendant que je bougeai au-dessus de lui. Ce n'était ni rapide, ni lent. Précipité ou languissant. Tendre ou frénétique. Mais c'était. C'était seulement nous. Nous deux ensemble, comme cela devait être.

Je gardais mes yeux clos, pour ne pas voir la vérité ou le mensonge dans les siens. Pour que l'illusion qu'il m'aimait aussi m'imprègne. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Tous les deux trop absorbés par ce qui se passait, ou trop accablés par l'intensité des émotions que nous ressentions.

Notre rythme resta constant tout le temps. Dura-t-il deux minutes ou deux heures ? Je n'en savais vraiment rien. Nous nous embrassions doucement, mais la plupart du temps, nous gardions nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Il faisait courir ses mains de haut en bas de mon dos. Nous atteignîmes le sommet ensemble, prononçant le prénom l'un de l'autre avec ferveur une fois que nos sentiments révélés nous traversèrent tous les deux.

Nous accrochant l'un à l'autre, nous nous mîmes à trembler à cause de l'eau froide qui coulait de la pomme de douche ou à cause de la puissance de notre jouissance. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais jamais expérimenté avec eux auparavant. C'était bien plus que du sexe, bien plus que de la baise. Bien au-delà de nos corps physiques juste connectés pour un soulagement mutuel.

Edward me retira de lui, brisant notre connexion. Il se leva, éteignit l'eau et me tendit sa main. Je la pris, toujours sans le regarder en face. Pas encore prête à voir ce que son visage pouvait refléter. Pas encore prête à faire face à ce que je pourrais y détecter. Il me fit sortir de la douche et m'étreignit contre lui en murmurant inquiet dans mes cheveux :

« Ça va maintenant ?

Je fis un simple signe affirmatif de la tête contre sa poitrine. Je n'allais pas encore bien, mais j'allais mieux. J'avais de l'espoir au moins. Un espoir que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien avant notre arrangement. J'avais toujours tout le « problème Jasper » à résoudre et là, je devais penser à comment lui dire avec des mots à la place des actes. Mais pour l'instant, je savourerai les moments que nous passerions ensemble.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPITRE 34

BELLA POV

Edward enroula mon corps et mes cheveux dans une serviette et me sécha. Il me conduisit à ma chambre, m'installa assise sur mon lit avant de retourner à la salle de bain, puis dans sa chambre. Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai l'animal en peluche de mon rendez-vous avec Jasper, le soir précédent. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder pour l'instant, alors je le balançai sous mon lit. Je voulais rester dans ma petite bulle de bonheur avec Edward un peu plus longtemps.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de me lever pour aller m'habiller, Edward revint portant un tee-shirt et un boxer, avec des vêtements dans une main et ma brosse à cheveux dans l'autre. Il me vêtit d'un de ses vieux tee-shirts de l'université d'Oregon et d'un boxer usé.

Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'il voulait me voir dans ses fringues à lui ou si c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas où étaient les miens. Qu'importe, j'étais heureuse d'être dans ses vêtements toute environnée de l'odeur d'Edward.

Edward vint se mettre derrière moi sur le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit. Agrippant ma taille, il m'attira entre ses jambes et m'étreignit tendrement. L'atmosphère lourde de plus tôt dans la douche avait disparu, remplacée par une humeur légère et joyeuse. Je m'y coulais, décidée à en profiter pour le temps que ça durerait.

Bien installée entre les jambes d'Edward sur mon lit, il commença à brosser mes cheveux humides et entremêlés. Tout était bien dans ce petit coin de mon monde. Jusqu'à ce que je me remette à penser à tout ça... et là... tout n'irait plus si bien. Parce que là, j'étais en train d'éviter, et pas de penser à tout ça. Même si je savais que je le devrais plus tard et que j'allais souffrir et que je craquerai encore comme ça avait été le cas ce matin.

Au lieu de cela, je savourais les gestes simples qu'Edward m'accordait. Vraiment, il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'avoir votre amour (même s'il ne savait pas qu'il l'était) brosser vos cheveux pour vous. Sérieusement, je pourrais me laisser faire comme ça toute la journée. Non seulement c'était absolument divin de subir toute cette attention, mais en plus, c'était doux et tendre, et cela me montrait à quel point il se souciait de moi. Et c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant précis.

Edward fredonnait un air qui ne m'était pas familier tout en passant la brosse dans ma chevelure. J'effleurai légèrement ses mollets nus qui entouraient mes jambes, j'étais juste dans le présent.

« Edward, c'est quoi ce que tu fredonnes ? Demandai-je curieuse.

Il s'arrêta soudainement de fredonner, de me brosser et on aurait dit aussi, de respirer.

_Bizarre._

« Edward... Fis-je à nouveau, inquiète cette fois-ci.

Edward recommença à me brosser les cheveux. Sa respiration était régulière et calme.

« C'est quelque chose de nouveau, je travaille dessus, répondit-il sans montrer d'émotion.

« Tu ne voudrais pas me le jouer ? Insistai-je, j'aimais vraiment ça quand il jouait pour moi.

« Pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas encore prêt. Je veux le garder pour une occasion spéciale.

« Une occasion spéciale, hein ? Comme quoi ? Relançai-je, encore plus curieuse.

« Et bien, j'ai prévu de créer ça au concert des vacances de l'université le mois prochain. C'est pour cette raison que je suis rentré tard la nuit dernière, » - Il fit une pause, comme s'il ruminait ses dernières paroles – « tu viendras pour m'entendre jouer ? » Reprit-il.

« Bien sûr, je ne manquerai pas ça. J'aime t'entendre jouer. Mais est-ce que je ne peux pas écouter ce que tu as déjà fait ? C'était joli le petit morceau que tu fredonnais.

« Nannn, comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas terminé. Et c'est plutôt spécial. Je ne veux pas le gâcher pour toi, fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Peux-tu au moins me dire de quoi ça parle ? Insistai-je encore, sachant que derrière tous les morceaux originaux qu'il créait, il y avait une histoire.

Il me contourna pour venir se mettre face à moi et me regarda avec espièglerie.

« Nannn, dit-il en traînant plus qu'il ne le fallait sur le « annn », puis il m'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de continuer : « C'est une surprise ! »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre que je n'aimais pas les surprises, mais mon estomac choisit ce moment particulier pour me laisser savoir qu'il existait et grogna qu'il avait faim.

Edward ricana un peu avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de sauter hors du lit.

« Reste-là ! J'ai une autre surprise pour toi. Donne-moi quelques minutes, d'accord ?

Acquiesçant de la tête, je le regardai quitter la chambre et se rendre à la cuisine. Dès qu'il fut parti, mon esprit revint immédiatement à la situation difficile dans laquelle j'étais vis à vis d'Edward et de Jasper. Mon cœur se pinça à la pensée qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de ne pas blesser l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux.

Je sentis tous les sentiments qui avaient causé ma déprime d'un peu plus tôt essayer de refaire surface. J'allais devoir leur faire face et établir une sorte de plan, mais pas tout de suite. Donc, je les repoussai une fois de plus et pensai, à la place, à ma rencontre avec Edward sous la douche.

Je me repassai les images encore et encore dans ma tête, cherchant un quelconque indice ou signe sur les sentiments réels d'Edward envers moi. Avant toutes ces choses, il y avait des moments où je l'avais surpris à me regarder et je pensais que, peut-être, il pouvait ressentir pour moi plus que simplement de l'amitié.

Mais depuis, tout avait tellement merdé. Et je ne savais pas si c'était mes vains espoirs qu'il pourrait m'aimer aussi, qui me faisaient voir les choses que je voulais voir, en opposition à ce qu'il en était vraiment. Je devais admettre que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Edward, mon esprit n'était pas une source très fiable. Tout ce qui le concernait était recouvert d'un film brumeux. Comme si je ne m'autorisais pas moi-même à voir ce qu'il en était vraiment, au lieu de ça, je voyais ce que je voulais voir.

Un gros bruit de chute et un chapelet de gros mots me sortit de mes divagations reliées à Edward. Je pris rapidement le chemin de la cuisine pour y trouver Edward accroupi au sol en train de ramasser de la farine avec ses mains. Il y avait une fine couche de poussière blanche partout sur lui et je ne pus me retenir de rire en le voyant.

« T'as besoin d'un peu d'aide ? Lui demandai-je en m'appuyant hilare contre le frigo.

« Non... oui ! Grommela-t-il levant les yeux sur moi.

J'attrapai la pelle et le balai et l'aidai à nettoyer ce foutoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? Repris-je en balayant la farine en un gros tas.

Edward était plutôt expert à la cuisine, alors j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait me préparer. «_ J'espère pas des pancakes _» me dis-je en moi-même. Je ne pouvais plus regarder des pan cakes dorénavant sans rougir et en être toute bouleversée.

« Des muffins aux framboises. J'ai vu un paquet de framboises au frigo et je sais que tu les aimes, alors... Poursuivit-il.

C'était si gentil et charmant. Il essayait de me remonter le moral. Comme s'il savait que quelque chose m'ennuyait toujours et que je n'allais pas lui en parler. Alors, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour me rendre heureuse. Cela me touchait, c'est fou.

_Et il a de la chance..._

Je posai le balai contre le plan de travail, ouvris le placard et attrapai une boite Tupperware pleine pour la lui tendre ensuite en souriant. Il l'ouvrit pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans et rigola avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« Les grands esprits et tout ça... continuai-je en me saisissant d'un des muffins aux framboises que j'avais fait la veille et d'en mordre un morceau.

« Les grands esprits, en effet, dit Edward en se relevant puis en venant embrasser mes lèvres pleines de miettes sucrées.

_Awwwwwww..._

Je souris contre ses lèvres. C'était agréable. C'était un aperçu possible de ce que ça pourrait être si nous étions un jour ensemble.

Nous finîmes de nettoyer notre petit-déjeuner tardif, puisqu'il était déjà 11 h 30. Je me demandai négligemment quand Jasper serait rentré de la bibliothèque et combien de temps j'étais restée dans ma « bulle » avec Edward.

« Alors... il y avait quelque chose que je voulais que nous fassions... ajouta encore Edward.

Curieuse de savoir ce que signifiait le « que nous fassions », j'acquiesçai pour qu'il continue. Cela pouvait être un truc sexuel, mais ce n'était pas ce que je ressentais à cet instant.

« Va enfiler un jeans et un sweat-shirt et vient me rejoindre ici, fit-il tout excité, puis il se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Heu... Edward... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement ? Lui demandai-je puisqu'il ne l'avait pas dévoilé.

« C'est une surprise. Mais fais-moi confiance, tu va adorer ça ! Vas-y maintenant ! M'intima-t-il tout fringuant et espiègle.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me rendis dans ma chambre et sautai dans un vieux jeans par dessus son boxer sans me soucier de mettre mes propres sous-vêtements et j'enfilai mon sweat à capuche « Oregon » pour aller avec son tee-shirt. Je glissai mes pieds dans une vieille paire de Chuks et retournai à la cuisine sans vraiment faire attention à mon apparence.

Je ne me demandai pas à quoi je ressemblais. Edward m'avait déjà vue au plus bas un peu plus tôt ce matin ; ça ne pouvait qu'aller mieux maintenant.

_Pfff... comme s'il ne t'avait pas vue gerber d'avoir trop bu ou toute gonflée quand t'as tes règles._

_ Oh, c'est le cas... mais quand même.._.

Edward s'était habillé d'un sweat-shirt assorti au mien et de Chuks. Ça me fit rire et il commença à rire aussi quand il me vit. Il se saisit de ma main et me conduisit non pas vers la porte d'entrée, mais à l'arrière de la maison.

_Curieux !_

Devant la porte de derrière, il fit une pause pour m'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres avant de me dire, impatient :

« Prête ?

Je n'avais fichtrement aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire, mais ça avait l'air d'une belle journée dehors, donc cela ne me gênait pas de sortir. Le jardin derrière n'avait rien d'excitant. Ou pas suffisamment excitant pour justifier du niveau d'enthousiasme d'Edward.

Je passai en revue mentalement ce qui se trouvait dans le jardin. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis quelques semaines, il ne pouvait pas s'y trouver quelque chose de nouveau, dont je ne sois pas au courant.

_Voyons... le grill ? Non, nous y mangeons seulement._

_ La fosse pour faire le feu... peut-être ?_

_ Le belvédère ? Non, il n'a pris aucun livre avec lui._

_ Les feuilles qui tombent ? Je ne pense pas._

_ La... non ! Si ?_

Alors, cela me frappa, je savais ce que nous allions faire. Et je fis une petite – d'accord, une grande – danse de joie dans ma tête. Si nous allions faire ce que je pensais que nous allions faire, alors il avait mis parfaitement dans le mille pour trouver ce qui me remonterait le moral.

Je lui souris et lui signifiai de la tête que j'étais prête. J'ouvris la porte avant qu'il ne le fasse et l'entraînai avec moi dehors. Edward rit devant mon impatience avant de se mettre à courir en me dépassant vers l'endroit où j'espérai que nous allions.

Attrapant une corde dans chaque main, il me dit :

« Saute dessus !

Je ne me fis pas prier et m'assis sur la balançoire que les garçons avaient installée sous le grand érable dans le jardin, l'été où nous avions emménagé, il y avait quatre ans de cela. Je n'étais pas venue m'y balancer depuis notre pique-nique annuel du 4 juillet.

Pour moi, il n'y avait rien de plus joyeux et innocent que de se balancer. C'était tellement libérateur de se mouvoir ainsi dans les airs, sans s'inquiéter du reste du monde. Tout ce qui pouvait vous ennuyer s'envolait simplement pendant que le vent vous fouettait le visage.

Edward tira les cordes en arrière pour me donner une impulsion de départ. Je projetai mes jambes en avant alors qu'il me poussait dans le dos à chaque fois que la balançoire revenait vers lui. Cela me rappela comment je devais les supplier, à l'école élémentaire, de me pousser sur les balançoires. Ils le faisaient toujours, mais jamais aussi longtemps que je le souhaitais. Ils voulaient toujours aller jouer à G.I. Joe ou à quelque jeu typiquement de garçon au lieu de me pousser pour me balancer.

_Comme si tu ne jouais pas à G.I. Joe avec eux._

_ C'est vrai, mais j'aurais largement préféré qu'ils me balancent._

En revenant en arrière, je fis glisser mes mains en bas des cordes, les serrant fermement, et penchait ma tête en arrière. Mes cheveux touchaient légèrement le sol, mais je ne m'en souciai pas. J'aimais faire ça, ressentir l'impression de vitesse, le sentiment de voler. Je vis Edward se reculer pour ne pas me gêner quand je revins en arrière. Il affichait un immense sourire, aussi grand que le mien. Aussi heureux que je l'étais moi-même.

Je plantai mes talons dans le sol et m'arrêtai brutalement. Je descendis de la balançoire et courus vers lui, lui sautant dessus, je me plaquai à lui. Il tomba facilement et un grand « humpffff » s'échappa de sa bouche quand il toucha le sol.

Etalée sur lui, je l'embrassai partout sur le visage pendant que j'essayai de l'étreindre du mieux que je le pouvais étant donné notre position.

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Lui clamai-je en l'embrassant entre chaque merci.

Je m'assis sur sa poitrine et le regardai. Il souriait et riait avec moi. Je repris :

« Merci, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, lui assurai-je en abaissant mes lèvres vers les siennes et en l'embrassant avec encore plus de force qu'avant.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi... mais la prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas à me plaquer au sol pour me le montrer, d'accord ?

Riant de lui, je me relevai, tendis une main vers lui pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Il l'a pris pour se relever. Il m'attrapa par la taille, me soulevant de terre et nous fit tournoyer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux tournis et que nous riions aux larmes.

Après avoir retrouvé mon centre de gravité, je le poussai en arrière vers la balançoire oubliée et le fis s'y asseoir. Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle, quand je grimpai sur ses genoux en lui faisant face, mes jambes pendantes de l'autre côté.

Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et passai mes bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'il nous poussait à l'aide de ses pieds pour nous balancer tous les deux.

« Merci, » murmurai-je contre son torse, « pour tout, » continuai-je en redressant la tête pour le regarder en face à présent.

Il me dévisagea en souriant et embrassa mon front.

« Aucun remerciement n'est nécessaire, répondit-il presque trop doucement pour que je l'entende, pendant qu'il nous balançait de plus en plus haut.

Je savais que mon sursis par rapport à mes problèmes allait prendre fin bientôt. Mais pour l'instant, Edward et moi étions ensemble. Ensemble comme nous étions censés l'être.

Avec un peu de chance, bientôt, nous pourrions être ensemble ainsi, pour toujours.


	36. Chapter 36

TA - CHAPITRE 35

JASPER POV

C'était Thanksgiving et nous allions avoir un putain de million de gens chez nous, comme toujours. Bella avait été en mode ménage et courses toute cette saleté de semaine. Pestant et menaçant Edward et moi de nous priver de sexe pour toujours si nous ne l'aidions pas.

Les gens qui venaient étaient pour la plupart du centre communautaire où Bella était bénévole et qui prenaient des cours de rattrapage depuis les petites classes jusqu'au lycée, quelques collègues à moi du bar, des voisins et quelques étudiantes du programme de l'école de musique d'Edward. Nous faisions un grand repas de Thanksgiving chaque année depuis que nous avions emménagé dans cette maison, et c'était devenu une sorte de tradition.

C'était aussi pour moi le défilé des chattes de mes anciennes conquêtes, puisque je m'étais débrouillé pour coucher avec presque toutes les bénévoles ou étudiantes du centre communautaire et avec quelques unes des amies de l'école d'Edward. Mais j'étais resté en bons termes avec tout le monde, malgré que j'avais le sentiment aujourd'hui que j'allais avoir quelques propositions pour réitérer un certain nombre de mes performances.

Edward et Bella étaient à la cuisine à préparer le repas. J'étais absolument inapte dans une cuisine, en dépit des efforts de nos mères, de ma sœur Rosalie et de Bella pour m'aider à apprendre. J'avais été relégué au rang d'installateur des tables et de la vaisselle, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Si ce n'est que cela me tenait éloigné de Bella et me laissait le temps de réfléchir à notre situation actuelle. Qui n'était pas si bonne que cela, pour être parfaitement honnête.

_Dix-neuf putains de jours._

_ Dix-neuf jours sans sexe._

_ Presque trois putain de semaines_.

Bordel, je devenais taré. C'était ma plus longue période d'abstinence depuis que j'avais commencé à pratiquer. C'était vraiment pas pour m'aider. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je devais apprécier. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Merde, j'étais désespéré d'en avoir à nouveau.

Les règles de Bella avaient commencé le lundi après notre rendez-vous et quand cette semaine de torture prit fin, elle avait chopé une infection urinaire étendue. Dont j'appris que c'était très commun pour les femmes qui commençaient soudainement à pratiquer beaucoup le sexe. Elle nous blâma pour ça et était un peu grincheuse et susceptible à ce sujet. "Un peu" étant l'euphémisme de l'année. Je n'aurais pas qualifié cette attitude de "peau de vache", pour l'amour de la sauvegarde de mes boules, mais c'était pas loin.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal, mais c'était inconfortable. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle nous disait à Edward et à moi. Cependant, elle aurait très bien pu nous mentir. Les antibiotiques qu'elle devait prendre annulaient les effets de sa pilule contraceptive, avait-elle dit. Et elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque, malgré le fait que je mettais toujours des préservatifs. Donc, pas de sexe, on en était là. Mais elle nous avait assurés que bientôt, nous pourrions reprendre nos petites activités antérieures.

Je veux dire, je comprenais par où elle passait, mais un mec à des besoins. Pas que je pense à elle juste pour assouvir mon usage physique. Ce n'était pas le cas, du tout… enfin, pas entièrement. Le sexe avec Bella était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Et je voulais pratiquer le sexe avec elle. Mais plus que cela, je voulais faire l'amour avec elle.

Après la révélation que j'étais amoureux d'elle, suite à notre premier rendez-vous, je voulais simplement me retrouver avec elle, le plus souvent possible. Que ce soit pour sortir avec elle ou être avec elle de cette manière-là. En fin de compte, cela ne se reproduisit pas, les cartes du destin de le prévirent pas.

Je savais qu'Edward en ressentait le besoin, lui aussi. Mais il ne l'admettait pas. "Mr Bien Dans Ses Deux Godasses" était au-dessus de tels besoins. Du moins, le prétendait-il. Mais je le connaissais bien. Il avait été blessé au moins autant que moi.

_Bâtard._

_ Bâtard d'embrasseur de c*l._

Edward avait été super attentionné pour Bella ces deux dernières semaines. Il pensait qu'il avait été rusé à ce sujet pour me le cacher, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je voyais bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais un problème avec ça ? Pourquoi soudainement était-il super agréable et pas comme d'habitude, le connard grognon qu'il avait été auparavant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Changé entre eux, pourrais-je dire, car il était toujours la même tête de con habituelle avec moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait changé ou ce que j'avais pu faire.

_C'est quoi cette merde, mec ?_

_ Je sais, il est au courant de quelque chose !_

Enfin, je me mentais à moi-même. Je savais que ce que j'avais fait aurait pu induire que son attitude envers moi soit si froide. Mais il ne pouvait rien savoir de tout ça… si ? Je n'avais rien dit à Edward au sujet de notre rendez-vous ou de mes sentiments pour Bella. Je voulais attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle me retourne ces sentiments, avant de parler à Edward de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir la boite de Pandore si je n'avais pas à le faire.

Il y avait eu cependant une brève conversation qui m'était sortie de l'esprit. C'était le dimanche après notre virée. J'avais dit à Bella que j'étais amoureux d'elle, ce matin-là. Elle avait paru choquée au départ et ensuite avait semblé accepter ma déclaration. Quand j'étais parti, j'avais le vertige comme une foutue minette paniquée.

Quand je suis rentré à la maison le soir, je les avais trouvés tous les deux dans le salon, à se prélasser dans des fringues assortis et à jouer à Mario Kart, apparemment heureux.

Quand Bella me vit, elle m'offrit un faible sourire. Avant que je puisse lui demander à quoi ça rimait, elle est allée préparer le dîner. Je pris sa place dans le jeu ; il y avait une tension indéfinie dans l'air entre Edward et moi. Pendant une petite minute, j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait être au courant de notre rendez-vous, alors, je décidai d'avancer sur des œufs.

A ce moment-là, il me demanda ce que nous avions fait le jour précédent. Je fus honnête, lui racontant que j'avais emmené Bella à la fête foraine, mais ne divulguai pas la raison de cette virée. Il fit quelques remarques à propos de cônes à la fraise et du bien-être de mes chaussures. Puis, il me demanda si rien d'autre ne s'était passé avec un ton crispé dans la voix. Je lui mentis et lui répondis que non. Je me sentis immédiatement coupable de lui sortir des bobards. Je n'avais jamais menti à aucun d'entre eux. Jamais.

Edward laissa tomber et nous n'en reparlâmes plus. Mais j'avais le sentiment qu'un truc s'était passé entre eux. Exactement quoi, je n'en savais rien encore. Et il ne me dit rien non plus.

Ce qui me ramenait à Bella. Il fallait encore qu'elle me dise qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, mais je lui dis que je savais toute la chance que j'avais. J'étais frustré qu'elle ne me l'ai pas encore dit, mais je gardais ce petit fait pour moi-même. Toutes ces choses de l'amour étaient toutes nouvelles pour moi. Cependant, je les appréciais vraiment. Alors que les jours passaient, mes sentiments devenaient plus forts. Ce qui était bizarre, puisque nous n'étions pas ressorti ensemble depuis, et n'avions pas été liés de manière sexuelle depuis presque trois semaines. Je suppose que ça prouvait juste que c'était de l'amour.

Autant je voulais avoir du sexe, autant c'était agréable de simplement ETRE. De simplement être ensemble.

Edward avait été parti de plus en plus souvent, et encore plus les toutes dernières semaines, nous laissant Bella et moi, seuls tous les deux durant les soirées. La plupart des soirs, nous étudiions à la table de la cuisine et nous regardions un film ensemble après cela. Ce n'était pas vraiment différent de ce que nous avions l'habitude de faire la plupart du temps. Mais ça faisait plus comme un couple que comme simplement deux amis qui se tiennent compagnie. J'aimais ça.

Edward et Bella rirent très fort dans la cuisine et cela me tira de mes souvenirs absurdes. La curiosité supplanta tout le reste et j'allai voir ce qui se passait. Et aussi, j'espérai profiter de la plaisanterie. Ils me manquaient. Nous, tous les trois. Bella était pliée en deux à se tenir la taille tellement elle riait et Edward était appuyé contre le plan de travail à essuyer les larmes de rire qui lui coulaient des yeux.

- « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Demandai-je en rigolant rien qu'à les voir éclatés tous les deux. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, leur rire était contagieux.

- « C'est vraiment stupide, Edward a dit quelque chose qui m'a rappelé quelque chose d'autre… et je lui ai dit quoi et ça a dégénéré de là, » dit Bella essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- « Quoi donc ? » Insistai-je, voulant des explications.

- « Je te montre le mien, si tu me montres le tien ! » Dit Edward avec un visage sérieux, tentant de ne pas rire et échouant lamentablement.

J'avais saisi à présent, et c'était tellement drôle. Ces simples mots me revinrent en mémoire et je commençai à rire, ce qui, en retour, fit redoubler leurs rires à nouveau.

Ces mots avaient déjà été prononcés auparavant. C'était en été, entre la 6è et la 5è. Les anniversaires d'Edward et moi venaient de passer récemment et nous avions douze ans. Bella en avait toujours onze. Ma sœur aînée, Rosalie, était rentrée du lycée pour l'été et avait ramené avec elle son petite copain d'alors, qui est maintenant son mari, Emmett, à la maison pour rencontrer la famille.

Edward et moi avions immédiatement accepté Emmett. Il incarnait tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour deux garçons pré-ado comme nous l'étions alors. Il était grand, costaud et drôle et simplement vraiment trop cool, pour tout dire. Il était presque comme un héros à vénérer et je ressentais toujours encore un peu cela à son sujet presque treize ans plus tard.

Nous les suivions partout, tout au long de l'été, au plus grand déplaisir de Rose d'ailleurs, Bella évidemment nous accompagnait partout. Rose et Emmett avaient réussi à nous semer et à partir de leur côté quelque part. Mais, comme les bons petits explorateurs que nous pensions être à l'époque, nous finîmes par les retrouver.

Et nous les avions bien trouvés. Il y avait un petit ruisseau dans les bois derrière ma maison et c'est là que nous les avions localisés… en plein "flagrant délit", en quelque sorte. Bella étant Bella, le raconta à Renée, qui à son tour, causa des problèmes à Rose et à Em'. Et quelques nouvelles règles furent mises en place juste après ça.

Nos mères, oui, toutes les trois, ainsi que Rosalie, ont pris à part Bella pour "La Discussion" après l'incident. Le père d'Edward et le Chef Swan nous ont parlé à Edward et à moi, puisque le Capitaine était en mer, comme toujours.

Après cela, nous sommes allés dans la cabane dans l'arbre, dans mon jardin essayant d'extorquer à Bella des informations sur leur conversation, en la cajolant. Mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Elle se contentait de rougir, embarrassée, secouant négativement la tête et les yeux rivés au sol. Nos mères étaient dans la maison à bavasser et à prendre le café et à nous ignorer, comme la plupart du temps. Si elles avaient su ce qu'Edward et moi avions dans la tête et étions sur le point de faire, nous aurions eu de sérieux ennuis.

Le corps de Bella avait commencé à changer et je m'en rendais compte. C'est à peu près à cette époque que je réalisais finalement qu'il y avait une différence entre Bella et nous. C'était difficile de ne pas se rappeler à ce moment qu'elle était une fille et pas un garçon comme nous. Qu'importait nos supplications et nos prières, elle ne disait toujours rien.

Alors Edward, dans un moment de pur génie, laissa échapper : "On te racontera tout sur nos affaires, si tu nous racontes les tiennes."

Bella y réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de tout nous révéler sur les règles et les seins et les baisers et les poils sur le corps et les garçons amoureux et tous les autres secrets de l'ancienne sagesse conférée à la vieille génération sur les filles et leur entrée dans la féminité. Alors, nous lui dîmes tout sur les érections, sur les rêves humides et sur les poils sur la poitrine et le visage, sur le rasage et sur le fait de traiter une dame avec respect.

C'était le concept de bander qui la laissait le plus perplexe. Et comme Edward et moi venions de découvrir ce phénomène par nous-même, nous tentâmes de la renseigner du mieux que nous le pouvions.

- « Ça fait vraiment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement en nous regardant par-dessous ces cils.

- « Ouais ! » Répondîmes Edward et moi en cœur avec enthousiasme.

- « Comme ça ? Tout le temps ? »

- « Heu… non, juste quelque fois ! » Concéda Edward, embarrassé à présent.

- « Et ça le fait, maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle plus rouge qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Edward et moi nous regardâmes l'un l'autre avant de jeter un coup d'œil à nos entre-jambes et de secouer la tête de façon négative.

- « Oh, d'accord ! Je voudrais juste… en quelque sorte… heu… voir ça, » ajouta doucement Bella.

« Je te montre le mien, si tu me montres le tien, » sortit Edward.

Il baissa immédiatement la tête, choqué lui-même parce qu'il avait osé dire.

- « D'accord ! » Fit Bella dans un léger murmure.

Edward et moi la regardâmes et ensuite nous nous dévisageâmes l'un l'autre, choqués qu'elle ait accepté aussi facilement. Nous avions vu des femmes nues avant dans Playboy, mais jamais en vrai. Et là, nous allions en voir une. Bella commençait juste à avoir des nichons et je ne pouvais croire en notre bonne fortune.

Alors, nous avions relevé nos chemises et abaissé nos pantalons et montré les uns aux autres les parties incriminées de nos corps. Le seul commentaire de Bella fut qu'elles étaient moches et qu'elle ne voudrait jamais en toucher une.

La cabane dans l'arbre était toujours là. Nous y avions un paquet de souvenirs. Bella et moi y avions eu notre premier baiser avec la langue l'été suivant, juste pour savoir pourquoi on faisait tout un battage là-dessus. Je savais que Bella et Edward s'y étaient soûlés et tripotés, passant ainsi à la seconde phase quand nous avons eu quinze ans. Nous y avions fumé nos premières cigarettes volées et descendu nos premiers shots de téquila. Nous y avions passé la nuit après la remise des diplômes au lycée et à nouveau la nuit après l'obtention de nos licences.

Cette cabane était notre propre forteresse de solitude en quelque sorte. Rien ne pouvait nous y atteindre. Je ressentis une impulsion, une envie soudaine, de les prendre tous les deux dans la voiture et de nous conduire là-bas tous les trois, tout de suite. Pensant peut-être que de se retrouver dans la cabane dans l'arbre pourrait remettre toutes les choses à leur place et que tout serait à nouveau parfait entre nous.

Pas que les choses étaient mauvaises maintenant, seulement, elles étaient différentes. Et je ne savais pas si cette différence était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Nous faisions ces… ces trucs… depuis deux mois, à présent. Mais est-ce que ça pouvait encore durer plus longtemps ? Avec tous ces nouveaux sentiments et toutes les autres choses qui arrivaient ?


	37. Chapter 37

TA – CHAPITRE 36

JASPER POV

Bella posa sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui me sortit instantanément de mes pensées.

- Tu vois, c'est stupide ! Dit-elle avec une lueur dans les yeux, souriant véritablement pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Attrapant Bella par la taille, je la soulevai pour porter son visage au niveau du mien. Elle couina sous la brusquerie de mon geste, mais mit ses bras autour de mon cou, appréciant cette étreinte tout autant que moi.

- Et bien, Bella, je ne serais pas contre un round de "Montre-moi le tien, je te montre le mien" là, maintenant, tout de suite, dis-je contre ses lèvres, les effleurant à peine.

Edward vint se mettre derrière elle, balayant ses cheveux sur le côté d'un geste pour embrasser son cou, ses mains courant tout le long des cuisses de Bella. Elle émit un gémissement tout bas en fermant les yeux.

- Bella, bébé, je suis définitivement partant pour un round comme ça, moi aussi, susurra Edward dans son cou en le lui mordillant de haut en bas.

Nous lui faisions de l'effet, je pouvais le dire, parce que je sentis ses seins durcir contre ma poitrine. Alors je l'embrassai plus fort, léchant sa lèvre inférieure avant de la sucer entre les miennes et de la mordiller aussi.

Bella répondit à mon baiser, une de ses mains remonta derrière elle pour se poser dans les cheveux d'Edward. Elle laissa échapper de ses lèvres un autre gémissement avant de repousser mes baisers et de se remuer dans tous les sens pour se libérer.

- J'aimerais aussi, les garçons, mais nous avons trente personnes qui débarquent dans environ une heure. Donc, ça devra attendre plus tard. Désolée ! Regretta-t-elle quand je la relâchai.

- Bella, t'es pas drôle du tout ! Bougonnai-je en faisant la moue.

- Laissons passer cette journée et "Fun Bella" reviendra vite, et nous jouerons ce soir. Vendu ? Proposa-t-elle en regardant Edward et moi tour à tour.

- Vendu ! Répondîmes Edward et moi en cœur, l'air plutôt abattu.

- Maintenant, retourne mettre les tables en place pendant que moi et Mr Lourdaud, ici présent, terminons de préparer le repas ! Commanda Bella en me montrant le chemin pour sortir de la cuisine.

Je retournai installer les meubles et les chaises, toujours excité, mais en plus, péniblement dur. Je terminai de tout mettre en place et allai me changer. Le temps que je fasse tout ça, les invités avaient commencé à arriver.

_Et ainsi viennent les fantômes des petites chattes du passé !_

Mes amies du bar furent les premières à arriver. C'était les autres serveuses, Bekah, Kasey et Stephie. Toutes que j'ai eu le plaisir de satisfaire à un moment ou à un autre. Kasey, en particulier, aimait que ça se fasse un peu brutalement. Et ça me convenait aussi. Elles furent rejointes par leur petit copain ou mari et par le propriétaire du bar, Laurent.

Je jouais les hôtes agréables, prenant leurs manteaux, leur servant à boire et faisant la conversation, pendant que Bella et Edward en terminaient avec la cuisine. Malgré que je grommelai intérieurement, j'appréciais vraiment ce genre de rassemblements. Nous organisions celui-là pour Thanksgiving et un autre plus important et plus mouvementé et fatiguant pour la Fête Nationale du 4 Juillet.

Les prochains à arriver furent les amies d'école d'Edward : Genna, Jo et Tallulah. Encore une fois, toutes d'anciennes conquêtes à moi et, si mes soupçons étaient justes, d'anciennes conquêtes d'Edward également. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le sentais. Je fis les présentations entre tout le monde.

Bella et Edward apportèrent des amuse-gueules et des canapés à grignoter pour tout le monde en attendant que tous les invités soient arrivés. Les conversations s'établissaient facilement et s'interconnectaient entre les groupes. Je me relevais par intermittence pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Isabel et Natasha, autrement dit Izzy et Tash, vinrent ensemble. Elles étaient en couple maintenant, mais j'avais pris part à des ébats avec chacune d'elle et également, par la suite, avec les deux ensemble. Bella les connaissaient par le centre communautaire, alors que j'entraînais leur jeune équipe de baseball au printemps.

Miya, Steph, leurs époux et leurs enfants furent les prochains à entrer. J'allumai la "WII" pour que les petits puissent jouer à quelques jeux dessus. Eux aussi, nous les connaissions du centre communautaire.

Bri, la monitrice de photo et Nina, l'animatrice de l'atelier écriture, vinrent après. Suivies par Emily, instructrice de secourisme et Emmy, la psychologue infantile du centre. Et, oui, j'avais couché avec chacune d'entre elle. Nos voisins Kathy et Filiz et leur famille arrivèrent en dernier, apportant les desserts avec eux.

Tout le monde fut présenté à ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas, les boissons furent bues, la nourriture fut mangée, les remerciement furent échangés et du bon temps fut partagé par tout le monde. Je jouais avec les gosses, riais avec les dames, parlais sports avec les mecs et esquivais quelques avances.

Aussi tentantes qu'elles puissent être, je savais que je ne pouvais pas les accepter et, le plus important et le plus surprenant, que JE NE VOULAIS PAS les accepter. Ça avait été facile de renoncer à mes habitudes quand nous avions démarré cette… "chose". Mais maintenant, je ne voulais plus personne d'autre que Bella. Et cela me rendait extrêmement heureux. J'avais l'impression que j'avais grandi et que j'étais devenu adulte pour la première fois de ma vie.

L'un dans l'autre, ce fut une excellente journée. Mais mon esprit vagabondait sans cesse vers ce qui allait, avec un peu de chance, se passer après que les invités nous aient quittés et que les reliefs de la fête soient débarrassés et nettoyés. Edward et moi avions été bons sur ce coup-là, très bons même et j'espérai que Bella respecterait sa part du marché.

Les enfants commençaient à fatiguer et quelques familles nous avaient déjà quittés. La journée tirait à sa fin et j'angoissai pour que nos invités s'en aillent, tout en appréciant encore leur compagnie et leur conversation. J'étais dehors, près de la fosse à feu, buvant une bière avec quelques personnes qui restaient encore et Edward ; nous parlions de l'année du NFL et de leur saison passée, et des chances des GIANTS de refaire une apparition à la finale du Super Bowl.

J'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir, mais n'y portai pas attention jusqu'à ce que je distingue un cri perçant et le rire de Bella, à l'intérieur. Alors, je me rappelai que Bella avait mentionné une nouvelle fille du centre communautaire, qu'elle aimait bien et avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié. Et qu'elle viendrait probablement aujourd'hui. Ce devait être cette fille.

C'était bon pour Bella d'avoir une amie femme. J'étais content pour elle. En dehors de Rosalie, elle n'avait pas réellement de copine proche. Elle avait besoin d'un apport d'œstrogènes pour combattre toute la testostérone qu'il y avait à la maison.

Je revins à la conversation sur le football et n'y repensai plus jusqu'à ce que j'entende Bella appeler mon nom et celui d'Edward. Nous nous tournâmes ensemble vers sa voix alors qu'elle sortait par la porte de derrière grande ouverte, en tirant quelqu'un dans son sillage.

Bella s'arrêta juste devant nous en se balançant sur ses talons toute excitée. Je ne l'avais pas vue aussi heureuse depuis un sacré bout de temps. Elle était même encore plus heureuse que quand je lui avais pris ce satané cône à la fraise.

- Edward, Jasper, voici mon amie Alice ! Alice, voici mes deux meilleurs amis, Jasper et Edward ! Nous présenta Bella, la voix emplie de joie.

Elle avait vraiment l'air très heureuse et du coup, cela me rendait heureux également. Mon regard quitta Bella pour regarder finalement cette Alice qui l'avait toute chamboulée.

_Oh… Mon… Putain… De… Christ… Saint…_

_ C'est pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout_.

J'avais pensé que Bella était le summum de la beauté féminine. J'avais tout faux. Putain de merde, j'avais vraiment tout faux. Alice… Cette ALICE était la plus stupéfiante, magnifique créature que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Elle regardait Edward et s'adressait à lui pendant que je la détaillais. Alice était minuscule, presque enfantine, mais définitivement totalement femme. Je devais faire au minimum trente centimètres de plus qu'elle. Ces cheveux d'encre bleu nuit étaient coupés courts, pointant de tous les côtés et mettaient en valeur ses traits d'elfe.

La peau de son visage était lumineuse et semblait émettre une lueur subtile. Elle n'était pas bronzée, ni excessivement pâle non plus. Les traits de son visage étaient délicats, mais forts dans leurs expressions. Laissant dériver mon regard sur son corps; je vis qu'elle avait l'air, au premier coup d'œil, délicate, mais en fait, sa silhouette était tonique et avait de belles courbes. Elle devait travailler à l'extérieur ou être vraiment très active pour avoir un corps pareil. Ses hanches étaient étroites mais affirmées, il en allait de même pour sa jolie poitrine, pour ce que j'en percevais à travers le fin coton de son chemisier.

Alice était vraiment la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue dans la vie réelle ou dans mes fantasmes. Je n'avais jamais été attiré par son type, lui ayant préféré jusqu'à récemment les blondes avec un corps sexy à mort. Mais là, j'étais déjà épris d'elle.

_Et dans une sacrée putain de merde noire !_

_ Cela ne peut pas être arrivé._

_ Pitié, Seigneur, fais que ça ne puisse pas être arrivé !_

Alice détourna son attention d'Edward pour la reporter sur moi, me secouant de l'état de commisération que me provoquait la situation.

- Jasper, c'est si bon de te rencontrer enfin. Bella m'a tellement parler de vous deux, dit-elle avec des étincelles de délice dans ses yeux et sa voix qui réveillait quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, quelque chose de primal.

J'étais tellement stupéfié par ses yeux et leur regard pénétrant, que je ne pus parler au début. Les yeux d'Alice étaient d'une teinte de bleu que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Ils étaient de couleur presque violette avec des petites taches d'or sur les bords.

Je secouai la tête intérieurement, je me concentrai pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un abruti fini en face de cette femme qui semblait venir de nulle part pour faire des ravages dans mon cœur et déverser la ruine sur ma vie.

- Alice, sympa de te rencontrer aussi, et plein de bonnes choses pour toi, j'espère, fis-je d'une voix calme et froide, autant que possible.

Je m'accrochai plus fort à ma bière et gardai mon autre main fermement dans la poche de mon pantalon, ne voulant pas lui serrer la main ou la toucher. Parce que si je la touchais, alors tout deviendrait réel. Et là, tout de suite, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, c'est qu'elle soit réelle.

- Oui… heu… plein de bonnes choses à toi aussi, dit Alice.

Une fois encore sa voix remua quelque chose en moi, alors qu'elle plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes, visiblement perplexe face à mon comportement glacial.

- Bien… Alice, il y a quelques autres personnes que je voudrais que tu rencontres, l'interrompit Bella en me lançant un regard méprisant pour mon attitude envers son amie. Elle attrapa la main d'Alice et la tira derrière elle.

- Ah, d'accord ! Approuva Alice en haussant les épaules et en suivant Bella.

Mais elle jeta un coup d'œil vers moi par dessus son épaule en s'éloignant. Elle sembla pénétrer au plus profond de mon âme comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait auparavant.

_Je suis totalement foutu._


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPITRE 37

BELLA POV

«_ One I wished I never played_

_Oh what a mess we made_

_And now the final frame_

_Love is a losing game »_

_Love is a losing game – __Amy Winehouse_

_Je vais les tuer._

_ Mais après le rassemblement d'aujourd'hui, d'accord ?_

_ Ouais, ouais, j'ai besoin d'eux pour tout débarrasser avant._

_ Abrutis de mecs !_

_ Je sais, d'accord ?_

J'évinçai la conversation inepte que je tenais avec moi-même. J'avais fait ça souvent auparavant, argumenter et me parler à moi-même dans ma tête. Finalement, c'était une habitude assez commune, c'est juste que ça arrivait plus fréquemment ces derniers temps. J'en vins à la conclusion que j'étais un peu tarée sur les bords et que j'avais désespérément besoin d'une personne à qui parler. Je revins à ma tâche première qui était de préparer le dîner pour la fête que nous organisions, Edward m'aidant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

_C'est agréable… de cuisiner ou d'être avec lui comme ça._

_Ouais, c'est agréable. Cela dit, avant que Jazz arrive ici et qu'ils agissent pour que tu en sois toute tourneboulée._

_Ouais, garçons stupides avec leur façon d'être tellement sexy et leur odeur envoûtante et leur envie de sexe._

_Peux-tu les blâmer, cependant ?_

_Non, pas vraiment, mais…_

_Mais quoi ? Tu veux ça aussi fort qu'ils le veulent eux. Admets-le !_

_Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais…_

_Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais._

_Oh, ferme-là !_

_Est-ce que tu réalises que tu es en train de te dire à toi-même de la fermer, d'accord ?_

_Oui, maintenant ferme-là vraiment. Je ne vais plus argumenter avec toi… heu… avec moi._

_Tiens-toi le seulement pour dit, chérie._

_Arghhhhh…_

Ok, il fallait vraiment que ça s'arrête maintenant. C'en était arrivé au point où je me posais des questions sur l'état de ma santé mentale et où je me demandais si je ne devrais pas me faire subir une évaluation psychiatrique. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas que d'autres personnes se parlaient à elles-mêmes dans leur tête, mais allons, la voix dans la tête devenait de plus en plus vindicative et de plus en plus narquoise.

Je n'aimais pas ça… du tout.

Depuis que j'en étais venue à réaliser que je ne pourrais jamais aimer qu'Edward et ne pouvais continuer à… je suppose, faire semblant avec Jasper, je n'étais qu'un pur désastre. Trois semaines plus tard et je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce que j'allais faire au sujet de toute cette foutue "Situation Jasper". Je veux dire, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était amoureux de moi. Comment étais-je supposée réagir et répondre à une déclaration comme celle-ci sachant que je ne ressentirai jamais la même chose pour lui ? Je n'en savais vraiment rien.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, mes règles débarquèrent le lendemain de cette déclaration, suivies juste après par une infection urinaire des plus basiques. Je veux dire, cette merde était douloureuse, mais elle permit de mettre le sexe de côté jusqu'à ce que les antibiotiques soient ressortis de mon organisme. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus être avec Jasper seul à seule, et cela ne m'embêtait pas plus que ça. Je savais également que je laissais tomber ça pour quelque chose de bien mieux, quand je dévoilerai finalement mes sentiments à Edward. Pour autant, en ce qui concernait nos activités "de groupe", je voyais juste ça comme du sexe. Donc, en y pensant de cette manière, je pouvais continuer d'être avec eux deux ensemble. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Et si je pouvais faire ça, cela ne pouvait pas alerter Jasper que quelque chose n'allait pas… pour l'instant.

Le fait de ne pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec eux me donnait le temps d'élaborer un plan pour traiter le "Dilemme Jasper" comme je m'étais mise à le nommer. Pas que j'avais déjà finalisé un plan, cela dit. Faire des plans et les organiser, c'était le truc de Jasper, ça, pas le mien.

_Ouais, c'est tout ou rien. C'est de la balle._

_ Grrrr… je le sais, crois-moi, je le sais._

_ Et maintenant, ils savent que tu es libre et saine, à même de recommencer à baiser._

_ Hummm… s'il te plait, ne me le rappelle pas !_

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hein ? Ou devrais-je plutôt dire "QUI est-ce que tu vas te faire ?_

_ S'il te plait, peux-tu juste me foutre la paix ? J'ai besoin d'un jour sans t'entendre me gueuler dessus, bordel !_

_ Qu'importe ! C'est une merde qu'il va bien falloir que tu comprennes, putain. C'est pour ça que je suis là à te gueuler dessus ! _

_ Ouais, ça te fait une belle jambe ce que tu es en train de me faire. Putain, si tu savais ce que tu peux me faire chier !_

_ Hé, c'est ton subconscient, pas le mien. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire_.

J'arrêtai d'écouter la voix emmerdante qui me prenait la tête et me concentrai à la place sur mes gestes pour que tout soit fait et correctement fait, comme ça avait besoin de l'être, pour la fête de tout à l'heure. J'avais l'habitude d'être une spécialiste pour mettre les choses de côté et ne plus y penser, mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Car à présent, je ne pouvais tout simplement plus laisser tout ça de côté. Les choses avaient pris une telle ampleur que c'était devenu un truc vraiment chiant et énorme et que je pouvais plus le négliger. J'avais ignoré ce que je ressentais pour Edward depuis neuf putain d'années et j'avais le sentiment que j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Et par-dessus tout ça, il y avait le "Dilemme Jasper" auquel je devais faire face, en plus.

J'avais désespérément besoin d'une personne à qui parler, quelqu'un qui n'était pas la voix dans ma tête. La personne avec laquelle j'avais pour habitude de parler, Jasper, était la source du problème, donc, avec lui, c'était hors de question. Et honnêtement, quel que soit le nombre de fois que les garçons me diraient que ce que nous faisions était bien et qu'il n'y avait pas à en avoir honte, j'en avais honte quand même.

Je ne voulais raconter à personne mon, ou notre, arrangement secret, ce qui ne me laissait que vraiment très peu de gens à qui pouvoir finalement parler. Je m'étais demandée s'il ne faudrait pas que j'en parle à un psy, mais je ne pensais pas que cela puisse m'aider. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui me connaisse pour me dire ce que je devais faire ou ce qu'il pensait de la situation, mais je ne pouvais pas en parler avec les deux personnes qui me connaissaient le mieux. Vous voyez mon dilemme qui s'ajoutait au "Dilemme Jasper" ? Ben, ça craignait d'être moi en ce moment.

Il y avait quelqu'un que j'avais rencontré récemment à qui je pensais que, peut-être un jour, je pourrais me confier, mais pour l'instant, je ne croyais pas que nous soyons suffisamment proches.

Alice était un souffle d'air frais dans l'atmosphère lourde qu'était ma vie. Nous nous étions rencontrées au centre communautaire ; elle était là pour devenir bénévole et s'inscrire dans un atelier. Alice était de quelques années plus jeune que moi, juste vingt-et-un ans. Elle avait déménagé ici de quelque part dans le Mississipi au début de l'année scolaire. Elle ne connaissait personne et n'était pas introduite dans tout le système qui entourait l'université, donc, elle avait décidé d'aller au centre communautaire pour sortir et avoir un peu une vie sociale.

Alice était piquante et spirituelle et sarcastique et honnête et intelligente et ne prenait ombrage de personne. Elle était forte où je me sentais faible. Elle était facile à vivre et insouciante où je m'enlisais dans des situations impossibles. Elle était mon opposée dans bien des domaines, mais nous avions accroché immédiatement. Je n'en étais pas au point où je sentais que je pouvais la charger de mes problèmes, mais elle était la copine dont je savais maintenant que j'avais désespérément besoin.

Avant Alice, j'avais les garçons et je croyais qu'ils étaient tout ce dont j'aurais jamais besoin. Etant un garçon manqué, être copine avec des filles ne m'avait jamais semblé vraiment intéressant pour moi. Mais maintenant, maintenant, je voyais bien que cela me manquait. Qu'avoir une femme avec qui parler, à qui se confier, pour être juste une femme à son contact, serait bien.

Je m'amusais avec Alice et cela me surprenait. Nous ne nous étions rencontrées qu'une paire de fois pour prendre le café ensemble, durant les deux dernières semaines, mais ça avait été sympa. Avec elle, le poids de la situation difficile dans laquelle je me trouvais s'évanouissait et je pouvais simplement être moi-même.

Elle allait passer aujourd'hui et je pourrais la présenter à mes mecs. J'espérais qu'ils pourraient l'apprécier autant que moi. Je n'étais pas en train d'essayer de les remplacer, mais elle comblait quelque chose en moi qui avait manqué, même si je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant.

Alice comblait un vide en moi et peut-être qu'elle ferait la même chose avec mes copains. Un espace non rempli d'émotions et de sentiments compliqués, confus et conflictuels. Je savais que je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne partie prenante de notre vie privée ou de notre arrangement, car cela ne nous concernait que nous trois, strictement. Mais peut-être que ça nous ferait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans notre entourage pour un moment.

- Ah, Bella ! Dit Edward en secouant mon épaule, me sortant brutalement de mes divagations.

- Hum ! Répondis-je toujours à moitié dans mes pensées.

- Heu, je pense que ces pommes de terre sont assez écrasées, petit cœur, fit Edward, me prenant le presse-purée des mains et rigolant.

Cela me sortit totalement de ma rêverie et je baissai les yeux sur le saladier posé devant moi. J'avais maintenant presque une soupe de pommes de terre à la place de la purée que j'étais censée préparer. J'avais été tellement plongée dans mes pensées que j'en avais beaucoup trop écrasé les patates. Mes pensées tournaient en boucle, ne s'arrêtant jamais.

_Bah…_

_ Merde. Super. Juste. Super._

- Oh, chiotte ! Sursautai-je, calculant si nous avions encore assez de pommes de terre et assez de temps pour les préparer. Et ce n'était pas le cas. « Rahhh putain de putain de putain ! »

- Arrête de dire putain ou je vais être obligé de m'occuper de toi, ma douce Bella, me susurra Edward tout bas à l'oreille, son souffle chaud et son ton propageaient des frissons dans tout mon organisme.

- Edward, soupirai-je en m'appuyant en arrière contre lui, souhaitant que ça arrive et aussi souhaitant que ça n'arrive pas.

- Je sais, bébé, bientôt ! Je te le promets, murmura-t-il en serrant mes hanches entre ses mains et en me faisant des bisous sur la tempe avant de prendre le saladier devant moi pour jeter les pommes de terre gâchées.

Ils avaient été tellement patients ces dernières semaines. Je savais qu'ils étaient tendus à cause de leurs besoins sexuels inassouvis, tous les deux, tout comme je l'étais moi-même d'ailleurs. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que nous nous grimpions dessus les uns les autres et cette soudaine interruption sèche nous avait tous blessés. Mais Edward n'avait rien bousculé ou pressé et ne se plaignait pas. Pas comme Jasper qui était plus excité que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il ne me forçait pas, mais suggérait seulement des alternatives à notre pratique habituelle du sexe, ce que j'avais rapidement repoussé. Si je ne pouvais rien faire, alors eux non plus. Cela me semblait normal.

Plus tôt, Edward et moi avions préparé des patates douces en y déposant sur le dessus des mini marshmallows. Nous en faisions une sorte de concours. Nous avions chacun un côté du plat et faisions un motif avec les marshmallows. Quand nous eûmes terminé, il me dit : "J'te montre le mien si tu me montres le tien !" ce qui enclencha nos éclats de rire, chacun de nous se remémorant l'incident de notre jeunesse. Nos rires attirèrent en courant Jasper, puis ils se mirent tous les deux contre moi, à m'exciter et à m'allumer et à me laisser finalement frustrée et à bout de nerfs. J'allais devoir tenir ma promesse de "plus" tard" ; j'en avais besoin autant qu'eux.

- Donc, pas de purée de pommes de terre, alors ? Fit remarquer Edward avec un sourire sournois sur le visage. Je voulais lui retirer ce sourire en le léchant.

- Je suppose que non, mais nous avons assez pour nourrir tout le monde et même davantage.

- Bon, on dirait bien que tout est fait ou dans le four. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas te préparer, ma chérie ? Me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je fis à peine un signe affirmatif de la tête et quittai la cuisine pour ma chambre comme il me l'avait suggéré. Pendant que je me préparai, je repensai au comportement bizarre qu'Edward me dispensait depuis l'incident de la douche. La douche où j'avais craqué parce que Jasper m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et je n'avais pas pu le supporter, et ensuite, Edward était arrivé et m'avait sauvée, me rendant les choses meilleures comme il le faisait toujours.

Edward avait agi… bizarrement depuis lors. Bon, pas bizarre, pour tout dire… plutôt… curieuse, peut-être. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment mettre un nom dessus. Il était devenu plus affectueux, mais pas d'une façon sexuelle. Il avait pris l'habitude de m'appeler "Chérie" ou "Bébé" ou "Mon petit cœur" ou "Ma Bella". Pas que je m'en plaigne, pensez-vous. C'était juste inattendu et ça me prenait au dépourvu. C'étaient des termes d'affection que vous utilisiez avec une petite amie, pas avec votre meilleure amie.

_Tu aimes ça et tu le sais._

_ Bien sûr, mais…_

_ Mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Qu'il soit comme ça avec toi ?_

_ Si, mais enfin…_

_ A nouveau, enfin quoi ?_

_ Je ne sais pas, ça à l'air… faux._

_ Faux ? Comme quoi ?_

_ Comme s'il avait pitié de moi, il fait ça parce qu'il pense que je me sentirai mieux. Même si c'est pourtant pas le cas._

_ T'as un sérieux problème, tu sais ça, pas vrai ? Tu peux pas tout simplement apprécier et pas tout le temps analyser le pourquoi ?_

_ J'essaye, mais…_

_ Rahhhhh, tu es désespérante._

C'était seulement des termes d'affection, mais il y avait d'autres choses aussi. Des petites choses comme m'apporter mon café du matin et le petit-déjeuner au lit, mettre des petits mots dans mon sac pour me rappeler des choses que sans cela j'aurais oubliées, préparer le dîner les soirs où il rentrait avant moi à la maison, laisser des petits mots sur le miroir de la salle de bain, me serrer dans ses bras et me câliner sur le canapé ou au lit, même s'il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien de sexuel entre nous, brosser mes cheveux et plein de petites choses inconséquentes qui prises séparément, ne représentaient pas grand chose. Mais qui, mises ensemble, arrivaient à faire quelque chose de très important. C'était presque comme s'il me courtisait. Je refusai de me donner de faux espoirs, en tout cas, pas avant que j'ai mis les choses au point avec Jasper.

Ahhh… Jasper. Maintenant il y avait une autre énigme à laquelle je devais penser. Jasper avait été aussi attentionné envers moi depuis sa déclaration d'amour, mais pas de façon si évidente que l'avait été Edward. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait, comme si à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de prononcer ces paroles, il essayait de me faire sentir au travers des mots ce qu'il ne pouvait pas me démontrer dans ses actes. Il était hésitant dans ses démonstrations d'affection, comme s'il n'était pas certain de la façon dont on aime quelqu'un, et ça, justement, ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

Jasper ne savait pas comme aimer quelqu'un Il essayait vraiment de tout son cœur de devenir ce qu'il croyait qu'il devait être. Je tentais de me montrer au mieux de mes capacités, sans lui donner cependant un espoir qu'un jour je puisse lui retourner ses sentiments, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas le rejeter non plus. Il fallait que je fasse avec, lui montrer ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, il trouverait quelqu'un à aimer comme ça, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas moi. Mon cœur était d'ores et déjà pris.

C'était une pente très glissante sur laquelle je m'aventurais. J'avais constamment peur de faire plus de mal que de bien. Peur que je devais juste lui dire que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer de cette façon-là. Est-ce que je faisais ce qu'il fallait ? Ou allais-je simplement le détruire ? Je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière et repenser à ma décision maintenant, j'avais commencé dans cette voie-là, je ne pouvais plus en dévier dorénavant. Je ne faisais pas de débordantes démonstrations d'affection avec lui, mais je lui offrais mon sourire "spécial Jasper" quand il me disait "les mots", et je ne repoussais pas timidement ses gestes et ses câlins, mais je ne les encourageais pas non plus. J'étais un monstre de me comporter ainsi avec lui. Je le savais et je me haïssais moi-même un peu plus encore. Je n'entrevoyais pas de solution à mon "Dilemme Jasper" et c'est ce qui m'effrayait plus que tout. Comment allais-je résoudre cela sans qu'il en vienne à me détester ou sans perdre ou miner notre amitié en même temps ?

_Je ne vois pas un moyen d'y arriver sans que ça tourne à la cata._

_ Mais… mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen, il le faut. Je ne peux pas le perdre._

_ Peut-être faut-il que tu t'y prépares ? Peut-être que c'est le mieux ?_

_ NON ! Non, je dois avoir Jasper dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas négociable._

_ Maintenant tu es égoïste en plus._

_ Ouais… et alors ?_

_ C'était juste pour dire._

J'étais dans la salle de bain en train de me maquiller quand Edward entra et me fit sursauter. Il fit un bond et ricana un peu à me voir ici à me faire belle avec du maquillage, entre autre chose. Nous allions avoir du monde à la maison et je voulais faire bonne impression. C'était seulement la seconde fois que nous participions à un rassemblement social depuis que notre arrangement avait commencé, et le premier ne s'était pas trop bien passé. Espérons que celui-là se passera mieux ! Pour ajouter au stress, il y avait le fait que Jasper avait couché avec toutes les femmes qui allaient être présentes aujourd'hui.

Je me sentais possessive envers Jasper maintenant, comme s'il m'appartenait. Je n'avais aucun droit véritable de ressentir cela, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Je ne voulais pas de lui de cette façon, mais ça me dérangeait quelque part qu'il se soit de lui-même offert à toutes ces filles. Cela rendait ce que nous faisions ou ce que nous avions moins spécial, je trouve. Et même si je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, ce que nous faisions était spécial. Du moins, ça l'était pour moi.

_Tu es vraiment très égoïste et mesquine._

_ Oui, je sais. Je hais ça, mais comment pourrait-il se donner à toutes ces filles et que ça soit toujours spécial avec moi ?_

_ Il le fait, c'est la vérité. Mais tu ne veux pas de lui, que ce soit d'une façon romantique ou sexuelle, d'ailleurs._

_ A nouveau, je le sais. Ce n'est pas rationnel et ça n'a aucun sens, mais c'est ce que je ressens._

_ Tu as vraiment besoin d'aide._

_ Je commence à penser par moi-même._

Edward s'éclaircit la gorge, me tirant de mes divagations. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était là. Je regardai son image réfléchie par le miroir et il regardait la mienne. Je soulevai un sourcil à son attention, l'air de dire "quoi ?"

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air dans la lune, aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude ! S'inquiéta Edward en s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte. Il regardait toujours mon image, pas moi.

- Je vais bien. J'en ai juste plein la tête, je suppose, traînai-je tout en appliquant du mascara sur mes cils. « Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose, ou est-ce juste le fait que je me maquille qui est si fascinant ? »

- Ben, pas vraiment ! Pourtant, le fait que tu te maquilles m'a rendu curieux et m'intrigue. Et j'ai envie de pisser et t'es dans ma salle de bain.

Ben, pour commencer, c'est NOTRE salle de bain et ne te gêne pas pour moi !

Je lui fis un vague geste de la main, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait y aller franco, avant de me remettre à mon maquillage.

Il soupira lourdement, roulant des yeux en même temps, avant d'ajouter :

- Bella, j'ai vraiment besoin de pisser. Tu peux sortir, oui ?

Je fus choquée et surprise par cette déclaration, alors je me tournai vers lui. Croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, je le regardai finalement lui, et pas sa réflexion dans le miroir.

- Edward, tu es en train de me dire que tu ne peux pas pisser devant moi ? Je te connais depuis vingt ans, pas besoin d'être tout timide devant moi maintenant. Sérieusement, je t'ai vu nu à de nombreuse occasions. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas de te voir faire ça qui va me déranger ou me mettre en rogne ! Il n'y a plus de mystère. Va utiliser les toilettes de la salle de bain de la chambre d'ami si tu as autant envie et que ça t'ennuie de le faire devant moi, lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me retourner vers le miroir.

Edward vint derrière moi, pressant mes hanches contre le rebord du plan du lavabo, alors qu'il appuyait son corps contre mon dos. Empoignant mes cheveux légèrement, il tira sur le côté, lui exposant la longueur de mon cou. Son autre bras s'enroula autour de mon corps, sa main massant et serrant mon sein. Ses yeux rivés dans les miens dans le miroir, me piégeant de son regard en abaissant sa bouche sur mon cou. C'était si sauvage, si primal et je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux.

- Oh, ma chère Bella, j'ai un secret ou deux que tu ne connais pas et d'autres trucs du même genre que j'ai encore à te montrer. Même après vingt ans, tu es toujours un mystère pour moi. Un mystère que j'ai l'intention d'explorer totalement et de découvrir, me susurra Edward en me regardant à travers ses cils, nos regards ne se quittant à aucun moment.

Il effleura mon cou de ses lèvres, de haut en bas, ne leur faisant jamais complètement toucher ma peau. Utilisant seulement le bout de ses doigts sur mon sein, Edward les remonta doucement jusqu'à mon mamelon, le captura avec la pointe de chacun de ses cinq doigts. Mon mamelon se durcit sous ce toucher inhabituel, alors qu'il tourmentait la pointe entre le bout de ses doigts.

Ma tête retomba contre son épaule, nos regards toujours liés l'un à l'autre. C'était si érotique de le regarder me faire ces choses. J'avais envie de tenter l'expérience plus loin et avec nettement moins de vêtements. Juste cette pensée me fit ressentir un serrement dans mon ventre, mais nous avions de la compagnie qui était probablement déjà là. Edward savait ce qu'il faisait. Il me poussait dans mes retranchements, mais sans me permettre de m'y perdre totalement. Il savait que nous n'avions pas le temps de terminer ce jeu maintenant. Je le haïssais et l'aimais pour cela.

_Putain, il m'allume à mort !_

Et puis brutalement, il me lâcha, se retournant pour faire face aux toilettes. Je l'entendis relever la cuvette et descendre la fermeture Eclair de sa braguette.

- Edward, tu… tu… haletai-je en regardant son dos dans le miroir.

Il haussa à peine les épaules avant de dire :

- J'ai besoin de pisser et je ne vais pas utiliser les toilettes de la chambre d'ami alors que les gens sont déjà là et ça me prendrait quinze minutes pour naviguer entre les salutations des uns et des autres avant d'y arriver. En plus, tu as dit que t'étais d'accord !

Je n'étais pas dérangée par le fait qu'il se soulage devant moi. J'étais énervée après lui d'avoir exciter mon désir et ensuite de m'avoir laissée tomber.

- Qu'importe ! Putain, tu m'as allumée à mort ! Lui crachai-je fâchée, avant de quitter la salle de bain.

Avant que je ferme la porte, je l'entendis rigoler et s'exclamer :

- C'est peut-être vrai, mais bordel, tu adores ça et tu le sais !

Etant l'adulte mature et responsable que j'étais, je regardai par dessus mon épaule et lui tirai la langue. Je pouvais entendre son rire à travers la porte de la salle de bain et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre tranquillement à rire moi aussi.

_Ouais, aujourd'hui ça va être une longue journée !_

_ Tu peux répéter un peu ça, ma puce ?_


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPITRE 38

EDWARD POV

"_Always when we fight_

_I kiss you once or twice_

_And everything's forgotten_

_I know you hate that_

_It was always_

_You and me always"_

_You and me song – The Wannadies_

Je pouvais entendre Bella qui essayait de ne pas rigoler de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi en rogne que ça après moi si elle se marrait. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de l'allumer comme ça, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle me tenait à sa botte de toutes les façons possible avec absolument tout ce qu'elle faisait et je la voulais, tout simplement. Je voulais tout d'elle. Pour toujours.

En fait, ces sentiments et ces pensées n'avaient rien de nouveau pour moi, mais il devenait de plus en plus difficile de les cacher. Et en réalité, je ne les avais pas cachés dernièrement, je les avais laissés se montrer. Depuis que je l'avais trouvée sur le sol de la douche, tellement éperdue que cela m'avait brisé le cœur rien que de la regarder.

Depuis lors, j'avais montré mon jeu. Pas que d'aimer Bella ou être amoureux de Bella était un jeu, non. Car ce n'en était pas un. Mais mon grand geste pour lui dévoiler mes sentiments était seulement dans deux semaines. Je devais la préparer à ça. Le construire petit à petit, pour que ça ne lui tombe pas dessus d'un coup.

Je sentais que ça devenait tellement évident, je me demandais comment elle ne voyait pas ou ne me parlait pas de ce que je ressentais à son sujet. Mon cœur laissait paraître mes sentiments, mais je ferai comme elle choisira. C'était elle pour toujours, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il n'y avait pas de retour possible en arrière pour moi. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais.

Cependant, il y avait une petite chose que j'avais besoin de faire avant de me déclarer à Bella, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la faire. Je me retenais de faire ça depuis trois semaines maintenant, mais le temps était venu d'y passer. Il fallait que je parle à Jasper de mon plan et de mes sentiments. Cela l'affectait lui autant que Bella et moi. Je m'en étais empêché parce que je savais qu'il n'allait pas très bien prendre la nouvelle. Cela allait vouloir signifier la fin de notre arrangement et un changement dans la dynamique de notre relation ; de TOUTE notre relation.

Mais cette dynamique avait changé au moment où Bella m'avait embrassé et où je lui avais rendu son baiser. Je savais, à présent, que nous nous étions leurrés nous-mêmes si nous pensions que nous pourrions juste baiser ensemble et que tout reste comme ça l'avait été jusque-là. Parce que je m'étais engagé là-dedans sachant que j'étais amoureux d'elle, donnant seulement mon accord pour que je puisse l'avoir elle, de toute les manières qu'elle pourrait me donner. Mais maintenant... maintenant, je voulais tout, absolument tout d'elle.

C'était peut-être mal de ma part de vouloir changer les choses, à présent, mais je devais faire ce que j'avais à faire. Je devais avoir Bella pour moi, et seulement moi. Je perdrai probablement l'amitié de Jasper par la même occasion, mais en fin de compte, j'espérais que ça en vaille la peine, et qu'après quelques temps, Jasper verrait que c'était comme ça que les choses devaient être. Je n'allais pas mentir et clamer que la perte de l'amitié de Jasper ne me porterait pas un énorme coup ; ça serait le cas.

Ça avait toujours été nous trois, comme des partenaires égaux, et je voulais l'exclure pour partie de cet ensemble. Le dépouiller de ses droits sur Bella de cette façon. Revendiquer que le cœur de Bella m'appartienne.

Mais ça en valait la peine, pas vrai ? Ça valait le coup de perdre un tiers de moi-même pour me sentir complet grâce à tout ce que j'aurais à y gagner. Cependant, il était toujours possible que Belle ne ressente pas la même chose que moi, et alors là, je pourrais perdre absolument tout ce qui m'était cher. Qu'ils partent tous les deux, me laissant tout seul. Cette idée était trop déprimante et inconcevable pour que je m'y attarde seulement. Alors, je l'oubliai, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à penser une telle chose. Cela serait la pire de toutes les issues possibles.

_Cela ne pouvait, ne devait pas arriver._

_ C'est pourtant possible..._

_ Non, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver._

_ Ok, comment tu comptes arrêter ça alors, Ô Grand Sage ?_

_ Heu... j'en sais rien !_

_ Ouais... c'est bien ce que je pensais !_

Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si j'arrivais trop tard ? Si elle avait déjà donné son cœur à Jasper ? Je ne pensais pas que ce soit le cas, mais j'avais quand même toujours un doute. Je les avais vus ce matin-là, enlacés si étroitement l'un contre l'autre. Plus tard, quand je l'avais trouvée, ravagée dans la douche, ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Je les avais observés tous les deux ensemble depuis lors, et j'avais remarqué qu'il était affectueux avec elle. Elle lui retournait son affection, en quelque sorte, mais elle ne prenait jamais l'initiative, elle n'allait jamais après lui comme elle venait vers moi. Alors, juste ce petit fait me donnait un peu d'espoir.

Je projetai de lui parler aujourd'hui lorsque tout le monde serait parti, mais avec la promesse de passer en « mode sexe », peut-être que ce soir n'était pas encore le bon moment. Dieu, comme j'avais besoin d'être avec Bella ! Ces trois dernières semaines avaient été une torture, mais cela nous avait également fait du bien. Faire un break dans nos activités sexuelles permettait de mettre toute cette situation en perspective. Je savais que cela m'avait aidé, et cela me permettait également de démontrer à Bella qu'il y avait autre chose que le sexe et que je l'aimais.

J'entendis rire dans le salon et me joignis à la fête qui avait déjà commencé. J'aimais ces rassemblements, j'aimais avoir tous mes amis autour de moi. Ce serait difficile de ne pas faire de démonstrations d'affection envers Bella devant tout ce monde, mais c'était bien pour nous de sortir de notre coquille et de rencontrer des gens. Bella avait aussi invité sa nouvelle amie, Alice.

Bella avait parlé d'Alice non-stop les deux dernières semaines. J'étais tout excité pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'une présence féminine dans sa vie. Nos mères et Rosalie n'étaient pas le genre d'amie dont elle avait besoin actuellement. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui ne connaisse pas toute sa vie. Avec un peu de chance, cette Alice était exactement ce qui lui fallait. J'avais tout entendu à son sujet, et honnêtement, j'étais curieux de rencontrer la fille qui rendait Bella si enthousiaste. Cela faisait longtemps que je le l'avais pas vue avec autant d'étincelles dans les yeux.

La journée passait agréablement, nous mangions, riions, parlions et passions vraiment des bons moments. La fête tirait à sa fin. Moi et quelques uns des autres mecs étions dehors près de la fosse à feu à parler football, quand j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et un cri de joie. Je savais que ça signifiait que l'insaisissable Alice avait finalement fait son apparition. Je me sentais tout excité de faire enfin sa connaissance.

Bella nous appela et je me retournai pour jeter un coup d'œil à cette Alice. Elle était petite, même minuscule, mais pas fragile. Cela se voyait tout de suite.

Edward, Jasper, voici mon amie Alice ! Alice, voici mes deux meilleurs amis Jasper et Edward, nous présenta-t-elle tout excitée.

Je pouvais dire que cette rencontre signifiait beaucoup pour elle, alors j'affichai mon plus beau sourire et tendis ma main à Alice pour la saluer. Sa main se retrouva engloutie dans la mienne, mais sa poigne était ferme et sûre. Je l'appréciai déjà.

Alice, je suis si content de te rencontrer enfin. Bella n'arrêtait pas de nous parler encore et encore de sa nouvelle amie. Je ne l'avais pas vue aussi enthousiaste que ça depuis un bon bout de temps, dis-je en désignant Bella.

Bella rougit comme je m'y attendais. C'était tout à fait son genre.

Et bien, Eddie, c'est pareil pour moi. C'est si agréable de te rencontrer, depuis le temps que Bella me parle de toi et de Jasper, répondit Alice. Elle m'a tout dit de vous.

Eddie, hummm... C'est affreusement familier, tu ne trouves pas ? Et tout de nous ? Je suis certain que tu as dû t'ennuyer à mourir, répliquai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Ouais, Eddie, t'as un problème avec ça ? Demanda Alice en scrutant mon visage.

Je ne pus retenir le rire qui bouillonnait en moi. Cette femme était pleine d'entrain et ne prenait pas ombrage de quoi que ce soit. Je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Bella l'appréciait tant.

Ben, Ali, j'autorise seulement ces deux-là à m'appeler Eddie, dis-je en désignant Jasper et Bella de ma bouteille de bière. Mais je suppose que je peux laisser couler pour cette fois-ci. Alors, Bella m'a dit que tu venais juste d'être transférée ici. Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?

Ouais, je viens de déménager du Mississipi. J'avais besoin de me couper de la chaleur et de l'humidité, pourtant, on dirait que je n'ai pas réussi à laisser l'humidité derrière moi. J'étudie les affaires pour l'instant. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre encore de ce que je veux étudier. C'est à ça que sert l'université, pas vrai ? A ce faire une idée des choses. Bella m'a dit que tu travailles sur ton Master de musique. S'agit-il d'interprétation ou bien de théorie et de composition ? Me demanda Alice véritablement intéressée et cela me ravit.

Je me sentais attiré par cette petite personne, cette Alice. Pas du tout d'une manière sexuelle, mais parce qu'elle semblait apporter à la vie de Bella quelque chose que ni Jasper ni moi n'étions à même de lui apporter, aussi dur puissions-nous essayer. J'étais reconnaissant de sa soudaine apparition dans nos vies.

Théorie et composition ! Pas vraiment sûr de ce que je vais en faire, cependant. Mais bon, c'est ce que j'aime, donc...

J'aimerais t'entendre jouer un jour. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer le piano dans le salon. Peut-être plus tard ? Demanda Alice, appuyant sa demande d'un regard suppliant de bébé chien.

_Oh, elle est douée._

_ Ouais, elle l'est. A la différence de Bella, elle maîtrise les attraits de sa féminité._

Hummm... fis-je sans me mouiller et soudainement fort embarrassé, mais, grand merci, Bella intervint et me sauva.

Actuellement, Edward travaille sur un morceau super secret qu'il ne partage avec personne. Pas même avec moi, dit Bella frappant légèrement mon bras de son poing. Il va le créer au récital de l'hiver, dans deux semaines. Tu pourras venir ?

Vraiment ? Un morceau super secret, hein ? A présent, tu as aiguisé ma curiosité. Comptez sur moi ! Dit Alice en nous regardant tour à tour Bella et moi.

Puis, son attention se tourna vers Jasper, qui était resté silencieux durant tout notre échange. Je regardai Jazz, notant immédiatement son attitude tendue, sourcils froncés et mâchoire serrée. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec lui, là tout de suite. Il dévisageait Alice avec un air... presque... de répulsion, on dirait. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où lui venait cette réaction froide et presque méchante envers elle.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il n'avait pas pu coucher avec Alice, elle venait tout juste de débarquer dans la région et nous avions été monogames chacun de nous depuis pratiquement le début de l'année scolaire. A moins qu'il n'ait triché, mais j'en doutais hautement. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

_Heu, mec, c'était un salaud avant ça._

_ Non, il courait à droite à gauche, mais seulement avec une femme à la fois._

_ T'en es sûr ?_

_ Oui, oui, il ne blesserait jamais Bella comme ça_.

Apparemment, Bella était aussi perplexe que moi, quant au comportement bizarre de Jasper. Elle excusa rapidement Alice et elle-même, prétextant vouloir faire rencontrer d'autres gens à Alice. Je vis le regard blessé sur le visage de Bella, et c'était dû, bien évidemment, au seul comportement de Jasper. Attrapant le bras de Jasper, je le tirai dans un coin pour qu'on puisse parler en privé.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, mec ? Lui assenai-je, les sourcil froncés de confusion et contrôlant à peine ma colère.

Eddie.. soupira-t-il, n'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Putain, ne me donne pas du « Eddie », Jazz ! Crachai-je avec mépris avant de continuer : « Merde, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Alice est importante pour Bella, en conséquence, elle est importante pour nous ! Tu me suis ? Bella est tellement contente d'avoir quelqu'un comme Alice dans sa vie, elle a besoin de quelqu'un comme Alice. Si tu gâches ça pour elle en te comportant comme un putain de bâtard, que Dieu me vienne en aide, Jasper... je laissai ma phrase en suspens, pas encore prêt à la finir.

Il soupira avant de finalement lever les yeux vers moi. Il y avait de l'angoisse dans son regard. Un truc n'allait vraiment pas ; il avait l'air de se battre avec lui-même. Seigneur, je détestais le voir comme ça. Il était mon ami, mon meilleur ami et à plus d'un titre, il était comme mon frère. Je posai une main sur son épaule et la serrai, je pris un ton rassurant mais interrogatif.

Jasper, mec, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais !

Edward, je ne peux pas. En tout cas, pas pour le moment du moins. Je te promets de ne plus me comporter de la sorte avec Alice. Seulement, je... je pense que j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment, répondit Jasper, l'air défait.

Jasper, quoi qu'il se passe, je peux t'aider. Tu n'as qu'à me demander, le rassurai-je. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir aussi mal.

Edward, je le ferai. Mais d'abord, il faut que je sois clair dans ma tête, d'accord ?

C'est à cause d'Alice ? Tu la connais ? J'essaye juste de comprendre !

S'il te plait Edward ! Je t'en prie, laisse tomber pour l'instant ! Je t'en supplie ! Dit-il la voix et le regard plus durs.

Ok, mec, je laisse tomber. Mais tu m'expliqueras, t'as saisi ? Fis-je sur un ton rude, mais pas méchant.

Jasper acquiesça à peine avant d'entrer dans la maison et, je présume, d'aller dans sa chambre pour éclaircir ce qui lui posait problème. Je n'étais plus aussi en rogne après lui que je l'étais au début de notre discussion. Il me ferait savoir quand il serait prêt, pourtant, cela me blessait qu'il ne veuille pas ou ne puisse pas me laisser lui venir en aide. Je sentais que la distance qui c'était installée entre nous ces deux derniers mois, s'élargissait encore plus. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons combler cette lacune ou réduire cette distance, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un de ces jours.

La fête commença à tirer à sa fin après ça. Je me mis à débarrasser alors que Bella saluait le dernier couple de retardataires qui nous quittait. Jasper fit sa réapparition. Je savais qu'un truc n'allait pas avec lui, mais je décidai de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant et cela mit une entrave à l'intention que j'avais de lui parler de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Bella. Je ne pensais pas que ça soit le bon moment, mais il faudra bien que je lui en parle. Merde, s'il y avait une situation impossible, c'était celle où nous nous trouvions.

Alors que je faisais la vaisselle, je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vis Jasper et Bella assis sous le belvédère à parler. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être en train de se disputer. En fait, si je m'en référais à leurs expressions faciales, on aurait plutôt dit que Jasper était en train de s'excuser auprès de Bella et elle avait l'air de le prendre plutôt bien, même si elle ne débordait pas de joie. Ne voulant pas m'immiscer dans leur instant privé, je retournai à ma tâche ménagère, me perdant moi-même dans toutes les pensées qui envahissaient mon esprit.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPITRE 39

EDWARD POV

Une paire de bras chauds enlaçant ma taille par derrière me sortit de mes pensées. Bella avait appuyé sa joue contre mon dos, me serrant pour me faire un câlin. Je la sentis se détendre à mon contact ; elle laissa échapper un profond soupir.

Je tapotai ses mains devant moi avec la mienne et lui demandai :

- Fatiguée ?

Je la sentis acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête avant qu'elle me serre à nouveau. Je ris à son geste si simple et si doux. Jasper entra dans la cuisine et vint se percher sur le plan de travail à côté de l'évier. Je levai les yeux vers lui et formulai silencieusement de mes lèvres : "Ça va ?" Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment avant qu'un éclair d'espièglerie traverse son regard.

_Oh merde, quoi que ce soit, ça va être fichtrement bon ou carrément mauvais_.

Il sauta du comptoir et vint se mettre derrière Bella et moi, nous enveloppant tous les deux de ses bras et nous serrant à mort. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'avais.

- Putain, Jazz ! Arrête ça tout de suite, merde ! Grommelai-je en attrapant la douchette du robinet et en les éclaboussant d'eau, lui et Bella.

Ils poussèrent tous les deux des cris aigus et perçants me relâchant tout en sautant en arrière. Je me retournai rapidement et les visai tous les deux pour les arroser. Nous rigolions tous aux éclats. Ils essayaient de se cacher l'un derrière l'autre, mais c'était inutile. Ils étaient complètement trempés et la cuisine aussi par la même occasion, lorsque j'arrêtai.

Jasper et Bella se regardèrent l'un l'autre, puis leurs regards se tournèrent vers moi, l'air malicieux, mais leurs intentions étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche. Je reculai aussi loin que possible contre le plan de travail. Cette histoire n'allait pas bien finir pour moi, je pouvais déjà le prévoir.

Bella, étant Bella, glissa sur le sol mouillé. Je me précipitai pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe et y réussis presque. J'arrivai à empêcher que sa tête ne heurte violemment le sol de bois dur, mais j'atterrissai sur elle. Nous laissâmes tous les deux échapper un gros "oumpfff" en frappant le sol.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandai-je en déplaçant mon poids pour ne pas l'écraser.

Bella me fit signe que oui, puis un grand sourire méchant s'afficha sur son visage, quand elle regarda par-dessus mon épaule. Une seconde plus tard, j'étais arrosé d'eau froide avec la douchette que je venais juste d'abandonner. Me roulant sur le dos, je me saisis de Bella dont je me servis comme d'un bouclier contre l'eau glacée, son dos contre mon torse.

- Edward, espèce de trou du c*l ! Hurla-t-elle quand l'eau la toucha au lieu de moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau tandis qu'elle se tortillait sur moi, tentant de m'échapper. Mais ses gigotements eurent un effet différent sur mon corps et je fus dur en un instant. Tout le désir et l'envie que je refrénais depuis pratiquement trois semaines revint à la surface. J'avais besoin d'elle, il me la fallait, maintenant. Bella le sentit et elle commença à se frotter d'elle-même contre moi, entraînant mes gémissements. J'attrapai ses hanches pour calmer ses mouvements du mieux que je le pouvais, tout en bougeant mon bassin contre elle.

La tête de Bella retomba en arrière sur mon épaule et je remarquai à peine que l'eau s'était arrêtée. Mes lèvres attaquèrent son cou, le mordillant, le suçant, tandis que mes mains se baladèrent de son ventre vers ses seins. Je sentis ses tétons durcir sous mes paumes. Etait-ce à cause de l'eau froide ou de mes caresses ? Je n'en savais rien. Elle miaulait et se balançait contre moi, essayant de créer un frottement..

Soudain, elle n'était plus là, hissée par Jasper. Il attaquait sa bouche et palpait ses fesses. Je me relevai et me pressai aussitôt contre son dos, mes mains serpentant sur le devant de son corps, reprenant ses seins en coupe dans le creux de mes paumes. Nous n'étions qu'un enchevêtrement de membres, de mains, de bouches, pendant que nous nous déshabillions rapidement les uns les autres. On en avait besoin, ça faisait si longtemps. Même si pourtant, ça me tuait de devoir la partager avec lui, je savais que tous les trois étions en manque dans l'immédiat.

Quand nous fûmes tous finalement nus, nos vêtements mouillés ayant été abandonnés un peu partout sur le sol de la cuisine, Bella donna une claque sur le plan de travail.

- Saute là-dessus, Edward ! Minauda-t-elle en prenant ma queue dans sa main, la pompant lentement sur toute sa longueur.

N'étant pas de ceux qui disent non à une femme, j'obtempérai et m'installai juste au bord. Une fois que je fus assis, Bella attrapa ma nuque et m'attira vers elle, en se mettant sur ses doigts de pieds. Nos lèvres et nos langues entrèrent en connexion, créant des étincelles qui volaient entre nous deux, tandis que nos langues se caressaient mutuellement.

_Seigneur, comme ça m'avait manqué !_

Je pourrais passer le reste de mes jours simplement à embrasser Bella. Même sans rien faire d'autre, c'était déjà le paradis. Comprenez-moi bien, j'aime aussi tous les autres trucs, mais l'embrasser n'avait rien de commun avec tout ce que j'avais jamais expérimenté avant.

Bella geignit contre ma bouche. Ses hanches bougèrent et je vis que Jasper s'était assis par terre entre ses jambes, le dos contre le placard, aimant Bella avec sa bouche. La bouche de Bella se détacha de la mienne et se déplaça vers ma gorge et mon épaule, pendant qu'une de ses mains glissa de ma nuque pour venir à nouveau encercler ma queue de ses doigts. Elle me pompait en même temps, au même rythme des attentions que lui portait Jasper. Ses gémissements se firent entendre plus fort et devinrent plus profonds à mesure qu'elle approchait de sa libération. Je savais que ça ne serait plus très long avant qu'elle n'atteigne ce qui serait, avec un peu de chance, le premier de beaucoup d'orgasmes, ce soir.

Ses genoux faiblirent, elle délaissa mon sexe pour poser ses mains sur le plan de travail afin d'essayer de mieux se soutenir. Je pris ses hanches entre mes mains, l'aidant à rester debout, tandis que Jasper la menait de plus en plus haut vers sa jouissance.

- C'est ça, bébé, jouis pour nous, murmurai-je dans sa chevelure, et elle continua à miauler et à gémir dans le creux de mon cou.

A présent que je la maintenais debout, une de ses mains descendit se poser dans les cheveux de Jasper, le poussant contre elle un peu plus. Elle était proche. Sa tête tomba en arrière, elle cambra son dos en s'éloignant de moi, la bouche ouverte, alors elle se lâcha, haletant mon prénom et celui de Jasper. C'était véritablement un magnifique spectacle à voir. Elle n'était jamais aussi belle que quand elle jouissait.

Elle s'effondra contre moi et je la soutenais contre mon corps alors que les vagues successives, répliques sismiques de son orgasme, s'écoulaient à travers tout son être. Jasper se releva, caressant le dos de Bella, un putain de grand sourire carnassier satisfait de lui sur le visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire ; il avait fait du bon boulot et il le savait.

Une fois qu'elle eut finalement recouvré ses esprits de ce que je pouvais assurer que ce fut un orgasme renversant, étourdissant, elle échappa à mon emprise pour se mettre debout entre mes jambes. Sa bouche, qui était maintenant au niveau de ma poitrine, commença à sucer et mordiller mes pectoraux, d'un téton à l'autre. C'était des attouchements légers, mais emplis de tout le désir et l'envie qu'elle ressentait. Le bout des doigts de Bella se promenait légèrement tout le long de ma queue, m'excitant.

Je suppose que je le méritai après mon petit coup de ce matin dans la salle de bain. Cela me convenait, je savais que j'avais déclenché ça, finalement… Mais, là, tout de suite, il s'agissait d'être avec elle, pas de déclencher quoi que ce soit ; d'être en connexion avec elle sur un plan physique, quelque chose qui nous avait manqué ces dernières semaines.

Je sifflai entre mes dents quand elle mordit un de mes tétons, je tins fermement ses cheveux dans mes mains, l'attirant plus encore vers moi, tout en voulant également la repousser en même temps. C'était presque vraiment trop. Mon corps s'enflammait de grésillements et d'étincelles, de besoin et de désir. Je pouvais pratiquement voir l'électricité qui passait entre nous. Il y avait toujours en moi ce besoin primal de la prendre et de la revendiquer, mais je laissai tomber et la laissai prendre les commandes du spectacle.

Se déplaçant en descendant sur ma poitrine, sa langue traçait des lignes de feu vers mon sexe et se concentra sur ma queue. Elle leva les yeux vers moi , me regardant à travers ses paupières mi-closes, elle lécha toute la longueur de ma hampe avec le plat de sa langue, flattant ensuite mon gland avec la pointe de celle-ci lorsqu'elle atteignit le bout de ma queue. C'était l'une de visions les plus érotiques que j'ai jamais vue et je faillis presque décharger à ce moment-là.

A la place, je soufflai, balayant sa chevelure hors de son visage de façon à ce que je puisse admirer la pipe phénoménale qu'elle était sur le point de m'administrer. Je savais que ça allait être phénoménal, ça ne pouvait que l'être. J'étais tellement bouleversé et déjà trop excité à cette idée pour vouloir autre chose. Toujours en me regardant, elle prit presque la totalité de ma hampe dans sa bouche, son nez venant caresser mes poils pubiques.

- Seigneur, Bella ! Grognai-je, agrippant ses cheveux plus fortement dans mes poings.

Elle me relâcha avec un "slurp" et se mit à pomper ma verge de sa petite main, me dévisageant impudiquement comme une chatte en chaleur, venue tout droit de mes rêves les plus sauvages et les plus humides. Elle me dit :

- Tu aimes ça, Edward ?

Je ne pouvais que hocher la tête dans l'affirmative et mordre ma lèvre. Je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour essayer de prolonger ça, mais ça n'allait pas prendre longtemps avant que je craque, je savais que c'était sûr. Bella abaissa sa bouche sur moi une fois encore. Je la guidai légèrement avec ma main dans ses cheveux, je me concentrai uniquement sur ses lèvres et sa langue sur moi et sur la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Ma queue glissant dans sa bouche était un spectacle presque aussi beau à voir que de la regarder entrer et sortir de sa chatte. Presque.

Bella geignit autour de moi, mais je ne pense pas que c'était à cause de ce qu'elle était en train de me faire. Relevant les yeux, je vis Jasper positionné derrière elle. Il glissa sans problème, s'enfonçant totalement en elle. Il débuta alors sur un rythme lent et aisé qui correspondait à celui de Bella sur ma verge. Je préférai ignorer ce que Jasper faisait à Bella et retournai mon regard vers elle, tandis qu'elle suçait toujours ma queue.

Elle était vraiment une pro à ça, s'il pouvait y avoir quoi que ce soit de professionnel à sucer des bites. Elle me prenait tout du long dans sa bouche, sa main suivant ses lèvres en remontant sur ma hampe. Elle tournait son poignet en haut pendant que sa langue jouait avec le bout de ma queue. L'allure de Bella s'intensifia, m'amenant de plus en plus au bord du gouffre. J'y était presque. Si proche, que je pouvais presque le goûter, mes cuisses étaient tendues et commencèrent à trembler.

- Bella..; si bon... putain... tellement bon. Juste comme ça, bébé, haletai-je.

Mes hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes pour aller à la rencontre de sa bouche, à présent. Bella grogna autour de moi. Ce n'était cependant pas un grognement de plaisir, mais plutôt d'inconfort. Je glissai hors de sa bouche, le haut de sa tête venant reposer contre mes abdos. Je ressentais des coups contre mon ventre alors qu'elle était projetée à un rythme violent contre moi. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle prononce le prénom de Jasper dans une plainte.

Je me saisis tendrement de ses épaules et l'attira vers le haut pour qu'elle puisse me regarder. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Son regard rencontra le mien, elle grimaçait à chaque coup que lui portait Jasper. Je regardai alors Jasper, ses mains étaient sur les hanches de Bella très étroitement serrées, l'attirant vers lui violemment à chaque coup de boutoir qu'il lui mettait. Son visage avait l'air dur ; les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermement clos et la mâchoire tendue. Il la pilonnait très durement, grognant à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Il ne s'agissait pas de sexe brutal ; il était en train de la blesser. Elle aurait des ecchymoses de ses mains et pas d'une manière agréable.

- Jasper, arrête ça ! L'avertis-je sur un ton bas et menaçant.

Il ne réagit pas du tout. C'était comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu, trop impliqué dans ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne réalisait même pas ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Bella continuait de gémir et de grimacer tandis qu'il rentrait en elle comme un marteau-piqueur. Mes bras s'enroulèrent dans le dos de Bella pour la retirer de lui, mais il la cramponnait trop fort. Il n'allait pas la lâcher. Une colère blanche m'envahit soudain.

_Putain, je vais le tuer._

Je caressai la joue de Bella du dos de mes doigts et lui murmurai que tout irait bien, avant de sauter en bas du plan de travail. Je me précipitai derrière Bella, dont les doigts agrippaient maintenant désespérément le bord du comptoir, se soutenant elle-même sous les impacts de l'abus sexuel de Jasper.

Je le poussai brutalement par les épaules, puis attrapai ses poignets et lui hurlai :

- Jasper, putain, arrête ça ! Tout de suite, bordel, maintenant !

Ma voix et mon geste ramenèrent Jasper sur terre. Il réalisa immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il relâcha Bella comme si elle l'avait brûlé et se recula en titubant vers le coin opposé du comptoir, un air d'horreur et de honte sur le visage.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Bella, oh mon Dieu. Bella, je t'en prie, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas, gémit-il faiblement.

Je pouvais voir les larmes perler à ses yeux, les rendant tout brillant.

Je me reculai, cueillis Bella dans mes bras et me détournai de lui légèrement, me servant de mon corps comme d'un bouclier contre lui. Bien que sur le moment, j'avais envie de lui botter le c*l, il fallait avant tout que je prenne soin de Bella.

- Barre-toi ! Dégage… maintenant ! Rugis-je contre lui, tentant de contenir la rage que je ressentais.

Jasper fit un pas vers nous, les mains tendues devant lui. Ses yeux suppliaient qu'on lui pardonne.

- Bella, s'il te plait ! Je suis tellement désolé, je ne savais pas… jamais je ne voudrais te faire du mal, supplia-t-il.

- Mais tu lui en as fait, sac à merde ! Dégage de là avant que je botte ton c*l désolé et pathétique, grondai-je.

Il couvrit sa bouche du dos de sa main et courut hors de la cuisine, un air de pure angoisse sur le visage. J'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer, puis, après ce qu'il me sembla être seulement quelques secondes, la porte d'entrée claqua aussi et le moteur de sa bécane rugit. Il était parti. Il reviendrait et alors, j'en ferai mon affaire, mais pour l'instant, il fallait que je m'occupe de Bella.

Elle s'effondra contre moi, tandis que de lourds sanglots secouaient tout son corps et que les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage. Je la pris dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée et la portai dans sa chambre. Elle s'accrocha à moi, m'empêchant de partir quand je voulus l'allonger sur son lit. Je laissai tomber, repoussai les couvertures et m'allongeai auprès d'elle.

Je repoussai ma colère et ma rage contre Jasper dans un petit coin de mon âme où elle pourraient rester jusqu'à ce que je puisse les lâcher contre lui. Je me concentrai sur Bella. Elle pleurait toujours, mais se calmait quelque peu.

Je la tenais contre moi, frottant son dos pour la rassurer et déposant des baisers sur son front et dans sa chevelure. Plus tard, elle parvint à se calmer, sombrant dans un sommeil profond, s'accrochant toujours désespérément à moi.

Quelque chose avait terriblement merdé aujourd'hui et j'entendais bien découvrir quoi, si c'était la dernière chose que je devais faire.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPITRE 40

JASPER POV

J'étais assis dans un café, attendant que Bella et Alice me rejoignent pour que nous puissions aller ensemble au grand concert d'Edward. Je repensais à la façon dont ma vie avait changé ces deux dernières semaines. Sirotant mon café, je réalisai qu'il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule chose dont j'étais certain : j'étais une tête de nœud, une putain de tête de nœud de tout premier ordre. Ma connerie n'avait pas de limites. Bordel, j'en étais venu à me haïr moi-même, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me comporter comme une foutue tête de nœud.

Pourquoi étais-je une tête de nœud ? Eh bien… je pensais que je pouvais tomber amoureux d'Alice. A première vue, cela ne pouvait par paraître comme une mauvaise chose. Quand vous considériez le fait que j'avais dit à Bella que j'étais amoureux d'elle, il y a un mois, et aussi parce que j'avais passé un accord avec mes deux meilleurs amis qui nous engageait à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Bella, en tête à tête et ensemble, tous les trois ? Et qu'une partie de notre arrangement stipule que s'amuser en dehors était devenu prohibé ? Ouais, j'étais une tête de nœud.

C'est sûr, la chose la plus simple à faire était de parler avec mes amis, de leur dire que je voulais en sortir, puis de dire à Bella que je n'étais PAS, en réalité, amoureux d'elle comme je le lui avais dit. Que je m'étais trompé, tellement trompé. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. J'étais une tête de nœud ET une lavette. Je ne pouvais pas dévoiler à Bella que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ; ça la briserait. Bien qu'elle ne m'ait jamais dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, mais je savais qu'elle voulait désespérément que quelqu'un l'aime. Pendant un moment, j'avais été la personne qui remplissait ce besoin.

Après ces deux dernières semaines, j'en étais venu à la conclusion définitive que je n'étais PAS amoureux de Bella. J'avais confondu les nouvelles émotions et les sentiments que Bella avait instillés en moi, et le pur et simple désir que je ressentais pour son corps, avec de l'amour. Je l'aimais, je l'avais toujours aimée… mais seulement sur un plan amical.

Je me sentais très con d'avoir foncé tête baissée pour faire une déclaration sans avoir pris le temps d'examiner réellement ce que je ressentais. D'avoir sauté à la conclusion que, juste parce que c'était nouveau et puissant, je devais être amoureux de Bella. J'avais confondu le sexe qui incluait des émotions autres que le désir, le sexe avec quelqu'un qui était important pour moi, et le désir d'y trouver quelque chose de spécial, avec le fait d'être amoureux. "Tu vois, t'es une tête de nœud !"

J'étais amoureux de l'idée d'elle, ou « d'une » elle. Amoureux de l'idée de tomber amoureux. Amoureux de l'idée d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui je puisse partager ma vie. De l'idée de trouver quelqu'un à qui j'appartiendrai, tout comme elle m'appartiendrait. Quelqu'un dont je ne puisse plus être séparé. Quelqu'un qui me ferait vouloir être la meilleure personne que je pourrais être. Quelqu'un à qui je pourrais donner le meilleur de moi-même et qui me donnerait le meilleur d'elle-même. De hautes idées somme toute ; les concepts les plus abstraits que l'on puisse trouver dans les caractéristiques d'une personne. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je les avais trouvées. Je les avais trouvées en Alice. Mary Alice Brandon de Biloxi, Mississipi, 21 ans. Alice, qui commençait à devenir la personne la plus importante de ma vie, une place qui avait été tenue jusque-là fermement par Edward et Bella, depuis presque 20 ans. Alice, qui devenait une amie proche de nous tous. Alice, qui était la plus proche amie de Bella, presque sa meilleure amie. Alice, qui pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres encore, était totalement intouchable, bordel de merde.

Et Dieu sait que je voulais la toucher. Durant ces deux dernières semaines, elle avait été constamment dans mes pensées et dans mes rêves. J'étais noyé et affecté par elle d'une manière dont je n'avais jamais fait l'expérience auparavant, ou même à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé. Je ne pouvais pas lui échapper, quelque soit le lieu où je me trouve, elle était là. Chez moi, au bar, à la bibliothèque, elle était inévitable. Franchement, j'étais fatigué d'essayer de lui échapper. Ma résistance contre elle ne tenait plus que par un fil élimé et fragile. J'étais si proche de succomber, ainsi qu'à ce que je pensais possible pour nous d'avoir.

Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, pas quand les choses avaient autant merdé entre Bella, Edward et moi. Ce problème avait besoin d'être traité en priorité, et je l'avais évité comme la peste depuis deux semaines… au moins. Ça allait entre Bella et moi, la plupart du temps, mais je ne crois pas qu'Edward m'ait adressé plus de deux mots à la fois depuis Thanksgiving. Ces deux mots étant "Casse-toi !" avec parfois une variante du genre "Va te faire foutre !"

Peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, que ce n'était pas ce qui lui était apparu à lui, il ne voulait rien entendre. Même après m'être excusé auprès de Bella et après qu'elle lui ait parlé, il ne voulait toujours rien entendre. Nous n'avions jamais confronté à un tel conflit auparavant. Nous avions déjà été en désaccord au cours des années, c'est sûr, mais à cause de trucs stupides et sans conséquences, nous réconciliant presque immédiatement après. Mais ça, cette colère et cette animosité de la part d'Edward à mon encontre était en train de me tuer.

_C'est comme si j'avais perdu une part de moi-même. Comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer correctement._

_ Et c'est quelque chose qu'il va bien falloir que tu arranges._

_ J'ai essayé, mec, mais il ne veut absolument rien entendre._

_C'est vrai ? T'as vraiment tout essayé ?_

_Oui…_

_Oh, oh, continue de te répéter ça, mec !_

Les visions et les souvenirs de ce qui sera toujours comme un rappel pour moi du "début de la fin", ravageaient mon cerveau et mon psychisme. Qu'importait l'ardeur avec laquelle j'essayais d'oublier mes actes, je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas. Je serai maudit à jamais pour mon acte, même s'il n'avait pas été intentionnel ou prémédité. Les souvenirs et les pensées qui me revenaient de cette journée se rejouaient dans mon esprit comme un film.

Ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine à Thanksgiving n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu qu'il arrive quand j'avais suggéré de prendre du "bon temps" plus tôt dans la journée. Et du bon temps, on en avait pas eu depuis, ce qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas sans raison. J'avais été brutal avec Bella et certainement pas de la façon la plus appropriée, si je regardais en arrière. En y réfléchissant bien, je savais maintenant ce qui s'était passé en moi, et je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu empêcher que ça arrive.

Tout avait plutôt bien commencé. Super bien. Extraordinairement bien, même. Puis les évènements avaient tourné de bien à totalement catastrophique. Après avoir été un vrai péteux envers Alice et avec Bella durant la journée, j'avais laissé Edward débarrasser les reliquats de la fête pour pouvoir arranger les choses avec Bella et m'excuser auprès d'elle. En approchant du belvédère, je n'avais aucune putain d'idée sur la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre avec elle pour lui expliquer, je savais juste que je devais le faire par n'importe quel moyen, du mieux que je le pourrais.

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé dire ? "Désolé, je me suis comporté comme un blaireau avec Alice. J'ai réagi comme ça, parce qu'elle fait ressortir en moi le côté homme des cavernes dont je ne savais même pas qu'il existait en moi et ce désir primal et basique. Oh, et elle me fiche une trouille pas pensable en me mettant face à l'amour tel que je ne l'ai jamais connu ? Ouais, un truc me faisait penser que ça n'allait pas se passer si bien que ça.

Mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose… quelque chose qui puisse expliquer mon comportement ; mon comportement de trou du cul tellement différent de mon caractère habituel. Je savais que j'allais être obligé de biaiser un peu et j'avais horreur de mentir à Bella. Il y avait déjà suffisamment de mensonges et de non-dits pour en rajouter une couche.

Bella avait l'air si paisible et lumineuse installée sous les lumières scintillantes du belvédère. Son regard était fixé sur la balançoire qu'Edward et moi avions installée pour elle quand nous avions aménagé ici. Je ne voulais pas interrompre sa rêverie, mais j'avais besoin d'arranger les choses dès à présent.

_Juste parce que c'est ce que tu veux._

_ Non, j'ai besoin d'arranger ça._

_ Hum… tu sais qu'il s'agit juste d'une lamentable excuse de connard, pas vrai ?_

_ Non, je veux réellement arranger les choses._

_ Quoi qu'il se passe entre nous._

_ Dans le but de faire ça, tu dois d'abord te sortir Alice de la tête._

_ Au point où j'en suis, je ne sais même pas si c'est encore possible._

C'était ça le problème. Alice m'avait affecté au plus profond de moi-même. J'avais passé l'après-midi entière dans ma chambre à me planquer d'elle avec les sentiments et les attentes qu'elle avait provoqués en moi. Comment était-ce possible qu'après seulement un interlude de cinq minutes une personne totalement étrangère puisse me transformer aussi fondamentalement ? Parce que j'étais transformé. Elle m'avait changé et je ne savais rien d'elle. Rien, à part que son nom était Alice et que j'étais attiré par elle d'une manière effrayante et merveilleuse à la fois.

NON ! J'aime Bella ! Bella fut la première à me montrer ce que c'était que d'être intime avec quelqu'un. Que prendre soin de quelqu'un de cette façon était quelque chose qu'il fallait chérir et rechercher. Que l'amour ne nous attachait pas ou ne nous brisait pas les ailes, mais au contraire, qu'il nous donnait un nouvel essor. C'est Bella qui m'avait fait comprendre ça. Et personne, pas même un démon du Mississipi avec des yeux aux couleurs exotiques mauve et violet, n'allait changer ça. J'avais seulement à mettre Alice et tout ce truc qui ressortait de moi à cause d'elle de côté.

Je voulais Bella, Non, j'avais BESOIN de Bella.

Et maintenant il était temps de lui montrer, de lui dire, de lui faire savoir qu'elle était la seule qui me faisait être l'homme que je suis.

Bells, dis-je timidement en posant une main sur son épaule.

Inspirant et laissant échapper un long soupir triste, elle me demanda :

Jazz, qu'est-ce que... c'était quoi le problème avec Alice aujourd'hui ?

_Ben, c'est pas gagné._

Bella, j'en sais rien, honnêtement. La jalousie peut-être ? Elle est arrivée et tu étais tellement contente, et je crois que j'ai été jaloux qu'elle te rende tellement heureuse. Heureuse d'une façon dont ni Eddie ni moi ne pouvons te rendre heureuse, dis-je en un long souffle.

_Hein ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? _

_ C'est la vérité !_

Prenant ma main, Bella me conduisit vers le banc. Elle s'y assit et, utilisant son autre main, elle tapota la place à côté d'elle. Je m'assis et posai mes mains sur mes genoux. J'avais le sentiment que j'étais sur le point de recevoir un sermon ou au moins, qu'elle allait me parler sévèrement. Bella posa la tête sur mon épaule et soupira à nouveau.

Jazz, Seigneur, Jasper ! Tu sais que personne ne peut vous remplacer, toi ou Edward, pas vrai ? Qu'importe qui va ou vient dans ma... dans notre vie, toi et Edward aurez toujours cette place spéciale dans mon cœur qui vous est réservée juste à vous ? Personne, et je veux dire par là, personne, ne peut remplacer aucun de vous deux, jamais. Vous deux, êtes des parts de moi-même. Nous, nous trois réunis, ne fonctionnons pas sans les autres. C'est comme ça depuis que vous m'avez sauvée tous les deux de l'attaque des cônes de pins et des poux de Mike, termina-t-elle en rigolant à la fin de sa phrase alors qu'elle se rappelait les tous débuts de notre amitié.

Une part de son petit discours me blessa le cœur, la partie dans laquelle elle parlait de nous trois. Etait-elle en train de me dire qu'il n'y aurait rien de possible entre elle et moi, jamais ? Je lui avais dit, il y avait quelques semaines, que je voulais qu'il y ait un « elle et moi », un « nous ». Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Elle ne me l'avait pas dit en retour. Etait-ce sa manière à elle de me laisser tomber ? De me dire qu'elle n'était pas, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être amoureuse de moi ?

Il y avait une tension, une brûlure dans ma poitrine, que je reconnus vaguement comme un manque d'oxygène. Mon esprit ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur la brûlure dans mes poumons et sur la respiration que j'avais besoin de prendre, parce que mon cœur était brisé sous le poids que les mots de Bella impliquaient : Elle ne m'aime pas, elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi.

Je sentis que mes yeux commençaient à me piquer tandis que les larmes se formaient sous mes paupières. C'était une douleur et une émotion que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant... le rejet. C'était pour cette raison que je ne m'étais jamais lancé là-dedans avant, à cause de cette blessure que je ressentais maintenant. C'était pire qu'au moment où je m'étais rentré un clou dans ma main. Pire qu'au moment où j'avais chuté de ma bécane. Pire qu'au moment où je m'étais sentis mis de côté lorsqu'Edward et Bella avaient reçu leur lettre d'acceptation à l'IVY League.

« Attends, pensai-je, peut-être n'a-t-elle pas dit ce que je pense qu'elle a dit. Peut-être que je lis trop entre les lignes » Prenant une grande inspiration, j'éteignis les flammes brûlantes dans mes poumons, je me repassai mentalement les mots exacts qu'elle avait prononcés.

Non, elle n'avait rien dit d'explicite qui pourrait m'inciter à cette panique et à cette douleur que je ressentais. J'avais interprété ses mots. Bella n'était pas lâche avec moi, elle était toujours directe et sans détour avec moi. Si elle ressentait cela, elle me l'aurait dit, non ? « Ouais, elle l'aurait dit ! » Décidai-je. J'avais paniqué et je m'étais mis moi-même dans ce moment de douleur sans réelle raison. Mon cœur se calma et ma raison arrêta de se fustiger.

_Tu t'es fait peur tout seul, Jasper !_

_ Je sais, je sais._

_ Peut-être que tu as peur pour une bonne raison ? _

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être, cette raison ? _

_ Tout le monde en connait au moins une._

_ Ben, c'est quelque chose que tu dois découvrir par toi-même._

_ Quoi ? Tu vas finalement fermer ta gueule au moment où j'ai besoin de toi ?_

_ … …_

_ Hello ? Super, putain, c'est fantastique !_

Maintenant mon subconscient ne me parlait même plus. J'étais vraiment complètement taré quelque part dans ma tête.

Jazz ? Jasper, ça va ? Me demanda Bella en me secouant par les épaules. Sa voix et son visages étaient empreints d'inquiétude.

Je la regardai au plus profond de ses yeux soucieux et lui dis :

Je vais bien. C'est juste que … je ne peux pas te perdre, Bells... aucun de vous deux. Je ressens la même chose pour toi et Edward que ce que toi tu ressens pour nous. De voir quelqu'un d'autre te rendre heureuse, autant que nous, fut un tel choc, et ça m'a pris par surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et ça ma fait du mal de savoir que tu puisses nous remplacer. Je sais qu'il y a des choses qu'Edward et moi ne pouvons pas t'apporter. Que tu as besoin d'une amitié féminine, mais qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu la préfères à notre amitié ? Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu d'amie fille auparavant. Qu'en est-il si notre amitié n'est qu'un coup de chance ? Qu'en est-il si tu nous laisses derrière toi ?

Des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de ses yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla avant qu'elle ne se jette contre moi. Elle enfouit son visage dans ma clavicule et s'agrippa à moi, son corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. J'avais enroulé mes bras autour d'elle, la serrant étroitement contre moi. Là, tout de suite, nous étions Jasper et Bella, les meilleurs des amis, et pas Jasper et Bella, les amants et peut-être autre chose. C'est ce qui avait manqué depuis des mois : le lien d'amitié qui n'était pas empreint de désir, d'envie et de sexe.

Oh, Jazzy, cela ne pourra jamais arriver. Toi et Edward êtes ma vie. C'est vous deux qui faites ce que je suis moi. Je ne peux pas... je ne pense pas que je puisse survivre sans vous deux. Vous êtes ma famille, mon monde. Rien ni personne ne peut changer cela. Alice est agréable et je l'aime bien, et je peux être une fille avec elle, mais elle ne pourra jamais être pour moi ce que toi et Edward êtes. C'est absolument impossible. Tu n'as pas du tout à avoir peur de cela. Pas du tout, dit-elle le nez dans ma chemise.

L'agrippant contre moi plus fort encore, je laissai mes peurs s'en aller. Je n'avais plus à avoir peur de la perdre... maintenant. Mais ça arriverait. Un jour, elle trouverait quelqu'un de spécial, l'épouserait et il deviendrait toute sa vie et tout son monde. Je voulais ça pour elle, je voulais qu'elle trouve ce genre de bonheur. Je savais au fond de moi que je n'étais pas cet homme. Je l'aimais, cependant, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, ce n'était pas un futur que nous pourrions avoir, car ce n'était tout simplement pas notre destin. Je ne pourrais pas être l'homme qu'elle souhaiterait que je sois, le genre de garçon dont elle voudrait pour toujours. Je pensai au jour lointain où je devrai la laisser partir, tirer un trait sur elle. J'espérai que, qui qu'il soit, il réaliserait le trésor énorme et le cadeau qu'il recevrait en ayant Bella pour lui tout seul.

Une vision de Bella dans une simple robe blanche avançant vers moi sur un tapis blanc, dans le jardin derrière la maison de ses parents, m'emplit la tête. Je regardai à ma droite et vis l'homme qui la revendiquait pour lui et qu'elle revendiquait pour elle-même. A mon total émerveillement, c'était Edward qui se tenait debout là, à côté de moi et qui attendait son épouse. Et c'était... juste. C'était tellement juste que cela fit sursauter mon cœur durant quelques battements. Comment n'avais-je pas pu me rendre compte de cela plus tôt ? Comment ne l'avais-je pas su ? Comment ne le savaient-ils pas eux ?

Mais je le savais. Au plus profond de moi, je le savais depuis longtemps. Alors, la culpabilité due à notre arrangement s'écrasa sur moi, me faisant respirer avec difficulté à nouveau. Je n'avais fait que penser à moi seul durant tout ce temps, à ce que je voulais, à ce que je ressentais, ne tenant jamais compte des sentiments des autres participants. Je savais depuis un bout de temps déjà qu'Edward avait des sentiments profonds pour Bella, mais j'avais mis ça de côté à la faveur de mon propre égoïsme.

Il y avait des choses en moi avec lesquelles je devrais m'arranger, mais je devais me retirer et abandonner l'idée d'un « Bella et moi », d'un « nous », pour que les choses s'arrangent. Pouvais-je le faire ? Etais-je prêt à laisser tomber ces sentiments d'amour et de plénitude qu'elle évoquait en moi ?

_N'oublie pas Alice ! _

_ Crois-moi, je ne le peux pas. Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont il s'agit pour l'instant._

_ Alors, de quoi est-il donc question, Ô Grand Sage ?_

_ De Bella et d'abandonner le rêve d'être avec elle._

_ Et il apprend, je savais que tu avais quelque chose d'intelligent quelque part en toi_.

Ignorant le dernier commentaire de l'attardé dans ma tête, je commençai à formuler un plan. Un plan pour laisser Bella s'en aller. Pour la donner à Edward et pour mettre un terme à ce putain d'arrangement entre nous trois. Cela devrait se faire lentement, à petits pas progressifs en s'éloignant d'elle. Son cœur était trop fragile pour une coupe franche. Le premier pas serait d'arrêter d'être amoureux d'elle, enfin plutôt d'arrêter de penser que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Jasper, t'es là ? Où t'es passé ? Demanda Bella en me relâchant de notre câlin et en me sortant de mes pensées.

Désolé, je réfléchissais simplement, répondis-je en la regardant.

A quoi ? Fit-elle avec une curiosité non feinte.

A toi, comment tu es une fille merveilleuse et comment j'ai été un vrai connard avec Alice. Je suis tellement désolé Bella, lui dis-je.

Mes excuses étaient valables pour plus que mon comportement envers Alice, mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Je rajoutai :

Pourquoi ne sortirions-nous pas tous ensemble demain ? Je te promets d'avoir un comportement irréprochable. Je veux apprendre à connaître cette fille qui te tourne la tête et te rend si excitée.

Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Jazz...

Je veux le faire, vraiment. En plus, ça nous fera du bien de sortir... de voir du monde, dis-je en la coupant.

Ok, je l'appellerai plus tard. Maintenant que c'est réglé, allons voir ce qu'Edward est en train de faire et de quelle façon on va lui jouer un tour, dit Bella avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Vas-y, j'arrive dans une seconde, assurai-je en me levant et en l'amenant contre moi.

Je la tins contre moi, sa tête calée sous mon menton. Cela me faisait du mal de la serrer ainsi, sachant que nous n'allions plus être bientôt qu'amis.

Je t'aime Bella, murmurai-je contre sa chevelure en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

Je t'aime aussi, mon Jazzy, répondit-elle en me pressant contre elle une fois de plus avant de me laisser aller.

Je la regardai partir, la regardai s'éloigner de moi et mon cœur me fit mal. Elle était à lui, elle lui appartenait et j'étais dans leur chemin. Mais la part égoïste de moi-même désirait une dernière fois avec elle avant de réellement la laisser partir. Mon égoïsme était ce qui nous avait foutu dans toute cette merde dès le début, mais j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin d'être à nouveau avec elle, comme pour lui dire au revoir. J'avais également besoin de sentir la connexion qu'il y avait lorsque nous étions tous les trois ensemble. Cette connexion qui allait parfois tellement me manquer dorénavant.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPITRE 41

JASPER POV

Déterminé à avoir juste encore une dernière fois avec eux, je me dirigeai vers la maison. Une bataille d'eau s'en était suivie, et lorsqu'elle se termina, nous étions tous absolument trempés des pieds à la tête. Les choses évoluèrent ; j'offris à Bella, pour la dernière fois un orgasme fulgurant avec ma langue. J'espérai que mon habileté orale lui manquerait un peu lorsque ce serait fini entre nous deux, alors je voulais lui rendre cette dernière fois mémorable, inoubliable. Elle commença à sucer la queue d'Edward et je pris ça comme une invitation à la baiser. Seulement moi, je savais que ça serait notre dernière fois.

C'est là que tout s'est mis merder. C'est là que je pense avoir détruit pour toujours mon amitié avec Edward. Je glissai en elle lentement, voulant me souvenir de chaque seconde de cette dernière fois.

Putain, j'étais si bien en elle. Les sentiments de désir, de besoin et d'amour dont je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser pour l'instant, bouillonnèrent à la surface, et m'emplirent pour finir par déborder. M'immergeant dans tous ces sentiments que je ne retrouverai jamais plus dorénavant. Je plongeai dans la sensation d'être avec Bella ainsi.

Soudain, Alice apparut dans ma conscience et je sentis que, quelque part, je la trahissais, d'être là, avec Bella comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas possible ; Alice n'était rien pour moi... rien du tout. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice s'immisce ainsi entre Bella et moi. J'essayais de repousser mes pensées d'Alice hors de mon esprit et de me concentrer sur Bella. Il s'agissait de Bella. De Bella et d'Edward. Il s'agissait de les laisser aller et de me mettre de côté.

Mais qu'importait l'effort que je faisais pour cela, Alice était tenace dans mon esprit. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'accrochais fermement à Bella et m'enfonçais en elle furieusement. Ses plaintes basses m'échappaient complètement tandis que je tentais d'exorciser mes pensées d'Alice. J'étais si concentré à vouloir me débarrasser d'Alice que j'étais totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait physiquement autour de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me force violemment à me séparer de Bella.

Alors vinrent le choc et la honte. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella l'air aussi fragile et effrayé. Et Edward, et bien des envies de meurtre étaient clairement peintes sur son visage. Je tentai de m'excuser auprès de Bella, mais il n'y avait aucune manière de rendre les choses moins mauvaises. J'oubliais même d'essayer de m'expliquer, je savais que cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Edward me hurla dessus de me barrer et je m'enfuis. J'essayai de m'éloigner de la peur et de la pitié que je pouvais voir sur le visage de Bella, et du dégoût affiché par Edward. Notre amitié serait transformée à jamais à la suite de cet épisode. A jamais changée, brisée et peut-être même, ne serait jamais réparable.

Je roulai et roulai encore, me retrouvant finalement au bistrot où j'allais souvent déguster un café en attendant Bella ou Alice. Ce soir-là, je m'assis dans un coin, les mains enserrant ma tasse de café pour les réchauffer alors que tout mon corps était devenu glacé. Je fis une introspection pour regarder en arrière tout ce qui s'était passé. En étant hors de moi-même, je me rendais compte que j'avais fait du mal à Bella. Oui, j'avais été brutal avec elle, et pas d'une manière des plus agréables. Mais brutal d'une manière froide et détachée. Elle aurait probablement des hématomes de la poigne de mes mains, mais la blessure que j'avais causée était certainement plus émotionnelle que physique. Elle pourrait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi à ce moment-là, que quelque chose avait changé.

Assis là, buvant mon café, je réfléchissais à la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre avec elle, à la façon dont j'allais arranger les choses. A tout ça, et en plus à toutes les autres révélations que j'avais eues aujourd'hui. La liste était longue, très longue. Alice en faisait partie. C'était une voie qui devait être explorée, mais je devais faire attention. Il y avait les sentiments qu'elle évoquait en moi. Edward et Bella appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Si je pouvais arranger les choses, ils réaliseraient cela finalement, me laissant derrière eux afin que notre trio devienne un couple, plus une pièce rapportée. Si je ne pouvais pas arranger les choses, alors il fallait espérer qu'ils se rapprocheraient de plus en plus et qu'ils permettraient à leurs sentiments de se dévoiler. Il fallait que j'abandonne Bella. Autant cette idée pouvait me blesser, autant je savais qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas. Je devais abandonner l'amitié qui avait constitué toute ma vie depuis presque vingt ans. Je perdrai, sans aucun doute possible, une partie de moi-même quand cela finirait, mais leur bonheur en valait la peine.

Il était temps pour moi d'arrêter d'être un petit bâtard égoïste. Il était temps pour moi de passer à autre chose et d'être l'homme et l'ami que je savais que je devais être. Il était temps que je mette de côté mes besoins et ma joie, pour les besoins et la joie de ceux qui signifiaient le plus pour moi. Je retournai chez moi, dans une maison calme et sombre. Je passai par la cuisine, retournant sur la « scène du crime ». J'épongeai l'eau qui restait de notre bataille et de nos activités subséquentes. Il était tard, mais je savais que je ne serais pas capable de fermer l'œil. Je m'assis à la table de la salle à manger et attendis. Je les attendis afin de pouvoir m'excuser et les supplier de bien vouloir me pardonner mes nombreuses erreurs.

Edward apparut en premier, tôt dans la matinée, alors que le soleil se levait à peine sur l'horizon. Il me vit attendre ici et remua la tête en signe de dégoût. Avant que je puisse parler, il me devança. Le venin et la haine imprégnaient sa voix.

Quelque soit ton excuse, putain, je ne veux rien entendre. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour toi d'agir de la sorte et nous le savons autant toi que moi. Je ne veux pas non plus entendre tes explications. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Tu lui as fait du mal Jasper. Est-ce que tu sais qu'elle a pleuré dans son sommeil ? Tu as de la chance que je ne te botte pas ton putain de c*l dès maintenant. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne le fais pas, c'est que ça lui ferait encore plus de mal à elle et tu lui as causé suffisamment de peine comme ça. Quelque soit ta putain de raison, je m'en fous. J'ai tiré un trait sur toi. Je serai cordial avec toi pour la sauvegarde de Bella, si c'est ce qu'elle veut, mais toi et moi c'est fini ! Je sens que c'est comme si je ne te connaissais plus dorénavant, Jasper. Quelque soit la personne que tu étais hier, je ne veux plus la connaître. Tu vas devoir vivre avec les répercussions et les retombées de tes actes maintenant, pour la première fois de ta putain de vie pathétique.

Il arrêta de parler, se tourna et repartit dans sa chambre, sans un regard en arrière. Au son de sa porte qui se fermait, mon âme et mon cœur tombèrent en poussière. Les larmes vinrent et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les stopper. Ma tête tomba sur mes bras qui étaient posés sur la table, tandis que je me repassais encore et encore dans mon crâne les mots d'Edward. Il avait raison ; ses mots contenaient la vérité, mais pas toute la vérité.

Des mains douces dans mes cheveux vinrent me réconforter et des bras chauds m'enserrèrent le dos, m'enveloppant dans la paix qui ne pouvait m'être apportée que par Bella.

C'est bon Jazz, c'est bon ! Murmura-t-elle contre mon épaule.

Ce n'est pas bon, Bella, ça ne sera plus jamais bon dorénavant, crachai-je.

Puis, le ton que j'avais employé envers elle me frappa d'horreur. Je me retournai sur ma chaise et la serrai contre moi.

Mon Dieu, Bella, je suis tellement désolé. Putain, tellement, tellement désolé. Il faut que tu saches que je ne t'aurai jamais fait de mal intentionnellement. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je n'étais pas conscient. Mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé. Je sais que ça ne te rendra pas les choses meilleures, mais sache que je le suis, du plus profond de moi, je suis désolé.

Chut, chut, Jasper, ça va, ça va ! Je sais. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal exprès. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas vraiment fait de mal. Rien de plus que ce que je suis capable de m'infliger toute seule quotidiennement d'ordinaire avec ma stupide maladresse, murmura-t-elle, essayant de me calmer et de me réconforter.

Bella, je t'ai fait du mal. Je ne peux plus me regarder en face sachant que je t'ai blessée, chuchotai-je en retour.

Elle se tortilla pour échapper à mon étreinte et se mit devant moi, elle me secoua par les épaules pour obtenir toute mon attention.

Jasper, écoute-moi, maintenant ! Tu ne m'as pas blessée, tu vois ? Affirma-t-elle en relevant sa chemise afin que je puisse voir que sa peau n'était pas marquée ni abîmée. « Tu as été brutal et dur avec moi, mais tu ne m'as pas blessée. Edward a sur-réagi, je lui ai déjà expliqué et je me suis arrangée avec lui. Je suis plus inquiète de savoir pourquoi tu as agi ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à agir comme ça ? Jazz, même lorsque nous étions auparavant à notre point le plus... paroxystique, tu n'avais jamais été comme ça. C'est comme si tu n'étais même pas là.

Mes doigts frôlèrent à peine ses hanches et son ventre. Je la retournai pour inspecter son dos. Elle avait raison. Il n'y avait aucune marque sur elle. Elle se retourna pour me faire face, souleva un sourcil et laissa retomber sa chemise en disant :

Tu vois ? Tout va bien !

Elle n'avait rien... physiquement. Mais émotionnellement, tous les deux, elle et moi, étions blessés. Je l'attirai contre moi, enroulant mes mains sur sa taille, j'enfouis mon visage dans les doux plis de sa chemise sur son ventre.

Bella, je ne peux pas... je ne crois pas que je puisse expliquer ça maintenant. Sache que je suis désolé d'avoir agi de la sorte avec toi. Que je t'expliquerai tout lorsque j'aurais tout compris moi-même, implorai-je contre sa chemise.

C'est bon Jazz ! Je serai là quand tu seras prêt. Je serai toujours là pour toi, chuchota-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts à travers mes cheveux.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de répondre, la voix d'Edward me parvint de derrière Bella.

Putain de Jésus-Christ, Jasper, est-ce que tu es en train de te foutre de moi ? Bella, comment peux-tu supporter de l'avoir auprès de toi après qu'il t'ait attaquée ? Et toi, bordel, tu lui demandes vraiment qu'elle laisse tomber ? Enlève tes putains de mains d'elle !

Bella se retourna brusquement vers Edward et avança pour lui faire face puis, les mains sur les hanches, elle lui envoya :

Edward Anthony Masen, je t'ai déjà répété un bon millier de fois que je vais bien. Jasper ne m'a fait aucun mal. Tu as pu voir par toi-même que je n'ai aucune séquelle. Alors arrête ton cirque ! C'est entre Jasper et moi. Alors merde, aide-moi, si tu poses un seul doigt sur lui, tu ne me toucheras plus jamais, tu me saisis ? Maintenant, laisse tomber, insista-t-elle en martelant du doigt sa poitrine lorsqu'elle fut juste devant lui.

Bella, tu ne l'as pas vu... pas vu ça... pas vu lui, pas vu ton visage. Tu souffrais, il était en train de te faire du mal, répondit Edward tranquillement.

Il avait posé une de ses mains sur celle de Bella, sur sa poitrine, de l'autre, il caressait sa joue, un regard d'amour et d'inquiétude sur le visage. C'est alors que je le vis à nouveau : il l'aimait. Je veux dire, il l'aimait, l'aimait vraiment. Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir cela aussi clairement auparavant ? C'était écrit tellement clairement, aussi clair que le jour, sur son visage. J'avais en quelque sorte, pensé... que peut-être. Mais là ? C'était si évident. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas voir ça ? Le regard qu'il lui adressait ne faisait que réaffirmer la vision que j'avais eue d'eux, tous les deux, ensemble. Je fus déterminé, à cet instant, de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'ils soient enfin tous les deux ensemble.

Edward, soupira-t-elle, Edward, je vais bien. Tu te fais trop de souci. Je sais de quoi ça a dû avoir l'air, mais fais-moi confiance, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses avoir vu.

Edward releva les yeux pour me regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Bella. Ses yeux se rétrécirent pour ne plus former que deux fentes, un regard menaçant et protecteur pour Bella sur le visage.

Bien, Bella, quoi que tu en dises, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Pardonne-lui ou fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Moi, JE ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner, gronda Edward sans me quitter des yeux, avant de laisser retomber la main de Bella et de sortir par la porte de devant.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Edward me regarda dans les yeux, et même la dernière fois qu'il me regarda vraiment. Je tentai et retentai de le mener à me reparler, de lui parler de Bella. De ce que Bella était pour moi et, plus important, de ce que Bella était pour lui. Tandis que je les observais tous les deux durant ces deux dernières semaines, je l'avais vu. J'avais vu qu'elle l'aimait lui, aussi. J'étais émerveillé de voir à quel point j'avais été aveugle. Mes deux meilleurs amis étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et ne faisait rien à ce sujet, peut-être même pas se l'admettre à eux-mêmes.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas parler à Bella de ses sentiments pour lui, tout comme je ne pouvais pas lui parler de mes sentiments. Ou, en tout cas, de ce que je pensais que mes sentiments étaient pour elle. Ou encore des sentiments que j'avais pour son amie Alice. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Je savais que ça la blesserait, et après tout ce qui c'était passé, je ne voulais tout simplement pas en rajouter une couche.

Et maintenant Edward... Edward à qui j'allais assener un putain de coup derrière le crâne pour son inaptitude à voir ce qu'il y avait juste en face de lui. Il se consumait pour elle, mais il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour y remédier. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps il ressentait cela. Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté notre arrangement, sachant qu'il l'aimait, s'il s'en était seulement rendu compte ?

Ils pourraient être tellement heureux ensemble. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire c'était de se le dire. De l'admettre. Ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre, j'étais certain de ça, du plus profond de mon âme.

En sortant de la brume de mes souvenirs et de mes pensées, je réalisai qu'Alice était tranquillement assise auprès de moi.

_Depuis combien de temps était-elle assise ici ?_

_ Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas, au lieu de la regarder comme un crétin ?_

Alice ? Fis-je perplexe.

Jasper ! Répondit-elle, un soupçon d'amusement dans le ton.

Depuis quand es-tu installée ici ?

Oh, depuis environ dix minutes.

Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, m'excusai-je en hochant la tête.

C'est bon, tu avais l'air pensif et je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu es intéressant à observer quand tu ne sais pas que quelqu'un te regarde, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Voilà l'Alice dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Elle paraissait connaître certaines choses à l'avance, comme si elle était déjà au courant des secrets des gens autour d'elle. Je me retrouvais non seulement attiré par elle physiquement, mais également attiré par elle en tant que personne. Sa manière de penser, les choses qu'elle disait, son manque de fourberie, son sens désabusé de l'humour, sa nature compassionnelle et pleine d'entrain, sa façon de vous dire ce qu'elle avait en tête ou d'exprimer son opinion sur tout. Elle était énergisante sans être ennuyeuse, elle était compréhensive sans être maternante. Elle était simplement une jeune femme complexe qui se connaissait parfaitement elle-même. Et je l'aimais.

_Jasper et Alice assis dans un arbre. S'EMBRASSANT._

_ Mec, ferme-là, putain !_

Alors quoi, Truc Court ? Demandai-je, utilisant le surnom que nous lui avions tous donné après être sorti une fois avec elle un soir.

Eh bien, Jazzman, tu fronces les sourcils ou un petit sourire traverse son visage. Tes yeux sont ouverts, mais pas concentrés sur quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux pas exactement te dire à quoi tu pensais, mais je connais les émotions que tu ressens. Pendant que j'étais assise ici, et que je te regardais, tu es passé par quelque chose comme douze émotions différentes. C'est réellement fascinant, expliqua-t-elle, en prononçant la dernière partie de sa phrase tout bas.

T'es sûre que tu ne dévisageais pas simplement ma belle gueule ? Rigolai-je, essayant d'apporter un peu d'humour dans ce qui était une conversation un peu lourde.

Ben, il y a un peu de ça aussi … avoua Alice, ses yeux perçants posés sur moi.

Nous nous fixions simplement l'un l'autre pendant que la tension qui passait quelques fois entre nous s'épaississait. Il y avait une connexion à ce moment-là entre elle et moi. Nous la ressentions tous les deux ; je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'elle le ressentait aussi. Mais nous n'avions jamais parlé de cela ; nous ne l'avions jamais reconnu. Alice ne savait rien de l'arrangement, de ce qui était arrivé à Thanksgiving, du fait que Bella pensait que j'étais amoureux d'elle, de la véritable raison pour laquelle Edward et moi ne nous fréquentions plus et de tant d'autres choses encore.

Il avait été silencieusement décidé par chacun d'entre nous qu'Alice n'avait pas à connaître les aléas que traversait notre amitié, ni pourquoi et comment on en était arrivés là. Alice avait été constamment présente dans nos vies depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Elle nous complétait bien, mais était toujours un outsider. Je savais que je haïssais devoir lui cacher toutes ces choses et j'étais pratiquement certain que pour Edward et Bella, c'était la même chose.

Jasper ? Dit Alice, brisant notre échange visuel pour regarder ses mains posées sur le plateau de la table.

Ouais, Alice ?

Je l'observais détailler ses mains. Elle leva les yeux sur moi, son regard violet paraissait tout d'abord triste, puis curieux. La tension entre nous s'épaissit un peu plus et ça devenait dur de respirer, mais je sentis que quelque chose craquait en moi et me traversait tout entier.

Jasper, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais embrassée ? Demanda-t-elle timidement, ce qui était bizarre venant d'elle, car pas du tout dans son caractère.

_Attends, quoi ?_

_ L'embrasser ? Je tuerai pour pouvoir l'embrasser._

_ Mais je ne le peux pas... pas encore._

Alice, je... je ne peux pas t'embrasser, lui répondis-je.

Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? Me fit-elle préciser.

Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer la raison sans tout lui révéler ? Il ne s'agissait pas que de lui raconter mon histoire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire sans blesser toutes les parties impliquées.

Je le voudrais, mais c'est compliqué, Alice. Je ne peux pas t'embrasser... pour l'instant, lui dis-je sincèrement en espérant que je n'étais pas en train de foutre en l'air toutes mes chances d'être un jour avec elle.

Alice analysa mes paroles pendant quelques minutes avant de se pencher vers moi, son regard fixé sur mes lèvres. Je savais exactement ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Je savais que je devais arrêter ça. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je voulais que ça arrive.

Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser, mais ça ne veut pas dire que moi je ne peux pas t'embrasser, déclara-t-elle, ses lèvres à un souffle des miennes.

Je fis un pas de géant, en me penchant sous son insistance. Je m'avançai vers elle. Elle pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement. Elles étaient douces et flexibles contre ma bouche ; chaudes. Un courant électrique me traversa jusqu'au bout des orteils, tandis que je fermai les yeux et me plongeai dans la sensation d'avoir les lèvres d'Alice sur les miennes. Nous bougeâmes nos lèvres à l'unisson, nous reculant à peine, toujours très légèrement, juste pour revenir et en réclamer plus.

Je déplaçai ma main pour prendre en coupe le côté de son visage, inclinant sa tête de manière à ce que je puisse approfondir le baiser. Je sentis ses petits doigts dans mes cheveux courts sur mes tempes avant qu'ils ne se déplacent pour venir dessiner l'ourlet de mon oreille, tandis que sa langue glissa contre ma lèvre supérieure. J'entrouvris mes lèvres et autorisai sa langue à entrer dans ma bouche. Je perçus ainsi pour la première fois le goût d'Alice.

Elle était douce et riche et sa saveur n'avait rien à voir avec aucune de celle des personnes que j'avais pu embrasser auparavant. Notre baiser était doux et lent et tendre et absolument parfait. C'était tout ce qu'un baiser devait être. Cela ressemblait au tout premier baiser épique et inoubliable comme on pouvait les voir dans les films. Je ne voulais plus jamais me séparer de ses lèvres. Je voulais m'installer dans ce baiser et y vivre pour toujours.

Jasper... Alice...

La voix blessée et confuse de Bella nous parvint, mettant fin au moment de félicité que nous partagions. Nous nous séparâmes immédiatement, tous les deux affichant un air de culpabilité. Je savais pourquoi moi je devais me sentir coupable, mais la culpabilité d'Alice me laissait perplexe et honteux.

_Oh putain, c'est pas bon ça, mais alors, pas bon du tout !_

Bella... soufflai-je en me levant pour aller vers elle, mais elle fit un pas en arrière.

Jasper, tu étais en train de l'embrasser. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'embrassais ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais que moi. Est-ce que tout n'était qu'un mensonge ? Il n'y avait rien de vrai ? Questionna Bella alors que des larmes roulaient sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour étaler tout ça. Pas l'endroit pour lui dire que je m'étais trompé sur mes sentiments pour elle. Pas l'endroit pour lui causer le mal dont je savais qu'elle souffrirait. Pas l'endroit pour... la perdre peut-être à jamais.

Bella... répétai-je en m'avançant vers elle.

Non, Jasper, réponds-moi ! Réponds-moi maintenant ! Pourquoi l'embrassais-tu ? Est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimée ? Insista-t-elle. Puis elle se tourna pour regarder Alice : « Et toi, est-ce que vous êtes quelque chose l'un pour l'autre maintenant ? Est-ce que ça dure depuis longtemps ? Je croyais que tu étais mon amie ? »

J'entendis Alice se lever derrière moi et un soupir étouffé me parvint, comme si les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge et qu'elle ne pouvait les en faire sortir.

Bella, s'il te plait, rentrons à la maison et je t'expliquerai tout. Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, la suppliai-je.

Jasper, je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser. Tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi et je te retrouve à sucer le visage d'Alice. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pense que je mérite la vérité, fit-elle en secouant la tête.

Sachant que la vérité ne pourrait que la blesser davantage, je restai silencieux, regardant mes souliers comme un enfant qui était en train de se faire gronder par sa maman. Je l'entendis sangloter une fois très fort, avant qu'elle ne se retourne et quitte le café.

J'avais une décision à prendre : suivre Bella en larmes et détruite ou me retourner et faire face à ce qui serait sûrement une Alice confuse et en colère.

Putain, ma vie craignait vraiment, alors que juste un instant plus tôt, tout avait été presque parfait.

Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de prendre la décision de savoir vers quelle femme je devrais me tourner en premier, il s'agissait de prendre la décision de savoir quelle femme viendrait en premier dans ma vie à partir de cet instant précis. La femme qui avait été ma meilleure amie toute ma putain de vie entière, un tiers de nous trois ? Ou alors une femme que je connaissais à peine, mais vers laquelle je me sentais attiré d'une façon à la fois qui m'effrayait et m'exaltait ?

_Aller vers l'avant ou retourner en arrière ?_

_ Aller vers l'avant ou retourner en arrière ?_

_ Aller vers l'avant ou retourner en arrière ?_

Je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question, tout au fond de mon cœur ; je devais juste le faire. Je devais bouger, faire finalement un geste.

_Bouge Jasper, putain, bouge-toi le c*l !_

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je retins mon souffle jusqu'à ce que ma poitrine n'en puisse plus et que je me sente sur le point de défaillir, puis j'expirai lentement et laissai s'échapper toute mon anxiété et ma peur.

« Le moment d'agir, c'est maintenant ! » Donc avec cette pensée en tête, je me tournai vers Alice. J'étais sur le point d'avoir la plus importante et difficile conversation de ma vie. Et ça me foutait une trouille d'enfer, mais j'espérai que tout marcherait bien quand même et qu'elle pourrait comprendre. Elle était trop importante, NOUS étions trop importants pour elle, pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPITRE 41

BELLA POV

I can feel their eyes are watching

in case I love myself again

sometimes I think I'm happy here

sometimes I still pretend

I can't remember how this all got started

but I can tell you – exactly – how it will end

Every Day Is Exactly the Same – NIN

Ma vie était totalement délabrée. C'était à moi d'arranger ça, de la faire aller mieux... Peut-être... Peut-être que ça pourrait être pire, je n'en étais pas sûre. Mais j'étais foutrement bien trop effrayée pour le faire. J'avais bien trop peur de tout foutre en l'air, même s'il semblait bien que tout était déjà foutu. Trop effrayée de mettre fin à tout ça, de finir quelque chose qui ne tenait plus dorénavant que par un lien fragile.

_Putain, grandis un peu Bella !_

C'était le cœur du problème. J'avais besoin de grandir. Il fallait que je sois une adulte pour une fois. Je ne devais pas laisser mes peurs et mon insécurité gérer ma vie. Je devais faire face aux faits. Je les évitais, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Eviter ou ignorer les problèmes, pendant que je tentais de me convaincre moi-même que je formulais un plan d'action, alors qu'en réalité je ne voulais tout simplement pas m'en occuper. J'étais pathétique.

Ma principale forme d'évitement dernièrement avait été Alice. Je me sentais, en quelque sorte, coupable au sujet de notre amitié, comme si je me servais d'elle pour échapper à mes problèmes. Honnêtement, j'appréciais Alice, et peut-être même que je l'aimais. Elle emplissait une part en moi qui avait été vide auparavant, un espace qui ne pouvait être comblé que par une autre femme. Je n'avais jamais eu une amie fille avant, donc tout ce truc d'être amie avec une fille était tout nouveau pour moi. J'aimais étudier et aller plus loin dans cette dynamique. Il n'y avait rien de cet esprit « peau de vache » que j'associai à une relation féminine et à laquelle je m'attendais en fréquentant une amie fille.

Ma vie était ce qui me tourmentait pendant que je me préparais pour le concert d'Edward. J'apprêtais mes cheveux et me maquillais. Je voulais être super mignonne pour lui, il semblait que ce soir était particulièrement important pour Edward. Tellement important qu'il m'avait donné en avance un cadeau de Noël : une belle robe de soirée bleu nuit qui épousait mes courbes et mettaient en valeur mes atouts presque inexistants, à savoir mes seins. Je devais admettre qu'elle m'allait bien et j'espérai qu'il le penserait aussi.

Edward, oh, Edward, il avait été si en colère dernièrement, depuis Thanksgiving, en fait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi renfrogné depuis tout le temps que je le connaissais. J'avais l'impression que je devais marcher sur des œufs et rien ne pouvait lui remonter le moral, même la chose la plus insignifiante. Il n'était pas en colère après moi, il ne tournait jamais sa colère contre moi ou même me montrait qu'il était en colère, vraiment. Mais c'était là, couvant juste sous la surface. Je savais ce qu'était son problème, il était toujours en rogne après Jasper pour ce qui était arrivé à Thanksgiving, même après que je lui ai expliqué qu'il avait sauté sur les mauvaises conclusions au sujet de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait tout simplement rien entendre et était un connard entêté au sujet de toute cette histoire.

J'aimais le mec qui me distrayait, mais j'étais sur le point de lui en coller une dans la tête et une deuxième de l'autre côté, s'il ne commençait pas à agir comme un homme, celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, même s'il ne savait pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Il y avait encore un autre problème que j'évitais dans ma vie – ma putain de vie amoureuse. J'avais besoin de dire à Edward que j'étais désespérément et sans aucun espoir, amoureuse de lui et cela, depuis... oh, j'en sais rien, quelque chose comme 9 ans.

Je savais que ça faisait un sacré paquet d'années pour être amoureuse de quelqu'un sans le lui dire, mais le problème c'est qu'il était également mon meilleur ami au monde. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais prendre le risque de lui dire que je l'aimais et peut-être perdre son amitié. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça, mais il y avait plus. Oh oui, j'avais chamboulé encore plus ma putain de vie.

J'avais fait une partie à trois avec Edward et notre autre meilleur ami Jasper. Puis nous avions décidé de continuer nos parties à trois, en plus, ils pouvaient coucher avec moi en tête à tête. Pas une si mauvaise idée, en théorie. Mais la réalité est une toute autre chose que la théorie. Je découvrais que quand les gens commençaient à baiser, les sentiments commençaient également à entrer en ligne de compte, même si vous mettiez tout votre cœur à essayer de garder les deux aspects séparés. Ce qui était simple en théorie avait au fond ruiné notre amitié, une possibilité d'un futur avec Edward, et ma vie. Oui, j'étais stupide au-delà de toute compréhension.

_Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu te douter de cette merde quelques mois plus tôt ?_

_ La ferme ! Je sais, je suis timbrée et pas de la meilleure façon !_

A présent, un tout autre niveau de connerie s'ajoutait à ce mélange ; Jasper était amoureux de moi. Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire, maintenant ? Jasper n'a jamais été le genre de type dont on tombe amoureux, jamais. Mais je croyais qu'il ressentait ce qu'il m'avait dit. Le seul problème était que je ne l'aimais pas en retour. Enfin, pas de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, parce que … et bien, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Je ne disais pas que j'étais tout ou quoi que ce soit comme ça, mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'était découvert à ce point-là et le rejet pourrait simplement le détruire.

Cela aurait pu être la mauvaise chose à faire, mais je l'avais dupé. Au lieu d'être simplement honnête avec lui en lui disant que je ne pouvais pas ou ne voulais pas ressentir la même chose quand il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Je sentais qu'il était de mon devoir ou une obligation de lui montrer ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un. De lui montrer que ce n'était pas cette chose effrayante comme il l'avait toujours cru. Ça m'allait de faire ça et j'étais heureuse de le faire pour mon meilleur ami, mais ensuite, les choses avaient empiré, merdé à mort.

Avant Thanksgiving, Jasper et moi avions discuté à cœur ouvert. Il avait peur de me perdre, de perdre Edward. Je lui avais assuré que ça n'arriverait pas, que moi ou nous serions toujours là pour lui. Oh, comme j'étais dans l'erreur. Nous avions laissé notre désir refoulé et nos besoins s'éloigner de nous et les choses étaient devenues hors de contrôle dans la cuisine. Jasper ne m'avait pas blessée physiquement, il m'avait blessée émotionnellement. Oui, il avait été brutal avec moi, mais pas beaucoup plus brutal qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. C'était ce détachement...

Pour moi, cet arrangement n'était pas seulement un truc pour s'envoyer en l'air, quoi que ça en fasse partie. Il s'agissait avant tout d'une connexion avec mes meilleurs amis, sur un tout autre niveau d'intimité. Quand nous étions ensemble ainsi, cette intimité était ce qui importait pour moi. Etre connectés à notre niveau le plus primaire, partager quelque chose de si spécial avec eux. Je ne savais pas si ils ressentaient la même chose ou s'il ne s'agissait vraiment que de sexe pour eux. Mais pour moi, ça signifiait tellement plus.

Quand j'ai ressenti le détachement de Jasper, le vide émotionnel, je fus inquiète. C'était comme si... comme si il était en train de dire au revoir, comme si c'était sa dernière fois avec nous, pour lui. C'est pour cela que je voulais arrêter, parce que je n'étais pas encore prête à dire au revoir à Jasper.

_Et je ne le suis toujours pas_.

Cela fait de moi une sale égoïste et je le sais. Je voulais le beurre et l'argent du beurre aussi. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, maintenant, j'aimais l'idée que quelqu'un, même si ce n'était pas la bonne personne, m'aime. En fin de compte, j'étais désirée.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Je vérifiai ma montre et vis que je devais me remuer si je voulais être à temps au café. Jasper m'avait appelé un peu plus tôt, disant qu'il sortirait tard du boulot et que nous nous retrouverions là-bas. Je devais l'admettre, j'étais très excitée d'entendre le nouveau morceau créé par Edward. Je savais que ça devait être quelque chose de spécial étant donné tout le secret et les précautions dont il l'avait entouré.

Cela me conduisit au prochain problème à régler, tandis que je roulais vers la café sur le chemin de l'auditorium où Edward devait réaliser sa performance : les cachoteries et le secret. Il y avait tellement à dissimuler entre nous trois. A aucun moment, tout au long de notre amitié, il n'y avait eu autant de secret, ou pas de secret du tout. Le seul secret que je leur avais caché, était que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward.

Mais tout devait se terminer : les secrets, les mensonges par omission et cet arrangement. Ce n'était pas sain et ce n'était pas de cela dont notre amitié avait besoin, mais c'est de cette façon-là dont ça avait tourné. Les choses devaient changer. Nous avions besoin d'être complètement honnêtes. Il fallait que je dise la vérité à Jasper et Edward. Si être honnête et s'ouvrir signifiait la fin de notre amitié, il en irait donc ainsi. Cela n'était pas censé continuer si nous n'étions pas capables de passer au-dessus de tout cela. Mais la perte de mes mecs était quelque chose de totalement inimaginable et je ferais n'importe quoi pour empêcher que ça arrive;

Je garai la voiture et jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre. J'étais en retard et nous avions à peine assez de temps pour faire le trajet afin d'assister au concert juste avant qu'il ne commence. Ce soir était trop important pour Edward pour que nous nous permettions d'être en retard. J'entrai dans le café, espérant que Jasper et Alice seraient prêts pour qu'on puisse tout de suite y aller.

Ils étaient là, Ils étaient vraiment là. Ils s'embrassaient. Pas juste un baiser, mais un baiser plein de passion et d'envie et de besoin et de quelque chose qui avait un peu l'air d'être de l'amour.

Un million d'émotions me traversèrent tandis que je regardai Jasper et Alice s'embrasser. La joie, le soulagement, la perte, la possessivité, la tristesse, la colère et la jalousie étaient les principaux sentiments. Ils étaient conflictuels et se combattaient les uns les autres. Je ne pouvais pas me focaliser sur un seul de ces sentiments, sur ce que j'étais censée ressentir à cet instant en les voyant s'embrasser.

Jasper... Alice... murmurai-je.

Ils m'entendirent et se séparèrent immédiatement, surpris d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, tous les deux affichaient un air coupable.

Bella... dit Jasper en se levant pour venir vers moi.

Je ne voulais pas, ne pouvais pas le laisser me toucher sur le coup. Je me sentais trahie. Comme si tout ce qu'il m'avait dit jusque-là n'était qu'un mensonge. Comme si je ne le reconnaissais même plus du tout. Je voulais croire qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux, mais à l'air qu'ils portaient sur leur visage, je savais que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Jasper, tu étais en train de l'embrasser ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'embrassais ? Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais que moi. C'était un mensonge ? Est-ce que rien n'était vrai ? Criai-je en sentant des larmes rouler sur mon visage, alors que je n'étais pas même consciente que je pleurais.

_C'est fini, tout est fini_.

Bella... répéta Jasper en se rapprochant de moi.

Non Jasper, réponds-moi ! Réponds-moi maintenant ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'embrassais ? Est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimée ?

Je hurlai presque parce que je voulais savoir. Puis je me tournai vers Alice, sentant sa trahison. Avait-elle été mon amie seulement pour approcher Jasper ? Est-ce que cette amitié entre elle et moi n'était qu'un mensonge aussi ?

Et toi, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux ? Depuis quand est-ce que cela dure ? Je pensais que tu étais mon amie !

Je bouillonnai en contenant à peine ma colère. Elle blanchit en m'entendant et je ressentis un cruel éclair de victoire remplacé bien vite par de la culpabilité.

Bella, s'il te plait, rentrons à la maison et je t'expliquerai tout. Je te jure, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, me supplia Jasper.

Je ne voulais aller nulle part avec lui à cet instant. Je ne voulais même plus le regarder.

Jasper, je ne sais plus quoi penser désormais. Tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi et je te retrouve à lécher le visage d'Alice. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pense que je mérite la vérité, crachai-je, la colère ayant remplacé tout autre sentiment maintenant.

Jasper baissa les yeux pour regarder ses pieds, incapable de croiser mon regard. A son attitude, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait était évidente. Je ne voulais pas de sa culpabilité, je ne voulais pas de son amour-pitié, et encore pire, j'étais sûre de ne pas vouloir entendre ses excuses pitoyables. Ce que je voulais, c'était que mon Jasper revienne, mais apparemment c'était quelqu'un qui n'existait déjà plus.

Dégoûtée d'eux et de moi-même, je fis demi-tour et quittai le café. Je n'avais obtenu aucune réponse de leur part. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine c'est qu'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Cette pensée me brisa le cœur. Je savais que j'aurais dû me sentir soulagée de ne plus être sur le coup, qu'il ait évolué. Mais non, il ne m'aimait pas et je réalisai finalement que son amour supposé pour moi était la seule chose qui m'avait fait tenir ces deux dernières semaines. Et à présent, c'était mort.

Je ne savais pas comment j'étais rentrée à la maison – si j'avais marché, couru, appelé un taxi ou conduit – mais je me retrouvais recroquevillée sur le canapé du salon, perdue comme en transe. Mes genoux étaient repliés étroitement contre ma poitrine, mes bras enroulés autour comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait m'empêcher de trembler, à me balancer d'avant en arrière alors que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps et que quatre mots traversaient ma tête encore et encore...

_Personne ne m'aime... Personne ne m'aime... Personne ne m'aime.._.

Le temps avait perdu toute signification alors que mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Des minutes, des heures, des jours ou des années auraient pu passer pour ce que j'en savais. C'était terminé. L'arrangement, à l'évidence, n'existait plus. Mais en réalité, c'était le cas depuis déjà plus d'un mois, nous avions juste du mal à l'admettre. Je n'avais pas eu de sexe avec aucun d'entre eux en cinq semaines, exception faite de la tentative ratée de Thanksgiving. Trouver Jasper avec Alice était juste le dernier clou qui servait à refermer le cercueil. Et puis quoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à présent ? Plus important : étais-je aussi peu attachante que personne ne voudrait jamais de moi ? Je voulais être aimée. C'était la seule chose que j'avais toujours voulu. Personne ne m'avait jamais aimée et pendant quelques courtes semaines Jasper m'avait aimée, ou en tout cas, le l'avais cru. Et même si ma vie était une énorme pagaille et totalement confuse, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser, j'avais été aimée.

J'avais finalement entendu claquer la porte d'une voiture, puis la porte d'entrée et enfin quelqu'un appeler mon nom. Mais c'est comme si j'entendais tout depuis sous l'eau, comme si les sons étaient assourdis par de l'eau. Des mains chaudes essuyèrent mes larmes avant que des bras m'enveloppent dans une étreinte. Tandis que le monde reprenait sens autour de moi, je réalisai qu'Edward me tenait tout contre lui, se balançant avec moi en murmurant contre ma chevelure.

Edward... ma voix était enrouée d'avoir tant pleuré.

Oui, c'est moi Bells. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda-t-il les lèvres dans mes cheveux.

Je me rendis compte alors que j'avais raté son concert. C'était tellement important pour lui et je l'avais manqué. Tant j'étais absorbée par tout ce qui était arrivé, je n'y avais même plus pensé. J'étais vraiment la pire des amies qu'on pouvait avoir.

Oh, Edward, ton concert... Pleurai-je.

Chut, ce n'est pas important ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, amour ? S'enquit-il à nouveau, embrassant toujours mon crâne.

Je ne pouvais plus le garder pour moi. Tout ce qui s'était passé avec Jasper sortit de moi. Je me levai et commençai à marcher de long en large, tandis qu'Edward restait assis sur le canapé encaissant mes paroles.

Jasper... il était... en train d'embrasser Alice. Et Alice lui rendait son baiser. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il se passe... un truc entre eux. Et il a triché avec nous... avec moi. Et depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? Ils se sont rencontrés il y a seulement deux semaines ! Et qu'est-ce que je deviens moi ?

Je marquai une pause et tombai à genoux quand la pensée que personne ne m'aimait me revint. Edward se précipita sur moi, me serrant à nouveau contre lui pour me câliner. J'avais mon visage dans son cou et son parfum me calmait, pendant qu'un sentiment de désespoir me submergeait.

Il ne m'aime pas... il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était amoureux de moi. J'ai besoin qu'il m'aime. Il disait que j'étais spéciale... que nous étions spéciaux, et tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge. Et maintenant, tout ça, c'est terminé. Tout est brisé et rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Tout s'écroule et je ne sais pas comment arranger ça, comment tout arranger. Je vais être mise de côté et vous deux, vous allez me quitter. Et je me retrouverai toute seule. Et personne ne m'aime... personne ne m'aimera jamais plus... bafouillai-je tandis que mes larmes recommençaient à couler.

Je sentis les mains d'Edward m'empoigner par les épaules et me soulever pour que je sois debout face à lui. Son visage reflétait la fureur et la colère qui étaient auparavant enfouies en lui à fleur de peau. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il me faisait peur. En me secouant légèrement, il grommela :

Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Non, je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer de cette manière, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un m'aimait, murmurai-je en réalisant à quel point j'avais l'air pathétique.

Jésus Christ, comment peux-tu ignorer ça, Bella ? Comment as-tu pu ne rien dire, ne rien voir ? Me demanda Edward, sa colère s'était envolée et avait fait place à de la douleur.

Quoi Edward ? Voir quoi ? Fis-je confuse, j'avais dû manquer un épisode.

Ses mains vinrent prendre mon visage en coupe, il posa son front contre le mien. Ses yeux étaient clos et on aurait dit qu'il essayait de rassembler ses idées, réfléchissant à la façon d'exprimer ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Avec un profond soupir, il releva son front du mien et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ce que je vis dans son regard me stupéfia et me bouleversa, me laissant incapable de respirer ou de parler : de l'amour.

Isabella Marie Swan, je t'aime. Je suis tellement amoureux de toi que ça m'est difficile de respirer parfois. Je te veux, seulement toi, pour toujours si tu veux de moi. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à te partager, jamais. Tu m'appartiens, nous nous appartenons. Ne le ressens-tu pas ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton parfaitement calme.

_Edward m'aime. Edward m'aime. Edward est amoureux de moi._


	44. Chapter 44

OUT TAKE 1

oOo AU PIANO oOo

EDWARD POV

J'étais assis à mon piano, à interpréter le nouveau morceau que j'avais écrit pour Bella. Il passait de frénétique à doux, de triste à joyeux, d'une page à l'autre, décrivant en quelque sorte toute la panoplie des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Depuis que nous avions fait cet arrangement avec elle et Jasper, je n'avais jamais été plus heureux et ni aussi plus misérable. J'avais besoin de lui dire bientôt que je l'aimais, au risque de perdre ma santé mentale.

Une petite main chaude se faufila dans mes cheveux, à l'arrière de ma tête. Je me penchai sous la caresse et laissai échapper un petit soupir. Bella. Ma Bella me caressait exactement de la façon dont elle savait que j'aimais.

« Hummm, c'est agréable » ronronnai-je pratiquement, alors que je tendais ma main pour venir recouvrir la sienne. Je la serrai doucement, pour lui faire savoir que son geste était apprécié.

« Je pensais bien que tu aimerais ça » dit-elle en me contournant pour venir chevaucher mes jambes, enroulée autour de moi comme si je portais un enfant. « Joue-la encore, quoi que tu jouais. C'est tellement beau » murmura-t-elle contre mon cou.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je rejouais, les notes venant s'accorder entre elles comme jamais auparavant, matérialisant dans la musique tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon cœur. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur ma chemise, au niveau de mon épaule. Elle pleurait. Je m'arrêtai de jouer et la serrai contre moi, une main se faufilant dans sa chevelure pour la réconforter, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi.

« Chut, Bella ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Demandai-je tendrement contre ses cheveux.

« C'est tellement beau, mais si triste. Il y a tellement de nostalgie dans ce morceau » répondit-elle entre des petits souffles chauds contre mon cou, « Est-ce toi qui l'a écrit ? »

J'acquiesçai dans sa chevelure, incapable de parler. Elle avait ressenti cette pièce de musique pour ce qu'elle était, et, en retour, avait percé mon âme à jour.

« Pourquoi, Edward ? Pourquoi est-ce si triste ? » Elle se redressa pour me regarder en face.

Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant si c'était le bon moment, s'il était temps que je lui dise. J'essuyai ses larmes de mes pouces et fixai directement ses sombres yeux chocolat, je lui avouai :

« Parce que c'est toi, Bella ! J'ai écris ça pour toi. Ça parle des sentiments que j'ai pour toi. De... l'amour que je ressens pour toi. »

Voilà. Je l'avais dit. J'avais enfin prononcer les mots que j'avais attendu de lui révéler durant neuf années.

« Oh, Edward ! Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais pourquoi est-ce si triste ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait pas que, oui, je l'aimais, mais j'étais aussi amoureux d'elle.

Prenant son visage entre mes mains, je la fixai de telle façon qu'elle ne puisse pas se méprendre.

« Bella, oui, je t'aime, mais aussi, je suis amoureux de toi. »

Elle haleta en entendant ma déclaration et des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Puis, doucement, ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes et elle m'embrassa comme elle ne m'avait jamais embrassé auparavant.

« _Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire ?_ »

Se reculant, mais en laissant ses lèvres effleurer les miennes, elle me dévisagea à travers ses longs cils.

« Edward, je suis aussi amoureuse de toi » chuchota-t-elle contre ma bouche.

Ces sept petits mots changèrent littéralement ma vie pour toujours. Elle m'aimait. Elle était amoureuse de moi. Elle ressentait pour moi la même chose que ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Je l'embrassai avec tout ce que j'avais en moi ; avec tout ce qui était moi.

Dans un enchevêtrement de membres, de baisers et de caresses, nous nous retirions nos vêtements, nous répétant l'un à l'autre que nous nous aimions, inlassablement, encore et encore. Lorsque la dernière pièce de vêtement fut enlevée, je l'assis sur le dessus de mon piano, faisant reposer ses pieds sur mes épaules. J'avais besoin de la goûter. J'en avais autant besoin que de respirer.

Je rapprochai mon visage de son centre, inspirant profondément pour la sentir. Puis, je fis courir ma langue en la léchant longuement depuis ses plis féminin jusqu'à son clitoris. Putain, délicieux. Je pourrais me désaltérer d'elle pour l'éternité.

J'embrassai doucement son clitoris et commençai à le contourner et à lui donner des petits coups de langue, juste de la façon dont je savais que ça la rendait dingue.

Ses mains empoignèrent ma chevelure, m'attirant encore plus contre elle. Elle était déjà si proche du précipice.

« Edward, mon amour, joue ! Joue ma musique !» Haleta-t-elle.

« _Putain, est-ce qu'elle était folle ?_

_ Elle voulait que j'essaie de jouer tout en lui faisant ça ?_

_ Quoi que mon amour veuille, mon amour l'obtient._ »

Je me mis à jouer. Ma langue et mes doigts travaillaient au même rythme, à l'unisson. Chacun d'eux jouant de son instrument à la perfection.

Alors que j'arrivais à la partie la plus ardente de la musique, ma langue et mes lèvres s'accordaient à l'air dans un brouillard de mouvements qui la portèrent au bord du gouffre.

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient et poussaient mes épaules, son corps convulsait sur mon piano, alors qu'elle se laissait emporter par son orgasme. Putain, c'était la vision la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue.

Avant que son orgasme ne se calme complètement, je me saisis d'elle. Je la fis me chevaucher comme tout à l'heure et m'enfonçai violemment en elle. Il fallait que je sois en elle. Que je la revendique comme étant à moi ! Seulement à moi !

Nous criâmes tous les deux en sentant comme je la remplissais. Elle arqua son dos et sa tête heurta le clavier du piano, produisant un son désaccordé. Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules pour se stabiliser.

« Putain, Bella ! »

Ça n'avait jamais été comme ça avant. Jamais. C'était peut-être dû au fait que nous savions que nous nous aimions l'un l'autre, à présent. Cependant, sur le moment, j'en avais vraiment rien à foutre. J'étais trop perdu en elle. Perdu dans l'euphorie qui parcourait mon corps.

Je me saisis étroitement de ses hanches et la fis monter et descendre sur ma queue à une allure frénétique. J'avais besoin d'être là. J'avais besoin de la libération qu'elle seule était capable de me donner.

« Putain... Edward... je... t'aime... C'est... tellement... bon... N'arrête pas ! » Gémissait-elle entre ses halètements.

Ses mots me firent accélérer encore plus le mouvement, si c'était possible. J'étais si proche de jouir. Vraiment si proche de jouir. Je ne voulais jamais m'arrêter de la baiser comme ça. Je voulais que ça dure pour toujours. Mais je le pouvais plus retenir ma délivrance plus longtemps.

Je posai une main dans mon dos et rapprochait son corps du mien, pendant que mes hanches continuaient de faire entrer et sortir mon membre en elle, la pilonnant avec ardeur. Recouverts d'une pellicule de sueur, nos corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre.

Empoignant ses cheveux, je l'embrassai brutalement. Ma langue envahit sa bouche. Je la repoussai en tirant ses mèches, et grognais contre sa bouche :

« Jouis pour moi, Bella ! Jouis sur ma queue ! MAINTENANT ! JOUIS MAINTENANT ! »

Elle fit ce que je lui demandai. Ses parois vaginales se serrèrent autour de moi, m'entraînant dans le gouffre du plaisir avec elle.

C'était au-delà de tout ce que j'avais pu connaître auparavant. C'était de l'amour et de la brutalité et du plaisir et de la tendresse et de la complétude pour nous deux, ensemble. Je laissais ces sentiments me prendre. Je les laissais m'emporter.

Je la serrai incroyablement fort contre moi, pendant que nous redescendions du sommet de notre plaisir. Si j'avais pu la faire pénétrer dans mes chairs, je l'aurais fait. Nos respirations étaient toujours irrégulières. Nos cœurs battaient toujours la chamade.

Je couvris son visage de baisers et repoussai quelques mèches moites tout en lui répétant « Je t'aime » après chaque baiser. Je priai pour que ça ne soit pas un rêve. Pour que ce qui venait de se passer soit réel.

Avec un dernier tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, je ma regardai au fond des yeux et dis simplement les mots que je voulais lui dire depuis si longtemps, j'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir les prononcer :

« Je t'aime, Bella ! »

Et alors, je me réveillai. Seul. Seul dans mon lit. Tout cela n'avait été un rêve, après tout.

Une larme unique roula sur ma joue.


	45. Chapter 45

TA-Out Take 2

SOULAGEMENT

BELLA POV

Je ne sais pas comment j'avais fait pour me mettre dans cette situation, ou mon opinion actuelle sur cette question.

Enfin, si finalement, je le savais. J'avais fait cet arrangement avec mes deux meilleurs amis, incroyablement sexy, stipulant que nous pratiquerions librement le sexe ensemble. Pas de lien, pas d'engagement, juste du sexe. A garder entre nous. Aucune personne extérieure autorisée.

En ce qui concerne mon avis, ça c'était une autre histoire. Depuis que nous avions passé cet accord, c'était virtuellement la fête de la baise en permanence à la maison Masen-Swan-Whitlock. Je baisais l'un ou l'autre ou parfois même les deux ensemble, pratiquement tous les jours depuis l'instant où nous avions conclu cet arrangement.

Pas que je m'en plaigne, vous pensez bien. Sérieusement, qui ne voudrait pas pratiquer la baise la plus hot à trois avec deux parfaits spécimens de l'espèce mâle ? Et en plus, de bénéficier par dessus tout, des moments en tête à tête. Pas moi, ça, c'était sûr. Et j'en étais une Bella parfaitement satisfaite, finalement.

C'est lundi, ce qui veut dire un jour pour une partie à trois. Pas que nous ayons planifié ça de cette façon, il tombait juste qu'en fin de compte, nous étions tous les trois là, ensemble, les lundis. Donc les lundis, c'est partie à trois.

Donc, revenons à ma position actuelle. J'étais pratiquement assise, par manque de mot plus adapté, sur le visage de Jasper pendant que sa merveilleuse langue faisait subir des trucs scandaleux à mon clitoris.

Jasper était allongé de tout son long en travers de son lit gigantesque, avec moi perchée sur son visage au bout du lit. Edward était débout devant moi avec une vue imprenable sur ce qui se passait devant lui, pendant qu'il se caressait lui-même en attendant impatiemment son tour.

J'appréciai particulièrement ma position actuelle, mon corps entier était en surchauffe et en sueur. Jasper s'accrochait fermement à mes cuisses pour m'empêcher de trop bouger au-dessus de lui. Il était un maître à ce jeu, réellement meilleur que n'importe qui d'autre. Il méritait un putain d'Oscar pour son époustouflante habileté orale.

Mes mains remontèrent le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes cheveux pour tenter de créer une friction afin de combattre l'excitation que me procurait Jasper. Il pouvait m'amener jusqu'au bord du précipice et m'y maintenir ainsi. Puis, il pouvait inverser ce que me faisaient subir sa langue et ses lèvres, recommençant à me torturer et à me faire tendre vers la jouissance, encore et encore.

Je tremblais du plaisir et de la tension que je sentais dans mon ventre. Mais sa prise était ferme sur moi. C'était presque douloureux, tout ce plaisir qu'il me donnait. Je voulais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me distraire du tourment que Jasper me faisait subir, alors je me penchai vers Edward. Je pensais qu'il méritait du plaisir d'être un participant aussi patient.

« Viens-là, Edward ! »

J'attrapais son cul de mes deux mains et le tirai vers moi. Mon nez et ma joue caressait sa poitrine nue, se délectant de la dureté de ses abdos et de ses pectoraux. Il était tout en lignes dures et en courbes bien ciselées.

« Dieu, tu sens tellement bon, bordel ! » Soufflai-je contre son nombril.

Mon souffle atteignit son érection qui en eut des frémissements. Je ris doucement et mordis légèrement son téton pour obtenir une réponse de son corps toujours immobile. Et ça a marché ; il gémit fort, empoigna mes cheveux de ses mains et m'attira contre sa bouche.

Sa langue glissa dans ma bouche et se mit à combattre la mienne. Il avait tellement bon goût ; un mélange de cannelle, de café et de menthe et d'Edward. C'était pour moi une des meilleures saveurs au monde.

Nos langues se battaient et nos mains vagabondaient sur le corps de l'autre, nous faisant gémir dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. C'était si bon que j'en oubliai presque ce que Jasper était en train de me faire.

Presque. Sa langue jouait avec moi comme d'un instrument pendant que ses doigts plongeaient en moi et sortaient de ma chaleur, s'incurvant et pressant à chacune de ses poussées.

J'étais en surtension de sensations. Chaque geste allumait un nouveau feu sous ma peau et à travers mon corps. Je n'étais plus rien d'autre à présent que des sensations et un tourment ardent et de la douleur et du plaisir. C'était au-delà du merveilleux.

Edward descendit le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou, vers ma clavicule, laissant tout du long une ligne de baisers mouillés et de durs mordillements et de coups de langues.

Il plongeait sa langue dans le creux de ma clavicule, envoyant des ondes de désir tout droit où Jasper était maintenant en train de titiller mon clitoris entre ses lèvres.

« Putain... Jasper... Edward... n'arrêtez pas ! » Hurlai-je, alors que tout mon corps se tendait comme un arc et que la boule dans mon ventre se resserrait encore plus. « J'ai besoin... » sanglotai-je.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu as besoin, Bella ? » Demanda Edward le nez enfoui dans le haut de ma poitrine.

« J'ai besoin de jouir... Je vous en prie.. laissez-moi jouir ! »

Je pouvais à peine prononcer les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche.

Ils intensifièrent leurs efforts. La langue et les doigts de Jasper s'activaient frénétiquement pendant qu'Edward léchait et tirait mes tétons.

D'une main, j'attrapais les cheveux d'Edward et l'attirait durement là où je voulais qu'il aille. Mon autre main alla se placer dans les boucles dorées de Jasper et le poussa plus fort contre mon centre.

J'étais à nouveau au bord du précipice. Je voulais atteindre ma libération, cette fois-ci. Fini de me tourmenter. Fini de me torturer. Mon corps et mon esprit n'auraient pas pu supporter plus des tourments délicieux que ces deux-là me faisaient subir.

Et là, comme s'ils l'avaient planifié et coordonné ensemble, ils me mordirent simultanément. Edward croqua durement mon mamelon, en déchirant presque la peau, pendant que ses doigts tiraient et roulaient sans merci mon autre mamelon. Jasper mordit doucement mon clitoris, le tenant entre ses dents pendant que sa langue le caressait. Ses doigts appuyaient profondément sur mon point G.

Ces sensations combinées m'envoyèrent directement dans la spirale de l'orgasme. Je hurlai leurs prénoms et un chapelets d'obscénités.

Mon corps convulsait et sursautait tandis que la sensation euphorique de mon orgasme m'emplissait totalement et finit par déborder. Cela me consumait comme un feu. Brûlant à travers moi, dévastant tout en ne laissant rien sur son passage.

Je m'effondrai en arrière sur le lit, ma respiration incontrôlée et les battements de mon cœur aussi rapide que les ailes d'un colibris. J'étais complètement et absolument lessivée. Il ne me restait plus rien à donner.

J'étais vidée pour la nuit. Ils étaient fichtrement bons à ce jeu-là.

Edward et Jasper vinrent s'allonger de chaque côté de moi et me tinrent tout contre eux.

Je leur souris à peine et hochai la tête, toujours incapable de former un seul mot cohérent.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de littéralement m'évanouir après l'intense expérience qu'ils venaient tout juste de m'offrir.


	46. Chapter 46

TA – Outtake 4 – Extra Arrangement

Une put*in de petite chanceuse

J'étais une put*in de petite chanceuse, je peux vous le dire

Pourquoi étais-je une put*in de petite chanceuse ?

Ben… J'étais une put*in de petite chanceuse parce que juste en ce moment j'avais deux, oui deux, spécimens super sexy de l'espèce mâle qui répondaient absolument à tous mes besoins sexuels. Mais vraiment à TOUS mes besoins sexuels. J'étais une put*in de petite chanceuse TRES satisfaite.

Nous avions eu une « session de groupe » et les choses avaient progressé comme c'était toujours le cas, nous étions tous nus, et eux, mes mecs, me prodiguaient des attentions délicieuses avec leur langue. Edward portait une attention toute particulière à mon cou et à ma clavicule, tandis que Jasper faisait des cercles autour de mon mamelon avec la sienne, avant de le sucer dans sa bouche toute chaude.

Et que faisais-je pendant qu'ils prenaient soin de moi ? Et bien, j'essayais de ne pas tomber dans un coma entraîné par le plaisir en caressant leurs atouts plutôt imposants. Et c'est exactement ce que je veux dire, très imposants. Ils étaient tous les deux douloureusement tendus et durs, et ils avaient aussi une petite goutte de liquide sur le bout de leur queue. Je voulais me pencher et les lécher tous les deux en même temps, mais j'étais beaucoup trop égoïste pour leur faire arrêter ce qu'ils étaient en train de me faire. Ils semblaient parfaitement heureux de continuer à me faire subir ce qu'ils me faisaient subir, alors, pourquoi donc les arrêterais-je ?

Vous voyez ? Une put*in de petite chanceuse !

Jasper délaissa mon téton pour remonter vers le haut de mon corps pour sucer et lécher l'autre côté de mon cou. Mes mecs savaient à quel point j'étais sensible sur mon cou. Et s'ils voulaient m'amener à faire ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était le meilleur endroit par où démarrer, enfin, à l'exception d'entre mes jambes, bien sûr. Puis, comme s'ils étaient synchronisés, ils allèrent tous les deux de mon cou à mes mâchoires et finalement à ma bouche l'un reflétant les mouvements de l'autre.

Sexe synchronisé... la nouvelle discipline olympique.

Le baiser était un mélange bizarre d'un enchevêtrement de lèvres, de langues et de dents, mais c'était si chaud et si érotique que je sentais mon jus couler le long de mes cuisses rien qu'à cause de ce baiser. Jasper et Edward n'avaient jamais été intentionnellement aussi près l'un de l'autre auparavant. Evidemment, des choses se frottaient contre d'autres choses lorsque nous avions des sessions de groupe, mais jamais comme cela...

Puis, soudainement, je ne fis plus partie de l'équation. Ils m'avaient abandonnée pour commencer à l'embrasser l'un l'autre, à la place. Pas que j'allais m'en plaindre, parce que les regarder s'embrasser comme ça, était bien meilleur, et de loin, que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient me faire à moi.

Jasper agrippa Edward par la nuque, de ses deux mains, empoignant les mèches bronze d'Edward, pour le rapprocher de lui. Si proche, qu'il put tester la bouche d'Edward de sa langue habile. Ils étaient tous les deux sur leurs genoux, les bras d'Edward autour de la taille de Jasper attirant celui-ci pour qu'ils puissent se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Je m'assis contre la tête du lit de Jasper, pour apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à moi, tandis que mes deux meilleurs amis se tripotaient devant moi.

Ils m'avaient oubliée alors que leurs lèvres se mouvaient à l'unisson, leurs bassins s'activaient gentiment l'un contre l'autre. Jasper rompit le baiser le premier car il avait besoin d'air, mais Edward attaqua sa mâchoire et son cou. Il le mordillait et le léchait tout du long, maintenant sans faiblir l'intensité de leur baiser initial.

« Putain, Edward. C'est tellement bon. N'arrête pas, s'il te plait, ne t'arrête surtout pas ! » Le supplia Jasper, pendant que l'une de ses mains caressait l'épaule d'Edward puis descendit le long de son dos pour venir palper son cul.

« _Mon Dieu, Edward, n'arrête pas, je t'en prie_ », le suppliai-je mentalement..

Edward poussa Jasper en arrière sur le lit, son corps allongé au dessus de celui de Jasper, tout en continuant de l'embrasser sur le cou et la clavicule. Ils frottèrent leurs queues ensemble, et un gémissement bas s'échappa de leur lèvres et des miennes. Ma main se déplaça vers mes plis humides, je fis tournoyer le bout de mes doigts sur mon clitoris. De mon autre main, je pinçai mon téton et le fis rouler entre mes doigts. J'avais beau ne pas faire partie de cet instant particulier, mais bordel d'enfer, c'était sûr que j'allais aussi bien en profiter.

Edward descendit le long du corps de Jasper, le mordillant et le léchant sur son passage. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où ils allaient dans cette voie-là, mais mon regard ne pouvait se décoller de leurs gestes. Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais été aussi retournée de toute ma vie, auparavant.

Qui aurait pu penser que de regarder deux garçons ensemble pourrait me bouleverser à ce point ?

Eh bien, c'était le cas, et j'en avais rien à faire de la raison.

« Jasper, je veux ta queue dans ma bouche, » ronronna Edward en suçant les hanches de Jasper.

Jasper grogna en réponse et souleva son bassin vers Edward, lui indiquant auisi que c'est ce qu'il voulait aussi.

« Seigneur, oui, s'il te plait, Edward ! »

Avec la supplique de Jasper, la tête d'Edward descendit encore un peu plus bas et il mit un coup de langue sur toute la longueur de Jasper, depuis la base jusqu'au bout. La pointe de sa langue nargua le membre de Jasper, le faisait tressauter, avant qu'il fasse des cercle autour de la tête de la queue avec sa langue. Jasper gémit bruyamment et souleva ses hanches vers Edward à la recherche de plus de contact.

Edward fit remonter et descendre ses lèvres sur le côté de la queue de Jasper, pour le provoquer un peu. Edward était un champion du monde en matière de sexe lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exciter quelqu'un. J'avais moi-même été le réceptacle de ce genre de torture auparavant. Je savais que Jasper allait bientôt devenir dingue. Mais ça valait le coup, les taquineries d'Edward ne faisaient qu'augmenter l'intensité de l'expérience.

« Edward. Putain. Arrête. De. Me. Provoquer. »Gronda Jasper pouvant encore à peine se contrôler.

En entendant les paroles de Jasper, Edward enveloppa la queue de Jasper de sa bouche presque entièrement jusqu'à la base. Puis, il commença lentement à remonter et redescendre sa tête sur la longueur de Jasper, en suçant et en léchant en même temps. Les mains de Jasper s'enfouirent dans la chevelure d'Edward, pour le guider. Des petits gémissements et des grognements s'échappèrent de la bouche de Jasper alors qu'il regardait Edward le sucer. Il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux. Il apparaissait qu'ils voulaient cela tous les deux.

« Edward, je veux aussi ta queue dans ma bouche », grogna Jasper après quelques minutes.

Edward acquiesça de la tête dans lâcher Jasper et changea de position pour venir placer sa queue dure comme un roc au-dessus de la bouche de Jasper. Jasper attrapa le sexe d'Edward pour le guider vers sa bouche, le léchant et le suçant en faisant des bruits de succion nettement audibles. Edward gémit autour de Jasper et commença à baiser la bouche de Jasper.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais. C'était totalement surréaliste, mes deux meilleurs amis s'étaient engagés dans un soixante-neuf mémorable pour se tailler mutuellement une pipe. Les doigts sur mon clitoris bougeaient à l'unisson de la bouche de mes mecs, puis j'introduisis deux de mes doigts dans ma chatte pour me pomper. J'étais vraiment très proche. Mon orgasme était imminent et je continuai à les regarder s'activer l'un sur l'autre.

« _C'est. Le. Truc. Le. Plus. Sexe. Que. J'ai. Jamais. Vu_. »

Je savais que l'orgasme que j'étais sur le point d'avoir me laisserait insatisfaite. J'aurais besoin très vite de mes deux amis, mais je voulais les regarder terminer leur œuvre, d'abord. Edward et Jasper continuaient de se sucer, de se lécher et de se pomper l'un l'autre. Une de leur main s'occupait de masser leurs boules de l'autre en s'apportant du plaisir mutuellement.

Jasper relâcha la queue d'Edward, en haletant, soulevant ses hanches dans la bouche pleine de désir d'Edward. Le regard sur le visage de Jasper ressemblait presque à de la souffrance, mais je pouvais dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas loin de jouir.

« Putain ! Edward, je vais... je vais... jouir » haleta lourdement Jasper, pour prévenir Edward.

Je n'en étais pas loin non plus. Edward continua à sucer la queue de Jasper, sans se soucier de ce que Jasper allait jouir. C'était comme s'il voulait que Jasper jouisse dans sa bouche, et son souhait était sur le point d'être exaucé.

Avec un cri puissant, Jasper vint et je le suivis aussitôt alors que mes parois vaginales se resserraient autour de mes doigts. Edward avala le foutre de Jasper, prenant tout ce que celui-ci lui donnait. Quand Jasper en eut terminé, tout son corps se détendit comme s'il flottait très haut sur un nuage post-orgasmique. Edward lécha encore de haut en bas la queue de Jasper qui commençait à ramollir, pour être sûr de ne pas laisser une seule goutte de sa jouissance.

Edward roula contre Jasper pour se retrouver allongé sur le dos à son côté. Il était toujours douloureusement tendu, n'ayant pas encore atteint son propre orgasme. Me sentant depuis suffisamment longtemps mise hors du coup, je rampai vers Edward, prenant sa queue dans ma bouche. Je ne le taquinai pas, il était aller bien trop loin pour ça.

Je sentis mon excitation me tirailler à nouveau alors que je commençai à faire du bien à Edward avec ma bouche, l'enfournant aussi profondément que je le pouvais. Les mains d'Edward empoignèrent mes cheveux pour me guider, soulevant ses hanches à la rencontre de ma bouche. J'adorais quand il faisait ça, il était bien au-delà de son self-contrôle habituelle pour faire attention.

J'entendis et vis Jasper se retourner de manière à ce qu'il soit positionner au dessus des jambes d'Edward, avec sa tête entre mes jambes. Il lécha mes lèvres gonflées, récoltant mon jus sur sa langue, puis écarta mes lèvres de ses doigts pour laper ma chatte avant de se mettre à sucer mon clitoris. Je gémis autour de la queue d'Edward. J'étais déjà tellement proche, mais ce n'était pas comme cela que je voulais que ça se finisse.

« Bordel, je... je vous veux tous les deux... tous les deux en moi », dis-je en haletant après avoir relâché de ma bouche la queue d'Edward.

Sans un mot, Edward se déplaça vers le haut du lit et me tira à lui pour que je m'allonge sur lui sur le dos. Il remonta ses genoux pour que mes jambes s'ouvrent, me les écartant bien. Il attrapa le lubrifiant qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit, et me prépara pour le recevoir en moi. Jasper rampa entre nos jambes et continua à lécher et à sucer mon clitoris de sa langue experte.

Jasper déroula des préservatifs sur lui-même et sur Edward lorsque je fus prête, avant de se remettre à sucer mon clitoris. Il introduisit trois doigts dans ma chatte pendant qu'Edward guida sa queue vers mon autre entrée. Lentement, la tête de son sexe pénétra en moi, m'étirant pour que je m'adapte à lui. La langue de Jasper continuait à me taquiner et me narguer, rendant plus aisé l'inconfort que me procurait Edward en m'emplissant. Le plaisir de ces deux sensations était presque trop à supporter pour moi, mais je savais pertinemment que j'allais avoir encore plus de plaisir que j'en avais déjà.

Lorsque je fus totalement pleine de la queue d'Edward, nous gémîmes ensemble et ma tête retomba en arrière sur son épaule. Je tournai ma tête sur le côté et mordillai et embrassai sa mâchoire lui faisant ainsi savoir que j'aimais ce qu'il était en train de me faire. Il se saisit de mes hanches et commença a soulever les siennes pour bouger en moi.

Jasper cessa sa torture sur mon clitoris pendant qu'Edward continuait de s'enfoncer dans ma croupe. Il se mit à genoux et dirigea sa queue vers ma chatte, entrant en moi d'un seul coup vigoureux alors qu'Edward ressortait presque complètement de moi. Ses mains étaient posées sur celles d'Edward, sur mes hanches et ils trouvèrent un bon rythme alternant leur mouvements, ralentissant parfois, pour accélérer ensuite afin d'essayer de prolonger l'expérience.

Nous ne faisions pas cela souvent et à cet instant, je me demandai bien pourquoi. C'était réellement phénoménal de se retrouver ainsi emplie par tous les deux en même temps. Honnêtement, il n'existait vraiment rien de meilleur. Je savais que tous les deux appréciaient cela : l'intimité de ce genre d'accouplement, nous trois unis de cette manière.

« Jasper, Edward, c'est si bon. Putain, c'est tellement bon ! » Geignis-je lorsque Jasper atteignit mon point sensible.

« C'est bon pour moi aussi, baby, » dis Jasper en remontant une de mes jambes sur son épaule, me rendant ainsi plus étroite pour eux deux.

Je criai pratiquement en sentant les sensations augmenter, suspendue au bord de mon orgasme par un lien très ténu. Ils se mirent tous les deux à accélérer à l'unisson, nous étions tous les trois très proches de notre libération. J'espérai que nous allions pouvoir jouir tous les trois ensemble, c'était quelque chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivé auparavant.

Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, Edward implora :

« Jouissez avec moi, Bella, Jazz. Je suis si proche. Je veux que vous jouissiez avec moi. »

A ces mots, Jasper changea légèrement d'angle et ses pénétrations se calquèrent sur celles d'Edward. Ils se mirent à pomper en moi en même temps. On gardait toujours cette partie pour la fin, car c'était vraiment trop intense pour le faire depuis le début. Je sentis mes parois palpiter autour de Jasper pendant que j'essayais de contenir mon orgasme, attendant que le leur se déclenche, mais je ne pourrais pas être capable de me retenir bien longtemps.

« Putain, vous deux, j'vais jouir. Venez avec moi, » les suppliai-je, une main dans les cheveux d'Edward, je le griffais presque, l'autre agrippée à leurs mains sur ma hanche.

Jasper se mit à me pénétrer de manière erratique, alors que son orgasme approchait, envoyant Edward au-delà du gouffre. Je sentis Edward se lâcher en moi, ce qui induisit mon propre orgasme, entraînant aussi celui de Jasper.

Nous n'émettions plus qu'un mélange de jurons chuchotés et des prénoms des uns et des autres, lorsque nous revînmes tous les trois de notre moment d'intimité et de plaisir intense et ravageur. C'était pour cela que nous continuions à le faire, pour ressentir ce niveau de connexion les uns aux autres. C'était ce qui faisait que, malgré toute cette merde qui allait avec, ça valait le coup malgré tout de le faire.

Je me redressais vivement dans mon lit alors que l'orgasme dans mon rêve et l'orgasme physique qu'il avait causé envahissaient mon corps. J'étais haletante et couverte de sueur suite au rêve vraiment très réaliste que je venais d'avoir. C'est sûr, j'avais déjà rêvé de sexe avec mes mecs auparavant, mais jamais ça n'avait semblé aussi réel, et cela n'avait jamais encore entraîner d'avoir un orgasme de ma part.

Je repoussai quelques mèches de cheveux collantes de mon front, en essayant de me rappeler de mon rêve, je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Jamais encore dans mes rêves les garçons n'avaient eu un tel comportement, ça n'était encore jamais arrivé entre eux. Je savais qu'ils ne feraient jamais ce genre de chose dans la vraie vie et mon rêve était très proche de ce que je ne pourrais jamais leur faire vivre.

Mon rythme cardiaque revenait à la normale et je retombai en arrière sur mon oreiller en me remémorant mon rêve.

« Alors, comme ça, tu veux que je taille une pipe à Jasper, hein ? » Dit une voix à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je mis une main sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade et regardai sur le côté pour voir Edward surélevé sur un coude, qui me souriait.

« Hein ? » Fis-je, toujours surprise de ne pas être seule.

« Cela devait être un très bon rêve, que tu as eu. Tu as été très... heu... bruyante, » constata Edward, en ricanant à la fin de sa phrase.

« Heu... ouais, on peut dire ça, » répondis-je, très embarrassée qu'il ait pu être témoin de mon rêve.

« Alors, moi et Jasper, hein ? » Redemanda-t-il en embrassant mon épaule.

Merde. J'étais pas dans la merde. Mais j'étais quand même une put*in de petite chanceuse.


	47. Chapter 47

OUT TAKE 3

A l'origine, cet Out Take prend place après le chapitre 15 et propose une alternative à ce chapitre.

Je vous conseille donc de le relire afin de vous le remettre en mémoire, si nécessaire.

Etant donné que MANYAFANDOM, l'auteure,

n'a jamais terminé cette fiction, je vais me permettre de me servir

de cet Out Take en guise d'épilogue afin de clore cette histoire.

De plus, comme je suis une fervente adepte des happy-end, ce chapitre alternatif

me plait bien pour terminer cette fiction.

Laissez-moi vos impressions à la fin de votre lecture !

EPILOGUE

Edward POV

La porte d'entrée claqua et le bruit inimitable de la moto de Jasper me réveilla d'un sommeil troublé. Jetant un coup d'œil à mon radio-réveil, je vis qu'il n'était que 9 h 58. Encore trop tôt pour que je me lève, considérant l'heure à laquelle j'étais allé me coucher et à quel point mon sommeil avait été agité.

En grognant, je balançai mon bras sur mes yeux pour bloquer la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Les pensées avec lesquelles je m'étais couché me frappèrent de toute leur force. Ma tête me fit souffrir de la réel énormité de la lourdeur qu'elles portaient.

La douche fut mise en route dans la salle de bain adjacente et cela fit sortir ces pensées de mon esprit... Merci mon Dieu, Bella était là, maintenant. Là et nue, ou sur le point de l'être. Ma queue réagit instantanément et se durcit.

_« Whoaw... du calme, garçon ! »_  
_« Quoi ? Tu sais bien que tu en veux ta part ! »_  
_« C'est vrai... mais je veux être auprès de Bella plus que je ne veux être en elle... »_  
_« Si tu le dis ! »_

Devais-je la rejoindre ? Nous n'avions pas eu de sexe sous la douche depuis plus d'une semaine. C'était notre truc à nous, la douche. Mais après Halloween, ça paraissait mal, alors je n'avais rien initié de sexuel depuis, sous la douche.

Nous prenions toujours notre douche ensemble, chaque matin, mais à présent, je me contentais de lui laver les cheveux et nous parlions. Même sans le sexe, c'était agréable. C'était juste elle et moi. Sans Jasper. Sans arrangement. Sans le monde extérieur. Dans notre propre petite bulle où nous étions à l'abri de tout ce qui, en dehors de nous, pouvait nous séparer.

Je voulais être auprès d'elle, alors, j'ordonnai à ma putain de bite de se calmer et je sortis du lit. La salle de bain était emplie de vapeur et l'atmosphère y était lourde lorsque j'entrai. Je frappai légèrement à la porte vitrée avant de l'ouvrir et de glisser un regard à l'intérieur.

La vision que j'eus devant moi n'était pas du tout celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Bella était assise sur le sol de la baignoire. Ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, ses bras cramponnés autour d'elle pendant qu'elle se balançait d'avant en arrière en pleurant âprement.

Je trébuchai sur le rebord de la baignoire, désespéré de l'atteindre. Je refermai la porte de la douche derrière moi en la glissant, je m'accroupis à côté de Bella et touchai délicatement son épaule.

« Bella ? » Dis-je à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, alors que mon cœur se brisait en la voyant ainsi.

Bella sursauta sous mon toucher, elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour me jeter un coup d'œil à travers le rideau de ses cheveux qui recouvrait son visage. En voyant qu'il s'agissait de moi, elle s'agita pour changer de position et percuta mon corps, me faisant tomber sur le derrière.

Je me réinstallai sur le sol de porcelaine froid de la baignoire et l'accueillis entre mes bras. Je la berçai tendrement d'avant en arrière en l'exhortant tout bas de se calmer et en essayant de lui faire cesser ses pleurs. Cependant, ça ne marchait pas et elle s'agrippait à moi encore plus fort, s'enroulant autour de moi comme si j'étais la seule chose sur terre capable de l'empêcher de sombrer encore plus loin.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait la mettre si mal, et honnêtement, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi mal que ça auparavant. J'étais terrifié par l'idée qu'elle puisse s'être blessée quelque part. Mais je ne voyais rien de physique qui n'allait pas chez elle. Cela devait être quelque chose d'autre. Ne l'ayant pas vue depuis 24 heures, je n'avais fichtrement aucune idée de ce qui pouvait ne pas aller. Puis, je me souvins d'elle dans le lit de Jasper. Elle avait eu l'air tellement en paix. Jasper. Il avait dû lui faire quelque chose pour qu'elle en arrive là. Putain ! J'allais je tuer. Mais d'abord, il fallait que je sache ce qu'il avait fait.

_« Ce putain d'enculé de suceur de bites, il va crever la prochaine fois que je le vois. »_

En la serrant encore plus fort contre moi, je murmurai à son oreille :

« Bella, mon petit cœur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma douce ? »

Bella se contenta de secouer la tête négativement tout en continuant de s'agripper à moi et de pleurer. Ses sanglots étaient irréguliers, à présent, secouant tout son corps.

Le sol de la baignoire était glacé en comparaison de l'eau bouillante projetée par la pomme de douche au-dessus de nous. M'étirant vers le haut, j'atteignis la poignée du robinet et tournai la manette pour ajouter de l'eau froide et tempérer le jet. Je me remis en arrière, le dos contre le mur, toujours en berçant contre moi le corps mouillé de Bella.

Je la repoussai légèrement de moi et retirai ses cheveux de son visage afin de mieux pouvoir la regarder. Ses yeux étaient gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré et son visage était aussi pâle que celui d'un fantôme. Mais ce que je vis dans son regard me transperça le cœur jusqu'à me causer une douleur physique.

Le désespoir et l'impuissance et le regret et la défaite et l'envie. Tout était là, au fond de ses yeux. Tellement clairement que ça faisait mal de la regarder, de voir la peine dans laquelle elle était et de ne pas être capable de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Je voulais lui retirer toute cette peine. Je l'aurais bien volontiers prise entièrement sur mes épaules si j'avais pu.

« _Dieu, je t'en prie, aide-moi à lui retirer toute cette souffrance !_ »  
« _Je ne pense pas que Dieu puisse t'être d'aucune aide dans le cas présent. _»

« Bella, mon amour, que s'est-il passé ? » Chuchotai-je en mettant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.  
« Edward... oh Edward ! C'est mal, c'est si mal, » sanglota-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre mon cou.  
« Bella, qu'est-ce qui est mal, bébé ? » Fis-je contre sa chevelure.

Je n'étais pas plus avancé pour déchiffrer ce qui n'allait pas. Cependant, je pouvais dire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important.

« Mal, Edward, c'est juste mal ! Quand est-ce que tout s'est mis à tellement déconner ? »

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question, alors je restai silencieux. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose pour elle, mais je pouvais quand même être là pour elle. La tenir contre moi, la toucher, la réconforter pendant qu'elle traversait ce qui avait pu la mettre si mal.

Soudain, je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou, quand elle commença à m'embrasser malgré qu'elle pleurait toujours. Puis, elle se déplaça pour venir chevaucher mes cuisses, en se frottant contre moi. En dépit de mon cerveau qui hurlait « STOP ! » à mon corps, celui-ci réagit comme il le faisait toujours avec Bella. Ma queue se durcit et Bella continuait de se frotter à moi, ses lèvres prenant le chemin de mon oreille. Elle en mordilla le lobe induisant une réaction supplémentaire dans mon corps.

Je posai mes mains sur le haut de ses bras et la repoussai de moi pour regarder son visage. Il y avait toujours les mêmes expressions que j'y avais vues tout à l'heure, mais à présent, le désir avait aussi rejoint les autres émotions. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'elle demandait dans l'état où elle était actuellement, ça serait simplement mal. Je serais le pire des monstres si je me laissai aller à faire ça.

« Bella, non, pas comme ça, » la suppliai-je.

Elle ferma les yeux et je ne vis plus la souffrance qu'ils contenaient, alors qu'elle appuya son front contre le mien.

« Edward, » souffla-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur le haut de mes bras, « Edward, je t'en prie... j'ai besoin de toi... seulement de toi. J'ai besoin de toi tout de suite, » m'implorait-elle à présent, et Dieu aide-moi, j'allais presque lui céder.  
« Bella, non, je... je ne peux pas, pas quand tu vas si mal, » adjurai-je à mon tour, tentant de lui faire comprendre.  
« Edward, je t'en prie... je t'en prie, aime-moi, simplement. J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes, » souffla-t-elle en se frottant encore contre moi et en approchant son visage du mien pour m'embrasser.

Bella qui me suppliait de l'aimer fut mon point de rupture. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement que ça me consumait de l'intérieur. Va chier Jasper, va chier l'arrangement, va chier les grands gestes, va chier ma peur du rejet. J'allais lui dire les trois petits mots qui changeraient tout, il fallait espérer, pour le mieux.

Elle voulait que je l'aime. Alors j'allais l'aimer. Elle allait finalement savoir que je l'aimais. Que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

Je répondis à ses baisers, mais lentement, tendrement. Pas de la façon fiévreuse et désespérée dont elle m'avait embrassé. Le mouvement de ses lèvres ralentit et elle se mit à caresser les miennes doucement. Le baiser se termina avec son front contre le mien, en respirant lentement, profondément. Comme si elle savait que quelque chose d'énorme était sur le point de se passer.

Mes mains caressèrent le haut de ses bras et je la repoussai légèrement de moi. Je voulais la regarder dans les yeux au moment où j'allais lui dire. J'avais besoin de la voir et j'avais besoin qu'elle me regarde. Ses émotions se reflétaient toujours tellement dans son regard. Et il fallait que je voie sa réaction lorsque je prononcerai les mots.

Une fois qu'ils seraient dit, je ne pourrai jamais les effacer. Il m'avait fallu neuf ans pour arriver à cet instant. Ce n'était pas la déclaration parfaite à laquelle j'avais toujours pensé. Mais en fait, nous étions bien au-delà du besoin de faire des grands gestes et d'attendre des moments parfaits.

Elle m'avait demandé de l'aimer et de lui devais de lui dire. Je savais qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle était dévastée par quelque chose. Peut-être qu'en lui disant enfin, ça l'aiderait... ou peut-être pas...

Mais elle devait savoir.

« Bella, » soufflai-je.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ils restaient fermés. Sa respiration était toujours lourde et profonde. Comme si l'anticipation de ce qui allait arriver pesait sur elle. Ou peut-être était-elle effrayée à l'idée que je pouvais la rejeter.

« Bella, ouvre les yeux, mon amour ! Regarde-moi ! »  
« Edward, » geignit-elle gardant toujours les yeux clos.  
« Bella, mon amour, regarde-moi ! » insistai-je tout bas, ma main se posant sur son visage et mes pouces caressant ses joues doucement et avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Les paupières de Bella se soulevèrent avec hésitation. La tristesse et la peine s'y trouvaient toujours, ainsi que la peur et, d'une manière choquante, l'espoir aussi.

« Je le fais... » hésitai-je, incapable de laisser ma bouche dire les mots que mon cœur me hurlait de prononcer.  
« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors que la confusion apparaissait sur son visage.  
« T'aimer ! Bella, je t'aime, » affirmai-je avec conviction et certitude.

Avec ces petits mots, je me sentis déchargé d'un incroyable poids qui pesait sur moi. On aurait dit que je pouvais finalement respirer. Après neuf longues années à avoir gardé ça en moi, de finalement les dire et de leur donner une signification que je n'avais jamais eu le courage de leur donner auparavant me rendait plus léger que jamais.

Je sentis un sourire s'étaler sur mon visage sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Son regard chercha la mien comme si elle tentait de saisir la profondeur de mes paroles.

« Edward... je... »  
« Bella, je t'aime ! Je suis amoureux de toi. Je le suis depuis très longtemps déjà. »  
« Edward, tu m'aimes ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'émerveillement dans la voix.

Tout ce que j'avais pu voir dans ses yeux, quand je l'avais trouvée dans la douche tout à l'heure, était à présent envolé, ne laissant apparaître que l'espoir et, oui, l'amour. L'amour dont je n'avais perçu que des lueurs avant et que j'avais rejetées comme si elles n'étaient que des illusions, cet amour était là et brillait de tant d'éclat qu'il me rendait aveugle.

« Oui, Bella, je t'aime tellement que ça me brûle de l'intérieur. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi. Tout et n'importe quoi. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps qu'il m'est difficile de me souvenir d'une période où je n'étais pas amoureux de toi, » répondis-je avec sourire immense sur le visage.  
« Edward... oh Edward... je t'aime aussi. Depuis... j'ai l'impression que c'est depuis toujours aussi. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal. J'avais si peur de te le dire depuis si longtemps. J'avais si peur que tu ne m'aimes pas en retour, » confessa Bella à voix basse, comme si elle avouait son secret le plus profond et le plus sombre, ce qui semblait être le cas.

Mais de l'entendre me dire qu'elle m'aimait aussi, faisait battre mon cœur comme un fou. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'envoler de ma poitrine.

Bella m'aimait. Bella m'aimait aussi. Ma tête bourdonnait en réalisant que mes sentiments étaient partagés. Que ce que je ressentais pour elle, elle le ressentait aussi pour moi. Et là, je me sentis comme un idiot d'avoir été si effrayé et d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour lui déclarer mon amour.

J'avais besoin de le répéter encore et encore. Je voulais le hurler sur les toits. Sortir et rencontrer des gens inconnus dans la rue et leur dire que je l'aimais et qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Mon monde était parfait, et il était entre mes bras et il m'aimait aussi. Et ELLE était mon monde !

Posant mon front contre le sien, je lui dis :

« Isabella (baiser)... Marie (baiser)... Swan (baiser)... je (baiser)... t'aime (baiser)... » déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres après chaque mot.

Bella rit de moi. Et pour moi c'était le second plus beau son du monde, le premier étant de l'avoir entendue me dire qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Elle se recula légèrement de moi pour me dévisager.

Son visage était souriant et lumineux de tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Les larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, mais je savais qu'il s'agissait de larmes heureuses. Des larmes de joie et de contentement et d'amour et de soulagement et d'un million d'autres émotions grandioses.

« Edward (baiser)... Anthony (baiser)... Masen (baiser)... je (baiser)... t'aime (baiser)... » dit-elle en me retournant mes sentiments.

Puis elle m'embrassa pour de bon. Notre premier baiser en ayant la certitude des sentiments de l'autre. Nous étions libres d'exprimer finalement tout ce que nous avions toujours gardé à l'intérieur de nous. Tout ce que nous nous étions caché l'un à l'autre. Tout ce que nous avions peur de nous montrer

Elle m'aimait et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Tout allait se mettre en place tout seul. Parce qu'elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais.

J'interrompis notre baiser car j'avais besoin de lui dire encore quelque chose avant de lui faire l'amour. Avant de la faire mienne... pour toujours.

« Bella, je t'aime. Je suis à toi et tu es à moi, tu me possèdes. Tu m'appartiens et je t'appartiens. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Tous les deux. Juste toi et moi, » avouai-je en tremblant légèrement.  
« Oui, Edward, je suis à toi et tu es à moi. Pour toujours. »  
« Oui, pour toujours, » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres en la réclamant finalement comme étant mienne avec mon baiser.

Nous ferions face l'un près de l'autre, quoi que la vie nous envoie, et nous passerions au travers parce que notre amour était si fort que nous survivrions à tout. Assez fort contre toutes les choses qui allaient venir à nous bientôt, et qui ne feraient que nous rendre plus forts encore.

Toujours et pour l'éternité...

FIN


End file.
